Guardian Eterno: La Leyenda del Pasado
by Sekhmet Malfoy
Summary: Aviso... por favor lee la nota del fic antes de continuar
1. Notas

¡¡¡Holaaaaaaaaaaa!... Se que muchos estaban tratando de contener sus deseos homicidas y no asesinarnos U.U, se que dije que no iba a publicar aquí a menos que lo que sea que escribiera no fuera Nc-17, pero no pude... U.U...

**Ev: **no fue precisamente nuestra culpa el no cumplir U.U... fue culpa de Férith Evenstar... la muy "#$&... es una buena manipuladora... ¬¬#

Sip... gritó, lloró, rogó, amenazó y sacó una estaca para perseguirnos hasta que nos hizo prometer que volveríamos a subir el fic en esta pagina, ya que es una de las pocas que lee, ya que no ha podido meterse en la otra donde publicamos, ni idea de por qué.

**Ev: **así que ya saben a quien agradecer que esto esta acá de nuevo... sin embargo no todo es perfecto, y ya que los administradores prohíben el Nc-17, o sea lo que hemos escrito en un par de capítulos hasta ahora...

Nos vemos en la necesidad de cortar las escenas mas comprometedoras, y así quieren saber que ocurre tendrán que seguir a la dirección que indica nuestro bios y buscar el capitulo que esta incompleto...

**Ev: **seguiremos subiéndolos de esta forma, aunque no tan seguido como antes así que las actualizaciones pueden tardar por motivos personales que están fuera de nuestras manos... U.U

Esperamos que no se desesperen porque no tenemos planeado dejarlo hasta terminarlo, cosa que no tardara demasiado, todavía auguro entre unos 3 o 4 capítulos (pueden ser menos o mas, aun no lo decido)...

**Ev: **según nosotros no iba a ser mayor a los 15 y ya lleva 19 U.U...

Bueno nos vemos y esperamos que continúen con nosotros y nos dejen reviews... besos y byes...

**Ambos: **ypórtense bien que de las maldades ya nos encargamos nosotros... ñ

**PD:** ¡¡¡Férith eres horribleeeeeeeeee, te pareces a tu hermana Lenara!

**Sekhmet y Evander Malfoy**

Miembros de la Orden Severusiana  
Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana  
Miembro de la Orden Draconiana  
Miembro de la Orden de Potter  
Miembro de la Legion de las Lupinas  
Miembros de la Orden de las Mortifagas  
Miembros de El santuario del Fénix Dorado  
Miembros de la Orden de Fred y George

Etc., etc., etc…


	2. Chapter 1

**"Guardián Eterno: la leyenda del pasado"**

**Por:** Sekhmet Malfoy

_Encantadora de Dragones  
Miembro de la Orden Severusiana  
Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana  
Miembro de la Orden Draconiana  
Miembro de la Legión de Lupinas  
Miembro de la Orden de Potter  
Miembro de la Orden de las Mortifagas_

http/ después del desastroso comienzo del verano, las cosas parecen mejorar para Harry... pero ahora tendrá que enfrentar un nuevo desafió si quiere proteger a las personas que quiere, y con ello al mundo mágico...

**Capitulo 1**

Levanto la vista... ahí se encontraba su "familia"... si es que se le puede llamar familia a unas personas que solo te llaman fenómeno y te golpean sin razón aparente... su tío aun era sostenido por un hombre que no parecía musculoso y aun así era capaz de soportar sin esfuerzo alguno a su tío... su tía yacía en el piso sin vida... y su primo estaba a uno palmos suyos... asustado, tan asustado como él o quizá mas... ¿quién era ese hombre? Se preguntaba mientras lo observaba... no era humano y eso era un hecho comprobado... lo había visto moverse a velocidad sobrehumana para después abalanzarse sobre su tía y posteriormente sobre su tío para alimentarse con su sangre era obvio... ¡¡era un vampiro!...

Pensó las clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras (DCAO) haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar la forma de defenderse de él... pero sin su varita eso seria prácticamente imposible... su tío la había guardado junto con su baúl y su escoba al comenzar el verano y aun teniéndola a la mano no lograría recordar algún hechizo para ahuyentar al vampiro... ¿un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo?... no, descarto de inmediato la posibilidad, el hombre... no el vampiro, no solo tenia agilidad, sino también una gran fuerza que haría le imposible defenderse, a pesar de haber crecido bastante durante el curso anterior en el colegio, además de haber aumentado su musculatura gracias a los entrenamientos de quiditch no seria capaz de enfrentarlo y lo sabia... estaba mortalmente conciente de que no tenia posibilidad alguna de defenderse...

Vio a la criatura soltar el cuerpo inerte de su tío y girarse para mirar a su primo, el cual temblaba incontrolablemente, antes de que posara sus ojos en él, sintió un escalofrió cuando sus irises verde esmeralda se cruzaron con unos castaño oscuros que parecían atravesar no solo su mirada sino su alma, entonces se movió hasta alcanzar al chico regordete junto a él... lo tomo del cuello y lo levanto ante la mirada aterrorizada del chico moreno, acerco su cabeza hacia el cuello recién descubierto y mostrando un par de afilados colmillos los clavo en el lugar indicado provocando que un ligero rastro de sangre resbalara entre los pliegues de la camisa azul pálido del chico...

Harry seguía sin apartar la vista de la escena, temeroso de que al darle la espalda e intentar escapar lo acorralara completamente...

**- "¡¡¡Diablos! ¿cómo salgo de aquí, cuando no necesito ayuda se la pasan sobreprotegiéndome y ahora que los necesito no se aparecen..." – **pensó irremediablemente el chico justo en el momento en que el ser dejaba caer el cuerpo de su primo al piso, provocando un fuerte y hueco golpe** - ¡¡¡genial, por lo menos tendré una muerte menos dolorosa que si me enfrentara a Voldemort **– murmuro antes de sentir a la criatura sobre él.

Noto como si algo le hubiera rasgado la piel de su cuello con un movimiento muy rápido antes de sentir un liquido caliente resbalar por su cuello, además de una lengua tratando de evitar desperdiciar el vital liquido...

La sensación de estar flotando comenzó a invadirlo, trato de alejarse del ser que lo aprisionaba en un estrecho abrazo, pero los fuertes brazos no cedieron ni un centímetro, su cuerpo respondía cada vez menos y comenzaba a penetrarlo un deseo de dormir muy profundo... justo cuando sus ojos comenzaba a cerrarse noto como algo, o mejor dicho, alguien alejaba al vampiro de su cuerpo y se dejo caer sobre la cerámica que adornaba el piso de la habitación, trato de mantenerse conciente para conocer a su salvador pero el cansancio lo venció, antes de sumirse en su tan ansiado letargo pudo observar un par de pupilas amatista mirarlo con... ¿preocupación?...

**- ¿saben algo del chico? **– pregunto preocupado un hombre barbado detrás del escritorio de la habitación.

**- Nada... parece como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra – **contesto otro, que mostraba diversas marcas y cicatrices en el cuerpo, además de que uno de sus ojos giraba de forma extraña.

**- Moody tiene razón, solo encontramos a sus tíos y a su primo en la casa... no se veía por ningún lado **– corroboró una chica con el cabello de un color rosa pálido

**- además las cenizas cerca del cuerpo de su primo así como las marcas que los cuerpo presentan nos hacen pensar que fueron atacados por vampiros, o por lo menos uno de ellos – **menciono un hombre moreno, que por las vestimentas que portaba debía ser un auror.

**- ¿son las únicas pruebas que encontraron Kinsgley? **– pregunto el anciano director al auror, quien solo asintió, antes de volverse hacia un hombre pálido y de ojos extremadamente negros** - Severus, ¿tienes noticias? **

**- No Albus, quien tú sabes ni siquiera esta al tanto de la desaparición del chico **– respondió el aludido.

**- y debemos encontrarlo antes de que lo haga, se dividirán en grupos de búsqueda para no llamar la atención – **dijo nuevamente el anciano – **Severus, no necesito decirte que me mantengas informado de cualquier cosa que ocurra durante las reuniones con Voldemort – **el profesor de pociones asintió ignorando el estremecimiento del resto del grupo ante la mención del mago mas temido en la ultimas décadas.

Un rayo de sol que se filtraba por un extremo de las grandes cortinas que cubrían los ventanales de la habitación le despertó al darle justo en los ojos, aun estaba muy cansado y aturdido, no recordaba muy bien lo ocurrido hace algunas horas... se acomodo en la cama, un momento... ¿desde cuando su habitación tenia grandes ventanales y una cama tan cómoda?... se enderezo rápidamente provocando un ligero mareo... ¿dónde se encontraba, obviamente no era Privet Drive, ¿quién lo había llevado hasta allí?

De pronto su mente se aclaro, recordó todo lo ocurrido antes de caer inconciente, sus tíos... Dudley... el vampiro... la sangre escurriendo por su cuello, su vida escapando de su cuerpo... un estremecimiento lo recorrió desde los pies hasta la cabeza... llevo instintivamente su mano a su cuello... nada... no había nada... ¿había estado teniendo pesadillas?... no... eso no explicaría donde se encontraba.

Se levanto de la cama y miro evaluadoramente la recamara, la cama era de dos plazas con doseles de color azul tan oscuro que parecían negras, las cuales hacían juego con el juego de sabanas de la elegante cama, tenia dos mesas de noche, cada una con una fina lámpara en ellas, miro a sus espaldas y observo dos puertas, se dirigió a la primera y al abrirla se quedo sin habla al descubrir un hermoso cuarto de baño, los acabados eran tan finos que el baño de los prefectos palidecía a su lado, dejo su excursión en el baño para dirigirse a la otra puerta, en cuanto la abrió se sorprendió al encontrar ropa de todos los tipos y gustos que podría haber imaginado, desde ropa muggle hasta las mas finas túnicas que jamás había visto, **"seguro ni Malfoy ah visto algo así"**, pensó para si, toda parecía ser de su talla... después de recuperarse del shock por la ropa notó una mesa cerca del centro de la habitación junto a un cómodo sillón que hacia juego con el resto del lugar, se acerco y pudo notar que había una nota en ella.

**- ¿de quien será? **– preguntó para si mismo mientras trataba de recordar... – **recuerdo haber visto unos ojos violeta antes de caer y perder la conciencia, después de que me atacó el vampiro, supongo que será de esa persona -** extendió la nota para comenzar a leerla, lo recibió una letra que parecía escrita con gran delicadeza y con una escritura muy bien cuidada para su gusto.

"_**Pequeño: **_

_**Puedes pasear a tu gusto por toda la casa, hay ropa que puedes usar en el armario estoy seguro que te quedara bien, en la cocina podrás encontrar a Yansie (mi elfina) ella te preparara algo para desayunar y si se lo pides te mostrara toda la casa.**_

_**No te podré ver o mejor dicho conocer hasta esta noche, pero espero que te sientas como en tu casa, si quieres leer el estudio esta en el primer piso se que encontraras muy interesante mi colección de libros y si lo que te apetece es diversión muggle, la televisión esta en la sala que se encuentra en el segundo piso. **_

_**Espero volver temprano para atenderte pequeño...**_

_**Sire..."**_

**_-_ ¿Sire? ¿será la persona que me ayudo?... bueno si me esta permitiendo quedarme y explorar su casa de seguro lo es... **– se dijo pensativamente después devolver a leer la nota – **creo que veré que me pongo...**

Se ducho antes de vestirse con un par de jeans color negro que le quedaban como guante y una camiseta verde oscuro que hacia resaltar sus ojos, junto con una túnica abierta de color negra, que hacia juego con los pantalones, después se dirigió hacia la planta baja buscando la cocina...

Después de dar un par de vueltas en el primer piso sin haber encontrado la cocina se pregunto en voz alta

**- ¿dónde diablos esta la cocina, y me perdí un par de... –** no tuvo tiempo de terminar la frase pues fue cortado al oír un plop a sus espaldas y girarse para encontrar a un elfo domestico mirándolo. Aun sorprendido le hablo** – tu debes ser Yansie, ¿cierto?**

La elfina se inclino asintiendo.

**- así es joven señor... si me permite le escoltare al comedor, el amo dejo instrucciones para que se le atendiera... si me acompaña, es por aquí...**

El joven siguió a la elfina hasta una pasillo por el que antes no había pasado, esta abrió una gran puerta de madera finamente tallada que parecía representar una gran batalla, la contemplo por unos instantes antes de continuar su camino hacia el comedor, donde la elfina se encargo de complacer a su estomago con deliciosos platillos.

Tal y como la nota encontrada en la habitación decía, Harry decidió pedirle a la elfina que le mostrara la casa.

Su vista se deleito visitando los enorme jardines adornados por esplendidas fuentes, la sala de música que contaba con hermosos instrumentos, la sala de juegos que tenia variedad de cosas, desde muñecos de felpa hasta videojuegos, si le elfina no le hubiese asegurado que en toda la casa, o mejor dicho mansión no habitaba ningún niño desde hacia siglos habría pensado que en cualquier momento se cruzaría con uno.

La elfina le mostró la biblioteca donde Harry decidió que se quedaría un rato, era tan grande que superaba con creces la biblioteca del colegio, comenzó a revisar los títulos de los libros, algunos parecían tan antiguos que supuso que si los tomara de manera descuidada terminarían hechos jirones entre sus dedos, había otros que se veían en mejores condiciones, no solo había libros mágicos, también descubrió diversos títulos que parecían de origen muggle y se pregunto una vez mas que clase de mago era quien lo había recogido, por que era seguro que un mago lo había acogido en su casa, las túnicas en sus habitaciones, la elfina domestica encargada de la mansión, los títulos sobre pociones, artes oscuras, y transformaciones en el estudio, así como el juego de snap explosivo y el ajedrez magico lo delataban.

Pasó todo el día en ese lugar, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando el cielo se oscureció en los grandes ventanales de la biblioteca, había encontrado un libro sobre artes oscuras que le pareció muy interesante.

**- Vaya, no se por que todos dicen que las artes oscuras solo son usadas por magos tenebrosos, lo único que entiendo es que son muy poderosas y dependiendo de la forma en que son usadas - **dijo pensativamente.

**- Cierto, los magos piensan de esa forma por que no se dan cuenta que no existe la magia blanca o la magia negra **– dijo una voz profunda a sus espaldas, haciéndolo sobresaltarse y girarse intempestivamente, el hombre sonrió tratando de disculparse** –, lo lamento no quise interrumpir tus meditaciones.**

**- No se disculpe, no hay ningún problema, después de todo es su casa – **respondió mucho mas calmado tomando confianza al observar al joven frente a el.

El joven era mucho mas alto que él, de cabello negro muy oscuro, que le llegaba hasta la cadera, atado a la mitad de la espalda, tenia puesta ropa muggle muy elegante, como la que había encontrado en su armario, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fueron sus ojos, de un violeta muy intenso, parecían dos amatistas brillando, reflejaban una gran calidez y dulzura que le hicieron sentir que podía confiar plenamente en él.

**- Veo que seguiste mi consejo, **- dijo señalando el lugar y sonriendo nuevamente **–, sabia que te agradaría...**

Harry le sonrió de vuelta.

**- Es hermosa, bueno en realidad toda la casa es bellísima.**

**- Yansie me informo que estabas aquí, creí correcto presentarme primero, pero podemos conversar en el comedor para que cenes...**

**- ¿cenar? – **preguntó sorprendido, solo entonces decidió mirar por la ventana, dándose cuenta de cuan tarde era** – "pero por supuesto, la nota dijo que vendría por la noche, se me paso el tiempo volando"**

**- Si, supongo que tendrás hambre – **sonrió nuevamente al notar que el chico se sobresaltaba otra vez al haberse perdido en sus pensamientos por un momento

**- Si, lo siento, es solo que no me había dado cuenta de la hora – **respondió ligeramente sonrojado por su despiste.

**- Vamos, te mostrare el camino, aunque estoy seguro de que ya lo conoces**

**- Si, Yansie fue muy amable y me mostró toda la casa.**

Era extraño, después de haber pasado los últimos días del curso en el colegio no le agradaba estar en compañía humana, pero ahora se sentía muy tranquilo y a gusto hablando con un completo desconocido.

Llegaron al comedor donde ya estaba servida la cena, fue entonces que el dueño de la casa retomo la conversación.

**- Aun no me eh presentado, - **extendiendo su mano hacia Harry le dijo** –. Mi nombre es Sire Pierce, pero puedes llamarme Sire, es mucho mas cómodo.**

Harry tomo su mano contestando el saludo y dijo:

**- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Harry Potter, **- entonces soltó su mano y regreso a su posición anterior** – me... me gustaría agradecerle su hospitalidad, fue muy amable al ayudarme y recibirme en su casa.**

Sire sonrió calidamente y le contesto.

**-No te preocupes es para mi un placer recibirte aquí, y... – **haciendo una pequeña pausa dijo señalando su frente –** además me imagine quien eras...**

Harry se movió ligeramente inquieto en la silla.

**- Oh, lo lamento, no quise incomodarte, aunque deberíamos hablar sobre lo que paso en otro lugar, si no te molesta claro, seguramente tendrás algunas preguntas que hacerme... **– comento a lo que el joven oji-verde solo asintió.

Terminaron la cena, aunque a Harry le pareció que su anfitrión no comió, pero no quiso ser descortés y se guardo sus comentarios, lo siguió hacia el estudio, donde se sentaron uno frente al otro en un par de sillones muy cómodos.

- **Por que no comienzas tú, te será más cómodo.**

**- Si, - **y con un poco de timidez hizo la primera pregunta que tenia atravesada en la mente desde que se levanto** – ¿cómo... cómo fue que me encontró, nadie nos escucho gritar durante el tiempo que duro el ataque...**

**- Tengo muy buen oído, aunque a decir verdad fue el olor a sangre lo que me llamo... – **hizo una pausa al observar el desconcierto en la cara del joven y prosiguió, si el chico iba a quedarse a su cuidado debía saber la verdad** – verás Harry yo no soy un mago, ni siquiera un muggle... – **ante tal afirmación Harry se puso pálido

– **¿quién o qué eres? – **pregunto lívido, no sabiendo si realmente quería saber la respuesta... seguro que no le agradaría.

**-soy un vampiro...**

**TBC... **


	3. Chapter 2

**"Guardián Eterno: la leyenda del pasado"**

**Por:** Sekhmet Malfoy

_Encantadora de Dragones  
Miembro de la Orden Severusiana  
Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana  
Miembro de la Orden Draconiana  
Miembro de la Legión de Lupinas  
Miembro de la Orden de Potter  
Miembro de la Orden de las Mortifagas_

http/ después del desastroso comienzo del verano, las cosas parecen mejorar para Harry... pero ahora tendrá que enfrentar un nuevo desafió si quiere proteger a las personas que quiere, y con ello al mundo mágico...

**Capitulo 2**

**- Soy un vampiro... – **y efectivamente, no le gusto la respuesta, se levanto rápidamente y empuño su varita hacia el vampiro, este no movió un solo músculo para defenderse, pero continuo con su explicación** – Harry, ¿podrías volver a tomar asiento, si hubiese querido alimentarme contigo lo habría hecho ya...**

**- ¿Quién me asegura que no lo hará? **– le contesto si dejar de apuntarle con su varita. El vampiro volvió a sonreír... tal vez no seria tan fácil recuperar la escasa confianza que el chico había depositado en él a lo largo de su conversación en el comedor.

**- Te doy mi palabra que no lo haré. Además soy vegetariano – **ante la cara de no entender nada que puso Harry aclaro su punto** – No me alimento de sangre humana solo de animales, además no necesito alimentarme con frecuencia...**

Harry sopeso las posibilidades y dándose cuenta de que tenía razón volvió a sentarse.

**- Si eres un vampiro. ¿Por qué me ayudaste?**

**- Fui un "Justicar", - **cuando se dio cuenta de que el joven no entendía continuo hablando para aclarar la nueva duda de su huésped** –, veras un "justicar" es un vampiro encargado de preservar la mascarada – **Harry seguía con una cara de no entender de que hablaba suspiro, y trato de explicarse** –, bien, tu y el resto de los magos sabe sobre nuestra existencia pero aquellos que ustedes denominan muggles la desconoce completamente, la mascarada es el termino que utilizamos para la ocultación de nuestra raza ente los "Ins", de la misma forma en que los magos lo hacen, el trabajo de un justicar es cuidar que sigan pensando que solo somos un producto de la imaginación de aquellos "Ins" que disfrutan creando historias de terror.**

Ante la explicación el joven asintió, comprendiendo la forma de actuar, pero aun tenía sus dudas, sobre todo por los términos que Sire utilizaba, apenas si podía adaptarse a los que los magos usaban y ahora tenía que aprender algunos nuevos utilizados por los vampiros...

**-Bueno entiendo el punto, pero eso aun no explica por que me salvaste... Además, ¿qué significa "Ins"? – **pregunto con desconcierto.

El vampiro volvió a sonreír ante la forma de pensar del chico.

**- Ins es el nombre que utilizamos para llamar a los mortales, igual que ustedes llaman muggles a las personas sin magia nosotros llamamos Ins a los mortales en general, -** tomando mas seriedad en el asunto continuo **– Además, te saque de aquella casa por que de dejarte hubieses muerto – **hizo una pausa y siguió con la explicación **– perdiste mucha sangre, si te hubiese dejado no habrías sobrevivido lo suficiente para que se te atendiera...**

Continuaron hablando sobre el asunto hasta que Harry se dio cuenta de que podía confiar en él, él podría cuidarlo de manera distinta a como lo hacia Dumbledore, o la orden... La conversación siguió unos minutos mas girando al rededor de temas muy interesantes sobre vampiros, y Harry pudo aprender mas sobre ellos que lo que cualquier profesor podría explicarle, para entonces el muchacho le había tomado tanta confianza a Sire que le hablo sobre su vida, la forma en que sus parientes los trataron, cuando descubrió que era un mago, la muerte de sus padres, los enfrentamientos con Voldemort, hasta la muerte de su padrino a manos de un mortifago... la forma en que se sentía, aun después de un año, al creerse culpable de la muerte de aquel a quien llego a amar como a un padre... lloro, lloro como no lo había hecho ante nadie, se desahogo en los brazos de una persona que sabia no lo dejaría, que lo cuidaría, lloro hasta que no le quedaron lagrimas que verter, se dejo acunar en unos brazos que le daban seguridad y se quedo dormido... después de pasar un año sin permitir que las personas se le acercaran, dejo que alguien aunque no fuera humano le diera aquel calor y protección que tanto necesitaba.

En Hogwarts el ambiente seguía muy tenso, nadie sabía nada sobre el chico-que-sobrevivió, parecía que nadie lo había visto, la orden del fénix se reunía cada día pero ninguno tenia información que ayudara a encontrar al muchacho. El mas preocupado sin duda era un hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos dorados, Remus no había descansado desde que se dio a conocer la desaparición del hijo de uno sus mejores amigos, el chico que se había ganado su cariño y el de todos aquellos que lo conocían... bueno de casi todos, si no contaban al hombre de cabellos y ojos negros que estaba justo en frente suyo (ññ') y a su enemigo numero uno en el colegio Draco Malfoy...

**- Albus, nadie sabe nada... que haremos, ¡debemos encontrarlo! – **dijo en un tono que no dejaba lugar a dudas de cuan preocupado estaba por el chico.

**- Remus tiene razón Albus, Ron y los demás no dejan de preguntar por él desde que desapareció, y ya llevamos una semana sin noticias suyas – **corroboro la señora Weasley tratando de contener las lagrimas que amenazaban con caer en cualquier momento

**- Molly, hacemos todo lo que esta en nuestras manos para encontrarlo, - **suspiro cansado el anciano** – no debemos perder las esperanzas, aparecerá, estoy seguro... solo espero que podamos encontrarlo antes que Voldemort... –** un estremecimiento general pareció invadir a todos los presentes y entonces el anciano se volvió hacia su profesor de pociones.

El joven mago jamás había visto a su mentor en ese estado, nunca le había parecido tan cansado y abatido...

**- Severus, ¿has sabido algo?**

**- No Albus. En cuanto se entero puso a todos los mortifagos a buscarlo, él sabe que esta vivo, lo eh escuchado decir que aun siente su presencia...**

**- Bueno debemos tener fe en que aparecerá, el lazo que lo une al lord es muy fuerte pero si ni siquiera el es capaz de hallarlo podemos pensar que esta en buenas manos... **– y añadió para si mismo** "se que no confías en mi, ni en los miembros de la orden, creo que ni siquiera en tus amigos, lo has demostrado no permitiendo que nos acerquemos a ti durante el ultimo año pero se que lograremos que las cosas funcionen bien, todo se arreglara".**

Llevaba una semana con Sire, habían hecho un trato, Harry se quedaría con él, a su cuidado, no intentaría escapar, no es que lo quisiera, y a cambio él le enseñaría a defenderse, aprendería pociones y magia, además de diversas formas de defensa, no solo duelo mágico, sino esgrima y lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

Harry había descubierto que antes de que Sire fuera convertido no solo era un mago, un mago muy poderoso, también era un cazador de brujas, es decir un hombre dedicado a exterminar a los vampiros y uno de estos lo había condenado a la inmortalidad y que a pesar de saber que un mago no podía conservar su magia después de la transformación él lo había hecho, aunque lo adjudico a que el vampiro que lo creo era uno muy antiguo y que tal vez por ello había podido conservarla, también le contó cuanto tardo en acostumbrarse a la idea, hasta que descubrió que quizás la mejor forma de mantenerse fiel a su promesa como protector de los ins era manteniendo la mascarada, y se convirtió en un justicar, todos los entrenamientos como cazador le valieron muy bien al momento de cazar a aquellos vampiros que ponían en riesgo la mascarada y por consecuencia a todos los vampiros, como con el tiempo (después de mas de 5 000 años y después de tomar Pierce como su apellido) su cuerpo comenzó a hacerse resistente al sol algo que le había servido muy bien al momento de cazar a algunos clanes de vampiros rebeldes, y aunque no lo necesitase también podía ingerir comida como cualquier mortal. Ahora contaba con cerca de 6 500 años, y en todo ese tiempo no había dejado de hacer su trabajo, hasta que se presento la ocasión de que un nuevo justicar se encargara del territorio, según le había contado a Harry solo se permitía un justicar por continente, y dado que uno nuevo había sido elegido a él no le quedaba otra cosa que hacerse a un lado y continuar con su vida, o inmortalidad en paz.

En ese momento le estaba enseñando como defenderse de un ataque cuerpo a cuerpo, habían estado entrenando su resistencia física y mental, además de practicar la magia sin varita y la telepatía, ahora podía decir con orgullo que podría hacerle frente a cualquier mortifago, slytherin o vampiro que se le pusiera enfrente.

**- Ya no aguanto mas, **- dijo tratando de normalizar su respiración – **¿podemos parar?**

**- De acuerdo, - **le concedió Sire**- solo unos minutos, después continuaremos... **

**- Bien, con unos minutos me conformo, - **dijo esbozando una sonrisa cansada.

Continuaron practicando el resto de la tarde.

Pasaron unas semanas más y ya era costumbre que Harry durmiera por las mañanas, se había acostumbrado al cambio de horario ocasionado al convivir con Sire, despertaba por las tardes, al igual que él, almorzaban y practicaban unas horas, después si les apetecía salían a dar un paseo, y regresaban antes del amanecer para descansar.

Sire había convencido a Harry de probar la medicina muggle para remediar su problema ocular, así que después de pasar un par de días con los ojos vendados, y que Sire lo obligara a practicar diciendo que le ayudaría a mejorar sus reflejos y sus sentidos ya no utilizaba sus molestas gafas redondas, además había decidido dejar su cabello mas crecido, por lo que aprovechando sus avances en pociones hizo una para que su cabello creciera hasta llegar a sus hombros además de cubrir su cicatriz, algo que ayudaba en sus salidas, ya que no llamaba tanto la atención.

Por otro lado los constantes entrenamientos habían dado frutos, si bien ya tenia algo desarrollado los músculos gracias al quiditch, con estos los había reafirmado mejorando notablemente su figura, ahora se veía caminar a un hombre muy apuesto de ojos amatistas y cabello negro junto a un joven extremadamente guapo de cabello negro y ojos increíblemente verdes. Todo un espectáculo...

Esa noche habían decidido ir al parque, caminaba sin preocupación alguna, justo cuando pensaban sentarse a disfrutar de la noche Harry escucho un suave aleteo y miro hacia arriba, vio a una lechuza completamente blanca acercarse, y entonces lo supo... Hedwig, su lechuza lo había encontrado.

Se levanto y extendió su brazo, y la lechuza no espero ni un segundo para posarse en él, picoteando suavemente el dedo que la acariciaba...

**- Hola Hedwig, parece que me has extrañado... – **la lechuza ululo suavemente asintiendo** – yo también te extrañe...**

**- No me piensas presentar... **– murmuro haciéndose el ofendido Sire –** que descortés de tu parte.**

Harry se giro sonriendo y dijo:

**- Hedwig, él es Sire, se ah encargado de mi desde lo que paso en Privet Drive – **se volvió a hacia el hombre que lo acompañaba y siguió con la presentación** – Sire, ella es Hedwig, mi lechuza – **el aludido sonrió y acerco su mano hacia el animal, este mordisqueo suavemente su dedo como muestra de aceptación, si él había cuidado a su amo durante todo este tiempo por lo menos merecía una oportunidad, y ella pensaba dársela.

**- Parece ser que comienzo a agradarle – **dijo risueñamente el vampiro antes de percatarse que la lechuza traía una nota y señalarla** – creo que trae tu correspondencia.**

**- Eso parece – **tomo la nota y permitió que Hedwig se posara en su hombro antes de abrirla. Leyó la nota frunciendo el ceño

**- ¿Qué dice?** – pregunto Sire sin poder ocultar su curiosidad, no que le importara hacerlo, y como toda respuesta el chico le extendió la nota, la tomo y comenzó a leerla:

_**"Estimado Harry:**_

_**Si esta llega a tus manos quiere decir que te encuentras bien, hemos estado muy preocupados por ti, espero que puedas volver con nosotros a la brevedad posible o decirnos donde te encuentras.**_

_**Los Weasley y Remus quieren que pases una temporada en la Madriguera, y eh pensado que quizás sea lo mejor, podrás pasar el resto del verano con ellos, me gustaría que lo tomaras en cuenta.**_

_**Por favor mándame la respuesta pronto, todos ansiamos noticias tuyas.**_

_**Con cariño,**_

_**Albus Dumbledore"**_

**- Vaya, no esperaba esto... – **dijo recuperándose de la impresión.

**- Ni yo, ¿que opinas? – **pregunto con el ceño aun fruncido

**- Que por lo menos deberías decirles que estas bien, no lo digo por el viejo, no lo conozco lo suficiente para saber como se comporta usualmente. Solo lo vi en una ocasión... además necesitas la lista de útiles para el nuevo curso, y de cualquier forma tendremos que ir al callejón, hace tiempo que no lo visito – **dijo recordando que desde la ultima vez que fue ya habían pasado cerca de 75 años...** – apuesto a que ah cambiado mucho – **termino con una sonrisa

**- Tienes razón, pero no quiero mandar a Hed de vuelta, debe estar cansada...**

**- Podemos mandar a "Ares" – **dijo refiriéndose a su lechuza macho... que era completamente opuesta a Hedwig, de un negro tan profundo como la noche

**- Bien, creo que será lo mejor... **

**- Si, volvamos, creo que tu lechuza necesita descanso, y nosotros también, falta poco para que comiencen tus clases y es necesario preparar todo... además ellos deben tener tus cosas, debemos pensar la forma de recuperarlas.**

**- Cierto, volvamos y pensemos un poco...**

Se retiraron hacia la mansión sopesando los pros y contras de la situación que se les acababa de presentar...

El mago abrió completamente emocionado la carta, después de semanas sin tener noticias del chico se emociono, pero su sonrisa de felicidad vacilo al leer el contenido de esta y se dejo caer de nuevo en su sitio al otro lado del gran escritorio.

**- ¿Qué ocurre Albus? – **pregunto preocupada Minerva Mc Gonagall, la profesora de transformaciones y subdirectora del colegio

**- ¿Es de Harry? **– pregunto impaciente el hombre lobo a un lado de esta.

**- Si **– el anciano suspiro pesadamente antes de continuar con su respuesta **– quiere que sus cosas le sean mandadas por medio de "Ares" – **dijo observando la cara de desconcierto de los presentes y señalo a la gran lechuza negra.

**- ¿Qué... quiere decir? – **pregunto el licántropo conteniendo la reparación, y el viejo mago le extendió la nota. Y la leyó en voz alta.

_**"Profesor Dumbledore:**_

_**No puedo decir donde me encuentro, por respeto a la persona con quien me hospedo, tampoco puedo volver en este momento ya que estoy atendiendo algunos asuntos que no son de su incumbencia, así que le agradecería que me hiciera llegar por medio de 'Ares', la lechuza que le ah llevado mi nota, todas mis pertenencias, no se moleste en tratar de seguirlo, esta protegida con fuertes encantamientos que no se lo permitirán, también le agradecería que me enviara la lista de los útiles para el próximo curso. **_

_**No me busquen, no tiene caso que lo intenten no me encontraran, volveré el primero de septiembre para comenzar el año.**_

_**Atentamente.**_

_**Harry J. Potter"**_

Cuando termino de leer estaba pálido y conteniendo a penas las lagrimas, cosa que no se podía decir de la señora Weasley, que estaba llorando sostenida de su marido.

**- ¿Qué quiere decir esto? – **se pregunto en su susurro, tratando de convencerse que esto no lo podía haber escrito el joven,** - debe haber algún error...**

**- No, no lo hay, esta es la letra de Potter – **dijo Snape, sosteniendo la nota, observando la letra que había reconocido como la de su alumno, seria imposible no hacerlo cuando la había visto durante los últimos seis años.

El hombre lobo se dejo caer sobre la silla tratando de encontrar una respuesta al comportamiento del joven sin encontrarla...

_**Diccionario… **(sacado de no recuerdo que pagina… ññ´)_

_**Justicar:** Poderoso vástago de La Camarilla que vela por la seguridad de la Mascarada. Existen muy pocos (uno por cada continente, según parece)_

_**Mascarada:** El hábito (o tradición) de ocultar la existencia de los vampiros a la humanidad. Diseñada para proteger a los vampiros de la destrucción a manos de los hombres, se adoptó la Mascarada a causa de numerosas bajas provocadas por la Inquisición._

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 3

**"Guardián Eterno: la leyenda del pasado"**

**Por:** Sekhmet Malfoy

_Encantadora de Dragones  
Miembro de la Orden Severusiana  
Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana  
Miembro de la Orden Draconiana  
Miembro de la Legión de Lupinas  
Miembro de la Orden de Potter  
Miembro de la Orden de las Mortifagas_

http/ después del desastroso comienzo del verano, las cosas parecen mejorar para Harry... pero ahora tendrá que enfrentar un nuevo desafió si quiere proteger a las personas que quiere, y con ello al mundo mágico...

**Capitulo 3**

Cuando se despertó esa tarde, noto como en su habitación se encontraba un viejo baúl a los pies de su cama. Supuso que Yansie lo había dejado ahí, después de verificar como le habían indicado que no tuviese encantamientos de ningún tipo.

Se desperezó y se acerco a el, pudo observar una nota justo encima de el, la tomo y la hizo a un lado, necesitaba verificar que todo estuviese en su lugar.

Abrió el baúl, lo examino y comprobó que no tuviera encantamientos, no es que no confiara en la eficiencia de la elfina, pero uno nunca sabe, en especial si Albus Dumbledore esta detrás de todo...

Todo se encontraba en orden, desde las túnicas de la escuela, hasta el chivatoscopio que Ron le había regalado cuando estaban en tercero, también reviso que su capa de invisibilidad y el mapa del merodeador estuvieran ahí.

Después de verificar que todo estuviera en orden se dirigió hacia el baño donde se ducho, después se dirigió al armario tomando unos pantalones azul oscuro casi negros y una camisa blanca dejando abiertos los últimos botones, tomo la carta que había estado sobre el baúl y la leyó... contenía la lista de libros y útiles que necesitaría ese año, además había una pequeña nota, la cual se apresuro a tomar y leerla.

Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al observar la letra, era de Remus, jamás pensó que él le escribiría, no era lo mismo ignorar las notas del director pues aun seguía resentido con él por haberle ocultado tantas cosas, pero Remus era otro asunto, él siempre lo había apoyado, no sabia como reaccionar ante eso, o como lo enfrentaría cuando estuvieran cara a cara...

Llego hasta el comedor donde lo esperaba Sire, aun no podía sacarse la carta de su cabeza, solo atino a sentarse y comenzar a comer, hasta que Sire cansado del silencio comenzó una conversación.

**- Cachorro, Yansie menciono que recibiste tu baúl, - **dijo utilizando un sobrenombre que había inventado para él y observando sus reacciones.

**- Si, lo revise hace unos momentos...**

**- ¿Y por qué no pareces estar contento por tenerlo de vuelta? – **pregunto sin darle rodeos.

**- Venia con una carta de Remus... – **dijo sin levantar la vista, suspiro y continuo hablando** – pregunta la razón de mi comportamiento, dice que debería volver y confiar en él, en ellos... y arreglar las cosas...**

Sire levanto una ceja y preguntó:

**- ¿Y tú que opinas de eso...? solo dijiste lo que él piensa, pero ¿qué piensas tú?**

**- No lo se... **– dejo salir el aire que estaba conteniendo –** no confío en la orden, no como para volver y poner mi vida en sus manos, pero Remus... él es otro asunto... era amigo de mis padres, de Sirius... no se que pensar.**

**- Tal vez deberías darle una oportunidad, tú lo has dicho, él no es como el resto de la orden, y apuesto a que quieres verlo... – **termino con una sonrisa que hizo a Harry sonreír un poco antes de contestar.

**- Cierto, quiero verlo, saber como esta y que ah pasado durante mi ausencia.**

**- Quizás podamos arreglarlo mas tarde… – **dijo pensativamente** - ¿tienes la lista de útiles?**

**- Si… – **dijo metiendo su mano a la bolsa del pantalón y sacando un pergamino algo arrugado y extendiéndoselo** – aquí esta... **

**- Vaya, no puedo creerlo, esos libros no son suficientes para la correcta educación de nadie... – **dijo indignado** - cualquier libro de mi biblioteca podría dejar de lado todos estos... – **observo el titulo de uno de los libros y dijo –** bueno quizás el de cuidado de criaturas mágicas no... ese si tiene todo mi respeto...**

Harry parpadeo antes de soltar una carcajada... el libro debía ser muy bueno para que Sire no lo criticara, seguro que Hagrid tendría algo interesante que mostrarles ese curso... solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado peligroso, aunque conociendo al semigigante era mucho pedir.

Continuaron con el almuerzo y después se dirigieron a la habitación de Harry.

**- ¿Ya tienes todo? – **pregunto el mayor.

**- Si, todo esta empacado y listo para cuando digas – **hizo una pausa antes de preguntar** - ¿nos quedaremos en "el Caldero Chorreante"?**

**- Si, será lo mejor, tendremos que esperar ahí y comprar los útiles mañana, - **observando la cara de preocupación de Harry agrego - ** además si usas esto nadie te reconocerá – **le guiñó un ojo y le tendió un pequeño paquete.

**- ¿qué es? **– pregunto mientras lo abría y se quedo sorprendido, antes de balbucear –** ¿son... son... lentes de contacto?**

**- Sip, pensé que serian útiles para que no te reconozcan... seria lo mejor para no llamar la atención, tu físico ah cambiado lo suficiente para que no lo hagan, pero tu ojos... eso si es una buena forma para hacerlo…**

El chico sonrió y se abrazo a él.

**- Gracias – **entonces miro los lentes nuevamente antes de acercarse al espejo y colocándoselos pudo apreciar su color **- son... ¿violetas?**

**- Sip, pensé que podrías hacerte pasar por mi hermano menor... – **viendo que el chico se quedaba callado agrego** - claro si te parece, si no... lo entenderé… **– termino con un tono preocupado y triste.

**- Claro que me parece... seria un honor – **dijo sonriendo** – pero creo que debemos irnos... y ¿cómo me llamaras?**

**- mmmmm... déjame pensar cachorro... – **medito la idea por algunos momentos** – ya se... que te parece Romer... Romer Pierce... ¿te gusta?**

**- Sip, me gusta... además de cómodo suena bien... – **contesto al tiempo que emitía una radiante sonrisa.

**- Bien pequeño Rom, debemos irnos. ¿Te parece que viajemos por medio de polvos flu?**

**- Esta bien, aunque me pregunto si algún día podré caer parado...**

**- Ya lo averiguaras... anda será mejor que nos vayamos – **dijo arrastrándolo hasta la chimenea antes de encoger los baúles y colocarlos dentro de su túnica.

**- Ya voy – **acercándose mas a la chimenea arrojo los polvos flu y grito** – "al Caldero Chorreante" - **y desapareció absorbido por las llamas verdes.

Le pareció increíble que al salir de entre las llamas estaba de pie, no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar pues recordó que su 'hermano' venia detrás así que se movió, las llamas mostraron a otro moreno de bellos ojos violetas salir de entre ellas y acercarse al joven.

**- ¿Y cómo fue Rom? **– pregunto sonriente, el joven mago dándose cuenta a que se refería le contestó.

**- ¡Genial, ¡lo hice, caí de pie! **– dijo llamando la atención de las personas que se encontraba en el lugar, y sonrojándose al notarlo.

**- Vamos aun debemos pedir una habitación – **dijo empujándolo hacia la barra, donde un hombre mayor les recibió con una sonrisa** – deseamos una habitación para pasar un par de días.**

**- Solo tengo una, el problema es que solo tiene una cama – **respondió el hombre

**- Bien, mi hermano y yo no tenemos ningún problema con ello – **se apresuro a contestar Sire tomando la llave y escuchando las indicaciones del tabernero sobre la habitación.

Entonces se giro hacia el joven y pudo apreciar como se había puesto ligeramente blanco, siguió la dirección en la que miraba y descubrió que el joven observaba a una familia de pelirrojos acompañados por una chica castaña de cabellos alborotados y un pálido hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos dorados, entonces lo supo, aquellos eran sus amigos. Los Weasley y seguro la chica era Hermione, pudo notar como su agudo sentido del olfato le indicaba que había un licántropo cerca, así que ato cabos y supuso que ese era Remus, el amigo de los padres de Harry.

Lo tomo por el hombro y lo hizo voltear a mirarlo. Y entonces se comunico mentalmente con Harry, tal y como le había enseñado.

**- "Esta bien, si están aquí será mejor que arreglemos lo del 'perro'" – **y observando la mirada de reproche en su protegido decidió corregir su falta** – "de acuerdo, arreglar las cosas con Remus, ¿contento?" **– a cambio de eso recibió una sonrisa sincera y un fuerte abrazo.

**- "Gracias" - **y entonces lo noto... alguien los observaba... busco a la persona que lo miraba y pudo apreciar al hombre lobo mirándolo con algo que no supo distinguir... parecía molesto con algo... y de pronto todo se aclaro... se había dado cuenta de que él era un vampiro...

**- Vamos Rom... o tu amigo me saltara encima en cualquier momento... – **dijo sin apartar la vista del hombre.

**- ¿Qué? **– siguió la mirada de Sire y se dio cuenta de la situación –,** si será mejor subir... antes de que pase algo** - avanzaron hacia las escaleras, antes de comenzar a subir su mirada verde (ahora violeta) se cruzo una dorada, y entonces esta se suavizo.

Siguieron su camino hacia las habitaciones y donde acomodaron sus baúles y colocaron algunos hechizos protectores para evitar visitas indeseadas; tal como lo había dicho Tom (el encargado del lugar) solo había una cama, a ninguno le molesto compartirla, después de haber convivido todo el verano no era de extrañarse la confianza que habían puesto el uno en el otro, además su relación era realmente como la de unos hermanos, así que se acomodaron y se quedaron dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente se levantaron temprano, para evitar problemas por si se encontraban con Remus decidieron desayunar en la habitación, o mejor dicho Harry desayuno en la habitación, Sire no tenia intención alguna de alimentarse hoy como un mortal... prefería alimentarse mas tarde como lo haría cualquiera de su especie, bueno no como cualquiera... como lo hacia él...

Después de que Harry desayunara se arreglaron y bajaron para dirigirse hacia el callejón, en el camino se cruzaron con los Weasley, los cuales les dirigieron miradas asustadas y algo desconcertadas. Se miraron él uno al otro y hablaron nuevamente.

**- "Imagino que Remus les dijo lo que vio" – **comento Harry.

**- "Si, yo también pienso lo mismo" – **dijo mientras los miraba acercarse a una mesa, donde se encontraba el licántropo y Hermione, que se les quedaron viendo mientras intercambiaban algunas palabras.

Gracias a su gran oído Sire pudo enterarse de la conversación.

**- Creí que habías dicho que era un vampiro Remus – **dijo Hermione contrariada.

**- Lo es, lo que no comprendo es ¿qué hace despierto a esta hora, debería estar encerrado en un ataúd... además el chico que lo acompaña no es uno de ellos... - **termino pensativamente a la vez que lo miraba intensamente.

**- ¿qué quieres decir? – **pregunto Ron confundido, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de la castaña, la conversación siguió hasta que cansado de escuchar teorías cada vez mas extrañas sobre ellos Sire decidió que seria mejor realizar la compras.

Mientras entraban al callejón Harry le pregunto sobre la conversación mantenida por la familia de magos y el licántropo.

**- ¿Así que están confundidos?**

**- Eso parece, será mejor que aclaremos todo con el licántropo antes de mañana, si voy a acompañarte al colegio será mejor que este enterado de la situación.**

**- Si, será lo mejor.**

Pasaron un día muy entretenido realizando las compras, Harry estaba feliz, por primera vez en su vida podía pasearse por todo el callejón sin llamar la atención como antes, nadie se detenía a señalarlo por su cicatriz, nadie le dirigía miradas de compasión, todo lo contrario.

Compraron el pergamino que necesitaría, tintas y plumas, fueron a probarse algunas túnicas ya que Sire quería cambiar su guardarropa (después de mas de 70 años sin contacto con el mundo mágico le hacia falta ññU) y a Harry las suyas no le venían mas, gracias al entrenamiento y todo lo demás, no solo había crecido, sino que también había ganado músculos, por lo que tuvieron que cómprale mas ropa, también pasaron por algunos artículos de mantenimiento para su escoba, algunos dulces y artículos de broma, y antes de volver a la posada decidieron ir por los ingredientes para pociones, habían dejado esto para lo ultimo ya que ambos deseaban pasar varios minutos adquiriendo todo lo necesario para el curso y muchas otras cosas que no eran tan necesarias... ññU

Cuando terminaron y se dirigían hacia el caldero para pasar la noche y arreglar su asunto con Remus, estaban por cruzar hacia la heladería cuando escucharon una explosión que venia de atrás de ellos. Se trataba de un ataque de mortifagos en el callejón. Todos aquellos que pudieron ponerse a salvo observaban como estos destruían lo que encontraban a su paso. Sire y Harry escucharon un sollozo y vieron con horror como uno de los mortifagos se separaba del resto y se acercaba a un pequeño niño que yacía bajo una mesa, asustado y abrazando un pequeño muñeco de felpa.

Con reflejos rápidos, adquiridos después de muchas horas de entrenamiento, Harry se lanzo hacia el lugar y sostuvo al pequeño entre sus brazos, al momento que Sire se arrojaba sobre el mortifago para cubrirlos a ambos.

Todo estaba en silencio ya que nadie espero un movimiento tan rápido, los mortifagos observaban como el joven, que no parecía mayor de 21 años, sometía sin esfuerzo alguno al mortifago.

**- Aléjate de ellos **– dijo lanzándole una mirada tan fría que lo hizo estremecer.

**- Maldito bastardo, pagaras el haberte entrometido... – **dijo otro mortifago acercándose a ellos antes de sentir como una potente descarga lo lanzaba hacia atrás, contra la vitrina de uno de los negocios.

**- Será mejor que se marchen si quieren salir con vida de aquí – **continuo con voz cansada.

Entonces el joven a sus espaldas se acerco con el pequeño en sus brazos, lo bajo y lo coloco detrás de ambos.

**- Ya escucharon, márchense – **su voz sonó tan fría como la de otro, parecía muy molesto, en ese momento apareció Remus y observo la forma en que ambos protegían al pequeño de los mortifagos.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiese hacer algo el resto de los mortifagos presentes se lanzaron contra ellos, hechizos llovían tratando de alcanzar a los extraños que no se apartaban del niño. El mayor se agacho y lo tomo en brazos, se levanto a una velocidad increíble para después moverse entre los encapuchados, mientras a su lado, el joven se movía casi tan rápido como él esquivando hechizos, cuando se canso de hacerlo se volvió y los enfrento, su mirada era muy decidida y fiera, se quedo quieto un segundo antes de enfrentarlos.

Remus se había quedado clavado en el piso ante el despliegue de agilidad de los sujetos, observo como el mayor colocaba al niño en los brazos de una bruja que se encontraba cerca de él, le sonrió al pequeño de manera dulce si se volvió hacia el joven, sus miradas hicieron contacto, asintieron al mismo tiempo y segundos después ambos estaban peleando contra los mortifagos sin necesidad de usar una varita.

El joven levanto una mano y haciendo un ligero movimiento de muñeca murmuro **"expeliarmus"** y algunos mortifagos salieron disparados hacia atrás mientras sus varitas volaron hacia él. El otro sujeto se agacho y toco el piso con las yemas de los dedos y este comenzó a moverse bajo los pies de los mortifagos... los magos que se encontraban en el callejón miraban asombrados la pelea, y Remus no podía apartar la mirada del joven mago... para entonces los mortifagos ya estaban inconcientes o casi todos. El único que quedaba en pie se abalanzo contra el chico pero justo antes de llegar a él, el otro hombre se interpuso tomándolo por el cuello con una sola mano, había tal frialdad en sus ojos que daba miedo sostenerle la mirada, Remus pudo ver como el chico se acercaba al otro y le tomaba del brazo haciendo una negación, el hombre bajo al mortifago y entonces poniendo su mano libre en la frente de este lanzo un ligero hechizo que lo hizo quedar inconciente.

Para entonces todo el callejón estaba en silencio, los aurores que habían llegado para ayudar se encontraban con la boca abierta de la impresión, dos jóvenes magos habían detenido a una tanda de mortifagos y ni siquiera parecían cansados, como si eso fuera cosa de todos los días.

Los implicados se acercaron a sus compras, las cuales habían dejado en la heladería y las recogieron, después avanzaron hacia la calle en dirección al caldero, cuando pasaron cerca del licántropo, que aun los miraba con los ojos abiertos, Harry le tendió las varitas y continuo su camino dejando a todos los presentes completamente confundidos.

**- Jamás pensé que algo así fuera a pasar... – **dijo Harry apenas cruzo la puerta de la habitación

**- Con esos tipos nadie sabe que va a pasar... tu mejor que nadie deberías saberlo, cachorro.**

**- Cierto, pero aun así no deja de ser molesto que...**

Antes de terminar su frase escucharon como llamaban a la puerta, entonces Sire percibió un olor muy particular... el licántropo estaba llamando a la puerta... y no venia solo...

_**Diccionario… **(sacado de no recuerdo que pagina… ññ´)_

_**Perro:** Un lupino o licántropo. En determinados círculos, también alude a alguien que transmite enfermedades de contagio sanguíneo._

**TBC...**


	5. Chapter 4

**"Guardián Eterno: la leyenda del pasado"**

**Por:** Sekhmet Malfoy

_Encantadora de Dragones  
Miembro de la Orden Severusiana  
Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana  
Miembro de la Orden Draconiana  
Miembro de la Legión de Lupinas  
Miembro de la Orden de Potter  
Miembro de la Orden de las Mortifagas_

http/ después del desastroso comienzo del verano, las cosas parecen mejorar para Harry... pero ahora tendrá que enfrentar un nuevo desafió si quiere proteger a las personas que quiere, y con ello al mundo mágico...

**Capitulo 4**

Sire se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de abrirla le pregunto a Harry:

**- ¿Estas seguro de que quieres hacerlo ahora?**

**- Si, - **hizo una pausa -** mejor abre antes de que me arrepienta – **terminó con una sonrisa, que fue correspondida por otra igual –, **pero solo quiero hablar con él...**

En cuanto la puerta se abrió pudo observar a Remus que le lanzaba una mirada interrogante, también pudo ver como detrás de él se encontraban otras personas: los señores Weasley, el Profesor Dumbledore, Snape, Moody y algunos otros que no conocía...

Sire volvió a mirarlo antes de permitirles pasar...

**- "¿Seguro que solo a él?" – **pensó mirándolo a los ojos...

**- "También deja pasar a Snape... solo ellos" – **respondió de igual manera.

Se aparto permitiendo la entrada al mago de ojos dorados, que lo miro sorprendido, ya que al mirarlo mas de cerca comprobó su teoría, realmente estaba delante de un vampiro, salio de su asombro y termino de entrar en la habitación, entonces Dumbledore se acercó y cuando el anciano mago iba a entrar, el vampiro se interpuso obstruyéndole el paso, le lanzo una mirada gélida (que hacia ver a las de Snape como miradas cariñosas) indicando que no le seria permitida la entrada, entonces se giro hacia el profesor de pociones, su mirada se suavizó por un segundo antes de inclinar ligeramente la cabeza indicándole que pasara. Después de que el confundido profesor entrara, Sire cerro la puerta, para posteriormente lanzar varios hechizos de privacidad.

Snape aun estaba confundido, aunque su pose estoica no permitió que nadie se diera cuenta, o eso creyó él, ya que el vampiro y el joven de ojos verdes lo miraban divertidos, algo que noto segundos después y les lanzo algunas miradas envenenadas, aunque estas no se comparaban con las que Sire le había obsequiado al anciano director.

Harry negó con la cabeza y continuo sonriendo, escucho un ruido en la ventana y se giro hacia ella, después su mirada se dirigió hacia el vampiro, lo miro a los ojos y este asintió, y acercándose hacia esta la abrió y un par de lechuzas la atravesaron, dejando aun mas sorprendidos a los magos adultos.

Eran Hedwig y la lechuza que había llevado la contestación de Harry cuando pidió que le enviaran su baúl. La lechuza negra se poso en el hombro de Sire y este se permitió hacerle unos pequeños cariños antes de colocarla en una percha.

Los magos abrieron sus ojos como platos cuando la lechuza blanca se dirigió al joven y se poso en su hombro. Este le hizo unas ligeras caricias antes de volverse hacia los adultos. Snape se recupero rápidamente de la impresión y lo miro escrutadoramente, mientras que Remus aun estaba sorprendido, entonces el joven hablo.

**- Lo siento – **dijo algo avergonzado** –, jamás quise preocuparlos – **continuo bajando la mirada.

Remus abrió la boca sorprendido pero no logro decir nada. Entonces Snape tomo la palabra.

**- ¿No quiso preocuparnos? – **pregunto el Snape sumamente molesto y levantándose para tomarlo del cuello de la túnica** –, esas no son excusas Potter.**

A la mención del apellido Remus reacciono, pero continuo mirándolo fijamente, Harry había cambiado, este a pesar de estar siendo sostenido, de una no muy grata forma, por su profesor no demostró ningún sentimiento, había aprendido a controlarse, tanto que esto descoloco al hombre que lo sostenía y lo bajo, volvió a mirarlo, pero el chico era un témpano de hielo, sus ojos no mostraba el mas pequeño signo de emoción, no como lo habían hecho antes de que él le levantara del piso.

El chico se dirigió ante la cómoda de la habitación y ante los ojos de ambos profesores se saco los lentes de contacto mostrando unos ojos verde intenso, tan fríos que los hicieron estremecer, esa mirada duro muy poco antes de suavizarse.

**- Lo lamento, pero necesitaba pensar, alejarme de todo y de todos... **– dijo con voz muy suave, y girándose para enfrentar a Remus continuo – **jamás quise alejarme de ti, en cierta forma eres la única familia que me queda, pero necesitaba enfrentarlo solo...**

**- Lo sé, lo entiendo – **dijo mientras se acercaba a él y lo abrazaba, el joven mago no pudo evitar sonreír con dulzura y responder al abrazo

**- Gracias.**

- P**ero aun quiero saber donde estabas **– termino de hablar alejándolo de si para mirar sus ojos, estos se dirigieron inmediatamente hacia Sire que no se había movido del lugar donde se encontraba cerca de la ventana, Remus siguió su mirada hasta enfocarla en el otro ocupante de la alcoba** –, ¡¡¿has pasado todo este tiempo con un vampiro! – **grito molesto, haciendo que Snape mirara al otro hombre sorprendido, sin preocuparse de ocultarlo.

**- Si puede convivir con un licántropo, no veo problema alguno en que lo haga con un vampiro – **declaro sumamente ofendido Sire** –, y...**

**- Por favor, no es el momento, - **interrumpió mirando directamente a Sire antes de que dijera algo que molestara a los otros magos** -, además ya habrá tiempo para hablar sobre eso... "No es el momento sabes que aun debemos hacer algunos arreglos..." **

**- "¿cuando será el momento, sabes que debemos aclararlo antes de llegar al colegio" – **continuo con la conversación privada, mientras los otros magos los miraban sin entender, era obvio que estaban comunicándose, pero ¿qué era tan importante que no querían decirlo frente a ellos?

**- "Pronto, lo prometo" – **dijo sonriendo.

– **"Bien... dejaremos eso para después" – **termino cortante Sire.

Harry se volvió hacia los otros y comenzó:

**- Supongo que han estado buscándome, ¿no? – **recibió una afirmación por parte de Remus que aun miraba con malos ojos a Sire** –, como bien lo supusiste eh estado quedándome con Sire, y si, es un vampiro – **dijo mirando a Sire agradecidamente **–, él me saco de casa de mis tíos, me curo y me acogió en su casa... **

**- ¿Cómo es que un asqueroso vampiro ha estado cuidando de ti, es... es... ¡¡es inaudito! – **grito el licántropo señalando al joven de ojos violetas, mientras Snape solo observaba, aun se preguntaba por qué él había sido bienvenido cuando el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore había sido rechazado.

**- ¿Cachorro? – **Harry volteo a mirarlo calidamente ante la mirada sorprendida de los otros** – Creo que seré mejor que me retire, quizás así sea mas fácil para ti hablar con ellos.**

**- No es necesario, - **sonrió en su dirección** – me parece que ellos deben estar consientes de que no vas a separarte de mi, ni siquiera en el colegio...**

Se hizo un silencio muy incomodo hasta que Snape cansado de que solo se le dieran vueltas al asunto y no se aclarara nada hablo.

**- Me parece que hay muchas cosas que hablar y si nuestro... "amigo" aquí presente – **señalo a Sire** –, es un vampiro no le agradara quedarse despierto hasta el amanecer... – **fue interrumpido por la risa de Harry a la cual al poco tiempo se le unió Sire...** - ¿dije algo gracioso? – **pregunto molesto el profesor.

**- Lo... lo lamento... es solo que no es necesario para él ocultarse... – **ante la mirada interrogante del hombre se apresuro a aclarar el punto** –, verá, Sire es tan antiguo que su cuerpo es capaz de resistir una exposición al sol por mucho tiempo...**

Ante esta declaración ambos hombres se mostraron nuevamente sorprendidos.

**- No me parece el momento adecuado para hablar sobre mis cualidades... así que porque no vas al grano Harry – **dijo Sire yel aludido asintió sonriendo.

**- Bien, Remus estas aquí porque necesitaba hablar contigo de asuntos personales, pero hablaremos después de esos... – **se volvió hacia Snape y dijo **-. Profesor Snape, le pedí a Sire que le hiciera pasar porque necesito su ayuda... – **hizo una pausa y procedió a explicarse...

Pasaron alrededor de tres horas antes de que ambos salieran de las habitaciones de Harry, ambos estaban aturdidos por la cantidad de información recibida... Harry y Sire habían resumido todo lo ocurrido durante el verano.

Ambos se mostraron bastante abiertos al darles la información necesaria para sus planes, tanto que incluso Snape tuvo que admitir que el vampiro llego a agradarle, era el perfecto slytherin, se parecían mucho, aunque Sire podía ser mas emotivo que él, claro eso era algo que no pensaba admitir, mientras que Remus termino aceptando que el vampiro no era tan malo, incluso comenzaron a hacerse amigos.

Cuando bajaron la orden estaba completamente reunida, los hicieron retirarse hacia la habitación de Remus, donde comenzaron con el interrogatorio.

**- ¿Y bien? **– comenzó el líder de la orden del fénix.

**- ¿Señor...? **– pregunto Remus ya que aun seguía aturdido.

**- ¿Quiénes son ellos? – **ambos profesores estaba tratando de recordar que podían o no decir, Harry les había pedido que guardaran cierta información pero no había dicho nada sobre decirles quienes eran, que era Sire y que Harry tenia pensado que el vampiro fuera con él a Hogwarts.

El primero en hablar fue Severus:

**- Pues "esos"... eran Potter y su... guardián... **

**- Ese no puede ser Harry... – **comenzó la Sra. Weasley.

**- Pero lo era... – **la interrumpió Remus** – hable con él... le hice preguntas... preguntas que solo él podía haber contestado...**

**- Si es él, ¿por qué no nos permitió la entrada? – **pregunto Moody muy interesado.

**- Eso es fácil – **intervino Snape** –, el chico esta resentido – **dijo mirando directamente al director del colegio –,** no desea hablar con la orden... y por su forma de comportarse y lo ocurrido en el callejón ha dejado bastante claro que puede cuidarse solo... **

**- ¿Y quién es el joven que lo acompaña? – **Tonks no pudo reprimir más tiempo la pregunta... no todos los días ves a un Dios de ojos violetas caminando junto a un conocido...

**- Yo no lo llamaría joven – **dijo el licántropo.

**- ¿qué quieres decir Remus? – **pregunto intrigado el director.

**- ¿Realmente es un vampiro? **– intervino el sr. Weasley por primera vez al recordar las sospechas de Remus. El cual solo asintió en respuesta.

**- ¿qué hacia Harry con un vampiro? ¿Y por qué lo dejaron con él? **– pregunto angustiada la sra. Weasley **- ¡Debemos ir por él!**

**- Tranquilízate Molly – **comenzó a explicar el licántropo -,** él no lo dañara... si quisiera hacerlo lo habría hecho desde que se conocieron en lugar de haberlo cuidado y entrenado...**

Poco a poco trataron de explicar lo que Harry y Sire les habían dicho, omitiendo las cosas personales y la ayuda solicitada. Aun no sabían para que necesitaban todo lo que les pidieron, pero considerando la situación de Harry, si él había confiado en ellos no lo defraudarían...

**- ¡¡¿Llevar a un vampiro al colegio! – **exclamo la profesora McGonagall** – ¡¡No puedes permitirlo Albus! No podemos dejar a los jóvenes a merced de un moustro como él...**

**- Minerva... – **Snape la interrumpió en su perorata utilizando un tono de voz extremadamente sedoso, tal y como lo hacia con sus estudiantes logrando un ligero estremecimiento en la mujer, provocando un atisbo de sonrisa ante la hazaña** – el chico no confía en nosotros... alejarlo de él... – **observando la mirada reprobatoria de la profesora continuo** – provocara que tome alguna decisión estúpida, incluso podría tratar de dejar el colegio... si... aunque sea un vampiro el chico confía en él... y Sire – **dijo utilizando por primera vez el nombre del vampiro ante el desconcierto del resto de los presentes** –, no permitirá que lo alejen de él...**

**- Ambos dejaron muy claro que no se separaran – **lo apoyo Remus.

**- ¿Albus? **– pregunto la profesora mientras que el director permanecía pensativo... debía tomar una decisión pronto... solo esperaba que fuera la correcta...

En otro lugar... mas específicamente en una mansión ubicada en una colina cercana a un cementerio...

**- ¿¿¡¡CÓMO SE ATREVEN A VOLVER CON LAS MANOS VACIAS? – **se escucho desde el interior... -** ¡¡LUCIUS! ¡¡VEN AQUÍ... AHORA!**

**- Mi señor... – **se inclino un hombre rubio en espera de órdenes.

**- Te encargaras de averiguar quienes evitaron el ataque... – **y completando con voz fría que no dejaba lugar a faltas –** y mas vale que me traigas noticias... Retírate...**

**- Si mi señor...**

Estaban preparando sus túnicas, si iban a hacerlo debía ser esa noche...

Colocaron sus capas negras cubriéndolos completamente... debían encontrarlo rápido si planeaban cumplir con esa misión entes de que comenzaran las clases...

Se movían a una velocidad y agilidad increíbles saltando de techo en techo hasta encontrar el edifico que buscaban... a sus pies se encontraba el edificio que custodiaba su objetivo...

Descendieron escurriéndole entre las sombras y se acercaron hasta la puerta, la cual abrieron con un movimiento de muñeca... se adentraron en el edificio dirigiéndose hacia el elevador... en pocos minutos estaba en el piso que buscaban...

Avanzaron en la oscuridad, sus sentidos estaban tan desarrollados que no necesitaban encender sus varitas... atravesaron la puerta que los separaba de su objetivo...

Ahí frente a ellos el Velo del Ministerio se levantaba imponente... ambos podían escuchar voces desde el interior de este... pero no tenían tiempo que perder.

El hombre más alto avanzo con seguridad hacia el antes de girarse a mirar como su acompañante no se movía...

**- Es hora, pequeño... ahora es el momento – **dijo extendiendo su mano en su dirección, la cual fue tomada inmediatamente...

**- Lo sé... **– contesto el aludido con voz temblorosa dejando que el mayor lo guiara.

El joven saco de entre los pliegues de la capa un pequeño medallón forjado en oro blanco con la constelación del Can grabada en el, la constelación parecía ser sostenida por un dragón alado rodeado con zafiros, esmeraldas y amatistas... además al reverso tenia algunas runas en un extraño lenguaje. Se acerco sosteniendo el medallón y murmurando un hechizo en una lengua desconocida ante la atenta mirada de su acompañante.

El objeto comenzó a brillar y entonces el hombre mayor se acerco al joven rodeándolo con sus brazos por la cintura, y así ambos se acercaron al velo, el joven introdujo la mano que aun sostenía el objeto dentro de este aguardando el momento indicado para recobrar lo perdido...

Pasaron varios minutos y nada ocurría, el medallón comenzaba a absorber poco a poco la energía del joven, pero este aun no se daba por vencido, ya habían llegado muy lejos como para detenerse ahora, solo tenia que resistir un poco mas... Tuvieron que pasar otros cuantos minutos antes de sentir como algo tiraba desde el velo... creyó ser jalado hacia el por algo o alguien que trataba de salir...

**- Sire... ya no puedo... ¡¡tira! – **grito el joven.

**- Aguanta un poco mas cachorro... – **susurro mientras comenzaba a tirar con más fuerza –** un poco más y estará fuera...**

**- Ya no puedo... estoy muy cansado...**

**- No lo sueltes... solo un poco mas... – **tiro nuevamente mientras que observaba como una mano demasiado delgada sostenía la muñeca de Harry** – solo aguanta... casi lo tengo...**

Se estiro un poco mas y tomo la mano que aprisionaba a Harry para poder tirar con mayor facilidad... apoyo con mas fuerza los pies sobre el piso y alo... después de un par de esfuerzos mas observo como un cuerpo salía del velo directamente hacia él... poco después fue conciente de que entre sus brazos estaban el cuerpo de alguien que no era Harry...

Estaba por amanecer y un hombre observaba el cielo desde la ventana de su habitación en el Caldero Chorreante... el movimiento de un par de personas cubiertas por capas negras llamo su atención y vio como estas entraban por la ventana de la habitación de su alumno... sus ojos negros observaron la escena con recelo... ¿habían tenido la imprudencia de salir a horas tan tempranas?

Se apresuro a salir de su habitación para dirigirse a la de su alumno... en un par de minutos se encontraba llamando a la puerta... Escucho como alguien se acercaba a esta y después preguntaba desde el interior.

**- ¿Quién es y qué quiere? **– la voz se oía muy cansada y fría, parecía ser el vampiro.

**- Snape, los vi llegar, ¿pasa algo?**

**- No, todo esta bien... – **la voz se vio interrumpida por un gemido de dolor antes de proseguir** – no es el momento, hablaremos después...**

**- Esta bien... volveré en un par de horas- **se alejo de la habitación preguntándose, ¿qué había sido todo eso?... ya lo averiguaría mas tarde...

Evander sugirió que pusiera algunos términos que pueden servir para aclarar algunos puntos sobre la pregunta de Di – para aquellos que no saben a que me refiero Di pregunto: "Si Harry ya fue mordido una vez por un vampiro ¿no se supone entonces que pueda "medio" convertirse en uno, o al menos mostrar cierto interés en... la sangre?"... así que Di has el favor de pasar al final del capi... ah... sobre el nombre de Sire... antes de que alguien me lo pregunte o algo parecido...****Sire realmente existe, es término utilizado por los vampiros y según algunos textos que eh tenido oportunidad de leer y significa: El padre/creador del vampiro. Traducción: por ejemplo: un vampiro convierte a otro y de esa forma se convierte en su sire... si el recién convertido crea a otro pasa a ser el sire del nuevo y así sucesivamente... pero a mi me gusto mas como nombre... ññU

_**Diccionario… **(sacado de no recuerdo que pagina… ññ´)_

_**Abrazo: **El acto de transformar a un mortal en un vampiro bebiendo toda su sangre y sustituyéndola por una pequeña cantidad de la propia._

_**Beso: **Tomar la sangre de un mortal; en general, el acto de beber su sangre._

_**Cachorro: **Termino despectivo para la propia progenie. A veces es cariñoso (es el que uso... de cariño ñ)_

_**Cunctator: **Un vampiro que evita matar cuando da el beso, bebiendo poca sangre._

_**Dolor de cabeza: **Matar por accidente durante la alimentación._

_**Vegetariano: **Termino despectivo para referirse a un vampiro que se alimenta exclusivamente de animales_

**TBC...**


	6. Chapter 5

**"Guardián Eterno: la leyenda del pasado"**

**Por:** Sekhmet Malfoy

_Encantadora de Dragones  
Miembro de la Orden Severusiana  
Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana  
Miembro de la Orden Draconiana  
Miembro de la Legión de Lupinas  
Miembro de la Orden de Potter  
Miembro de la Orden de las Mortifagas_

http/ después del desastroso comienzo del verano, las cosas parecen mejorar para Harry... pero ahora tendrá que enfrentar un nuevo desafió si quiere proteger a las personas que quiere, y con ello al mundo mágico...

**Capitulo 5**

Los pasos se alejaban de la puerta, entonces se giro y observo como su protegido tomaba con cuidado la cabeza de un hombre entre sus brazos tratando de hacerle beber una poción...

**  
- Deja que yo me encargue, aun no recuperas tus fuerzas... – **dijo mostrando preocupación en su voz.

**  
- Quiero hacerlo... no te preocupes... descansaré mas tarde... – **le contesto Harry con una dulce sonrisa que derritió el corazón de Sire.

**  
- Bien, pero solo un momento más, después te iras a la cama, ya esta amaneciendo y debes dormir... a él... – **señalo a la persona que ocupaba la cama de al habitación** – no le agradara saber que no descansaste por pasarte la noche tratando de recuperarlo y el día cuidando de él...**

**  
- Esta bien, solo déjame quedar un rato más – **lo miro de manera suplicante y el vampiro tuvo que claudicar... nadie podía resistirse a esos lindos ojos de perrito apaleado... ni siquiera él...

Le dio la espalda la joven y acercándose a un sillón que ocupaba el centro de la habitación extendió la mano y lo transfiguro en una cama... no era tan grande como la que ya tenían pero serviría para que el chico durmiera.

Había vuelto a su alcoba poco después de alejarse de la habitación de su alumno, pensó en lo ocurrido algunas horas antes... ¿qué tanto había aprendido del vampiro para mostrarse de esa forma? Tan receloso... tan frío... tan duro... tan slytherin... y a la vez no podía dejar de notar los cambios ocurridos en él... su piel parecía más pálida, sus músculos habían aumentado y también debía haber crecido durante lo que iba el verano... pero lo que más llamaba la atención eran sus ojos... sin las gafas redondas que los ocultaran se podían apreciar un par de gemas cubiertas por ligeros mechones de cabello tan negro como la noche...

Tratando de olvidarse de esos pensamientos se dirigió a la mesa tomo un pergamino y una pluma para comenzar escribir una nota... si quería que todo saliera tenia que darse prisa en enviarla... aun recordaba la conversación mantenida con Harry... no... con Potter...

**Flash Back**

**- Profesor Snape, le pedí a Sire que le hiciera pasar por que necesito su ayuda... – **hizo una pausa y procedió a explicarse...

**  
- Vera, necesito que le envíe un mensaje a Voldemort... si, no me mire así, no estoy loco... – **antes de continuar escucho la risa de Sire a sus espaldas, pero prefrió ignorarlo** - sabemos que a estas alturas ya se habrá enterado de lo ocurrido en el callejón así que buscara la forma de conocernos y hablar... ya sabe, lo clásico... "Únanse a mi y les daré poder, riquezas..." y todo lo demás...**

**  
- Y el punto es... – **le interrumpió el Snape acercándose hacia el rostro de Harry asta que su nariz estaba a milímetros de la suya... el chico tembló...

**  
- El punto es – **intervino Sire al observar como Harry se tensaba ante la cercanía del hombre** – que usted le mandara la nota diciéndole que uno de nosotros se encontrara en el callejón Knockturn buscando algunos ingredientes... – **vio como el hombre se alejaba del chico y este se relajaba un poco así que continuo con lo que decía dándole mas tiempo para recuperarse** – y que podrá acercarse...**

**  
- Voldemort esta tan loco que buscara la forma de acorralarlo y mandara algunos mortifagos a buscarlo, y si tenemos suerte tal vez obtengamos una buena presa... – **Harry completo la explicación.

**Fin del flash back**

Se preguntaba a que clase de presa se referían cuando le pidieron ayuda... debía ser muy importante para que trataran de llamar su atención, así que termino de escribir la nota y la envió por medio de una lechuza parda que se encontraba en una percha cercana... no era su fiel halcón pero serviría para su propósito... ahora solo le quedaba esperar para conocer las consecuencias de lo que acababa de hacer...

**- ¿Cachorro? – **sintió como era ligeramente sacudido.

**  
- ¿Que ocurre? – **pregunto mientras se tallaba los ojos con la manga de su túnica.

**  
- El desayuno... o debería decir el almuerzo... – **le tendió una charola que contenía pan tostado, zumo de calabaza, unos panecillos y algo de leche.

**  
- Gracias... – **tomo una tostada mientras se giraba hacia el ocupante de la cama principal de la habitación antes de preguntar con voz angustiada **- ¿cómo sigue?**

**  
- La fiebre bajo... con un poco de descanso y una buena alimentación se recuperara en unas semanas...**

**  
- No tenemos tanto tiempo... – **suspiro antes de seguir hablando** – el colegio comienza en una semana, no podré pasar tanto tiempo con él.**

**  
- Hablando de pasar tiempo, debemos volver a casa – **ante la mirada interrogante del chico procedió a explicarse** –, no podemos atenderlo adecuadamente cuando en cualquier momento alguien puede entrar o se presente un nuevo ataque...**

**  
- Lo se... ¿cuando volvemos?**

**  
- En cuanto arregle lo del callejón knockturn...**

**  
- ¿A qué hora?**

**  
- El unos treinta minutos, vi cuando Snape enviaba la lechuza, ya debe haberla recibido...**

**  
- Bien, haré los arreglos para marcharnos en cuanto vuelvas.**

**  
- De acuerdo – **se dirigió hacia la puerta y salio de la habitación.

Debía hablar con Harry así que subiría para que nadie los interrumpiera, estaba al pie de la escalera cuando vio ir al chico hacia el. Parecía tener algo de prisa...

**  
- Harry, ¿podemos hablar? – **pregunto el hombre castaño.

**  
- En un momento Remus, debo hablar con Tom – **continuo su camino hacia el dueño de la posada y le dirigió unas palabras, el viejo asintió un par de veces mientras recibía un pequeño bolso con monedas.

Volvió para conversar con su profesor.

**  
- ¿Que deseabas? – **dijo con un poco de brusquedad en sus palabras, parecía querer volver a la habitación, pero ¿por qué?

**  
- Estuvimos hablando sobre lo ocurrido este verano, pero aun no entiendo a donde quieres llegar con la petición que me hiciste, ni que decir de Snape, ¿cómo puedes confiar en él?**

**  
- Las razones por las que lo hago no las entenderías... pero puedo decirte que confió en él, por alguna extraña razón a pesar de su forma de tratarme por los últimos seis años, se que puedo confiar en él... Remus, debo volver arriba, aun tengo cosas que atender.**

**  
- ¿Qué quieres decir? – **pregunto impaciente el hombre, podía percibir que el chico estaba nervioso y quería darse prisa en hacer lo que sea que tenía que hacer...

**  
- Nos vamos, - **al observar la mirada sorprendida de su profesor decidió aclarar las cosas ahí y ahora...** – volvemos a casa hasta el comienzo de las clases... además mi entrenamiento no ha concluido y Sire tiene una reunión...**

**  
- Pe... pero no puedes irte – **Remus trataba de convencerlo mientras él hacia todo lo posible por hacerle entender que debía marcharse cuando se presento el resto de la orden, en cuanto el joven mago los vio su rostro se endureció, sus ojos brillaron con furia al posarse en el director del colegio...

**  
- Profesor... – **hizo una ligera inclinación ante el anciano.

**  
- Harry... – **respondió al frío saludo, y cuando poso sus ojos en el licántropo no pudo evitar preguntar la razón de su estado** – ¿ocurre algo?**

**  
- No exactamente... – **dijo el joven con tal frialdad que el resto de las personas que acompañaban al viejo se sorprendieron... en especial los Weasley y Hermione, no era normal que alguien le hablara de esa forma al director, mucho menos aquel que siempre había sido como un nieto para él... no había el más pequeño signo de respeto en su forma de observarlo, mucho menos en sus palabras...** – solo me despedía...**

**  
**Los presentes abrieron mas lo ojos ante la respuesta...

**  
- ¿qué quieres decir, cariño? – **se apresuro a preguntar la sra. Weasley. Pero el joven no pudo contestar ya que en ese preciso momento entraba en el lugar un hombre alto de cabello negro y ojos violetas que miro fijamente a Harry... este asintió y lo siguió hacia las escaleras, dejando atrás a un grupo muy confundido que no tuvo tiempo de decir nada y solo atino a seguirlos...

**- ¿Lo tienes? – **pregunto ansioso en cuanto cruzaron el umbral de la puerta y tomaban los baúles encogidos colocándolos en sus bolsillos...

**  
- Si... – **dijo mostrando un gran frasco y apresurándose a colocar una capa negra sobre sus hombros** – debemos irnos ahora... deben estar por subir...**

**  
- Lo se, - **se puso una capa como la del vampiro y miro hacia la cama donde un hombre de cabellos negros descansaba... –** debemos asegurarnos de que este bien... ¿tu lo llevarás?**

**  
- Si... será lo mejor... así no tendremos problemas... – **tomo el cuerpo de la cama y lo cubrió con otra capa asegurándose de que su rostro no se veía...** – vamos... toma el frasco, ya sabes que hacer con el... – **Harry asintió siguiéndolo hacia la puerta para abrirla.

Cuando esta estuvo totalmente abierta pudieron observar como eran franqueados por un grupo de personas pelirrojas, una chica de cabellos castaños, un viejo mago y dos hombres más... uno de ojos dorados y otro de ojos negros...

**  
- Apártense... – **comenzó el vampiro.

**  
- si no lo hacen nosotros los moveremos... – **completo el joven

**  
- No dejaremos que se lo lleve – **se escucho la voz firme de Molly Weasley al enfrentarse al vampiro.

**  
- No quiero hacer un alboroto, así que será mejor que se hagan a un lado – **el vampiro comenzaba a ponerse de mal humor, algo que fue notado por tres personas en ese estrecho pasillo.

El profesor de pociones, Dumbledore y Harry habían observado como el vampiro apretaba ligeramente la mandíbula tratando de controlarse... además podían sentir como la magia comenzaba a escapar de su cuerpo poco a poco.

**  
- Nos vamos... con o sin su aprobación no iremos... – **dijo rotundamente Harry... se irían, no permitiría que alguno de ellos lo separara del hombre que yacía en los brazos de Sire... nadie volvería a separarlos...

Sire retomo su camino el cual fue obstruido por un par de chicos pelirrojos que parecían ser los mayores de la familia.

**  
- Bill, Charlie, muévanse o los moveré – **dijo Harry colocándose frente al vampiro.

Los Weasley se sorprendieron por el atrevimiento del joven pero no se movieron, Harry se molesto pero antes de hacer algún movimiento alguien lo llamo...

**  
- Cachorro...**

Todos los presentes se sobresaltaron ante la forma de dirigirse al chico, claro todos menos Snape y Remus que recordaban la particular forma que tenía el vampiro de referirse a Harry, entonces el chico miro al vampiro, había notado el timbre de preocupación en su voz...

**  
- ¿Que ocurre?**

**  
- La fiebre esta subiendo... debemos darnos prisa...**

El rostro de Harry palideció, se acerco apresuradamente hacia él y coló una de sus manos entre el bulto que era sostenido por el mayor...

**  
- Rayos... esta subiendo muy aprisa... vamonos – **se giro para enfrentar una vez más a los que obstruían su camino...** – es mi ultima advertencia... – **su voz se torno dura** – los moveré así tenga que enviarlos a San Mungo si no se apartan.**

Su mirada era tan fría y su voz tan dura que les provoco un estremecimiento y se hicieron a un lado. Cuando ambos hombres atravesaban la pequeña multitud reunida una voz se escucho provocando que se volvieran a ver al dueño de esta...

**- ¿Harry...? – **Remus le miraba de manera suplicante... la mirada del chico se dulcifico... pero no podía hablar con el frente a todos así que decidió hacerlo como lo había practicado...

**  
- "Debo marcharme" – **pensó sin apartar su vista de los ojos dorados que le suplicaban quedarse** – "Se que no lo entiendes, pero es importante... si me quedo no podré ayudarle"**

**  
- ¿A quien? – volvió a interrogarlo el licántropo. El resto de los presentes no entendía de que hablaba...**

Sire se aproximo al hombre lobo... y tratando de que solo Remus lo viera, corrió un poco la capucha que cubría el rostro de la persona entre sus brazos...

El rostro de por si pálido del hombre se puso aun más blanco... su boca se abrió de la impresión y lo único que pudo decir cuando recupero el habla fue...

**  
- ¿cómo...?**

**  
- "Lo trajimos anoche... pero debemos atenderlo y este lugar no es el adecuado" – **contesto Sire de la misma forma en que Harry lo había hecho.

**  
- Iré con ustedes... – **dijo el hombre decidido...

Harry y Sire se miraron por un momento... el mayor asintió sonriendo...

**  
- "Sabia que esto pasaría..." – **recibió una mirada de reproche del chico que no borro su sonrisa.

**  
- Iré por mis cosas - **salio corriendo hacia su habitación...

**  
- Vamos... lo esperaremos abajo... – sugirió el vampiro apartando al resto de los presentes con una mirada.**

Comenzaron a bajar las escaleras mientras la mitad del grupo que los rodeaba los seguía y la otra hacia lo propio con Remus...

En la habitación del licántropo se encontraba este arrojando todas sus pertenencias, las cuales no eran muchas, en un viejo baúl.

**- ¿qué crees haces Remus? – **pregunto preocupada Tonks.

**  
- Me voy con ellos... – **contesto poniendo el ultimo de sus libros en baúl y abandonando el lugar mientras esta lo seguía.

**  
- ¡Estas loco! ¡No puedes...! –** grito desde la puerta mientras observaba como el hombre comenzaba a bajar los escalones de la escalera de dos en dos.

**  
- Puedo y lo haré... no soy un niño y se lo que hago – **dijo terminando con la discusión en cuanto llego al final de esta.

Frente a él se encontraban los otros esperándolo... mientras discutían acaloradamente con la sra. Weasley... o mejor dicho mientras Sire discutía... ya tenia cinco minutos tratando de apartarla de él, por que esta quería ver el rostro de la persona en sus brazos. Mientras Harry trataba de cubrir la sonrisa que amenazaba convertirse en una carcajada...

**  
- Ya era hora... vamonos – **dijo impaciente Sire en cuanto lo vio.

**  
- ¿cómo nos iremos? – **pregunto Remus.

**  
- ¿cómo? ¿Por donde más...? por la chimenea – **contesto el vampiro como si fuera el único medio de transporte que existiese, lo único que deseaba era alejarse de esos molestos mortales.

**  
- ¡Albus! – **grito Minerva McGonagall** – ¡no puedes permitir...**

**  
- Profesora, le pediré que no interfiera en esto – **interrumpió Harry, desafiándola con la mirada, la profesora quedo muda ante sus palabras, lo que provoco un gran silencio en la habitación** – si nos disculpan, nos retiramos...**

Los tres se dirigieron a la chimenea, pero Harry titubeó un poco antes de girarse y enfrentar la mirada de su profesor de pociones. Y le hablo como lo había echo antes con Remus.

**  
- "Gracias profesor... por todo... – **dijo ante la mirada confundida del hombre, y se interrumpió un momento para tomar un respiro antes de continuar** – pero tengo un ultimo favor que pedirle... "**

Con una mirada el chico le pidió acercarse a él, y el hombre lo hizo bajo la mirada confundida de los demás. Cuando estuvo a unos palmos de Harry, este le tendió el gran frasco que le había sido entregado por Sire...

**- "Se que sabrá que hacer con esto" – **le dijo y le sonrió calidamente... si todos se habían sorprendido por la acción del joven se sorprendieron más cuando el hombre contesto su sonrisa con una propia, aunque no tan pronunciada, claro si estirar un poco los labios era sonreír...** – "hasta pronto profesor... estaré en contacto... lo prometo..."**

Y en un momento habían desaparecido por la chimenea aprovechando que todos seguían confundidos por la forma en que se comportaron ambos...

En cuanto salieron de la chimenea fueron recibidos por una elfina domestica que fue rápidamente instruida por Sire...

**  
- Yansie, él es Remus Lupin, se quedara con nosotros hasta que comience el colegio... – **recibió un asentimiento como respuesta y continuo dando indicaciones** – prepara dos habitaciones cerca de las nuestras y algo de comer...**

La elfina desapareció dejando a los tres solos, entonces Harry se acerco a él y descubrió el rostro del encapuchado para tocarle la frente.

**  
- Vamos, la fiebre aun no cede, debemos recostarlo.**

**  
- Bien, por aquí Remus – **indico Sire mostrando el camino a las habitaciones...

Recorrieron algunos pasillos adornados con hermosas armaduras, pinturas y algunas esculturas hasta llegar a una imponente escalera de mármol finamente trabajada, pero Remus no pudo apreciarla pues estaba mas preocupado por su amigo quien era transportado por el vampiro... (Sekh: solo por si no lo habían notado... cosa que dudo estamos hablando de nuestro querido y recién recuperado Pady... Ev: todo mundo se ha dado cuenta... recuerdas los reviews... Sekh: ¬¬U... déjame soñar...)

Llegaron al ala donde se encontraban las alcobas, la elfina indico cuales eran las recién habitadas.

Sire se dirigió a la mas cercana y entro, coloco el cuerpo que portaba con sumo cuidado en la cama, le indico a Harry que condujera a su invitado a la otra pieza para que se instalara mientras él se encargaba de atender al enfermo.

Salio de la habitación para dirigirse a la otra donde encontraría a sus huéspedes. Toco a la puerta donde pronto respondieron indicándole que entrara...

**  
- ¿Cómo esta? – **preguntaron dos voces en cuanto ingreso a la estancia.

**  
- Mejor, la fiebre cedió, ahora solo queda esperar que despierte...**

**  
- ¿cómo es que...**

**  
- Esta aquí... – **completo Harry, recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta por parte del licántropo.

**  
- Estoy cansado, explícale tu... – **le corto Sire cuando el chico volteo a verlo en busca de apoyo...

**  
- Bien... veras hace unas noche... – **comenzó con la explicación.

Pasaron un par de horas en las cuales el joven mago explico todo lo ocurrido en el ministerio y la forma utilizada para traer de regreso al hombre...

**  
- Después volvimos y el resto ya lo sabes...**

**  
- Había escuchado sobre los medallones, pero...**

**  
- ¿Pero...? – **Sire lo insito a continuar... realmente tenia curiosidad por saber, no era común que un mortal de su edad conociera la historia de los medallones.

**  
- Bueno... es muy difícil construir uno, se necesita de mucha magia, concentración y además estos deben ser creados para una persona en especifico tomando como ingredientes muestras de dicha persona...**

**  
- Vaya, no creí que hubiese personas que conocen el funcionamientos de los mäirtaks **(no pregunten de donde saque la palabra ññU)** y es cierto que deben ser creados utilizando muestras de cabello o sangre de la persona para quien son creados, pero... – **se detuvo observando como los otros lo miraban sumamente interesados en la respuesta, cosa que le causo gracia y sonrió.

**  
- ¿Pero...? ¿no piensas decirnos? –** dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño, realmente quería saber... cuando Sire creo el mäirtak él no se encontraba presente así que tenia gran curiosidad, por otro lado Remus nunca había visto uno, solo había leído sobre ellos y estaba muy interesado, quien sabe tal vez podría incluso aprender como hacerlos y si no de cualquier forma podría ver uno...

**  
- De acuerdo – **concedió al ver el interés de ambos** – comenzare por explicar que son – **observando la cara de Harry que claramente decía "sé que son" se apresuro a aclarar** –, se que lo usaste cachorro, pero jamás te explique que era, bien... un mäirtak es un medallón creado con el propósito de proteger a una persona, y como dijiste Remus, se crea utilizando como base muestras de sangre o cabello de la persona a la que esta destinado, sin embargo también puede ser utilizado con el propósito de localizar a dicha persona o como guía para encontrar el camino a casa... podríamos decir que funciona como un Kneazle... sin embargo las muestras pueden ser sustituidas – **ante las caras de "¿qué?" que mostraban ambos trato de explicarse** – verán, ya que no teníamos ni cabello, ni sangre de Sirius – **dijo utilizando por primera vez el nombre de su nuevo huésped** – tuve que sustituirlo con cenizas de uno de sus familiares, en este caso tuve que desenterrar a su padre, - **los miro un momento y dándose cuenta de la cara de "¿qué hiciste que?" se apresuro a agregar** – no encontré otra forma de conseguir restos de su familia, además utilice un poco de sangre de Harry, si no me miren de esa forma, necesitaba algo que representara un lazo con su pasado y algo que lo llamara al presente, en este caso tu sangre... – **señalo a Harry, pasaron unos cuantos minutos mas en lo que Sire detallo mas el uso del medallón así como su elaboración.

**  
- Vaya... jamás creí que fuera tan complicado crear uno... – **dijo un sorprendido licántropo** – pero aun tengo una duda...**

**  
- ¿Si? – **lo invitaron a continuar

**  
- ¿Qué fue lo que le dieron a Snape?**

**  
- Ah, eso...**

Iban a continuar con la conversación cuando se presento Yansie...

**  
- Amo...**

**  
- ¿Qué ocurre Yansie?**

**  
- Lo buscan...**

**  
- ¿quién me busca?**

**  
- El señor Saulot... esta esperándole en la biblioteca junto con otras personas...**

**  
- Diles que bajaré en un momento...**

La elfina asintió antes de desaparecer.

**  
- Ya están aquí, ¿cierto? – **pregunto Harry muy inquieto.

**  
- Si, iré a hablar con ellos, pronto tomaran una decisión... solo espero que no sea darnos la espalda...**

Se levanto para dirigirse a la puerta, antes de se acerco a Harry, le tomo del mentón para levantar su rostro.

**  
- No te preocupes... ellos nos apoyaran – **dijo antes de besar su frente. Aunque él también tenia algunas dudas no debían perder la esperanza.

**  
- Eso espero... – **sintió una opresión en el pecho, quería llorar, no podía dejar de sentirse triste, angustiado... temeroso, pero no debía llorar, debía enfrentarse a un grupo de vampiros y no podía mostrarse débil ante ellos.

Cuando enfrento la mirada de Sire pudo observar como se deslizaba una gota oscura por su mejilla... era sangre... estaba llorando... estaba llorando por ambos... él sentía su dolor y sus miedos como si fueran propios. Sabia que Harry debía mostrarse fuerte, así que él lloraría por ambos.

Remus no comprendía el intercambio de palabras, pero sus semblantes decían mucho, quienes fueran las personas que lo esperaban debían ser importantes...

No sabia que tan importantes eran realmente... pero no tardaría en comprenderlo...

_**Animales fantásticos y donde encontrarlos:**_

_**Kneazle:** (clasificación del MM: XXX) El kneazle es originario de reino unido, aunque se exporta al mundo entero. Es una criatura pequeña parecida a un gato, tiene un pelaje moteado (jaspeado o a lunares), y sus orejas y cola son como las del león. El kneazle es inteligente e independiente y puede llegar a ser agresivo; aunque si se encariña con un mago o una bruja, es una excelente mascota. El kneazle tiene una misteriosa capacidad para detectar personas sospechosas o desagradables; además, sus dueños pueden confiar en que, si alguna vez se pierden, el kneazle los guiara de vuelta a casa con total seguridad. Tienen hasta un máximo de ocho crías por parto y pueden cruzarse con gatos. Hace falta una licencia para tenerlos. La apariencia de los kneazles es lo bastante anormal para despertar la curiosidad de los muggles._

_**MM:** Ministerio de Magia_

_  
**Clasificación del MM:**_

_  
XXXXX Con reputación de asesinar magos / imposible de entrenar o domesticar _

_XXXX Peligrosa / requiere conocimientos especiales / magos experimentados pueden manejarlas _

_XXX Magos competentes pueden salir adelante _

_XX Inofensivas / pueden ser domesticadas _

_X aburridas _


	7. Chapter 6

**"Guardián Eterno: la leyenda del pasado"**

**Por:** Sekhmet Malfoy

_Encantadora de Dragones  
Miembro de la Orden Severusiana  
Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana  
Miembro de la Orden Draconiana  
Miembro de la Legión de Lupinas  
Miembro de la Orden de Potter  
Miembro de la Orden de las Mortifagas_

http/ después del desastroso comienzo del verano, las cosas parecen mejorar para Harry... pero ahora tendrá que enfrentar un nuevo desafió si quiere proteger a las personas que quiere, y con ello al mundo mágico...

**Capitulo 6**

En cuanto el grupo desapareció por la chimenea los integrantes de la orden se giraron hacia el profesor de pociones, este aun sostenía el frasco entre sus brazos...

**- Y bien Severus, ¿no piensas ver que hay ahí? – **sugirió el anciano, al igual que el resto no podía ocultar su curiosidad, siempre le había gustado controlar todo y ahora que parecía no tener el control de nada, comenzaba a desesperarse...

El hombre se dirigió a un de las mesas mas ocultas del lugar, no había personas ahí pero ya era una de sus costumbres. Coloco el recipiente en la mesa a la vista de todos y lo abrió, lo que vio dentro lo hizo mostrar una sonrisa despectiva... lanzo un **"Petrificus totalus"** a lo que contenía el recipiente para posteriormente meter la mano y mostrar una rata completamente inmóvil que tenia una pata plateada...

**- Me parece que sabrás mejor que yo que hacer con ella... – **y se la tendió a un sorprendido anciano, antes de subir por las escaleras rumbo a su cuarto...

Se detuvo a tomar un poco de aire antes de atravesar la puerta... realmente estaba preocupado, muchas cosas y vidas dependían de esta decisión, debía convencerlos de que era la mejor oportunidad que todos tenían... debía conseguir su apoyo...

Después de todo no se entrevistaría con una tanda de neonatos... no... algunos de ellos eran antediluvianos... ellos eran los lideres de los trece clanes...

Tomo el pomo de puerta y se adentro en la habitación, en ella pudo observar a trece vampiros sentados entorno a un gran mesa... se aproximo a esta y se sentó a la cabecera, después de todo él era el anfitrión

**- Sabes por que estamos aquí, ¿cierto? **- pregunto un hombre que aparentaba unos cuarenta y dos años, era alto y de cabello rubio extremadamente claro y ojos de un verde-azulado, vestía un traje negro que contrastaba con la palidez de su piel y mostraba completamente las facciones aristocráticas de su rostro.

**- Si... vienen a poner una fecha para la prueba – **contesto Sire tratando de no mostrarse intimidado ante Saulot, el líder de los Nosferatu, el aludido asintió.

**- Naciste bajo la protección del dragón, eres tu el destinado a convertirse en el guardián de aquel que mencionan las crónicas de Caín... – **interrumpió una mujer de ojos castaños y cabellos de un rojo tan oscuro que parecía negro, portaba elegantemente un vestido negro que se entallaba a su exquisita figura.

**- Zillah tiene razón... los malkavias se distinguen por su conocimientos de los astros... y todos sabemos que fuiste marcado por ellos desde tu nacimiento mortal para esta misión... – **sentenció un hombre de cabellos castaños y cortos, de hermosos ojos azul cobalto. Shadami no vestía como el resto sino con unos ajustados pantalones de cuero negro y una camisa blanca desabrochada en los primeros botones, con una gabardina negra haciendo juego con su vestuario –** aunque Irad puede decirlo mejor que cualquiera de nosotros, después de todo el clan Brujah es el encargado de guardar el libro de nod - **termino señalando a su derecha a un hombre de cabellos rubio oscuro y ojos azul cielo, su complexión era intimidante. Este portaba una túnica azul oscura, era el único en la sala que vestía de ese modo, lo cual llamaba la atención pues a pesar de no ser un mago se veía como tal, y definitivamente lucia mucho mejor que cualquier mago sangre limpia.

**- El _Libro de nod_ lo dice claramente, Sire – **comenzó con calma su explicación Irad, su voz era suave y provocaba que todas esas emociones negativas que el aludido había tenido antes se disiparan** – "Sólo el nacido de mortales bajo la protección del Guardián Alado que será convertido bajo la luz de su siempre vigilante guardián en aquello que fue instruido a eliminar será el elegido para proteger a aquel que se encargara de terminar con la maldición de los hijos de Caín" **– concluyo entre el silencio que reinaba en la habitación.

**- Tu cumples con todas esas características... ya has elegido a tu protegido, pero ninguno de nosotros sabe si es o no correcta esa decisión... – **intervino Henos, un vampiro de cabellos negros y ojos castaño claro vestido de manera similar a Saulot, y con portede guerrero.

**- Estamos aquí para probarlo, para conocer sus capacidades y descubrir si es aquel a quien esperamos... – **dijo Beckett, a pesar de su edad, él disfrutaba de verse como un adolescente mortal, su largo cabello negro atado en una coleta baja dejando escapar algunos mechones al frente, sus ojos verde metálico y ligeramente sonrientes demostraban gran vitalidad junto con su atuendo muy distinto a todos los presentes, unos jeans azules desgastados, un par de comodísimos zapatos deportivos y una musculosa blanca que permitía observar sus fuertes brazos.

**- Aquel destinado a salvar a nuestra raza de la destrucción... – **Minüe lucía una camisa plateada junto a unos pantalones de vestir negros que combinaban perfectamente con sus ojos grises, tenía su corto cabello rojo intenso y rizado.

**- Aquel destinado a terminar con siglos y siglos el Yihad... – **concluyó Seth. Al igual que Beckett vestía de manera despreocupada con una playera azul marina ajustada a su dorso, jeans del mismo color y una chaqueta negra. Su cabello corto castaño oscuro tenía un mechón más largo del lado derecho que cubría completamente uno de sus hermosos ojos aceituna.

**- Llámalo... debemos conocerlo, pronto sabremos si él es el elegido... - **sentenció Amelek,un vampiro mayor, quizá el mayor de la sala, el líder del concilio que se reunía, su rostro serio y ligeramente moreno era enmarcado por unos cabellos extremadamente negros con brillos rojizos cubrían ligeramente un par de ojos rubí. Vestía de forma similar a Shadami, solo que sin el cuero y la gabardina era sustituida por una chaqueta de color rojo oscuro que combinaba con sus ojos **– Lémec, Laurent, Auriel, Hanoc... ¿están de acuerdo con esta decisión? – **los aludidos asintieron.

Lémec vestía como un viajero, pantalones beige y un chaleco de viaje que cubría su playera blanca, cubriendo sus cabellos rubio arena con una gorra desgastada que ocultaba sus ojos castaño claro, estaba acostumbrado a viajar, a recorrer el mundo en busca de nuevos conocimientos, así que el esperar a un muchacho no le agradaba mucho, era un inmortal hiperactivo por naturaleza siempre lo había sido, pero por el bien de todos debía mantener la calma.

Por otro lado Laurent era todo lo opuesto a Lémec, podía estar en una habitación y disfrutar de cada pequeña muestra de arte, desde la forma de los candelabros hasta las lozas del piso, siempre tenia lago que admirar, portaba unos pantalones blancos haciendo juego con su camisa color arena, mientras sus ojos color ámbar observaban juguetones la puerta finamente tallada mientras tiraba de sus largos cabellos negros.

Auriel vestía completamente de negro, sus ojos color añil mantenían una mirada serena que se dirigía hacia la ventana... mantenía la calma ante toda la situación, al igual que todos en la sala había alcanzado el Golconda, pero aun quedaban muchos otros neonatos que no lo habían hecho, y eran estos los que ponían en peligro la mascarada, por eso estaba ahí, para encontrar una solución que beneficiara a todos.

Mientras Hanoc lucía un traje gris oscuro con una camisa negra y mantenía su negra mirada en una roja, tratando de averiguar que pensaba de todo esto, no era de extrañarse que buscara algún indicio de esperanza en esos ojos, después de todo había sido amigo de Amelek por milenios, confiaba en su juicio, y este por lo regular siempre acertaba, pero ahora no se permitía mostrar ninguna emoción en esos hermosos ojos rojos, y a Hanoc solo le quedaba esperar...

Habían pasado los últimos minutos recorriendo la mansión sin acercarse a la sala donde se encontraban Sire y sus invitados, Remus ahora conocía los lugares mas frecuentados por Harry en la casa, desde la cocina donde Yansie se luciera con una deliciosa cena. Ahora se dirigían a la alcoba donde estaba Sirius para asegurarse que estaba bien, según los cálculos que habían hecho en algunas horas estaría conciente.

Estaban por subir las escaleras cuando fueron interceptados por el vampiro. Este le dirigió una mirada a Harry indicándole que lo siguiera. Remus pudo apreciar como el chico se tensaba imperceptiblemente así que se acercó al él tomándolo por el hombro.

**- ¿Todo esta bien? – **pregunto mirando al vampiro con preocupación.

**- No te preocupes Remus, todo estará bien – **le aseguro acercándose a él y tomando su barbilla para mirarlo a los ojos, deposito un breve beso en sus labios antes de volver a hablar** –, vuelve con Sirius, no debe tardar en despertar.**

El licántropo asintió ligeramente sonrojado, y subió las escaleras.

**- Mmmm... creí que no te interesaba – **dijo suspicaz el chico a su espalda.

**- Y no me interesa... no de la manera en que esa sucia cabecita tuya esta imaginando, además tu mejor que nadie sabe que alguien ya ocupa su corazón – **respondió sonriendo mientras giraba para enfrentar una risueña mirada verde.

**- Sip... lo se... pero eso no quiere decir que no sea divertido molestarte – **dijo ampliando su sonrisa.

El vampiro movió su cabeza negativamente, mientras sonreía.

**- Deberías preguntarte que harán en cuanto tu padrino este conciente.**

**- No lo creo... seguro también tienen mucho de que hablar...**

**- Ahora que lo mencionas nosotros también tenemos que hablar con alguien, así que vamos.**

**- Si. Supongo que no puedo postergar esto mas tiempo – **suspiro resignado siguiendo al otro hasta la biblioteca.

**-¿QUÉ QUIERES DECIR CON ESO LUCIUS? – **se escucho una voz extremadamente molesta

**- Yo... yo... mi señor, seguí a uno de los sujetos hasta el callejón ahí fue emboscado por el grupo que envió... y... bueno... él no les presto atención... cuando trataron de obligarlo... pues... – **titubeo antes de continuar** – él... se enfrento a todos...**

**- ¿Qué quieres decir?**

**- Pues eso... lo atacaron uno a la vez pero los rechazo, después trataron de atacarlo juntos y con un solo movimiento de su mano los arrojo lejos... algunos se impactaron en estanterías y el resto en las paredes antes de que los aurores se presentaran.**

**- ¿dónde esta colagusano?**

**- No lo se mi Lord... no lo vi en el Callejón... **

**- Búsquenlo... y cuando lo encuentren tráiganlo ante mi...**

Se adentraron el la habitación y Harry pudo ver a las trece imponentes figuras reunidas. Estaba tenso y eso podía ser notado por todos.

**- Vamos... – **Sire lo condujo al centro de la habitación.

**- Sabes por que te encuentras aquí ¿no es verdad? – **comenzó uno de los vampiros. Shadami. Quien recibió un asentimiento como respuesta** –, nos reunimos con un propósito, buscar al elegido que nos liberara... **

**- Estamos aquí por que tu eres aquel a quien Sire decidió proteger – **continúo Beckett** –. Si eres tú a quien aguardábamos mi clan te seguirá...**

**- Igual que el resto de los clanes... – **interrumpió otro** - tienes frente a ti a los líderes de las trece tribus... Zillah de Malkavian, Henos de Gangrel, Saulot de Nosferatu, Lémec de Ravnos, Beckett de Toreador, Seth de Lasombra, Laurent de Tzimisce, Shadami de Setitas, Minüe de Salubri, Auriel de Giovanni, Irad de Brujah, Hanoc de Assamitas - **cada uno se inclino cuando su nombre fue pronunciado** – y yo... soy Amelek de Ventrue y líder del Concilio de las Trece Tribus...**

**- Suponemos que Sire ya te ha hablado de la profecía, - **ante el asentimiento del joven Saulot continuó** – podemos darnos cuenta que esperas una serie de pruebas...**

**- Pero no será necesario utilizar la fuerza... cualquiera de nosotros puede conocer tus capacidades con solo observarte... – **le corto Zillah.

El grupo de vampiros comenzó a mirarlo escrutadoramente, cosa que hizo a Harry ponerse sumamente incomodo, algo que hizo que el siempre sonriente Beckett se divirtiera, al igual que Laurent, cada vez que ese par se juntaba era la versión inmortal de los gemelos Weasley.

Mientras la inspección continuaba Harry no pudo evitar recordar la conversación que tuvo con Sire, en esa misma habitación el vampiro había mencionado lo referente a la profecía.

**Flash Back**

Llevaba un par de días bajo la tutela de Sire, el vampiro había cumplido, le enseñaba y protegía como prometió.

Estaba por entrar a su alcoba cuando vio a Sire mirar por la ventana de la biblioteca y se acerco.

**- ¿en que piensas? – **pregunto el joven.

**- En mi destino... – **comento el otro** – y en el tuyo...**

**- ¿Qué quieres decir?**

**- ¿Recuerdas la pregunta que me hiciste cuando entraste aquí y tomaste ese libro? – **señalo un grueso volumen empastado en fina piel, y observo asentir al chico** –, preguntaste sobre la profecía...**

**- "Un mortal liberara a los hijos de Caín cuando el momento en que su alma, su corazón, su voluntad y su poder se unan para cumplir su destino y el del mundo mientras su eterno guardián vela por él y por su pueblo... " **– recito de memoria el chico - **¿pero qué tengo que ver con eso?**

**- Que yo soy aquel que debe proteger a ese mortal, a uno que eh tomado ya bajo mi tutela... – **al ver la mirada desconcertada de Harry continuo con una sonrisa** – el destino que te espera ligado a mi puede ser rechazado... y solo tu puedes elegir ayudarnos... no importa lo que decidas podrás seguir contando conmigo siempre...**

**Fin del flash back**

Podía recordarlo como si acabase de ocurrir, eligió seguir junto a él, apoyarlo... no apoyarlos, Sire no era como Dumbledore que nunca le había dado opción de elegir, y aun así se dio cuenta de que con él eso no importaba, él jamás lo juzgaría... jamás obligaría a pelear si no lo deseaba, para él era mas que un arma...

Despertó de su ensoñación posando su mirada en el grupo de vampiros, parecían un poco alterados.

Amelek observo como el resto del concilio comenzaba una discusión en un lenguaje desconocido para Harry, pero por las reacciones que mostraban algunos no parecían muy felices por los comentarios, después de algunos minutos parecieron llegar a un acuerdo, y el líder de la asamblea dio un paso adelante del resto antes de colocar una rodilla en el suelo en señal de sumisión, acto que fue repetido por el resto...

**- Mi clan te seguirá, recibirás nuestro conocimiento sobre los mortales y los animales... **– comenzó Amelek

**- Contarás con los conocimientos de combate de mi cuadrilla – **secundó Henos.

**- Tendrás el conocimiento que mi pueblo ha guardado por siglos a tus pies – **corroboro Irad.

**- Mi clan te instruirá para que conozcas los secretos del Universo – **se unió Zillah.

**- Y los conocimientos de medicina de mi camarilla – **agrego Minüe.

**- Mi manada te enseñara el arte de la cacería y el rastreo de presas – **dijo Hanoc.

**- La manipulación y dominio de la muerte te será enseñado por mi clan – **concedió Auriel.

**- El poder de la ocultación, tanto corporal como espiritual por mi Tribu – **cedió Saulot.

**- El conocimiento de Tierras lejanas que posee la mía – **intervino Lémec.

**- Mi clan te enseñara sobre el poder de la noche para resguardarte y para combatir – **convino Seth.

**- El poder sobre la tierra y las plantas de mi asamblea – **dijo Beckett.

**- La manipulación de los metales y las rocas de mi pueblo – **pacto Laurent.

**- El arte de las pociones y los venenos así como el control sobre los reptiles de mi gente – **declaro Shadami...

**- Cuenta con nuestras vidas, nuestros conocimientos y nuestros cuerpos para pelear tu guerra... - **sentenció Amelek ante la atónita mirada de Harry y la sonrisa de Sire...

Abrió los ojos extremadamente aturdidos, todo estaba oscuro, pero ya no se encontraba encerrado... o eso parecía.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos tratando de recordar que había ocurrido... recordaba la sensación de alguien llamándolo insistentemente y después una luz en medio de toda la oscuridad que lo rodeaba... había tratado de seguirla, y la había alcanzado... después sujetarse a ella tuvo la sensación de ser alado pero cuando choco contra algo perdió el conocimiento...

Volvió a abrirlos, y entonces escucho una respiración acompasada a su derecha, un rayo de luna se filtraba a través de las cortinas de la habitación y entonces lo vio... en un sillón cercano a la cama había alguien, se le hacia familiar, pero aun estaba un poco confundido para ubicar su rostro, parecía que el hombre a su lado había estado cuidando de él...

Trato de enderezarse pero volvió a caer en la cama liberando un gemido de frustración, algo que llamo la atención del otro ocupante de la alcoba... por que era una alcoba... una gran y cómoda y muy agradable alcoba... el hombre se enderezo centrando su atención completamente en él y pudo apreciar como en su rostro aparecía una gran sonrisa de felicidad mientras se le acercaba...

**- ¿Sirius? **– pregunto con voz temblorosa por la emoción contenida el otro y entonces lo reconoció...

**- ¿Remus? – **su voz se escucho apagada, cansada... ¿hacia cuanto que no la usaba, bueno ahora no le importaba, lo único importante era que Remus estaba ahí con él, se olvido de preguntar donde se encontraba, como había sido liberado, cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí... lo único importante era Remus, SU Remus... y sonrió calidamente dándole confianza al hombre pálido para acercarse.

**- ¡¡¡¡Pady! – **Remus no pudo soportar mas la emoción y se arrojo a sus brazos...** – No sabes lo preocupado que estaba **– dijo sollozando entre los fuertes brazos que lo aprisionaban** –, pensé... pensé que no volvería a verte...**

**- Shhhhh... tranquilo, aun no se como salí, si es que salí y no estoy alucinando... – **sonrió nuevamente, Remus sonrió golpeándolo en el brazo derecho, sipdefinitivamente ese era Sirius... ññU -** ¡¡auch! Bien, bien, ya entendí... no estoy alucinando... pero mejor así – **esbozo una luminosa sonrisa, aun estaba cansado, tenia hambre, y definitivamente quería dormir, pero no deseaba dejar de abrazar al hombre de hermosos ojos dorados que tenia junto a él...

**- Debes tener hambre... – **aseguro Remus dentro del abrazo –** llamaré a Yansie para que te traiga algo...**

**- De echo si... – **se escucho un gruñido proveniente de su estomago, lo que hizo reír al hombre lobo** – sip... definitivamente tengo un poco hambre y mi estomago esta de acuerdo... **– termino con una gran sonrisa.

Después de llamar a la elfina y que Sirius comiera algo... o mejor dicho mucho... Remus trato de darle una explicación de lo ocurrido, Sirius estaba mas que impactado, había pasado mas de un año desde que callo en el velo, como había sobrevivido ahí tanto tiempo era una cosa que no podía explicarse y quizás nunca lo haría, estaba en casa de un vampiro, Harry estaba ahí, y a pesar de que los hombres lobos eran prácticamente enemigos de los vampiros Remus también lo estaba...

**- ¿Dónde esta Harry, quiero verlo...**

**- En este momento esta atendiendo a una reunión, no tengo idea de que pero parecía muy importante... además aun debes descansar...**

**- Pero te quedaras conmigo, ¿cierto? – **pregunto un tanto inseguro.

**- Claro que si, no volveremos a separarnos... **– le aseguro mientras entraba junto a él entre las mantas antes de quedarse dormido entre sus brazos.

Sirius le acaricio tiernamente el cabello y beso su frente antes de acomodarse, realmente estaba cansado y ya tendría tiempo de hablar con su ahijado, sonrió nuevamente al sentir la ligera respiración de Remus en su cuello, se acomodo nuevamente en la cama antes de quedarse dormido arrullado por los suaves latidos de Remus...

**- Jamás pensé que seria tan cansado hablar con ellos... – **suspiro el joven mago mientras caminaba junto al mayor rumbo a las habitaciones después de haber despedido a los invitados.

Con una sonrisa el otro le contesto.

**- Pues vete acostumbrando porque ya los oíste, ninguno descansara hasta haberte convertido en un gran guerrero y líder, entre no se cuantas otras cosas...**

**- No me lo recuerdes, aun no se como vamos a entrenar tanto en tan poco tiempo... – **suspiro derrotado.

**- Ya encontraremos la manera, pero eso será después, porque ahora lo mejor será ir a dormir.**

**- Quiero ir a ver como sigue Sirius.**

**- Por que no descansas primero, podrás verlo mas tarde, anda ve a dormir...** – indicó mientras lo empujaba en dirección a su habitación.

**- De acuerdo – **dijo rindiéndose, la verdad estaba muy cansado como continuar con la discusión y Sire tenia razón ya tendría tiempo para visitarlo** – buenas noches...**

**- Buenas noche y descansa... -** dijo despidiéndose de el hasta que lo vio entrar en su alcoba.

Realmente estaba muy cómodo en esa posición, no quería despertar, era tan confortable estar acurrucado contra una agradable fuente de calor... no deseaba despertar... giro un poco acomodándose sobre la almohada... un momento esa no era su almohada... porque estas no respiran, ¿cierto?...

Abrió con temor sus ojos, pero tan pronto su vista se aclaro pudo distinguir un par de sonrientes ojos azul medianoche observándolo... después de todo no lo había soñado... Sirius... SU Sirius estaba ahí... con él... y no pudo hacer nada más que acurrucarse mas entre sus brazos mientras murmuraba mirándolo a los ojos.

**- Te extrañe tanto Pady...**

**- Y yo a ti Remsie... **– acerco sus labios a los del otro hasta posarlos de manera suave, tratando de disfrutar el contacto, de transmitirle todo lo que sentía... desesperación, anhelo, esperanza... amor... y fue correspondido cuando el otro lo invito a profundizar el beso volviéndolo apasionado, posesivo... poco a poco sus respiraciones comenzaron a agitarse deseando mas del otro...

Un carraspeo se escuchó desde la puerta de la habitación haciendo que se separasen rápidamente tratando de regularizar sus respiraciones...

**- Lamento la interrupción – **dijo un hombre moreno con una picara sonrisa haciendo ruborizar más a Remus** –, pero hay cosas que aclarar... ya tendrán tiempo más tarde – **terminó guiñando un ojo.

**- Deja de molestarlos Sire... después de todo hace mucho que no se ven... apuesto que quieren recuperar el tiempo perdido** – intervino el joven de ojos verdes con un mirada cómplice hacia los dos adultos que aun ocupaban la gran cama de la habitación...

**- ¿Harry? **– preguntó Sirius con voz temblorosa de la emoción, aunque algo confundido por la nueva apariencia del chico, una cosa era que Remus le comentara sobre el cambio y otra era verlo con sus propios ojos...

**- ¿a quien esperabas? ¿a Lucius Malfoy? – **trato de reprimir una carcajada fallando miserablemente al observar el rostro desencajado de su padrino ante la sugerencia...

**- ¿Malfoy? **– boqueo recuperándose del shock –,** si claro... no se que pensaba en cuanto vi el cabello largo y platinado... – **termino sarcástico el otro.

**- Y mis lindos ojos gris plateado – **continuo el joven siguiéndole la corriente.

**- Y esos modales tan refinados...**

**- ¡Oye! Tengo modales... – **reclamo el chico, ante la sonrisa de los otros dos ocupantes que observaban divertidos la escena...

**- Ya basta niños, déjense de juegos y hagan las pases – **intervino el licántropo fingiendo seriedad ante la discusión... y fallando miserablemente.

**- Vamos cachorro Remus tiene razón... no lo sacamos del velo para que discuta contigo **– dijo Sire disimulando una sonrisa** –, si van a seguir así mejor lo devolvemos y...**

**- ¡NO! **– se escucharon dos voces al mismo tiempo. Y los otros dos comenzaron a reír ante la cara de espanto que mostraban los otros... en un momento los cuatro estallaron en carcajadas.

Ahora con Sirius y Remus ahí su familia estaba completa, sonrió calidamente y sin pensarlo dos veces se arrojo contra su padrino que aun estaba en la cama.

**- Me alegra tanto que estés aquí... – **comenzó entre ligeros sollozos...

**- A mi también me alegra... – **dijo Sirius tratando de reprimir las lagrimas.

**- ¿Rem? **– se acerco el vampiro al licántropo** –, tal vez deberíamos salir...**

Ni siquiera termino de hablar cuando el otro se encontraba fuera de la cama y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

**- Lo se, necesitan hablar... además tengo hambre ññU...**

**- Entonces vayamos a buscar algo de comer...**

Salieron del lugar dejando que Harry hablase con su padrino con mayor libertad...

Pasaron un par de días y tal como Sire había dicho encontraron la forma de utilizar al máximo el tiempo que quedaba... recordando como alguna vez su amiga Hermione tomaba clases en su tercer curso se les ocurrió crear un giratiempo, así que se pasaba todo el día ocupado, si no entrenaba lucha con armas con Henos hasta prácticamente caerse de cansancio tomaba clase con Irad que le daba historia, aunque las clases no eran tan aburridas como las del profesor Bins puesto que la mayoría de las cosas que veía eran sobre los Yihad y comportamiento vampirico entre muchas otras cosas, además con ayuda de Lémec las clases se complementaban ya que él poseía grandes conocimientos de diferentes partes del mundo, además de las diferentes razas de criaturas racionales que habían cruzado en su camino también había tratado con magos en diversos periodos del tiempo, Harry casi podía decir que estaba listo para quitarle el puesto a su profesor de historia del colegio después de toda esa instrucción...

Por otro lado Shadami y Minüe habían tomado el acuerdo de realizar sus clases juntos de forma similar a Irad y Lémec ya en cierta forma ambas se complementaban, mientras Shadami escogía algún veneno con el cual trabajar Minüe se encargaba de mostrar la forma de contrarrestarlo, además de que por ahí siempre tenían un par de serpientes con las cuales se suponía que Harry aprendería a comunicarse, sin embargo después del primer contacto quedo claro que el chico no necesitaba hacer pues podía hablar con las serpientes, así que se hizo amigo de estas... Sey y Mao, según le dijeron eran cobras reales y realmente eran muy útiles en las clases, su poderoso veneno era un gran ingrediente para las pociones y también para sus antídotos.

Beckett y Hanoc tomando el ejemplo de los otros, mientras Beckett le mostraba como reconocer plantas que le ayudarían a sobrevivir si llegaba el momento de ocultarse y no podía obtener alimento de otra forma Hanoc le enseñaba a cazar, y ambos le mostraban la forma de reconocer marcas o huellas especificas en la tierra además de orientación en caso de que no pudiese utilizar su varita.

Remus también había tomado parte de todo, decidió que unas clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras no le iban de más así que le enseño algunos escudos de protección además de aparición y algunos otros hechizos y maldiciones de ataque. Aunque la verdad encontraba mas interesante las clases de duelo...

Acababa de terminar sus clases con Saulot, debía admitir que su clase le gustaba, él acababa de mostrarle como utilizar sus poderes y cosas que se encontraran a su alrededor para ocultarse, y algo que el resto no sabia que podía hacer... la proyección astral, pero no era cualquier clase de proyección, esta se dividía en dos clases la primera que le permitía hacer una proyección de su espíritu, cosa que realmente no era muy complicada, y la segunda que le permitía proyectar físicamente su cuerpo, ambas le permitían utilizar sus poderes pero en un combate la proyección física era mas poderosa, Saulot no pudo evitar felicitarlo por su logro, ningún otro de sus aprendices había podido controlar ese poder en tan poco tiempo y él lo había logrado y en tiempo record también lo había perfeccionado.

Definitivamente no podía quejarse, había aprendido mucho y aun le faltaba, pero por el momento era hora de descansar y debía admitir que se moría de sueño.

Ingreso a su habitación pensando como podía caminar si todo el cuerpo le dolía, se dirigió al baño y después de relajar sus músculos en el agua caliente de la tina salió para cambiar sus ropas por una linda pijama azul que Sire le había regalado la cual tenia lindos cachorros negros persiguiendo pelotas rojas, y se dirigió a la enorme cama.

Todo parecía estar en orden hasta ese momento, pero no podía dejar de sentirse inquieto, como si algo importante estuviese por pasar. Se movió buscando una posición más cómoda cuando se sintió adormilarse.

_Caminaba por un largo pasillo muy oscuro, no tenia idea de donde estaba, pero su cicatriz comenzó a molestarle, tenia un mal presentimiento... un muy mal presentimiento, siguió caminando entre las paredes de dura y fría roca hasta topar con una gran puerta de madera finamente tallada con grandes serpientes en posición amenazante y la atravesó. _

_Abrió la boca con horror ante la visión que se le presentaba... _

**TBC...**

_**Diccionario… **(sacado de no recuerdo que pagina… ññ´)_

_**Antediluviano:** Uno de los cainitas más viejos, pertenecientes a la Tercera Generación. Un Señor de la Guerra en la Yihad. De unos 10.000 años de edad._

_**Caín: **aquel que amaba tanto a su hermano (Abel) y lo sacrifico para ofrendarlo ante el Alto, fue maldito por su padre y desterrado a las tierras de nod. Y en nod, conocio a Lilith la primera esposa de su padre que fue desterrada por contrariar al Alto, y fue Caín quien le pidió despertarlo a un nuevo mundo de posibilidades, de poder, Lilita lo amaba tanto que corto su muñeca y sangro para él, el cual bebió su sangre en un cuenco, convirtiéndose en el primero. Fue engañado por una bruja que ansiaba el poder de su sangre y mediante un brebaje preparado con su sangre lo a que cualquiera que la bebiera fuese atado por la maldición que portaba, condenándolo a la oscuridad, a la sed de sangre, y atar a aquellos que bebieran de su sangre como ellos habían bebido de Caín... Sus vástagos son llamados hijos de Caín o cainitas..._

_**Golconda:** El estado del ser que aspiran muchos vampiros, en el que se alcanza un equilibrio entre los impulsos (la Bestia) y los escrúpulos (la Humanidad) que se opone a ellos. Muchos cainitas lo consideran el único medio de salvación. Este equilibrio, otorga unas increíbles capacidades místicas y físicas, se rumorea que el cainita se inmuniza al efecto maligno del Sol y las demás debilidades, si bien, es cierto que aquellos que la consiguen la mantienen por poco tiempo._

_**Libro de Nod: **Libro sagrado escrito por Saulot donde se narran extrañas profecías y se cuenta la historia de Caín y sus Chiquillos (hijos)._

_**Neonato:** Vampiro joven, recién creado, novato o cachorro._

_**Yihad: **La guerra secreta entre los pocos vampiros supervivientes de la Tercera generación, utilizando como peones en su lucha a otros vampiros más jóvenes. También utilizado para describir cualquier tipo de guerra o conflicto entre vampiros._

_**Sacado del libro de nod **(bueno de unas notas que me pasaron sobre el libro):_

_Los clanes son reales, pero las habilidades que serán mencionadas son inventos míos... realmente desconozco cuales puedan ser... _

_Los trece clanes son: _

_Clan Monárquico Ventrue_

_Clan de la Bestia Gangrel_

_Clan de la Luna Malkavian_

_Clan de los Ocultos Nosferatu_

_Clan Vagabundo Ravnos,_

_Clan de la Rosa Toreador_

_Clan de la Noche Lasombra_

_Clan de los Escultores Tzimisce_

_Clan de la Serpiente Setitas_

_Clan de la Muerte Giovanni_

_Clan de los Sanadores Salubri_

_Clan de los Cazadores Assamitas_

_Clan Erudito Brujah_


	8. Chapter 7

**"Guardián Eterno: la leyenda del pasado"**

**Por:** Sekhmet Malfoy

_Encantadora de Dragones  
Miembro de la Orden Severusiana  
Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana  
Miembro de la Orden Draconiana  
Miembro de la Legión de Lupinas  
Miembro de la Orden de Potter  
Miembro de la Orden de las Mortifagas_

http/ después del desastroso comienzo del verano, las cosas parecen mejorar para Harry... pero ahora tendrá que enfrentar un nuevo desafió si quiere proteger a las personas que quiere, y con ello al mundo mágico...

**Capitulo 7**

_Abrió la boca con horror ante la visión que se le presentaba... en el suelo su profesor de pociones se retorcía y gritaba bajo la maldición "Cruciatus" que Voldemort lanzaba mientras una multitud de mortifagos les rodeaba. El hombre se detuvo un momento antes de hablar._

_**- ¡¡Traidor, coloque mi confianza en ti nuevamente ¿y así me pagas? – **apunto nuevamente la varita y grito** – **_**"Crucio"**_- Harry se estremeció ante el grito de dolor proferido por su profesor, levantando nuevamente la maldición continuo** - ¿qué te hizo pensar que no me daría cuenta que tu los condujiste a una trampa, aun no se con que fin pero lo averiguaré... **– coloco su mano en la barbilla pensativamente** - Dime Severus, ¿qué crees que merece un traidor? **_

_El hombre se estremeció, tenia una idea de la respuesta y no le agrado para nada. Y Harry se coloco mas cerca de él, apoyo su mano en su hombro y el hombre pareció sentir una presencia que lo reconfortaba y trato de permanecer tranquilo._

_**- Mmmmm... no respondes... bien, bien, bien... no importa... "Avada... – **su frase fue interrumpida cuando un cuerpo se materializo frente a él provocando gran sorpresa entre los encapuchados que cerraron mas el circulo a su alrededor._

_**- Me temo que eso no podrá ser Tom... – **dijo una voz dura y fríaque hizo estremecer a los mas cercanos a él **– ya te divertiste lo suficiente y es hora de que nos vayamos...**_

_**- Pero si acabas de llegar, ¿por qué no te quedas a disfrutar el espectáculo, Harry? **– le respondió con sorna mientras lo observaba –,** vaya cambio el tuyo... definitivamente te va... **_

_**- Gracias pero no vine a hablar de mi aspecto sino por él... – **señalo al hombre arrodillado a su lado que aun no podía moverse._

_**- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que puedes llevártelo? No te lo permitiré es un traidor y merece morir...**_

_**- ¿No lo entiendes Tom? No te estoy pidiendo permiso... **– giro su rostro hacia Snape y le susurro** - ¿confía en mi profesor?**_

_El hombre lo miro sorprendido, iba a contestar cuando se dio cuenta de que su garganta le dolía tanto por gritar que no podía hablar, así que solo asintió. Harry al observarlo sonrió calidamente y se arrodillo a su lado y lo abrazo protectoramente... era el momento de probar si todas sus clases habían servido de algo..._

_**- ¡¡Atrápenlos que no se vayan! – **grito Voldemort al observar como el chico sostenía al ex – mortifago, pero antes de acercarse lo suficiente ambos hombres habían desaparecido –** ¡¡¡¡ENCUENTRENLOS Y TRAIGANLOS ANTE MI! **_

Callo pesadamente sobre una mullida cama sobresaltando a su único ocupante, el cual reacciono de inmediato y se enderezo tomándolo entre sus brazos para colocarlo en una mejor posición.

Lo ultimo que escucho antes de caer inconciente fue una voz preocupada preguntar. **"¿Esta bien profesor?"** y después todo fue oscuridad...

Escucho un grito preocupado desde la habitación de Harry y se dirigió apresuradamente, se alegro interiormente de haberse entretenido un poco más antes de dormir, de otra forma no lo hubiese escuchado.

Abrió la puerta intempestivamente esperando en encontrar al joven aturdido o preocupado, a pesar de que ya no solía tener pesadillas con Voldemort en ocasiones había despertado asustado y muy agitado, pero no estaba preparado para enfrentar la escena ante él...

Entre los brazos de Harry se encontraba un hombre... y no cualquier hombre, sino Severus Snape maestro de profesión y mortifago por error, el cual parecía estar en malas condiciones, así que saliendo del shock inicial se acerco presuroso a la cama...

**- ¿qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué esta aquí? – **fueron sus primeras palabras mientras inspeccionaba los signos vitales del hombre.

**- Después de que me recosté comencé a adormilarme, de alguna forma me proyecte hacia el lugar donde estaba... yo... yo... ¡Dios! Lo estaba torturando – **lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, lagrimas de culpabilidad, de dolor y de preocupación... no se pudo contener mas y lloro... –, **fue mi culpa... si... si no le hubiese pedido que nos ayudara esto un habría pasado...**

**- Tranquilo cachorro – **lo movió hacia un lado de la cama para poder colocar en una mejor posición al hombre que yacía inconciente** –, tarde o temprano iba a pasar... las mentiras y los secretos nunca pueden esconderse por mucho tiempo...**

**- Lo se, pero de no ser por mi ahora estaría mejor y no... ahí – **señalo el lugar en la cama que ocupaba su profesor.

**- Y tu... ¿cómo estas? **– después de revisar a Snape se giro para observar a Harry.

**- Solo un poco cansado... ¿y él?**

**- Necesita descansar y algunas pociones revitalizantes... iré por ellas y después lo cambiaremos de habitación.**

**- No... **– Lo interrumpió antes de que saliera rumbo al laboratorio.

**- ¿No? **– alzo una ceja de manera interrogante** – ¿no que?**

**- Creo... creo que seria mejor que permaneciera aquí... **

**- ¿por... **– lo incito a continuar con la explicación mientras trataba de ocultar una pequeña sonrisa al ver el ligero sonrojo de su pupilo.

**- Bue... bueno antes de desmayarse estaba conmigo así que si se despierta y no me ve sumado a que esta en un lugar desconocido pues... podría alterarlo... –** termino mientras se sonrojaba un poco más, acto que no paso desapercibido por el vampiro.

**- Ah... creo que tienes razón... – **sonrió guiñándole un ojo provocando que el chico se sonrojara aun mas** – iré por las pociones y traeré alguna para ti...**

Salió de la habitación sonriendo había dejando a uno de los profesores mas temidos y odiados de Hogwarts al cuidado de su pupilo... bueno por algo tenia que comenzar a acercarlos, ¿no? Y que mejor que dejarlos solos en la misma habitación, claro siempre y cuando el hombre recuperara el conocimiento.

**- ¿Aun no saben nada de Snape? – **pregunto preocupada Tonks durante la reunión.

**- No, ya se reportara – **contesto Kinsgley aburrido queriendo pasar a un tema diferente.

**- Esta bien, dejemos el tema de Severus un momento, recuerdan cuando Harry le entrego un recipiente a Severus ¿cierto? – **al recibir un asentimiento como respuesta de todos los presentes continuo** –, bien, ese era Peter, el animago que entrego a los Potter y el que cometió el asesinato por el cual culparon a Sirius.**

**- Todos aquí sabemos eso Albus... podrías ir al grano – **sugirió Moody al observar como la mayoría comenzaba a divagar en sus mentes nuevamente.

**- Bien, verán, estuve en el ministerio tratando de comprobar la inocencia de Sirius y...**

**- El esta muerto, no veo por que limpiar la memoria de un muerto nos ayudara... **– interrumpió Marshall, un miembro reciente de la orden, que obviamente no tenia idea de nada...

**- En eso te equivocas, todos sabemos que Sirius era el padrino de Harry, su única familia **– ante esto Marshall abrió la boca sorprendido, nunca hubiese imaginado que el prófugo de Azkaban fuera alguien tan cercano al muchacho** –, si queremos recuperar a Harry bien podemos empezar por limpiar la reputación de Sirius... tal vez por eso lo dejo al cuidado de Severus.**

**- ¿Y qué paso en el ministerio? – **pregunto Molly ansiosa, si lograban que Harry confiara nuevamente en ellos volvería, y que mejor forma de hacerlo que por medio de la persona mas importante para él... su padrino.

Salio de la habitación donde se encontraba, un ruido lo había despertado, eso aunado a un olor ligeramente conocido que impregnaba el lugar... justo cuando estaba por volver pudo observar a Sire moverse a una velocidad sobrehumana, cosa que no hacia normalmente, intrigado por su comportamiento lo siguió. Este se detuvo frente a la habitación de Harry y entro rápidamente hasta detenerse junto a la cama.

**- ¿sigue sin despertar? – **pregunto el vampiro mientras le tendía un par de viales al ocupante de la cama.

**- Si, ni siquiera se mueve, por lo menos esta respirando, aunque lo hace muy lento... – **contesto el joven mientras enjugaba nuevas lagrimas que corrían a través de su rostro** - ¿crees que este bien?**

**- Lo estará, anda dale las pociones, eso ayudara a mejorar su estado.**

Con un asentimiento el joven se inclino un poco para hacer que el otro ocupante de la cama ingiriera el contenido del los viales, y entonces lo vio, en la cama de su ex–alumno estaba nada mas y nada menos que su colega, Severus Snape en persona, aunque se veia muy mal...

**- ¿Por qué esta aquí? – **pregunto sobresaltando a ambos hombres.

**- ¿Remus? ¿no deberías estar con Sirius? – **indago Sire sin responder a su pregunta.

**- Escuche un ruido, y cuando salí a averiguar que era te vi, asi que te seguí, pensé que Harry podría estar en problemas.**

**- Ya veo, como puedes ver Harry esta bien, así que vuelve a dormir...**

**- No hasta que respondan a mi pregunta... – **vaya que el licántropo era obstinado... seguro si no le contaban estaría ahí toda la noche, pero tomando en cuenta el estado de su nuevo huésped y que Harry estaba aun muy cansado tuvo que ceder.

**- Bien pero aquí no, ambos están cansados y necesitan dormir, sobretodo Snape – **dijo con un suspiro de resignación mientras le indicaba la salida.

Llegaron a la sala, donde Sire aprovecho para solicitar algo de te, el amanecer estaba a unos cuantos minutos, y después de toda la presión a la que se había sometido últimamente realmente deseaba ir a dormir, pero debía aclarar las cosas con Remus antes de hacerlo.

**- ¿Y bien?**

**- Esta bien, recuerdas todos los entrenamientos de Harry, ¿cierto?**

**- Si, y que tienen que ver con Snape, ¿qué hace aquí? **

**- Saulot a estado instruyéndolo, y visto los resultados lo ha echo muy bien, - **observando que el hombre frente a él no entendía trato de explicarse mejor** – Saulot ah estado mostrándole la proyección astral, pero no cualquiera, sino la que le permita proyectar su cuerpo y utilizar sus poderes – **levanto la mano al notar como el licántropo pensaba intervenir** –, esta noche Harry pudo proyectarse donde Voldemort, y encontró a Snape siendo torturado, utilizo su poder para traerlo con él...**

**- Por eso esta tan cansado y Severus esta así...**

**- Si, fue mucho esfuerzo para Harry, solo espero que pueda descansar un poco mas, las clases no pueden retrazarse, y tu... será mejor que vuelvas con Sirius y también trates de dormir...**

Con eso salio de la sala, aun debía atender algunos asuntos antes de que toda actividad comenzara...

Despertó un poco aturdido, no recordaba mucho de lo que había ocurrido, o por lo menos no hasta que su mano toco un calido cuerpo junto al suyo haciéndolo sobresaltarse...

Sip, poco a poco todo se aclaro, recordó todo, desde que se había dormido hasta cuando Sire le había administrado las pociones revitalizantes...

Se enderezo buscando una mejor posición para poder observar al hombre junto a él, ahora daba las gracias mentalmente a Sire por prácticamente haberlo obligado a realizar una operación en sus ojos a la manera muggle, pues sin las molestas gafas no podría haber apreciado el rostro apoyado en la almohada como lo hacia ahora...

El rostro del hombre se había suavizado, no mostraba esa mascara de frialdad y dureza que lo caracterizaba cuando estaba despierto, se veía mucho mas joven y... aunque no lo admitiría frente a ninguna otra persona, bueno tal vez Sire, mucho mas apuesto, se sonrojo al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos...

¿Qué haría su profesor si llegase a enterarse de eso? Dios mejor ni imaginarlo, lo mataría en cuanto se enterase. No pudo evitar que una de sus manos subiera hasta poder acariciar ligeramente el contorno de sus labios, estaban un poco resecos, seguro por todo lo ocurrido durante la noche... lo que había ocurrido había sido su culpa, dijera lo que dijera Sire, él había sido el culpable... derramo un par de lagrimas que no llegaron a caer de su rostro al ser removidas por un movimiento brusco de su mano.

Se levanto de la cama para dirigirse al baño, del cual salio momentos después completamente vestido con sus habituales ropas de entrenamiento, debía darse prisa, pronto comenzarían las lecciones y no deseaba retrasarse, aunque eso significara dejar solo al hombre que le había acompañado toda la noche...

Se acercó presuroso a la cama nuevamente y se inclino lo suficiente para que sus labios rozaran ligeramente los del hombre que aun dormía en ella... ¿cuándo se había enamorado de ese hombre? ¿cuándo había dejado de sentir odio hacia él? ¿cómo podía haber cambiado todo en ese tiempo, muchas preguntas sin respuesta... solo sabia que lo amaba... tal vez había comenzado cuando tomaba clases de occlumency en quinto, o cuando lo castigaba sin razón aparente, o simplemente cuando se dio cuenta que no eran tan diferentes después de todo, ambos solos, sin familia, sin amigos verdaderos, utilizados por otros como armas, espías y demás...

Suspiro alejándose de él para dirigirse al comedor, necesitaba comer para recuperar fuerzas y enfrentarse al reto del día...

**- Buenos días... o ¿debería decir buenas tardes? – **dijo un sonriente Remus en cuanto despertó, había dormido muy, muy bien entre los brazos de su amor...

**- Buenos días Remsie... – **respondió enderezándose un poco en busca de los labios de su pareja. Desde que había hablado con su ahijado, y le había aclarado su relación con el licántropo Remus y él dormían juntos, solo dormir, después de todo aun necesitaba terminar de recuperarse aunque eso no le impedía disfrutar de caricias ardientes y algunas otras atenciones... ya se desquitaría en cuanto se repusiera...

En cuanto se separaron Remus se apoyo en su pecho, disfrutaban cada momento juntos, ya sea abrazados, besándose, acariciándose, lo que fuese estaba bien... y esta no era la excepción

**- Es hora de bajar a comer, apuesto que Harry ya esta en el comedor...**

**- Bien, deja que me levante y bajamos, sabes últimamente me siento mejor, apuesto que pronto podré darte una mano con el entrenamiento del cachorro... – **su respuesta le causo gracia a Remus que no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, eso de convivir con Sire hacia que algunas de sus mañas se le contagiaran, tenia apenas unos días conciente y ya llamaba a Harry cachorro... quien sabe que se le pegaría después, aunque debía admitir que era divertido, sobre todo cuando ambos se confabulaban para divertirse a expensas de Harry...

**- Vamos... **– dijo jalando de la mano en cuanto estuvo vestido.

Sire y Harry estaban en el comedor conversando cuando fueron interrumpidos por alguien.

**- Amo...**

**- ¿Ocurre algo Yansie?**

**- El señor Beckett lo busca.**

Sire se sorprendió, ¿qué haría Beckett en su casa? después de todo los entrenamientos serian mas tarde.

**- Llévalo a la biblioteca, lo atenderé...**

**- Me temo mi querido Sire que no será necesario porque como puedes ver estoy aquí... – **contesto el aludido con una sonrisa.

**- Y no es el único **– escucho una voz alegre que provenía de una persona ubicada detrás de hombre de ojos verde metálicos...

**- ¿Laurent?... – **tratando de recuperarse de la sorpresa inicial -** ¿puedo preguntar a que se debe la visita? **

**- Bueeeeeno - **comenzó a explicar Laurent, se giro hacia Harry para saludarlo con una sonrisa, ignorando la pregunta **–, hola Harry...**

**- Hola... – **sonrió de vuelta.

**- ¿Y bien? – **volvió a preguntar Sire.

**- es que... – **comenzó Laurent.

**- Escuchamos que iras a Hogwarts... - **le corto Beckett.

**- ¿Y...? No creo que hayan venido a preguntar eso... ¬¬ – **les dirigió una mirada inquisitiva.

**- Puessssss... - **continuo Beckett.

**- Queremos ir... – **le apoyo el hombre de ojos ámbar. Y ambos vampiros lo miraron suplicantemente.

Sire levanto una ceja en forma interrogativa.

**- ¿quieren ir? **– eso si que lo había descolocado un poco... había esperado de todo menos eso... **-. No creo que sea prudente – **dijo recuperándose del shock, ante la mirada desconcertada de los otros dos vampiros continuo** –, conmigo y Remus será suficiente para que los alumnos pongan el grito en el cielo si se enteran...**

**- Pero queremos ir **– ambos vampiros los miraban como un par de niños que le piden un dulce a sus padres.

**- Niños... eso es lo que parecen, ¿por qué no se comportan como corresponde a su edad y dejan sus berrinches de lado? – **a pesar de mostrarse firme, Sire se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo con la situación y le basto mirar de reojo a Harry para darse cuenta que también a él le costaba mantenerse impasible ante la situación... no era muy común observar a dos vampiros de más de 8 000 años comportarse como un par de críos caprichosos... realmente era digno de verse... –** ¿qué diría Amelek si los viese en este momento?**

**- No diría nada... – **dijo Laurent, siendo apoyado por el otro.

**- Él ya nos conoce...**

**- Lo imagino... ññU**

**- Por cierto... ¿dónde esta Remus? – **pregunto curioso Becket mirándolos fijamente – **¿no saben si esta...**

**- saliendo con alguien... o si? **– completo Laurent... realmente parecían hermanos aunque eso era imposible, sobre todo siendo de diferentes clanes.

**- Pero si ustedes parecen relojitos... ¿cómo diablos lo hacen?**

**- ¿Hacer qué? **– preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

**- Eso... coordinarse tan bien... pareciera que se ponen de acuerdo para hablar **– les señalo el adolescente comprendiendo a lo que se refería Sire.

**- Ah... – **ahí iban de nuevo... como lo había dicho Sire... como relojitos...** – práctica... –** contestaron levantando los hombros... incluso sus gestos parecían sincronizados

**- Pero no nos han contestado... ¿sale con alguien? – **señalo Laurent.

**- Bueno él es pareja del padrino de Harry... – **contesto haciendo un movimiento con la mano restándole importancia.

**- Ahhh... – **parecían un tanto decepcionados seguramente tramaban algo... perocon esa duda aclarada volvieron a intentarlo -** bueno volviendo al tema... ¡¿podemos ir! – ** interrogaron nuevamente...

**- ¬¬U ¿qué parte de ocasionaría más problemas no entienden? – **interrogo Sire antes de ser cortado por la inesperada entrada de Remus y su pareja...

**- Que bien... tenemos visitas... ¡hola! – **dijo un sonriente Remus...

Sirius observo la mirada resignada de Sire, no comprendía muy bien, pero parecía que esa seria un largo, muy largo día... y eso que aun no había comenzado el entrenamiento de su ahijado...

Despertó descolocado, ya no le dolía el cuerpo, recordaba todo lo con respecto a la tortura y cuando Potter se presento y lo sacó del lugar, pero no reconocía el lugar donde se encontraba...

Se enderezo en la cama, aun se encontraba débil por lo que se mareo cuando lo hizo, cerro los ojos un momento para reponerse y cuando los abrió pudo apreciar la enorme alcoba, la cama era enorme y muy cómoda, con doseles de un azul muy oscuro casi negro, los muebles finamente trabajados de acuerdo la los motivos de la habitación, se levanto dirigiéndose a una puerta que suponía era el baño, y no se equivoco, en cuanto abrió la puerta obtuvo una visión impresionante del lugar, ni siquiera en el colegio podría haber encontrado algo tan sobrio, se aseó disfrutando del confortable calor del agua y las finas burbujas que se esparcían por la superficie, en cuanto termino se dio cuenta que no tenia ropa, la suya estaba en condiciones deplorables, así que se envolvió en una toalla de baño antes de salir.

En cuanto estuvo nuevamente en la habitación volvió a sorprenderse, la cama ya estaba echa y había una túnica muy hermosa de un verde único, realmente oscuro con ligeros bordes plateados en las mangas y que le quedaba a la perfección.

Justo cuando termino de cambiarse escucho un "plop" a sus espaldas y se giro, un elfo domestico, no una elfina lo miraba...

**- Señor, el amo me ordeno que le condujera hacia el comedor, si hace el favor de seguirme – **dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

Se extrañó por el comportamiento de esta y por su forma de vestir, ningún elfo que se preciara de serlo vestiría como esta lo hacia, su ropa no eran harapos sino todo lo contrario y no inclinaba la cabeza cuando se dirigía a un mago, ni siquiera parecía intimidarse por su presencia, eso si que era extraño...

Lo condujo a través de hermosos pasillos adornaros con finas estatuas de mármol, algunas armaduras que parecían muy antiguas y cuadros bellamente elaborados. Volvió a preguntarse donde estaba, quien lo había llevado ahí no era un gran misterio, pero el lugar imponía un gran respeto y admiración.

Se detuvieron frente a una gran puerta de madera tallada e ingresaron al gran comedor que al igual que el resto de la casa era magnifico... en su cabecera pudo observar a un par de personas conversando... se acerco y pudo reconocer a Sire, el vampiro que había acompañado a Potter en el Callejón Diagon hacia menos de una semana, pero al otro no lo conocía...

**- Amo... su huésped esta aquí – **indico la felina dejando el paso libre al hombre para salir de la habitación hacia la cocina y traer algo de comer para el invitado.

**- Sea bienvenido a mi hogar profesor Snape – **dijo el aludido señalando la silla vacía a su lado, la cual fue ocupada por el hombre.

**- Gracias – **dijo el hombre de ojos negros sin apartar la mirada del acompañante del vampiro, había algo diferente en él, algo que le parecía reconocer también en Sire...

**- Bien, les dejare para que conversen, aun debo ver a Laurent, tengo mucha curiosidad sobre lo que le enseñara a Harry – **dijo el otro hombre con una sonrisa al haber llamado la atención del recién llegado... antes de salir le comento al Sire **–, piénsalo, seria divertido... Laurent y yo realmente queremos ir...**

**- Lo pensare Beckett, pero no creo cambiar de opinión... – **movió negativamente la cabeza mientras sonreía... habían tenido la misma discusión durante las ultimas horas... sabia que ese par no se rendiría hasta obtener lo que deseaba...

Después de que Beckett abandonara el comedor volvió su atención al hombre.

**- Espero que haya descansado bien – **ante el asentimiento del otro continuo** –, supongo que tendrá muchas preguntas profesor, así que por que no comenzamos...**

**- Realmente no son muchas, recuerdo perfectamente todo lo ocurrido excepto la forma en que llegue aquí...**

**- Vaya, eso facilita mucho las cosas, comenzare por explicar como fue que Harry lo trajo... **– comenzó la no tan larga explicación, después de todo el hombre había dejado claro que ya conocía algunos detalles, omitió todo lo referente a los entrenamientos de Harry, eso solo era de incumbencia del concilio...

Estaba muy cansado, no creía que esto fuera así, había pasado una hora completa tratando de lograr que una esfera de metal cambiara su forma y se convirtiera en una varilla, o mejor dicho en una lanza, pero no era tan sencillo, solo había logrado que se aplanara hasta formar un plato, y ya estaba desesperándose...

**- Tranquilo, recuerda que solo debes concentrarte en eso, no te fuerces... – **sugirió Laurent, debía admitir que hasta el momento el chico lo estaba haciendo muy bien... solo debía dejar de forzar el cambio...** – imagina que el plato forma parte de ti... hazlo como si quisieras mover tu mano o levantar un dedo...**

**- Eso trato... – **suspiro, cerro los ojos y volvió a intentarlo** – "relajarme... imaginar que es una parte de mi cuerpo... eso es..."**

Y ante la mirada sorprendida de los presentes, o sea, Sirius y Remus que no querían perderse el entrenamiento y Beckett que acababa de ingresar a la habitación, el plato de metal comenzó a alargarse y a formar una delgada varilla, y para mayor asombro de su maestro no solo formo la varilla sino una hermosa lanza que mostraba unos grabados hermosos en la empuñadura...

**- ¿Lo ves? – **dijo un alegre y sonriente Laurent** –, te dije que solo necesitabas dejar de forzarte y tomarlo con calma...**

**- ¡¡¡Genial! ¡¡¡¡lo hice! – **el chicola tomo en sus manos ysalto de alegría dirigiéndose hacia su padrino que al igual que Remus estaba contento de los progresos de Harry...

**- Bien, ya puedes dominar las rocas y ahora los metales, solo necesitas practicar, así que eso puedes hacerlo bajo la supervisión de Sire... yo ya no tengo nada mas que enseñarte... ññ**

**- Gracias Laurent... por todo... – **respondió el joven y agrego con una sonrisa y un guiño** – prometo que tratare de convencer a Sire para que les permita ir al colegio, por lo menos un par de días...**

**- ¡¡¡Genial! – **dijeron ambos vampiros con una sonrisa y los ojos brillando con alegría y travesura reprimida...

El par de vampiros volvió a ingresar a la estancia donde se encontraban Sire y Snape conversando, ya habían aclarado todo lo necesario desde que Beckett los había dejado solos.

**- Listo, mi instrucción termino, pero tu... – **señalo Laurent a Sire.

**- Deberás encargarte de que practique... **– termino Beckett, sorprendiendo a Snape que no esperaba tal combinación... esos dos si que se complementaban...

**- Bien, solo supervisarlo, ¿cierto? – **respondió el aludido.

**- Sip... – **respondieron al unísono los otros.

**- ¿Dónde esta? – **pregunto ignorando la mirada interrogativa de Sire.

**- Ah... eso... pues... veras... **– comenzó Beckett antes de ser cortado por Laurent

**- Amelek se lo llevo... **

**- ¿Se lo llevo?**

**- Sip... dijo que lo instruiría fuera... **- corroboro Beckett. Ambos sabían que eso no le agradaría al vampiro de ojos amatista...

Suspiro resignado, aunque no le agradara la forma de actuar de Amelek sabia que era mejor no oponerse a él, era peligroso pero también necesario...

**- ¿Y no nos... – **lo devolvió a la realidad Laurent.

**- ... piensas presentar? – **suspiro nuevamente... ese par que en ocasiones lograba alegrarlo en otras lo sacaba de sus casillas...

Caminaba por una calle abarrotada de gente mientras era seguido muy de cerca por un hombre alto, moreno y de ojos rojos.

**- Bien ya conoces la teoría – **hablo en un tono bajo el hombre mientras el joven de ojos verdes se detenía** –, recuerda lo que te enseñe y dime que opinas de él – **señalo a un joven rubio de ojos castaños, muy apuesto que abrazaba a una chica mas baja que él de cabello negro y ojos verde metálico... obviamente usaba lentes de contacto, nadie podía tener los ojos de ese color a menos que utilizara magia y esos definitivamente eran muggles...

**- mmmm... **– observo con detenimiento a la pareja... trataba de recordar todas las enseñanzas, no había pasado horas escuchando lo mismo como para no hacer el intento...** – pues el no esta siendo sincero... – **ante la mirada interrogante del hombre continuo –** es obvio que solo la quiere para pasar el rato... y míralo, no puede apartarse mucho de ella, se da cuenta que esta dudando así que no piensa dejarle opciones... yo diría que lleva trabajándola mucho tiempo... y por su mirada no piensa permitir que se le escape... **

**- ¿y ella? **– pregunto sonriendo complacido ante la observación... el chico aprendía rápido, era un gran alumno...

**- Pues ella... mmmm... yo diría que duda mucho de la relación y no quiere dar el siguiente paso... se da cuenta que el chico esta presionándola y quiere hacerse a un lado... pero otra parte suya quiere continuar... ver hasta donde es capaz de llegar...**

**- ¿crees que él obtendrá lo que quiere? – **pregunto interesado...

**- Yo creo que si, ella no parece perder el interés y él ya no puede esperar...**

**- Bien... me parece que lo has hecho muy bien... solo necesitas poner más atención cuando observas a las personas pero lo demás esta bien... y con respecto al reino animal y tomando tu desempeño con Sey y Mao yo diría que no te hace falta practicar mucho... quizás solo convivir con más animales... pero eso tendrás que hacerlo en el colegio...**

**- ¿Eso quiere decir que podemos volver? **– pregunto esperanzado... no había visto a su profesor durante todo el día y seguramente este ya estaba despierto... realmente necesitaba verlo, saber que estaba bien.

**- Lamento decepcionarte pero...**

**- ¿pero... **– seguramente diría algo que no seria de su agrado.

**- Pues da la casualidad de que esta oscureciendo y Seth quiere comenzar... pronto regresaras al colegio y nosotros no podremos entrar continuamente en el...**

**- Lo se... pero irán... ¿cierto? – **pregunto esperanzado... en el tiempo que llevaban juntos había podido conocerlos y apreciarlos... no como seres superiores o maestros, sino como iguales, como amigos y no quería alejarse mucho de ellos.

**- Si, estaremos en contacto – **dijo colocando una mano sobre su hombro y sonriendo tranquilizadoramente** -, ahora debemos volver, debes continuar con tu siguiente clase...**

Estaba cansado, no había sido suficiente con cansarlo emocionalmente y mentalmente... no... tenían que agotar su cuerpo físicamente también... Seth había sido rudo, normalmente no lo hubiese presionado tanto pero quería que aprendiera todo esa noche para poder avanzar mas rápido...

Le llevo a la parte más alejada de la casa, hacia el interior de los vastos jardines... parecía que la oscuridad se había puesto de acuerdo con su maestro y los cubriera completamente, no dudaba que Seth lo hubiese manipulado después de todo esa era su especialidad, ahora solo dependía de sus sentidos, se alegraba de que Sire le hubiese obligado a agudizar todos y cada uno de ellos, podía escuchar el viento a su alrededor moviendo las hojas de los árboles, sentir a la tierra susurrando palabras que solo el podía entender gracias a las enseñanzas de Beckett...

**- ¿Listo? – **preguntó una voz a sus espaldas...

**- Si... – **cerro los ojos mientras reunía todo su poder entre sus manos concentrándose en alejar la oscuridad de su lado... poco a poco esta se fue dispersando...

**- Bien echo... – **lo felicito el vampiro, observando como alrededor del chico había una gran zona de claridad** – ahora vuelve a atraerla...**

**- Lo intentaré... – **volvióa concentrarse... reunir toda la energía para alejar de si la oscuridad que lo rodeaba era mas sencillo que hacerla volvercontinuo concentrándose y pudo apreciar como lentamente todo se oscurecía a su alrededor.

**- Muy bien... aprendes rápido, por hoy lo dejaremos así, mañana continuaremos...**

**- Gracias, estoy muerto... – **dijo antes de dejarse caer a los pies del hombre completamente exhausto...

**- Bien, ya comprendo por qué y cómo llegue aquí...**

**- ¿pero... – **interrumpió el vampiro, hacia unos minutos que los otros se habían marchado dejándole la oportunidad para hablar con el hombre...

**- Pero, ¿por qué continuo aquí? ¿no debería volver con la orden? **– interrogo, su presencia no era requerida en el lugar, asi que ¿qué diablos hacia ahí?

**- Bien, vera profesor... – **se detuvo ordenando rápidamente sus ideas, no podía decirle "profesor no deseo que se marche por que quiero que usted y Harry arreglen sus diferencias y comiencen una relación",nop... definitivamente eso no le ayudaría... –** es muy simple... me siento en extremo culpable por lo ocurrido – **sonrió,después de todo eso era cierto, no solo había sido idea de Harry involucrarlo sino también suya...** – y deseo compensarlo de alguna forma...**

**- No creo que sea necesario... – **se puso pálido al ser interrumpido por la súbita entrada de otros dos hombres en la estancia, **"no puede ser... es imposible"** pensó al reconocer a su antiguo enemigo del colegio. Observando su reacción el vampiro se giro para observar a los recién llegados que también estaban en shock, aunque pronto todos recuperaron la compostura...

**- Black...**

**- Snivellus... **

Se escucharon dos voces sumamente contrariadas al mismo tiempo...

**- Esto no se ve nada bien...** – susurro el vampiro con un suspiro.

**- Nada bien... deja que se recuperen completamente del shock – **se le unió el licántropo al escucharlo gracias a su desarrollado sentido del oído.

**- Solo espero que el cachorro no se entere...**

**- Demasiado tarde... – **señalo Remus mientras su mirada se dirigía hacia la puerta.

Ahí, en el marco de la puerta se encontraba un contrariado Harry Potter que observaba como su padrino y su amo... digo profesor se lanzaban miradas fulminantes, mientras un sorprendido hombre de ojos aceituna que lo acompañaba trataba de comprender la situación.

**- Será una larga noche... **– sentenció Sire justo cuando ambos hombres de cabello negro se preparaban para iniciar una pelea verbal...

**TBC...**


	9. Chapter 8

**"Guardián Eterno: la leyenda del pasado"**

**Por:** Sekhmet Malfoy

_Encantadora de Dragones  
Miembro de la Orden Severusiana  
Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana  
Miembro de la Orden Draconiana  
Miembro de la Legión de Lupinas  
Miembro de la Orden de Potter  
Miembro de la Orden de las Mortifagas_

http/ después del desastroso comienzo del verano, las cosas parecen mejorar para Harry... pero ahora tendrá que enfrentar un nuevo desafió si quiere proteger a las personas que quiere, y con ello al mundo mágico...

**Capitulo 8**

Ahí, en el marco de la puerta se encontraba un contrariado Harry Potter que observaba como su padrino y su amo... digo profesor se lanzaban miradas fulminantes, mientras un sorprendido hombre de ojos aceituna que lo acompañaba trataba de comprender la situación.

**- Será una larga noche... **– sentenció Sire justo cuando ambos hombres de cabello negro se preparaban para iniciar una pelea verbal... y quien sabe tal vez algo mas que simples insultos…

Harry se adelanto unos cuantos pasos para quedar entre los hombres que discutían acaloradamente sin ser notado...

**- ¿cómo te atreves a venir aquí Snivellus? – **pregunto con aire ofendido el animago tomando una posición que indicaba que saltaría sobre él en cualquier momento.

**- ¡¡Eso es algo que no le importa a un prófugo! – **respondió a su vez el ex mortifago preparado para evitar los golpes.

Estaban por iniciar su pelea cuando sintieron una poderosa aura envolviéndolos que los dejo inmóviles segundos después.

**- ¡¡YA BASTA! ¿ACASO NINGUNO DE LOS DOS ES CAPAZ DE DEJAR UN MOMENTO DE LADO ESA ANTIPATIA CONTRA EL OTRO? **– la voz del joven se dejo escuchar como acero, dura y fría, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes que observaban la escena, algunos divertidos, como en el caso de Sire y Seth que encontraban bastante cómica la escena, no todos los días tienes la oportunidad de ver a un adolescente poner en su lugar a un par de hombres adultos... y otros preocupados y asustados, como Remus, Sirius y Snape, suspiro para que después su voz se suavizara ligeramente – **Realmente no lo entiendo, ¿realmente no pueden dejar de lado toda esa animosidad que tienen desde el colegio?**

**- Harry no es mi culpa, Sniv no tiene nada que hacer aqu... – **Sirius fue cortado nuevamente por el chico.

**- Él esta aquí porque yo lo traje, y cuenta con el permiso de Sire para quedarse, que por si no lo has notado es el dueño de la casa, - **viendo como su padrino se preparaba para debatir el punto hizo un ademán para indicar que se mantuviera en silencio – **hablaremos mas tarde sobre eso -** se giro para enfrentar a su profesor –,** lamento todo esto profesor, quizás no fue tan buena idea traerlo aquí...**

**- Quizá no fue lo mas prudente, pero lo hizo señor Potter... y se lo agradezco... me salvo la vida arriesgando la suya - **dijo ante la confundida mirada de sus ex compañeros del colegio** –, sin embargo debo hacerle notar que estar en esta posición es realmente incomodo, así que le agradecería que quitara el hechizo por mi...**

Pudieron escuchar ligeras risas provenientes de los dos inmortales presentes, algo que no le causo ninguna gracia a los hombres petrificados, por increíble que pareciera estaban de acuerdo en algo y eso era algo que nunca de los nuncas admitirían... con un ligero movimiento de muñeca el chico los libero tratando de ocultar una sonrisa.

**- Ya que están nuevamente tranquilos creo que deberíamos explicar la presencia de ambos aquí – **intervino Sire ante el silencio que se había instalado en la habitación.

**- Me uno a la propuesta, realmente me gustaría saberlo... "esto se esta poniendo interesante... jijijijijijiji" – **corroboro Seth sonriendo mientras tomaba asiento entre Sire y Severus, y siendo imitado por el resto.

**- Estoy de acuerdo, me gustaría mucho saber que hace el labrador aquí si se suponía que estaba tras el velo... nadie ha salido de ahí hasta ahora** – aprobó el hombre de ojos negros, el que no le cayera bien el animago no quería decir que se quedaría con la duda.

Por un lado Harry y Remus rodaron los ojos ante el apelativo canino que uso Snape para referirse al animago, Sirius quiso saltarle encima para callarlo, pero fue retenido por una severa mirada de su ahijado y el par de vampiros... aunque estos hacían todo lo posible por no tirarse en el piso a reír. Esa seria una linda noche de conversaciones, una linda y larga noche... (bueno tomando en cuenta de que todo mundo se sabe el cuento no me meteré en detalles... Ev: admítelo te da flojera explicarlos... ¬¬ de acuerdo no quiero explicarlo, pero tomando en cuenta que están leyendo esto es que siguen la historia y saben que ah pasado... Ev: debo admitir que tienes razón... aunque no me agrade)

Dos horas después todo mundo se había enterado de la historia... claro dejando de lado la preocupación personal del chico por su profesor, el que a Snape no le interesaba del todo que hacia el animago ahí y que realmente a Sirius no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo Snape, aun así todos se sorprendieron por los progresos del chico, si bien los mortales no conocían completamente lo referente a sus entrenamientos, excepto aquellos en los que participaban, como lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y con armas, se sorprendieron, en especial el profesor de pociones, el realmente se acababa de enterar, y no pudo resistirse a preguntar...

**- ¿Seria posible conversar con aquellos que le enseñan pociones, seria muy interesante conocer sus puntos de vista.**

**- Tendría que consultarlo directamente con ellos, pero podría haber alguna posibilidad – **le respondió Seth, el cual se preparaba para salir en ese momento.

**- Agradecería que lo hiciera **– admitió el hombre a lo cual el otro asintió.

En el otro lado de la habitación se encontraba cierto animago murmurando cosas ininteligibles que cualquier persona decente nunca repetiría mientras su pareja trataba de hacerlo entrar el razón.

**- Pady, vamos, no puedes estar así toda la noche, en especial con Harry, - **lo miro intensamente a los ojos** – sabes que hizo lo que considero mejor... para ambos.**

**- Lo se pero...**

**- ¿Pero? – **lo animo a continuar

**- Jamás imagine que se pondría de parte de Sniv – **dijo finalmente haciendo un gracioso puchero

**- Vamos, no te pongas así... – **y comenzó a tratar de convencerlo...

Mientras esto ocurría Sire trataba de hablar con Harry, quien no separaba su mirada de cierto personaje de cabello y ojos negros.

**- ¿Cómo fue todo? – **interrogo el vampiro

**- Bien, aunque estoy agotado – **suspiro el chico separando la vista de su profesor para fijarla en su interlocutor… **– estoy realmente muerto...**

**- Pues para ser un muerto te ves sumamente bien – **respondió riendo el otro y lanzándole una mirada apreciativa que no paso desapercibida para un par de morenos presentes y un vampiro que no podía encontrar más divertida la situación.

**- "vaya, vaya... quien lo diría, un padrino protector y... un profesor celoso..." – **sonrió al darse cuenta que el otro vampiro también se había dado cuenta** – "¿Qué se supone que tramas?" – **le pregunto alzando una ceja graciosamente.

**- "¿Hacer? ¿qué te hace pensar que lo hago propósito?" – **dijo sin responderle.

**- "¿Además de esa mirada que tienes y que sin duda se parece a la del 'dúo del terror'?" – **dijo Seth refiriéndose a Laurent y a Beckett quienes se habían ganado dicho titulo durante una salida en la cual se había visto envuelto el concilio completo en grandes enredos, bromas y situaciones realmente embarazosas que dicho de paso a nadie le agradaba recordar...

**- "Bien, no te lo niego, pero no es el momento" – **dijo terminando su platica mental al notar como su pupilo comenzaba a dormitar en medio del comedor sin haber sido notado antes** – Vaya, mira como lo dejaste – **señalo al joven mago llamando la atención de todos, Sirius y Remus no pudieron evitar sonreír ante la escena, se veía realmente dulce de esa forma, Seth, no pudo ocultar una sonrisa de culpabilidad, tal vez, y solo tal vez se había excedido, él mejor que nadie conocía los resultados de llevar a cabo eso entrenamientos, y Snape sonrió imperceptiblemente mirando con ternura a Harry, una sonrisa que desapareció de la misma forma en que apareció, rápidamente y sin ser vista… o eso pensó él porque dos vampiros presentes trataban de ocultar una ligera sonrisa...

**- Será mejor llevarlo a su habitación – **sugirió Rem.

**- Lo llevare, ustedes también deben descansar – **dijo Sire guiñando en dirección de la pareja, quienes se sonrojaron mientas afirmaban** –, profesor, acompáñeme para indicarle su habitación – **tomo a Harry entre sus brazos yse giro hacia Snape quien afirmo con un asentimiento, aunque este podía notar un sentimiento de malestar al observar como el vampiro sostenía al chico, un sentimiento que no lograba identificar pero no era nada agradable... en especial para alguien que había pasado la mayor parte de su vida tratando de ignorar todo lo referente a sentimientos.

Sire le condujo a la misma habitación en la cual había despertado… ¿acaso esa seria la habitación que le seria asignada? Su duda quedo respondida con la acción del inmortal frente a él.

**- Permítame un momento- **le indico al hombre que le seguía, con un movimiento de muñeca la puerta de la alcoba se abrió y el hombre moreno pudo apreciar nuevamente el lugar… era realmente hermoso...

El vampiro se adentró en ella llevando consigo el cuerpo del joven durmiente, y el profesor se detuvo en la puerta justo cuando el chico era colocado de manera suave entre las mullidas almohadas y las calidas mantas… ¿la habitación pertenecía al chico?... entonces, ¿Por qué el había despertado allí? ¿Cuál había sido la razón?... estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que el vampiro se encontraba nuevamente junto a él hasta que este le hablo…

**- Vamos, le mostrare su habitación – **le guió hacia la puerta que se encontraba justo frente a la de su joven pupilo (¿casualidad?… ¿ustedes que creen?... Ev: yo creo que no… de por si Sire se trae algo…) **–, espero que se encuentre cómodo en esta, fue dispuesta especialmente para usted – **dijo con una sonrisa enigmática (Ev: claro que había sido preparada para él... ¿ya había dicho que se trae algo?... ¬¬U Si ya lo hiciste ahora cállate y deja continuar la historia)

El hombre realmente sentía curiosidad por las respuestas a sus anteriores preguntas, pero él era Severus Snape y no se tragaría su orgullo para satisfacer su curiosidad... aunque se estuviera muriendo por saberlo, no señor, él era un Slytherin y no se rebajaría a algo como eso. Claro que no contaba con que su anfitrión fuese mas perceptivo de lo que esperaba...

**- Espero que no haya tenido problemas esta mañana cuando despertó... nos tomamos la libertad de dejarle justo en la habitación de enfrente, la de Harry - **dudo por un momento en seguir, pero lo hizo, después de todo tenia que comenzar su plan de alguna forma... **–, bueno… es que con el susto que nos dio a media noche cuando lo trajo pensé que lo mejor seria que se quedara acompañado por alguien, así que le deje en la habitación del cachorro, de esa manera ya no tendríamos que moverlo y él también tendría la oportunidad de descansar y vigilarlo de ser necesario mientras yo atendía un asunto importante – **dijoconvenientemente, después de todo no iba a decirle "Harry no quería separarse de usted así que me sugirió que lo dejara con él" y que el asunto importante que él debía atender no eran otro que revisar si aun quedaban reservas de esos chocolates que tanto le gustaban, no claro que no… aunque decir solo la parte de que Harry se interesaba en su seguridad le ayudaría a acelerar las cosas, pero no iba de acuerdo a sus planes así que lo dejo… y de acuerdo a lo que había observado en el comedor seria mejor continuar tan lento como ahora **–, espero que tenga una buena noche profesor… - **termino de hablar mientras sonreía en dirección del hombre de ojos negros.

Justo cuando se disponía a salir del lugar una voz le detuvo, aun estaba un poco aturdida pero sonaba bastante clara.

**- Severus…**

**- ¿Perdón? **– pregunto confundido Sire.

**- Severus, ese es mi nombre no profesor…**

**- Lo recordare la próxima vez –** le respondió con una sonrisa para salir definitivamente de ahí… **-,** **claro que lo haré… - **murmuro cuando se encontraba en el pasillo.

Ahora necesitaba conseguir a alguien que le ayudase con la siguiente etapa de su plan... pero quien era tan tonto... es decir tan acomedido como para ayudar sin hacer preguntas y soltar la lengua...

**- ¿Por qué crees que Harry reaccionó así en el comedor? – **pregunto un muy confundido animago a su pareja mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda en cuanto cruzaron la puerta de su habitación.

**- No lo se, pero sus razones debe tener… - **respondió acomodándose dentro del abrazo** – pero… no… deberíamos… hablar de… eso… justo… ahora… **- dijo girándose y comenzando a repartir pequeños besos por el rostro del animago quien lo estrecho aun mas a su cuerpo…

**- cierto… creo que tenemos algo pendiente – **dijo finalmente comenzando a responder a las insinuaciones de su pareja y conduciéndolo hacia la cama, donde lo deposito tranquilamente **–, me parece que es hora de recuperar algo del tiempo perdido…**

**- mmmmm… me parece bien – **ronroneo disfrutando de los nuevos besos que eran depositados en su cuello.

Varias horas después un exhausto pero feliz Remus dormía placidamente sobre le fuerte pecho de un igualmente cansado y complacido Sirius, mientras este lo acunaba como si temiera que fuese a escapar... por fin después de tanto tiempo volvían a estar juntos y esta vez no permitiría que los separasen... estaban juntos tal y como debía haber sido siempre, ambos lo sabían, eran uno... en corazón, cuerpo, y alma... almas gemelas destinadas a encontrarse una y otra vez a pesar del tiempo y los años de separación, primero gracias a un traidor y después gracias a un velo, al cual el animago siempre se refería como "el maldito velo del demonio" eran la prueba de ello, pero eso ya no importaba... era tiempo de recuperar el tiempo perdido, hacer florecer su amor nuevamente... recuperar sus vidas, ahora estaban juntos de nuevo y no dejarían que los alejaran nuevamente... ahora menos que nunca, ahora que eran una familia de nuevo (claro contando al cachorro) lucharían por ello y no se rendirían sin dar una buena pelea...

En otra alcoba, mas específicamente la del profesor de pociones se encontraba este sumido en sus pensamientos mientras observaba el amanecer... después de todo había permanecido conversando con los demás toda la noche...

**- ¿Qué rayos me paso en el comedor, ¿qué fue esa sensación en mi pecho cuando Potter era admirado por Sire?... hace tanto que no me sentía así, de echo de ninguna otra manera, es extraño... **

Se alejo de la ventana para sentarse al borde de la cama.

**- Me parece que no obtendré respuestas a eso por ahora, no hasta que mi cabeza se aclare... – **suspiro** – y por otro lado esta el asunto de haberme quedado en la habitación de Potter, fue extraño, pero debo admitir que hace mucho que no descansaba tan bien, me sentía seguro y cómodo... protegido seria la palabra más adecuada... pero ¿por qué?... ¡Diablos!... estoy confundido... odio estar confundido... **

Se recostó en la cama, después de todo necesitaba descansar, ya tenia mucho tiempo despierto y su cansancio era evidente, seguro tendría otro momento para aclarar sus pensamientos, así que trato de relajarse y dormir, seguro aun lo esperaban más sorpresas y que mejor que llegaran cuando el estuviera más repuesto...

El sol acababa de ocultarse cuando se despertó, no tenia la menor idea de cómo había llegado a su cuarto, pero eso no importaba de momento, debía darse prisa sus tutores no tardarían en llegar y no quería retrasarse, se levanto de prisa y se metió a la ducha para darse un regaderazo rápido, ya no le daba tiempo de tomar el baño de tina que tanto le gustaba, salio de ahí de la misma forma en que entro y se vistió lo mas cómodo posible antes de bajar al comedor.

En cuanto cruzo la puerta se dio cuenta de que no era el único que faltaba, casi todos estaban ahí, incluyendo a sus maestros, excepto su ex profesor y su padrino, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al imaginarse que haría ese par. Y se cerco hasta llegar a la altura de una hermosa mujer pelirroja que lo observaba con ternura.

**- ¡Hola Harry! **– le dijo esta sonriendo en cuanto estuvieron frente a frente.

**- Hola Zill. Me alegra verte, aunque no se si pensare lo mismo más tarde – **respondió el joven depositando un beso en la mejilla de la mujer, antes de girarse y saludar al hombre vestido de negro y de mirada añil y serena junto a Zillah** –. Auriel, me da gusto verte a ti también.**

**- Lo mismo digo, pero no es el momento para conversar, será mejor que te alimentes, pronto nos iremos...**

La afirmación sorprendió tanto al único mortal adulto presente sin embargo el joven mago se mostró muy interesado en eso y comenzó a preguntar en cuanto estuvo sentado con un gran plato de comida en frente.

**- ¿A dónde iremos?**

**- Eso no tiene importancia ahora, solo come... – **convino Sire quien no tenia el mas mínimo interés en hablarlo frente al profesor de pociones.

**- Esta bien... **– suspiro derrotado Harry, sabia por experiencia que Sire podía ser muy cerrado cuando la situación lo ameritaba y esa parecía ser una de esas ocasiones, así que se movió y comenzó a conversar con Zillah mientras degustaba la cena.

En el otro extremo de la mesa Severus Snape no perdía detalle de la conversación de este par, no le agradaba la forma en que la mujer se comportaba con el chico, demasiado interesada en él para su gusto...

**- "¡Diablos, no de nuevo, por qué me siento así otra vez, ¿acaso son celos? ¿estoy celoso de la atención que muestra Pott... no Potter, de Harry hacia los demás?... ¡maldición!... creo que si... esto no puede estar pasándome a mi..."**

La cara de confusión del hombre no paso desapercibida a una mirada amatista que observaba sus reacciones desde que cierto joven de ojos verdes había entrado al lugar.

**- "¿Quién lo diría? Parece que estas dándote cuenta de todo Severus, aunque eso arruina un poco mis planes, se suponía que no debería ser así, pero bueno ya no puedo hacer nada... y después de todo no necesitare ayuda extra ññU... "**

Despertó sintiéndose calido, seguro, protegido, una sensación que hacia mucho no sentía, abrió perezosamente los ojos para distinguir una cabellera clara descansando sobre su torso y sonrió, ahora recordaba todo lo ocurrido hacia algunas horas... Remus, SU Remus estaba ahí, con él después de pasar una hermosa noche, algo agitada pero hermosa.

Beso la frente de su pareja, la cual en esos momentos comenzaba a despertar.

**- Buenos días precioso **– dijo mirando unas orbes doradas que lo observaban llenas de amor.

**- Buenos días – **contesto el otro acurrucándose aun mas cerca del moreno.

**- ¿No crees que deberíamos levantarnos? – **dijo el animago mientras comenzaba a repartir nuevos besos en las mejillas del licántropo.

**- Nop... quiero quedarme así un rato más.**

**-¿Y el desayuno?**

**-¡Pady! ¿Ya viste la hora?**

**- Nop... ññU – **admitió este girándose a ver el reloj que se encontraba cerca del armario** – ¡¡Wow! Ya es tarde...**

**- Si, ya es hora de la cena, después de todo creo que si deberíamos levantarnos...**

**- ¿Y a donde llevaran a Harry? **- pregunto algo contrariado Snape que se sentía un tanto desplazado ya que la pelirroja tenia la atención el joven moreno en esos momentos.

**- Lo siento pero eso es algo que no es de su incumbencia - **le respondió Zillah lanzándole una mirada molesta al hombre, ya había notado el interés de este en el chico, pero no pensaba dejarle el camino libre, Harry seria suyo y de nadie más.

**- Esa no es manera de contestar Zillah – **le advirtió Sire al notar la forma en que observaba al profesor** –, me gustaría recordarte que estas en mi casa y por lo tanto respetaras a mis invitados – **sentencio con una mirada dura y decidida, no permitiría que ella se inmiscuyera entre ambos magos.

**- Bien, si así están las cosas con permiso – **se retiro no sin antes obsequiarle una mirada furibunda a Snape, el cual respondió con otra igual.

**- ¿Alguien seria tan amable de decirme que paso aquí?- **pregunto un confundido Harry que realmente no tenia la mas mínima idea de que pasaba.

**- Nada, cosas de Zillah – **intervino Auriel que se había dado cuenta de todo, si bien no conocía el interés del hombre de ojos negros en Harry, si conocía el que mostraba Zillah, y por la forma de actuar de Sire este no estaba de acuerdo con ella, había conocido a la pelirroja por mucho tiempo y podía asegurar que Harry solo era un capricho para ella, así que trataría de ayudar a Sire para evitar que el joven saliera lastimado y si la única forma de lograrlo era alejándola de él, lo haría **–, ya sabes que no le agradan mucho los mortales...**

**- Si pero esa no es la forma en que actúa normalmente.**

**- Debe haber estado molesta mucho antes, mejor olvídalo y prepárate para la clase.**

**- De acuerdo, pero ¿puede venir el profesor Snape? – **dijo sorprendiendo a su profesor, pero el joven pensaba queahora que lo tenia cerca quería pasar un poco mas de tiempo con él, pronto comenzarían las clases y seguramente todo volvería a como era antes, así que aprovecharía la oportunidad.

**- Creo que si, no será muy agradable pero no hay problema – **acepto el vampiro un tanto confundido, ¿era su imaginación o Harry tenia interés en el hombre mayor?

Se levantaron de la mesa justo cuando los otros habitantes de la casa arribaban.

**- Mira nada más... – **observo un sonriente Sire** - algo ocupada la madrugada, ¿cierto? – **a lo cual los otros se sonrojaron visiblemente.

**- No los molestes, ya estamos retrazados y será mejor darnos prisa – **intervino Harry, aunque también sonreía con complicidad en dirección a su padrino.

**- ¿se van? **– pregunto Remus tratando de evitar que su sonrojo aumentara.

**- Sip, tenemos una clase **– respondió Auriel, haciéndose notar por los recién llegados.

**- Hola Auriel, no te vimos – **dijo Sirius al notarlo.

**- Me di cuenta... pero eso no importa, nosotros debemos irnos y ustedes deben cenar, así que nos vemos más tarde.**

Con esa palabras salio empujando a los dos magos, que ni siquiera pudieron despedirse, hacia otra parte de la casa dejando atrás a unos aun confundidos mortales acompañados por un vampiro muy divertido.

**- Bien, por que no cenan mientras yo me retiro, comenzare a arreglar todo para la salida al colegio, aun necesito empacar algunas cosas y ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo después de cenar, partiremos temprano **– menciono el vampiro saliendo del comedor.

**- Si, lo haremos en cuanto terminemos la cena – **dijo Remus, realmente debía arreglar algunas cosas, entre ellas los nuevos planes de estudio para el curso, la ultima vez que los había tomado para revisarlos les faltaban algunas partes, pero aun tenia un poco de tiempo para terminarlos. Por otro lado el animago pensaba un poco diferente.

**- Aun no puedo creer que volveré a Hogwarts – **aunque Sirius estaba emocionado por hacerlo, le preocupaba como reaccionaria el director a su regreso, y que decir con el resto de la orden, además estaba el asunto de que su ahijado no soportaba ni que le mencionaran al viejo, ahora no solo debía preocuparse por él si no por que su niño no asesinara al viejo en un pequeño arranque...

**- Estoy cansado, ¿podemos descansar? – **dijo Harry mientras se sentaba en el pasto y se recargaba en el tronco de un árbol cercano, y fue inmediatamente seguido de un también cansado Severus Snape, acababa de resucitar a un pequeño conejito, debía admitir que eso de la manipulación de la muerte no era nada sencillo, era más fácil concentrarse en quitar la vida que devolverla o evitarla, pero tomando en cuenta que su principal enemigo entrenaba a sus seguidores para utilizar maldiciones destinadas a exterminar la vida seria de gran ayuda poder intervenir en ello, retorcer la delgada línea para evitar la muerte de ser necesario...

**- Bien, pero aun debes probar con algo mas grande – **concedió el vampiro,si bien Auriel estaba satisfecho con los avances del chico, este aun necesitaba un poco más de practica, también debía admitir que la presencia del hombre moreno era de mucha ayuda, tomando en cuenta que si el chico debía trabajar con algún animal este tenía que estar moribundo o completamente muerto, y era útil que alguno de ellos tuviera el temple para lanzarle una buena maldición al bicho y quien mejor que un antiguo mortifago que no se tentaba el corazón para hacerlo, por que lo que era el joven no lo tenía para lastimar a los pobres animalitos, y Auriel no debía intervenir demasiado con los animales o resultaría contraproducente.

Los tres se sentaron observando los alrededores que se encontraban extremadamente tranquilos, era una suerte que Zillah hubiese decidido irse en cuanto supo que el mago adulto los acompañaría o en esos momentos no les dejaría trabajar, a ella le gustaba ser el centro de atención y de haberse quedado no les hubiese dejado concentrarse, además ya había terminado de instruir a Harry en sus clases y no hacia falta que se quedara, el chico debía admitir que eran interesantes pero muy aburridas, además se parecían a sus clases del colegio, solo que eran una mezcla entre Astronomía y Adivinación, ambas materias que no se de daban mucho y no le agradaban demasiado.

**- Practicaras una vez mas y nos iremos – **le indico el inmortal recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del joven quien se levanto inmediatamente, mientras mas pronto terminaran más pronto volverían a casa para terminar de arreglar su baúl.

Pronto encontraron a un ciervo y antes de que Harry pudiese oponerse a lastimar a un animal que le recordaba a su padre un rayo azul lo había golpeado cuando su profesor conjuro un _"Death Light" _sobre el. Ambos hombres pudieron observar el nerviosismo del chico cuando prácticamente se lanzo a ayudar al animal, y la desesperación con que trataba de auxiliarlo, pero ninguno entendía la razón...

**- Vamos... despierta, levántate... – **decía mientras sus manos permanecían fijas a la altura del corazón del animal y sus ojos trataban de contener las lagrimas que amenazaban en salir.

**- Harry, vamos déjalo, ya no tiene remedio, esta fuera de tus capacidades, es demasiado grande – **le sugirió Auriel viendo como los intentos de chico no daban resultado.

**- Él tiene razón Harry – **dijo Severus, notando como había llamado al joven por su nombre de pila, sin embargo este no se movió solo intentaba hacer volver al ciervo.

**- Vamos, por favor... levántate – **ya estaba cansado y sus ojos no le dejaba ver bien debido a las lagrimas que se desbordaban por ellos, pero no podía dejarlo, no cuando lo único que pensaba es que podía haber sido su padre, no podía dejarlo así, no cuando sabia que podía ayudar... sabia que tenia el poder para hacerlo.

Un momento después una luz blanca muy intensa rodeo al chico junto con el ciervo cegando a los dos adultos que solo alcanzaron a cubrir sus ojos, cuando todo volvió a normalidad pudieron ver como el animal salía corriendo alejándose lo mas rápido posible de ellos y a un Harry completamente exhausto que continuaba derramando lagrimas arrodillado en el suelo. A Snape se le partía el corazón al observarlo en ese estado y no pudo soportar más el verlo así, por lo que se acerco y arrodillándose junto a él lo tomo entre sus brazos. Este al sentir el cuerpo de su profesor no pudo mas que aferrarse a él tratando de contener las emociones que le abatían, los fuertes brazos que lo sostenían lo hacían sentirse protegido, y continuo llorando unos momentos mas ante la mirada entre preocupada y comprensiva de Auriel, por fin entendía la razón de Sire en oponerse a los acercamientos Zillah hacia Harry, lo entendió en el momento en que el hombre lo tomo entre sus brazos, podía ver los sentimientos existentes entre ambos con ese simple gesto, ahora más que antes le daría una mano a Sire con lo que fuera que estuviera tramando y se retiro alejándose de la pareja.

Pasaron unos minutos mas para que Harry se tranquilizara, pero se sentía tan bien en los brazos de su amor que no quería moverse, no quería que lo soltara no para darse cuenta de que al hombre no le interesaba...

Por otro lado Severus confirmaba sus sospechas, estaba interesado en el joven... no sabia cuando ni como había ocurrido, solo sabia que no quería alejarse de él, no ahora que lo había descubierto...

Ambos levantaron la mirada, cuando estas se cruzaron se quedaron prendados de los ojos del otro, negro confundiéndose en verde y verde confundiéndose con el negro...

**TBC...**


	10. Chapter 9

**"Guardián Eterno: la leyenda del pasado"**

**Por:** Sekhmet Malfoy

_Encantadora de Dragones  
Miembro de la Orden Severusiana  
Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana  
Miembro de la Orden Draconiana  
Miembro de la Legión de Lupinas  
Miembro de la Orden de Potter  
Miembro de la Orden de las Mortifagas_

http/ después del desastroso comienzo del verano, las cosas parecen mejorar para Harry... pero ahora tendrá que enfrentar un nuevo desafió si quiere proteger a las personas que quiere, y con ello al mundo mágico...

**Capitulo 9**

Ambos levantaron la mirada, cuando estas se cruzaron se quedaron prendados de los ojos del otro, negro confundiéndose en verde y verde confundiéndose con el negro...

El hombre mayor acerco sus labios lentamente a los del joven dándole la oportunidad de rechazarlo, pero para su sorpresa el joven en lugar de alejarse de él entrecerró los ojos e ignorando el sonrojo que sabia se instalaba en su rostro y se acerco eliminando la distancia que los separaba y lo unió en un beso suave, manso, lleno de dulzura, mostrando toda su inocencia con ese simple gesto, dulzura e inocencia que terminaron de derretir el corazón del hombre.

Rompiendo el breve contacto el hombre poso su frente en la del joven, sin apartar su mirada del sonrojado rostro de este, se veía hermoso, con sus cabellos negros enmarcando ese rostro de porcelana y ocultando ligeramente el verde brillante de sus ojos, esos ojos que brillaban por él, por su cercanía y no pudo menos que rendirse a la evidencia... lo amaba, amaba a ese joven frente a él y de acercarlo nuevamente para probar el dulce sabor de esos labios que se le ofrecían.

**- Hermoso... eres tan hermoso Harry... – **dijo en un susurro que fue captado por los oídos del chico, que solo atino a sonrojarse aun más y a esperar lo que sabia que vendría y cerro los ojos nuevamente.

**- "Si es un sueño que nadie me despierte" – **fueron los únicos pensamientos coherentes en la mente de Harry en ese momento.

Sus labios se unieron nuevamente pero con la diferencia de que en esta ocasión el joven también participo, entrelazando sus brazos en el cuello del mago mayor y jugando con sus labios, soltándolos y volviendo a atraparlos, depositando pequeñas mordidas en ellos sin llegar a profundizarlo... había soñado tantas veces con estar así, entre sus brazos que ahora no quería dejarlo...

Una corriente de aire helado lo hizo encogerse ligeramente obligándolo a romper el beso cuando el hombre de ojos negros hizo el intento de profundizar la caricia, su cuerpo se tenso ligeramente al notar la forma en que el ambiente había cambiado, y este gesto fue malinterpretado por su acompañante.

**- Lo sien... – **comenzó a disculparse pero unos dedos suaves en sus labios le impidieron continuar.

**- "Silencio... – **le dijo mentalmente, algo no estaba bien ahí, y no se refería a ellos **– no es necesario que se disculpe, yo no quise... – **se ruborizo un poco antes de continuar** – no quise romper el beso... es solo que..."**

**- "¿Qué? ¿qué ocurre?" **– le insto a seguir respondiendo de la misma forma que el chico, algo le había molestado y quería saber que.

**- "¿no lo siente?" – **pregunto al hombre.

**- "¿El que?" **– observando la cara de confusión del hombre decidió explicarlo.

**- "Todo... el aire se ah vuelto más frió, el bosque se ha vuelto silencioso" – **dijo comenzando a mirar a su alrededor, definitivamente algo no estaba bien.

**- No comprendo – **dijo de manera audible pero los dedos de Harry volvieron a impedirle continuar.

Una nueva ráfaga de aire congelado les dio de lleno y el joven solo atino a tomar al otro por la mano y con ello obligarlo a levantarse para guiarlo hacia el grueso tronco de un árbol cercano antes de que una sombra negra se situara en el lugar donde habían estado hacia unos momentos.

**- "Vampiros..." – **fue el pensamiento que llego a la cabeza del hombre mayor.

**- "Y eso que tiene que ver" **– pregunto confundido, ¿qué el chico no vivía con uno de ellos, y ciertamente a el ya se la hacia bastante común convivir con ellos, había pasado largas horas entre ellos y ya se estaba acostumbrando, pero por la reacción del joven algo no estaba bien, y eso hacia que se preocupara, aunque no lo dejara ver.

Comprendiendo la confusión del otro decidió aclarar las cosas.

**- "No pertenecen al concilio, no deberían estar aquí, apuesto que todos en la casa están en problemas"**

Esas palabras si que consiguieron despabilar Severus, ahora comprendía la gravedad de la situación, debían volver y ayudar en lo que se pudiera y mientras mas pronto mejor...

Auriel acababa de volver y en esos momentos estaba dando un detallado informe a Sire de la forma en que había dejado a los dos mortales en medio del bosque, y este no podía esconder su sonrisa ante los hechos, todo su plan se había arruinado por culpa de Auriel, el ciervo y del mismísimo Severus Snape, pero bueno ya nada se podía hacer, ahora solo le quedaba el pequeño detalle de cómo hacer que Zillah los dejara en paz, por que estaba seguro que ese par terminaría arreglando las cosas sin ayuda, después de todo ya habían dado el primer paso, de eso estaba seguro.

Mientras caminaban hacia la puerta de la casa los otros dos mortales bajaban las escaleras conversando muy animadamente se les unieron.

**- ¿Dónde esta Harry? –** pregunto intrigado Sirius** - ¿qué no estaba contigo? – **señalo a Auriel.

**- Bueno si, pero necesitaba respirar un poco sin tenerme a su alrededor – **respondió el aludido con una sonrisa culpable, según lo que le había contado Sire el animago era muy protector con su ahijado y seguro no estaría de acuerdo con la relación de este con su profesor.

**- ¿Y Severus? ¿No estaba con ustedes? – **pregunto inocentemente Remus, sin imaginar lo que su pregunta acarrearía.

**- Este... – **dudo en contestar el vampiro de ojos añil, siempre se mostraba sereno, relajado, pero en esos momentos no quería enfrentarse a la mirada furiosa del animago presente** – pueeeeeeees... se quedo cuidando a Harry...**

**- ¿Qué quieres... **– pero su pregunta murió en sus labios cuando una corriente de aire helado azoto la puerta principal mostrando a varias figuras encapuchadas frente a ellos...

**- ¿Dónde esta? **– pregunto una voz extremadamente fría e imperativa en dirección de los vampiros** –, entrégamelo y nos marcharemos sin problemas.**

**- No se a que te refieres – **respondió Sire de la misma forma, había reconocido al vampiro frente a él, y no le daría nada, absolutamente nada... **–, sea lo que sea que buscas aquí no se encuentra así que márchate y llévate contigo a tus ashirras** - dijo de forma despectiva mirando en dirección a los vampiros que acompañaban al intruso.

**- Ya lo oíste, márchate si no quieres encontrar problemas – **intervino Auriel al darse cuenta que Sire se esforzaba en mantener su furia bajo control** – no eres bien venido a esta casa, si te quedas no solo te enfrentaras a Sire, sino también a mi.**

Una fría risa sonó, calando los huesos de los mortales presentes, los cuales solo atinaron a colocarse cerca de Auriel.

**- ¿Qué esta pasando? **– susurro Sirius a Auriel, sabiendo que este lo escucharía.

**- Ahora no, más tarde **– respondió este fijando su mirada en la puerta, calculando cuantos vampiros más abría fuera –, **"debe haber mas de 15 allá fuera" **– le dijo a Sire.

**- "Lo se, son muchos aun para nosotros, además algunos son suficientemente antiguos para plantarnos frente" **– le dijo de igual manera, sopesando las posibilidades de salir bien librados.

**- "Solo espero que Harry no llegue en este momento"**

**- "Yo también lo espero" – **se giro y tomando un colgante de su cuello se lo arrojo a Remus, quien lo tomo y lo coloco a alrededor de su cuello **– "entren y no salgan, asegura las puertas, nosotros nos haremos cargo"**

**- De acuerdo, tengan cuidado y traigan a Harry **– contesto mientras cerraba las puertas y colocaba hechizos de cierre muy poderosos gracias al colgante que contenía parte de la magia del vampiro.

**- ¿Qué haces? Harry aun esta fuera – **grito Sirius acercándose a él.

**- Ellos lo traerán, confía en ellos...**

**- Debemos darnos prisa, algo no esta bien – **dijo Harry tomando la mano de Snape apurándolo hacia la casa** – el aire se ha tornado más frío y no puedo sentir la presencia de Remus ni de Sirius.**

**- ¿cómo? **– pregunto confundido tratando de seguir el paso del joven sin soltar su mano, habían estado corriendo de esa forma en cuanto la sombra que los buscaba desapareció.

**- Una nueva habilidad obtenida gracias a los entrenamientos, te explico después – **se detuvo repentinamente cuando estaba a unos metros de salir del bosque** –, debes quedarte aquí – **le dijo a su compañero

**- No, iré contigo – **respondió este obstinadamente** –, no me quedare aquí mientras tu estas allá jugando al héroe.**

El chico sonrió ese hombre no cambiaria tan fácil, no que quisiera que lo hiciera, se acerco a él y se levantó ligeramente para quedar a su altura y besarlo ligeramente.

**- Por favor, estaré más tranquilo si te quedas aquí **– le rogó mirándolo a los ojos** –, por favor.**

El hombre no tuvo otra opción que claudicar al ver la suplica dentro de esos hermosos ojos que lo hechizaban.

**- De acuerdo, pero promete que te cuidaras – **musito suavizando su mirada.

**- Lo haré profesor – **se acerco al hombre y lo beso nuevamente para separarse rápidamente y emprender su camino hacia la batalla que seguramente encontraría al llegar a casa.

**- Severus... – **le dijo al hombre antes de que este desapareciera de su vista, el joven se giro sorprendido esperando una explicación de este –, **llámame Severus...**

El chico sonrió afirmativamente antes de continuar su camino prometiéndose internamente volver... volver para terminar lo que había quedado pendiente entre ambos...

**- ¡Diablos!... llevamos bastante tiempo así no podremos continuar sin ayuda" – **pensó cansadamente Auriel, habían estado peleando con un vampiro tras otro durante los últimos minutos y la perdida de sangre debido a los ataque y mordidas de las cuales habían sido victimas estaban minando sus fuerzas.

**- "Lo se, solo trata de resistir, se que podemos hacerlo, ya no quedan tantos como antes"** – le respondió Sire, él también estaba cansado pero debían resistir, por lo menos hasta saber que Harry estaba bien.

**- "¡¡¡¡SIRE, AURIEL!"** – una voz conocida resonó en sus cabezas haciéndolos voltear en dirección de esa voz, ahí de pie, con la respiración algo agitada estaba Harry, se veia muy preocupado y sorprendido.

**- Vaya vaya... mira que tenemos aquí **– se escucho la voz del líder de la cofradía que los atacaba** –, el pequeño ha venido a jugar, me has ahorrado el trabajo de buscarte.**

**- ¿quién eres tu? **– respondió fríamente el chico enfrentando la mirada divertida del vampiro –,** no te conozco pero no eres bienvenido aquí. **

**- Que modales... bueno de cualquier manera no vine a realizar una visita social **– ante la mirada inquisitiva del chico continuo extendiendo una mano al joven **-, tu me acompañaras, así que vamonos...**

**- No te conozco y no te acompañare, seas quien seas has venido aquí buscando pelea – **dijo observando el lamentable estado de sus dos maestros y volviéndose hacia el vampiro, quien aun tenia su mano extendida se coloco en posición de pelea** – y yo te la daré...**

El resto de los vampiros lo miraron divertidos, un mortal pensaba enfrentarse a su maestro, ¿qué no se había dado que ni siquiera dos vampiros tan poderosos como Sire y Auriel habían podido contra ellos él no podría hacer nada, era un suicidio...

**- ¿Qué harás pequeño? **– se mofo uno de los vampiros que le rodeaban, se acerco rápidamente hacia él, pero se sorprendió como de un rápido movimiento el chico conjuraba una espada y se disponía a enfrentarlo y sonrió burlonamente** –, será divertido ver que puedes hacer.**

Se enfrascaron en una pelea que pronto demostró de lo que era capaz el chico, cuando después de unos pocos movimientos desprendió la cabeza del vampiro con el filo de su espada. El resto de los vampiros se lanzo contra él, pero con otro movimiento se coloco cerca del pasto y colocando sus manos en el hizo que fuertes raíces brotaran de el aprisionándolos.

**- Creí que seria mas divertido, pero me equivoque – **sonrió despectivamente observando a los vampiros atrapados, que le devolvieron una mirada cargada de odio y se movió para observar al líder de estos** –, ahora en que estábamos...**

Sin embargo el vampiro frente a él no era tan débil como el resto, si bien Sire y Auriel se habían desecho de sus vampiros mas antiguos y los que estaban atrapados no eran tan poderosos el no era así, y se lo demostraría a ese chiquillo insolente, se lanzo contre él provocando que este trastabillara y lo sostuvo por el cuello, lo levanto del piso y en otro rápido movimiento encajo sus colmillos en el tierno cuello del chico dispuesto a terminar con él de esa forma... (Esta escena esta dedicada a Di Malfoy... Ev: aun seguimos sin entender que le encuentras de sexy a que se cenen a Harry pero bueno... Ambos: ¡¡¡Esperamos que te guste¡! ñ...) mientras un par de vampiros trataba de ponerse en pie.

Era cierto que habían exterminado a los vampiros mas poderosos de la cofradía, pero tomando en cuenta que habían necesitado de todas sus fuerzas para hacerlo y que después los atacaron el resto que aunque no eran tan fuertes habían aprovechado su debilidad para intentar terminar con ellos ahora estaban tan cansados y débiles que no podían mantenerse en pie para ayudar al joven, ¡¡tenían que hacer algo!

No podía permanecer mas tiempo ahí, necesitaba saber que su Ángel estaba bien, así que se acerco al área del combate, pudo apreciar como un grupo de vampiros estaba aprisionado por gruesas raíces que brotaban de entre el pasto a sus pies, sonrió, seguro eso era obra de su ángel. Sin embargo la sonrisa se le borro en el momento mismo en que pudo distinguir la figura de otro ser sosteniendo entre sus brazos a su pequeño, ¡no podía ser! ¡No podía tener a su pequeño ángel así... no se lo permitiría!

Sin embargo cuando estaba a punto de acercarse más, una voz conocida le dijo algo al chico, algo que no alcanzo a oír debido a la distancia, pero pudo ver como este hacia un ligero asentimiento y levantaba su mano, escucho una palabra... una que le paralizo el corazón... no podía hacerlo... pero fue muy tarde, cuando pudo reaccionar el joven ya se encontraba rodeado de unas enormes llamas, llamas que no podían ahogar el chillido desgarrador de los vampiros al convertirse en cenizas...

Se incorporo ayudado de Auriel, estaban cansados pero si iban a ayudar a Harry ese era el momento, ahora que el vampiro estaba distraído lo suficiente como para olvidarse de su defensa...

**- Harry – **grito llamando la atención del joven que poco a poco estaba perdiendo fuerzas, cuando el chico lo miro este le hablo mentalmente –,** "¿recuerdas la clases de Zillah? Es hora de ver si dieron resultado" – **fueron las palabras que llegaron a la mente del chico, al principio no pareció entender, pero después de unos segundos sonrió, había entendido el punto.

Se concentro en un punto entre sus manos y grito _**¡Incendio!** _unaflama se encendió entre su mano y concentrándose en ella sus ojos se llenaron de una luz similar, sus pupilas parecían estar rodeadas de fuego y en unos segundos la llama los envolvió, a ellos y al resto de los vampiros que lanzaron desgarradores gritos al ser convertidos en cenizas en cuestión de segundos. Gritos a los que se les unió otro desde fuera de las llamas.

**- ¡¡¡¡¡¡HARRY! – **esa era la voz de Severus, Severus lo llamaba, no podía dejarse caer, debía volver, volver a él, volver con su amor, con esos pensamientos en mente sintió como la presión de su cuello disminuya y callo pesadamente, miro entre sus manos y reconoció en ese montón de cenizas a aquel que estuvo a punto de terminar consu vida, las llamas se extinguieron, de la misma forma que lo hacían durante sus entrenamientos, como cuando Zillah le enseño como manipular el fuego, como hacer que este obedeciera sus pensamientos, el único resultado de esto era que si estas debían rodearle no le quemaban, aunque le acaloraban demasiado, y debía admitir que sus ropas también pagaban el precio, sonrió disimuladamente, y estuvo a punto de caer de no haber sido por unos fuertes brazos que le rodearon. Conocía esos brazos pues algunas horas antes lo habían envuelto de la misma forma, aunque antes solo había cariño, amor... pero ahora también había preocupación.

Abrió sus ojos cansadamente, para mirar un par de pozos negros observarlo con preocupación. Se recostó un poco más sobre el hombre que lo sostenía, se sentía seguro, protegido además tenia sueño, aun estaba muy cansado, cerro los ojos mientras murmuraba.

**- Todo esta bien Sev...** – antes de dejarse caer en la inconciencia sabiendo que cuando despertara él estaría ahí...

Las puertas se abrieron con un golpe seco y dos hombres sumamente preocupados salieron al encuentro de los combatientes, Remus se dirigió a revisar a los vampiros mientras Sirius corría en dirección de su ahijado el cual se encontraba aun en brazos de su profesor.

**- Esta bien, solo cansado, y creo que perdió algo de sangre **– le dijo Severus en cuanto el animago estuvo lo suficientementecerca.

**- Estará bien, todos lo estaremos – **dijo un Sire que era sostenido por Remus antes de que el animago comenzara a gritar como histérico** –. Severus puede hacerse cargo del cachorro, pero Auriel por otro lado – **señalo al vampiro que aun permanecía en el suelo –,** necesita algo de ayuda.**

A regañadientes Sirius se alejo de su niño, aunque no dejaba de lanzar miradas preocupadas en su dirección.

El grupo estaba por ingresar a la casa cuando una voz conocida por los vampiros los hizo girar.

**- ¿Qué ocurrió aquí? – **pregunto un contrariado Amelek al observar la escena frente a si.

**- Bueno, digamos que tuvimos visitas no deseadas **– respondió de mala gana Sire, quería entrar y alimentarse con algo, mientras mas rápido mejor.

**- ¡¡Harry! - **se escucho una voz preocupada proveniente de una mujer a espaldas del líder del concilio** - ¡Dios! ¿esta bien? – **pregunto mientras trataba de arrebatárselo a Severus, quien obviamente no pensaba dejárselo, algo que provoco la furia en esta –, **dámelo, necesita ser atendido **– dijo imperiosa tratando de tomar al chico nuevamente.

**- Zillah, él es bastante capaz de atenderlo – **intervino Seth, quien conocía las capacidades del mortal, así como sus sentimientos por el chico, y el interés de la vampiresa, y ciertamente se inclinaba mas por apoyar la relación de los mortales.

**- Pero... – **trato de intervenir la mujer.

**- Pero nada... ¿Severus podrías llevarlo a una habitación? – **le corto Sire, el aludido asintió antes de girarse bajo la mirada furibunda de la vampiresa, pero antes de entrar a la casa la voz de este en su cabeza –,** "llévalo a tus habitaciones, Zillah intentara acercarse a él y no es conveniente por ahora, y asegúrate de poner un buen hechizo que la repela" – **Severus sonrió malignamente, de cualquier forma no tenia pensado dejar que esa bruja se acercara a su ángel, con ese pensamiento entro a la casa seguido de sus ex compañeros del colegio, con el resto del concilio ahí y ya no era necesaria su ayuda...

**- ¿Qué fue todo eso? **– pregunto Sirius, siguiendo a Severus hasta su habitaciones.

**- ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo se Black? – **respondió este de mala manera.

**- Tu estabas afuera... **– el animago estaba convencido que algo debía de saber, así que insistió hasta que se dio cuenta de donde estaban** – ¿qué hacemos aquí? Esta no es la habitación de Harry.**

**- Sire no quiere que se quede en las suyas, y antes de que lo preguntes no tengo menor idea de la razón **– obviamente si la tenia pero no quería continuar con una conversación que consideraba entupida con el animago, lo importante ahora era atender al pequeño entre sus brazos.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que el joven se estabilizara, y los tres hombres respiraran tranquilos, después de unos minutos más Sirius y Remus decidieron retirarse, mejor dicho Remus decidió que se retiraran para arreglar lo que pudieran del baúl del joven durmiente dejando al par de morenos tranquilo. Severus se acerco a la puerta y tal como había sugerido Sire coloco un buen hechizo de cerradura en la puerta y otro para repeler criaturas oscuras, se acerco nuevamente a la cama y se sentó en la orilla.

**- Mi ángel – **dijo acariciando la mejilla del joven** –, me alegra que estés bien, no sabes cuanto me preocupaste – **beso delicadamente su labios antes de acostarse a su lado. Después de unos minutos también estaba profundamente dormido con un hermoso chico de cabellos negros acurrucado entre sus brazos..

En otra parte de la casa, para ser mas exactos, en la biblioteca (Ev: para variar... ¡Hey! Es mi historia si yo quiero que hablen en la biblioteca ahí hablaran ¬¬U Ev: Bien, es tu historia...) el concilio se preparaba para hacer las debidas aclaraciones respecto a lo ocurrido un par de horas antes.

**- Te digo que fue sorpresivo, ¿cómo íbamos a saber que estarían aquí?... **– dijo Sire muy contrariado y lanzando una mirada en dirección a una pelirroja que no veía la oportunidad de salir de ahí para buscar a cierto joven de ojos verdes y cabellera negra agrego** –, nosotros no somos quienes ven el futuro... **

**- ¿quieres decir que fue mi culpa por no haberlo visto? – **contesto Zillah volviendo la mirada para enfrentarlo.

**- Yo no digo nada... solo hago notar el punto – **contesto levantando los hombros.

**- Basta ustedes dos – **intervino Saulot** –, no es el momento para enfrentarnos unos a otros, debemos saber quienes fueron los que atacaron.**

**- Eso es simple – **interrumpió Sire** –, fue la cofradía de Ilian...**

Ante tal afirmación todos guardaron silencio.

**- ¿Estas seguro? **– pregunto Amelek, y recibió un asentimiento en respuesta.

**- Era su cofradía, su olor los delataba, al líder de la cuadrilla que nos ataco era uno de sus vástagos de confianza – **aseguro Auriel.

**- Tendremos que buscar mas pruebas y averiguar sus motivos para realizar el ataque, por el momento nos quedaremos aquí para despedirnos de ustedes –** concluyo Amelek y girándose hacia Zillah le dijo –** y tu, será mejor que te mantengas alejada de Harry.**

**- No entiendo por que debo hacerlo.**

**- Lo sabes perfectamente, él no es para ti, nunca lo fue y nunca lo será – **ella bajo su mirada en parte molesta y en parte dolida, pero en el fondo sabia que era cierto, entonces volvió a mirar en dirección deBeckett y Laurent, quienes ya estaban por hablar les dijo – **y ustedes dos definitivamente se quedan aquí, no irán a Hogwarts a menos que se solicite su presencia, ¿entendido?**

**- Si señor... – **estos respondieron al unísono dibujando una mueca de resignación, ni siquiera habían tenido la oportunidad de realizar su pedido.

Despertó con una sensación de calidez y protección que no había sentido desde la vez que su profesor se había quedado en su alcoba, no quería abrir sus ojos, pero la curiosidad lo venció y termino cediendo.

Ahí estaba él, rodeándole con sus brazos, jamás se imagino despertar de esa forma, y una sonrisa boba se instalo en sus facciones, haciéndolo lucir adorable. Se movió lentamente intentando salir del abrazo en el que se encontraba, recordaba todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior, pero también recordaba que ese día debían marcharse, así que decidió arreglar su baúl antes de que Severus despertara y notara su ausencia, sin embargo las cosas no salieron como él deseaba, puesto que en el momento en que estaba a punto de dejar la cama unos brazos fuertes lo instaron a volver a ella.

**- ¿Tan pronto te vas?- **inquirió una voz un tanto adormilada.

**- Pensé que dormías... – **contesto este acomodándose nuevamente entre esos brazos que lo rodeaban.

**- Lo hacia hasta que no sentí mas tu calor a mi lado – **se acomodo de lado para poder observar las esmeraldas de su ángel, las cuales en ese momento parecían brillar con vida propia.

**- Lo siento, pero debo arreglar mi baúl, por si lo olvidas hoy debemos tomar el expreso – **respondió con una dulce sonrisa, esa linda sonrisa que era única y exclusivamente para él y que hacia que su corazón diera un vuelco en su pecho.

**- No lo eh olvidado, y tienes razón, será mejor levantarnos – **le soltó lentamente intentando conservar el calor del joven cuerpo junto a él** –, ve, te veré abajo – **le sonrió, una sonrisa que Harry nunca antes había visto, sin burla, sin ironía, una verdadera sonrisa y solo para él, una sonrisa que lo hacia ver mas joven y apuesto a sus ojos. Le sonrió de vuelta y se inclino para depositar un casto beso en los labios del hombre mayor para salir corriendo en dirección a su habitación, mientras más pronto estuviese su equipaje más pronto estaría entre esos fuertes brazos.

El hombre en la cama volvió a esbozar un sonrisa y se dispuso a levantarse también. Debía preparar sus cosas, aunque realmente no tenia nada propio ahí, se recordó, después de todo el solo había llegado con su traje de mortifago, y ese definitivamente no se lo pensaba volver a poner.

Todos estaban listos minutos después, Harry se había topado con la sorpresa de que su padrino y Remus habían colocado todo en su baúl, incluso se habían tomado la molestia de agrandarlo mágicamente para que le cupiera mucho mas de lo usual. Así que solo coloco un par de cosas más y estaba listo, levito su baúl hacia la puerta y se encontró con una gran comitiva ahí, justo frente a él estaban los trece integrantes del Concilio.

**- Hola cachorro – **sonrieron Beckett y Laurent.

**- ¡Hola! – **respondió este pero no pudo evitar preguntar** - ¿qué hacen aquí? **

**- ¿Acaso se te olvida que venimos a despedirte? – **pregunto un sonriente Shadami, enfundado en sus ajustados pantalones de cuero.

**- No lo recordaba, lo siento **– se dispuso a despedirse de todos y cada uno al igual que el resto del grupo que se marcharía, minutos después ya todos se habían despedido.

Severus no pudo dejar de notar que Zillah ya no hacia nada por llamar la atención de Harry, se alegro por ello pero no pudo evitar preguntarse la razón de su cambio, ya se lo preguntaría a Sire en cuanto tuvieran tiempo. El grupo se dirigió hacia el auto que los esperaba para llevarlos a la estación, pero una voz les hizo voltear.

**- ¿Harry? **- Laurent se había adelantado unos pasos hasta llegar al joven.

**- ¿Si? – **pregunto este curioso.

**- Yo quería entregarte esto** – le extendió una caja de un tamaño regular ante la mirada **–, se que sabrás que hacer con esto.**

El chico observo la caja, la abrió por un momento y le sonrió al vampiro. Claro que sabría que hacer con su obsequio, le daría un buen uso.

**- Gracias – **dijo antes de darle la espalda y volver al confuso grupo, Sire y Severus lo miraban interrogantes con una ceja levantada, pero sin atreverse a preguntar, mientras los otros no perdieron la oportunidad de interrogarlo.

**- ¿Qué es? **– pregunto un curiosos Sirius camino a la estación.

**-Es algo que no te incumbe – **le dijo indiferente el chico, era obvio que no respondería preguntas, así que lo dejaron en paz.

Después de un pequeño viaje en auto, llegaron a la estación King Cross, el grupo llamaba mucho la atención sobre todo de las mujeres, aun a pesar de Sirius había tenido que cambiar su fisonomía con un hechizo de ilusión para poder transitar por ella, pero tomando en cuenta que Remus, Harry y Sire eran bien parecidos y que Severus a pesar de no ser tan agraciado físicamente llamaba la atención gracias a esa aura de misterio que siempre lo rodeaba no pasaban desapercibidos.

Llegaron al andén nueve y tres cuartos, aun era temprano, y no había nadie que los reconociera, así que como habían planeado Sirius se transformo en un enorme perro negro, eso llamaría menos la atención que un fugitivo escapado de Azkaban y caído en el velo del Ministerio.

Localizaron un vagón al final del tren y Sire se instalo en el junto con Harry y "hocicos", mientras los otros dos adultos por ser profesores se dirigían a uno de los vagones principales.

**- El lugar no me gusta... es como decir... – **comenzó Sire en cuanto se quedaron solos.

**- ¿Incomodo? – **sugirió Harry

**- De echo muy incomodo, ¿qué te parece si lo modificamos cachorro? – **le guiño un ojo al aludido, y el gran perro ladro en conformidad. A él también le parecía incomodo.

En cuestión de minutos entre ambos habían echo que las butacas fueran cambiadas por unos comodísimos sillones de cuero negro, las cortinas también eran negras y las paredes de un color azul oscuro, conjuraron velas que flotaban por el dándole un aspecto tétrico y al mismo tiempo elegante.

**- Así esta mejor – **dijo mientras escuchaba el ruido causado por voces infantiles y no tan infantiles fuera de su compartimiento –** creo que se nos paso el tiempo, el expreso no debe tardar en partir.**

**- Si, parece que se nos paso el tiempo mientras arreglábamos esto.**

**- Eso parece, será mejor ponernos cómodos, el viaje supongo que será algo cansado, y asumo que ninguno de nosotros descanso bien esta madrugada.**

**- Supones bien, creo que después de todo dormiré una siesta.**

Ambos se acomodaron en sus lugares mientras el perro a sus pies bostezaba, a decir verdad el tampoco había descansado mucho. El tren comenzó a moverse lentamente al principio y después de un momento tomo velocidad alejándose de la estación.

El viaje comenzaba, al igual que sus nuevas aventuras, aventuras que traerían nuevos problemas, giro su vista para posarla en el perro a sus pies y después en el vampiro frente a él, ahora no estaba solo, ahora tenia una familia, una peculiar familia y también tenia a su amor con él, ellos eran su razón para enfrentar sus nuevos retos, y no se dejaría vencer. Y con ese pensamiento se quedo dormido...

_**Diccionario… **(sacado de no recuerdo que pagina… ññ´)_

_**Ashirra: **Estirpe, vástago_

**TBC...**


	11. Chapter 10

**"Guardián Eterno: la leyenda del pasado"**

**Por:** Sekhmet Malfoy

_Encantadora de Dragones  
Miembro de la Orden Severusiana  
Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana  
Miembro de la Orden Draconiana  
Miembro de la Legión de Lupinas  
Miembro de la Orden de Potter  
Miembro de la Orden de las Mortifagas_

http/ después del desastroso comienzo del verano, las cosas parecen mejorar para Harry... pero ahora tendrá que enfrentar un nuevo desafió si quiere proteger a las personas que quiere, y con ello al mundo mágico...

**Capitulo 10**

**- ¿Lo vieron? – **fueron las primeras palabras que surgieron de los labios de una chica castaña al llegar a la estación y encontrarse con una gran familia de pelirrojos en el anden.

**- No – **respondió uno de los pelirrojos** -, Herm, nadie lo ah visto, ni siquiera los encargados del anden.**

**- Creí que estaría aquí – **susurro esta preocupada, desde que lo habían visto en el caldero chorreante no había podido dejar de preguntarse por él, por su seguridad, al igual que el resto de la orden, en especial los Weasley.

**- Seguro llegara después, lo mejor será subir al tren, esta por partir, vamos Hermione... **– sugirió una chica pelirroja, ella también estaba preocupada por Harry, y tenia sus razones, había estado enamorada de él durante los últimos seis años y aun no perdía la esperanza de que él se fijara en ella. (Ev: no sabe que tiene la lucha perdida antes de comenzar... ¬¬U Ev... Tranquilo... Ev: lo siento ññU)

Tenían una hora de haber partido de la estación y aun no lo habían encontrado en el tren, tal vez no llegaría en el al colegio, escucharon la puerta abrirse y levantaron la mirada, segundos después la volvieron a bajar con disgusto, por un momento pensaron que era Harry, que por fin había decidido hacer las pases con ellos, que equivocados estaban.

**- Pero miren que tenemos aquí, la comadreja, la sangre sucia y la pobretona, pero... ¿en donde dejaron a San Potter? – **siseo con burla una voz conocida desde la puerta de su compartimiento – **¿acaso ya se canso de ustedes?** - esa ultima frase calo hondo en las cabezas de los tres presentes, ¿cómo se atrevía, pero lo peor era que tenia algo de verdad...

**- Piérdete Malfoy – **contesto fríamente la prefecta de gryffindor.

**- Ya la escuchaste hurón, lárgate **– dijo Ron firmemente, Malfoy había dicho algo que le recordó que ahora ya no estaba su amigo, y eso le había dolido, pero no quería causar problemas antes de llegar al colegio, durante esas vacaciones había madurado y no le permitiría ver cuanto lo habían lastimado sus palabras, tampoco permitiría que molestara a su hermana y a Hermione, ambas estaban preocupadas por el moreno y el rubio frente a ellos no tenia por que estar ahí.

**- Vaya, así que no están de humor, como hoy me siento benevolente me iré, solo para demostrar cuan amable puedo ser **– salio de ahí con una sonrisa de triunfo la cual no había mostrado nunca, una sonrisa de verdadera satisfacción y se alejo de ahí solo, no quería que sus guardaespaldas le siguieran, aun no había revisado el ultimo vagón del tren y tenia curiosidad por verlo y eso era algo que no deseaba que sus amigotes vieran, un Malfoy muerto de curiosidad, no, eso seria vergonzoso...

Llego al final del tren, en esa área no se escuchaba ningún ruido, se acerco al pomo de la puerta y lo giro, esta cedió ante el leve impulso mostrando una habitación sombría, **"¿qué rayos?"** se dijo, ese no podía ser uno de los vagones del tren, estos nunca habían sido dispuestos de esa forma, estaba por adentrarse en el compartimiento cuando un gruñido lo hizo retroceder, ahí delante de él se encontraba el mas grande y amenazante animal que hubiese visto.

No pudo evitar pensar que ese era su fin, pero justo en ese momento una mano toco la enorme cabeza del animal y este volvió a echarse en el piso.

**- Tranquilo Hocicos – **escucho la delicada voz de la persona que había detenido al animal** –, lamento que te asustara, no le agradan los extraños **– se disculpo sin mostrar su rostro.

**- No... no pasa nada **– tartamudeo tratando de controlarse, de recuperar su fría postura.

**- Él ni si quiera debería estar aquí, no se por que te disculpas – **se escucho otra voz, pero esta no era como la otra, por el contrario era fría, mucho mas que la suya, ¿a quienes pertenecían?

**- Vamos cachorro, no seas descortés – **sonrió el otro** –, seguro solo quería saludar.**

**- Pues entonces que te salude a ti, iré a buscar a Remus... – **dijo el otro saliendo del compartimiento y mostrándose a Draco. Este pudo apreciar a un apuesto joven, que parecía ser de su edad, de hermosos ojos verdes y mirada fría, con una postura digna de un slytherin y vestido completamente de negro, el chico corrió la capucha de su capa antes de salir. El perro estaba a punto de seguirlo pero la voz del otro ocupante del compartimiento lo detuvo.

**- Hocicos, quédate, no querrás asustar al resto de los estudiantes, ¿cierto? – **le dijo al animal como si este pudiese entenderle, y pareció que así fue pues volvió a su lugar en el suelo** – disculpa la actitud de Romer... – **dijo recordando el nombre que le había dado al chico en su visita al callejón Diagon** – él es muy reservado.**

**- No importa, fue mi culpa **– por alguna extraña razón no le incomodaba mostrarse como era ante el hombre que ocupaba uno de los sillones del lugar, se sentía cómodo con él** – no debí entrar así como así aquí.**

**- Aun así... déjame presentarme – **se levanto para colocarse frente al joven** –, soy Sire, Sire Pierce – **dijo extendiendo su mano hacia él, ignorando el gruñido de protesta del perro ante su gesto tan amigable. Y entonces Draco pudo observarlo, era hermoso, su cabello negro cayendo a su espalada en una coleta baja, su piel tan pálida como la suya o quizás más, sus ojos violetas que le impedían apartar la mirada, tomo su mano sin pensarlo, completamente hechizado por su mirada y sus gestos.

**- Draco, Draco Malfoy – **se presento.

**- Por que no te sientas, creo que sin Romer aquí me aburriré sin remedio – **sonrió señalando el sillón frente a si, y el joven se sentó sin mostrar ningún signo de reserva. Minutos después ambos entablaban una agradable conversación ignorando los gruñidos que el perro a sus pies hacia.

**- "¿por qué esto me pasa justo a mi?" –** se lamento mentalmente el animal, ahora tenia que soportar la platica de Sire con un slytherin y que para terminar también era un Malfoy...

Atravesó el tren por completo en cuestión de minutos, quería alejarse del vagón donde Sire se había quedado con un slytherin y no era cualquier slythetin era Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, aquel ser que le había echo la vida imposible durante toda su estadía en el colegio.

Siguió caminando ignorando las miradas asustadas de los estudiantes que se cruzaban a su paso. Lo único que quería era llegar con Remus, un momento a quien engañaba, lo que quería era llegar y arrojarse a los brazos de su amado...

Llego al vagón en el que se encontraban los profesores y toco, enseguida recibió un** "adelante" **de parte del licántropo que compartía el lugar con Severus. Ingreso rápidamente, nunca le había gustado llamar la atención y en esos momentos era justo lo que hacia, pues todos los estudiantes que lo habían observado comenzaban a preguntarse que hacia un encapuchado en el vagón de los profesores, es mas no sabían ni siquiera que había profesores en el tren...

**- Con permiso –** dijo sacándose la capucha de la capa y colocándose rápidamente a un lado del profesor de pociones que lo miraba entre divertido e intrigado.

**- ¿ocurre algo? – **inquirió Remus –** ¿no se suponía que estabas con Sire y Padfoot?**

**- Estaba, tú lo has dicho, resulta que se le ocurrió invitar a alguien que no es de mi agrado al compartimiento y decidí venir un momento, apuesto que Pady tampoco esta contento con la visita – **sonrió ante la imagen de su padrino soportando a un Malfoy.

**- Creo que iré a ver que no haga nada malo, por si acaso – **diciendo eso salio del vagón dejando a Harry con Severus.

**- ¿Y que visita? Claro si se puede saber - **dijo este pasando su brazo por los hombros del joven para acercarlo más, movimiento que aprovechado por el chico que se acurruco mas cerca de él.

**- Malfoy... – **dijo como si esa fuera respuesta suficiente.

**- ¿Malfoy? – **dijo este arqueando una ceja** –, se que nunca se han llevado bien, pero no crees que podrías darle una oportunidad, en el fondo no es un mal chico.**

**- ¿En el fondo de que? ¿el fondo de un pozo o del mar? – **contesto un poco molesto el chico, ¿por qué defendía a Malfoy, no tenia derecho de hacerlo** –, no lo puedo creer, siempre lo has defendido, pero creí que por un momento podrías ponerte en mi lugar, pero no... ¡maldición, soy un estupido! **– se levanto bruscamente del lugar donde se encontraba alejándose de los brazos de Severus.

**- Vamos pequeño, no te pongas así, ven aquí – **dijo el hombre tranquilamente incitándolo a que tomara nuevamente su lugar junto a él.

El chico bufo aun molesto y declino la invitación sentándose en el lugar que anteriormente ocupaba el licántropo.

**- ¿Por qué lo haces? – **preguntó en cuanto estuvo sentado y ante la mirada confundida del hombre continuo** - ¿por qué no puedes ponerte en mi lugar por un momento? Siempre has preferido a Malfoy sobre cualquier otro alumno, entiendo que sea un slytherin, pero eso es mucho, él me ha tratado como basura desde que lo conozco, no puedes venir y pedirme que olvide todo de un momento a otro... no puedo – **termino mirándolo a los ojos, mostrando en ellos una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados, dolor, furia, decepción, tristeza, bajo su mirada lentamente para fijarla en el piso del compartimiento sin decir nada... para Severus esto termino por hacerlo ceder ante su dulce niño y no dudo en inclinarse hacia él para tomarlo por la barbilla y hacer que sus ojos se encontraran nuevamente antes de hablar.

**- Lo lamento, no quise que sonara así, comprendo que no puedes dejar tanto odio y resentimiento de lado, pero él no es como crees **– el chico intento alejarse nuevamente con la mirada baja ante esta declaración pero Severus no se lo permitió, lo sostuvo con un poco mas de fuerza hasta dejarlo sentado en su regazo, Harry no era débil y pudo haberse zafado del agarre en cualquier momento, pero no quería dejar de sentir el contacto, en el fondo le lastimaban sus palabras, pero esperaba que dijera algo que lograra sanar su corazón herido** –, no es lo que crees – **volvió a hacer que sus ojos se encontraran, aun podía ver el dolor que habían provocado sus palabras en el joven **–. Draco es mi sobrino **(realmente quería ponerlo como su ahijado, pero me llamo mas la atención así... Ev: suena interesante, ¿no?)

Harry se sorprendió por la revelación, ¿Malfoy sobrino de Snape? ¿qué clase de broma era esa? ¿de donde venía ese parentesco?... eran sus principales preguntas. La confusión se reflejo en su mirada, tenía los ojos abiertos y los labios ligeramente separados, realmente se veía gracioso y Severus no pudo evitar reír un poco a sus costillas.

**- ¿Parece tan sorprendente? – **pregunto recuperando un poco su compostura.

**- Realmente si. Jamás imagine que fuesen parientes – **respondió el chico sin salir completamente de su asombro.

**- Apuesto que nadie lo hubiese imaginado, ¿cierto? – **ante el asentimiento del chico continuo** –, veras su padre es mi primo por que nuestras madres eran hermanas, lo que me convierte en tío de Draco – **comenzó a hablar nuevamente el mago mientras rodeaba la cintura del joven acercándolo más hacia si permitiendo que este descansara sus manos en su pecho y su cabeza en su hombro.

**- Pero no se parecen en nada – **dijo el chico moviéndose ligeramente para acercarse aun mas al hombre tratando de encontrar una posición mas cómoda, se giro un poco de manera que su espalda quedase descansando en uno de los brazos de su amor y su cabeza quedara apoyada completamente en su hombro derecho colocando una sus manos en el fuerte torso del hombre.

**- Eso es porque herede todos los rasgos de mi familia paterna y no materna, y lo de que le doy preferencia, es normal, nunca me ha gustado que Albus se ponga de parte del resto de las casas y se olvide completamente de la mía, y mientras pueda hacer algo para apoyar a mi casa lo haré, así tenga que dejar al resto de las casas de lado y hacer que me odien por ello, ¿comprendes? –** termino mientras acariciaba una de la mejillas de Harry con su mano libre.

**- Creo que si, aunque me cueste admitirlo ese viejo loco tiene sus preferencias muy arraigadas – **dijo, pero no pudo evitar que un suspiro de satisfacción abandonara sus labios ante el toque ofrecido por el hombre que le sostenía.

**- ¿Eso significa que ya no estas molesto? – **pregunto nuevamente el hombre, no le gustaba ver la mirada molesta de Harry dirigida a él.

**- Esto... – **respondió el chico mientras se acercaba a los labios del hombre y lo besaba larga y tiernamente, después de romper el beso termino por responder a la pregunta** – significa que ya no estoy molesto... – **sonrió un poco colocando su frente en el pecho firme de Severus –** dame tiempo... deja que me acostumbre a la idea de que Malf... Draco no es la persona que creo... después de todo, Sire y tu no pueden haberse puesto de acuerdo respecto a él antes de subir al tren...**

**- Cierto – **corroboró este acariciando el cabello del joven entre sus brazos **–, tienes todo el curso para hacerlo – **sonrió un poco y trazo un camino de besos desde su frente hacia sus labios donde se detuvo por algunos minutos.

Harry no pudo oponerse, mejor dicho no quiso oponerse al gesto y termino correspondiéndolo, abrazando mas el cuerpo que le sostenía, entrelazando sus lenguas una y otra vez y disfrutando de la cercanía entre ambos, cuando el beso termino Severus decidió que era momento de hablar de otras cosas, sostuvo al chico nuevamente entre sus brazos para colocarlo en una posición distinta que le permitiera verlo a los ojos y rozo sus labios suavemente antes de volver a hablar.

**- Bien, ahora olvidemos eso por un momento y dime, ¿qué piensas hacer al llegar al colegio?...**

Escucho como le llamaban mientras atravesaba el corredor rumbo al final del tren, aunque no deseaba demorarse se detuvo para hablar con los jóvenes que le hablaban.

**- Profesor... – **comenzó una chica castaña** - ¿Harry? ¿Harry esta en el tren?**

**- No lo hemos visto durante todo el recorrido... – **intervino un joven pelirrojo al lado de la joven.

**- Tampoco recibimos noticias suyas en todo el verano – **sentencio una chica pelirroja que se encontraba a espaldas de los otros chicos.

Sonrió tristemente antes de contestar, no podía desafiar las decisiones de Harry, pero tampoco podía dejar así a los chicos, no era su estilo, quizás el de Severus, pero no el suyo.

**- Él esta bien, ya conocen su opinión, lo escucharon en el caldero durante su visita, y si esta en el tren, pero no dejara que nadie lo vea hasta llegar al colegio, será mejor que no lo busquen.**

**- Pero... – **comenzó nuevamente Hermione** – necesitamos hablar con él... saber que se encuentra bien, conocer las razones que...**

**- Saber por que no hemos podido hablar con él durante todo este tiempo... – **le interrumpió Ginny, ella tampoco no se daría por vencida tan pronto.

**- ¿Por qué nuestras lechuzas no pudieron entregarle nuestras cartas? **– dijo finalmente Ron, tratando de mantener la calma -** ¿por qué no quiere hablar con nosotros? ¿qué esta pasando?**

**- Necesitamos saber – **dijo Hermione en un susurro** –, es nuestro amigo...**

Sus palabras y preocupación lograron que su corazón diera un vuelvo dentro de su pecho, tenia la misma sensación que sintió cuando sus amigos descubrieron que era un licántropo en el colegio, pero no podía responder, eso solo le correspondía a Harry, solo él podía decidir contestar a esas preguntas.

**- Lo siento chicos, pero incluso yo desconozco las respuestas, solo Harry puede responderles... cuando este listo.**

Se alejo tristemente del pequeño grupo de jóvenes hacia el final del tren dejándolos aturdidos, ¿vería a Harry ahí, seguramente se encontraba en el lugar donde Remus se dirigía, pero no podían seguirlo para presionar al joven, ya habían visto su forma de reaccionar cuando no deseaba dar explicaciones y eso podría ser aun mas perjudicial para su amistad, así que esperarían un poco más.

Llevaban algún tiempo hablando, ninguno de los dos se había sentido tan cómodo con otras personas antes, ni el rubio entre sus padres o amistades durante todos los años pasados, ni el moreno entre todas las personas que había conocido a través de los siglos que llevaba caminando en la tierra, cierto con Harry podía pasar el tiempo de forma similar, pero nunca seria como en ese momento con el joven. Hablaron de todo y nada, Draco hablo del colegio, de sus aficiones, de sus compañeros… por que aclaro eran sus compañeros, hasta ahora no conocía a nadie a quien poder llamar 'amigo'. Por otro lado Sire le hablo de su vida, claro la más inmediata, que tenía acciones en un par de empresas, que aquí entre nos dejaban buenas ganancias, además de su afición por los aparatos muggles, la comida mexicana y otras cosas…

**- "Eres especial pequeño... – **sonrió dulcemente en su dirección mientras pensaba en lo apuesto que era el chico, tan tranquilo, dulce, e incluso sincero con sus palabras y gestos** - ¡Dios, es sonrisa! ¡entregaría mi eternidad por ella! ¡por uno de tus gestos, una caricia... por un beso! pequeño... ¿qué me has hecho?"**

Los pensamientos del joven frente a él no eran muy distintos... mirarse en los ojos de ese hombre le provocaba tanta paz, tanta seguridad que quería perderse en ellos y no encontrarse jamás.

**- "¿Por qué me siento así con él? Es como si nos conociéramos desde siempre... como si hubiese vivido durante todo este tiempo para este momento" **– suspiro inaudiblemente, o eso creyó él por que para el sensible oído del vampiro frente a si no parecía de esa manera.

**- "¿En que piensas mi amor? Podría entrar a tu mente en este momento si no pensara que eso esta mal y que perdería la confianza que ahora hay entre nosotros, vendería mi alma por saber que soy yo quien ocupa tus pensamientos" – **pensaban antes de ser sacado de sus mentes por el sonido de alguien pidiendo permiso para pasar** –, adelante –** concedió audiblemente la entrada a la persona fuera del compartimiento.

Segundos después un triste licántropo se adentraba en el compartimiento, en el momento en que cruzo la puerta el enorme perro que descansaba en el piso del lugar se levanto para acercarse a él y lamer su mano tratando de reconfortarlo.

**- ¿Pasa algo Remus? **– pregunto el vampiro ante la sorprendida mirada de su rubio acompañante que no se esperaba la presencia del licántropo ahí y mucho menos que este conociera a su nuevo amigo... el hombre lobo era sumamente apuesto y no lo quería cerca de Sire, estaba confundido por su propia reacción pero no podía evitarla... estaba celoso, sumamente celoso y su mirada lo reflejaba, algo que solo fue notado por un animago en el compartimiento.

**- "Vaya, vaya, ¿quién hubiese pensado que un Malfoy podía ser tan posesivo y celoso con alguien que acaba de conocer, aunque podría jurar que por la forma en que han estado hablando antes ya se conocían, aunque eso totalmente imposible" – **y sonrió mentalmente.

**- Nada de que preocuparse –** respondió Remus regalando algunas caricias al animal junto a él.

**- ¿Por qué no nos acompañas? – **le ofreció sonriendo tranquilizadoramente Sire ante la mirada contrariada de Draco –,** apuesto que Romer te envió por alguna razón – **comento al momento de aparecer un nuevo sillón similar al queocupaba en ese momento.

**- De hecho no me envió, pero menciono algo sobre un perro – **dirigió su mirada hacia el animal que aun estaba junto a él –, **que** **podría saltar sobre tu invitado **– termino mirando en dirección al rubio que hacia todo lo posible por no delatar sus sentimientos recurriendo a todas las enseñanzas dadas por su padre desde que tuvo uso de razón.

El joven se levanto del lugar que había ocupado durante todo el tiempo que permaneció en presencia del vampiro, en ese momento no se sentía bien en presencia de los hombres que conversaban frente a él, un malestar que fue notado nuevamente por el perro.

**- Con permiso, aun estamos por llegar a Hogsmeade pero será mejor que cambie mis ropas **– comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero fue detenido por una mano que se poso en su hombro de manera suave y firme a la vez, por lo que se giro colocando nuevamente su mascara de frialdad, la cual había dejado de lado durante todo el tiempo que había conversado con Sire, y lo miro de manera indiferente provocando el desconcierto del vampiro.

**- ¿Ocurre algo? **– pregunto le preocupado por su forma de actuar.

**- Nada – **contesto este ocultando sus sentimientos** -, ahora si me disculpan debo reunirme con mis compañeros **– termino el chico liberándose del agarre del hombre mayor y saliendo rápidamente del compartimiento.

**- ¿Es mi imaginación o él estaba molesto? – **pregunto inocentemente Remus.

La única respuesta que recibió a su pregunta fue la risa del animago presente, que aprovechando la ausencia de Draco había tomado su forma humana y reía sentado en el lugar vació del joven, ante la mirada de los otros dos magos.

**- Me parece que sabes algo que nosotros no – **afirmo Sire levantando una cejaal animago** -, ¿serias tan amable de iluminarnos?**

Y nuevamente Sirius estallo en carcajadas...

**- ¿Cómo se atreve? **– murmuraba un joven molesto mientras recorría el camino al vagón de prefectos que se encontraba al frente del tren** - ¡maldición, ¡el licántropo tenia que llegar a importunar con su presencia! ¡rayos! – **realmente estaba furioso.

Paso empujando a un chico de tercer año que se atravesó en su camino y giro el pomo de una puerta entrando sin importarle si estaba ocupado el compartimiento, pero se arrepintió en el momento en que vio justo frente a si la escena mas insólita que se le podía haber ocurrido.

Se había equivocado de compartimiento y ahí, frente a él se encontraba su tío, Severus Snape, con el joven acompañante de Sire sentado en su regazo y besándose apasionadamente sin haber notado su presencia hasta que soltó la respiración que retenía por causa de la impresión.

El joven lo miro tan fríamente como lo había hecho cuando abandono el anterior compartimiento, y su tío lo miraba burlonamente al observar como el chico boqueaba sin sentido gracias a la sorpresa de haberlo visto de esa manera con su pareja.

**- Parece que la mala suerte me persigue, ¿no lo crees Sev? – **pregunto tranquilamente el joven de ojos verdes.

**- Tal vez... solo desde el punto de vista que lo mires – **sonrió el hombre** – Draco ¿por qué no te sientas? – **señalo al otro joven el lugar frente a él mientras ayudaba a su pareja a colocarse a su lado.

El rubio solo atino a asentir y sentarse tratando de recuperar un poco de aplomo. El otro joven suspiro pesadamente y se acomodo un poco el cabello que ocultaba sus ojos, movimiento que provoco que su cicatriz estuviera a la vista, ante esto el otro chico reacciono preguntando.

**- ¿Potter? – **miró perplejo a uno al otro** - ¿cómo... **

**- … es posible? **– termino por el Harry sonriendo despectivamente.

**- Harry, por favor – **pidió su pareja al notar como reaccionaba a la cercanía de su sobrino.

**- Bien, solo asegúrate que este callado y no me moleste, sabes de lo que soy capaz – **concedió este mirando en su dirección y ablandando un poco su mirada.

**- Bien... – **se giro para enfrentar al rubio** – creo que tienes algunas preguntas, ¿cierto?**

**- No realmente – **confeso este tratando de mostrarse mas tranquilo, cosa que se le hacia muy difícil** –, lo que no entiendo es ¿Cómo estas con un gryffindor? ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Y para colmo no es un gryffindor cualquiera es… es Potter! No voy a sentarme con un gry… y tu ni siquiera deberías estar hablando con él… - **reclamo el rubio levantándose de su lugar - **no hablaras enserio, ¿cierto?... – **miro interrogativamente al profesor.

**- Si con un gryffindor Malfoy… con uno que si no cierras la boca la cerrará por ti – **amenazo Harry utilizando un tono frió en su voz nuevamente nuevamente.

El otro chico boqueo un poco ante el tono amenazante en la voz del otro mirando fijamente a su jefe de casa que no había movido un solo músculo ante los comentarios.

**- no es enserio, ¿verdad? **– tratando de saber si solo era una broma por parte de su tío.

**- Lamento ser yo quien lo diga… - **confirmo el maestro.

**- No puede ser – **se sentó de golpe en el lugar que ocupaba **-, tu... él… ustedes... ¿están juntos, tiene que ser una pesadilla **– murmuro colocando su rostro entre sus manos.

**- Que sagaz... – **se burlo Harry del tartamudeo de Draco, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria por parte del profesor y una muy molesta por parte del rubio** - ¿qué? ¿me negaras lo obvio? – **pregunto levantando los hombros y sonriendo un poco para sorpresa de los slytherin's.

**- De acuerdo, antes de cualquier cosa, y esto va por ambos – **los miro fijamente antes de continuar** –, nada de peleas hasta que aclaremos esto...**

Draco se sentó un tanto incomodo, aunque trato de que el gryffindor no lo notara.

**- Bien veras Draco, Harry y yo – **el chico noto el énfasis que el adulto utilizo al referirse a ambos y se dispuso a escuchar la historia... (Bien, como todos, y digo absolutamente todos ya saben como esta la cosa... Ev: deben imaginarse que le esta dando un informe no tan detallado sobre el verano y la relación que tienen ambos hombre... Sekh: así que no entraremos en detalles ññU)

Después de que el joven sly se recuperara del shock pasaron alrededor de una hora conversando sobre la relación existente entre Harry y Severus, también sobre Sire, aunque en ningún momento mencionaron que fuera un vampiro, sobre Lupin y aunque Harry no estuvo muy de acuerdo también sobre su padrino, debía admitir que el rubio no era como se había mostrado durante los últimos años, si no todo lo contrario, debía darle crédito al chico, era un gran actor, casi tan bueno como Sev.

**- Bueno no me queda otra que alegrarme por ustedes, se ven felices – **sentencio el sly** –, no creo que sea necesario mencionar que ambos pueden contar conmigo para lo que se necesite.**

**- Ahora que lo mencionas – **intervino Harry** – tal vez necesite de tu ayuda esta noche... **– dijo enigmáticamente llamando la atención de sus acompañantes.

**- Pady será mejor que hables **– gruño Remus en un intento de hacer que el animago diera cuentas de su risa, había pasado mucho tiempo de la partida del rubio slytherin y él aun continuaba riendo aunque ya no de manera descontrolada.

**- Lo siento, pero eso... – **hizo una pausa para darse importancia -** es algo que no me corresponde a mi decir.**

**- ¿Y a quien le corresponde hacerlo? – **pregunto esta vez Sire que ya se estaba cansando de las evasivas del moreno.

**- ¿A quien más si no a Malfoy? – **sonrió este restándole importancia** -, ahora ustedes deberían estar preparándose para abandonar el tren, me parece que comienza a disminuir la velocidad – **sugirió mientras volvía a su forma animaga y a los otros no les quedo otra opción que hacerle caso. Ya que Harry no se encontraba con ellos, Sire se encargo de sus cosas mientras Remus volvia al compartimiento de maestros.

En cuanto cruzo la puerta se sorprendió de encontrar a Draco conversando no solo con Severus sino con Harry amigablemente, pero en cuanto este descubrió su presencia frunció el ceño imperceptiblemente y se retiro del lugar para preparar su equipaje y descender del tren.

**- Me parece que hay una persona a quien no le agradas – **menciono el profesor de pociones al observar la forma de actuar del sly en presencia del licántropo.

**- Eso creo, hizo lo mismo en cuanto entre al vagón de Sire, pero no creo que sea el momento de hablar sobre ello, ¿Harry te quedaras con nosotros hasta que desciendas del tren? – **afirmo el aludido.

**- Si, me imagino que Sire se encargara de mi equipaje, además no quiero encontrarme con más alumnos antes de entrar al comedor, tuve suficiente al cruzarme con varios en el pasillo – **dijo recordando como actuaron estos en su presencia –, **es mejor esperar un poco.**

Cuando todos los alumnos bajaron el chico espero hasta que la mayoría de los alumnos abordaron los carruajes y se reunió con Sire que le indicaba el carruaje en el que se transportarían. Subieron a el en compañía de ambos profesores mientras el enorme perro le seguía a un lado del carruaje, ya que era demasiado grande para entrar en el.

Algunos minutos después se encontraban en las puertas del colegio y se separaron de los profesores, estos debían ingresar antes que ellos, Sire quería hacer una gran entrada por lo cual esperarían a que todos los alumnos estuvieran dentro, así que decidieron buscar alguna habitación antes de que el banquete de bienvenida comenzara. No tardaron mucho antes de encontrar unos aposentos que cubrieran sus necesidades, así que dejaron sus pertenencias en el lugar y volvieron hacia el gran comedor, seguramente la selección ya habría terminado y el banquete estaría por comenzar.

**- Bienvenidos a todos –** se escucho la voz del anciano director del colegio** –, antes de comenzar la cena me gustaría que le dieran nuevamente la bienvenida al nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Remus J. Lupin que acepto impartir la materia este año – **se escucharon aplausos provenientes de las diferentes casas a excepción de la de slytherin que no estaban completamente de acuerdo con la llegada del nuevo profesor justo cuando el director iba a comenzar a hablar nuevamente las puertas del comedor se abrieron estruendosamente acallando los murmullos que había acerca de la presencia del hombre lobo en el cuerpo docente del colegio, entre las sombras surgieron las imponentes figuras de dos hombres acompañados por un enorme animal de pelaje tan negro como la noche misma, estos caminaron entre las principales mesas mostrando su porte altivo, autosuficiente y extremadamente frío, que provocaron instantáneamente la desconfianza del alumnado.

Los hombres se detuvieron frente a la mesa de profesores sin preocuparse en mostrar un atisbo de respeto para el director del colegio, cosa que provoco nuevos murmullos acerca de ellos, el hombre mayor hizo un movimiento de muñeca conjurando una mesa del tamaño suficiente para tres o cuatro personas junto con dos sillas de respaldo alto finamente trabajadas, que mostraba grabados rúnicos desconocidos incluso por la profesora de runas antiguas, coloco los muebles justo a un lado de la mesa alta del profesorado indicándole al joven tomar asiento en una ellas, ignorando los crecientes murmullos hizo lo propio tomando el lugar vació, una vez que ambos estuvieron cómodamente sentados el enorme perro se situó frente a la mesa en actitud protectora ante las miradas asombradas del director y la jefa de la casa Gryffindor, las complacidas del profesor de DCAO y el profesor de Pociones y las completamente aturdidas del resto de los profesores y alumnos que no comprendían absolutamente nada.

**TBC...**


	12. Chapter 11

**"Guardián Eterno: la leyenda del pasado"**

**Por:** Sekhmet Malfoy

_Encantadora de Dragones  
Miembro de la Orden Severusiana  
Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana  
Miembro de la Orden Draconiana  
Miembro de la Legión de Lupinas  
Miembro de la Orden de Potter  
Miembro de la Orden de las Mortifagas_

http/ después del desastroso comienzo del verano, las cosas parecen mejorar para Harry... pero ahora tendrá que enfrentar un nuevo desafió si quiere proteger a las personas que quiere, y con ello al mundo mágico...

**Capitulo 11**

Los hombres se detuvieron frente a la mesa de profesores sin preocuparse en mostrar un atisbo de respeto para el director del colegio, cosa que provoco nuevos murmullos acerca de ellos, el hombre mayor hizo un movimiento de muñeca conjurando una mesa del tamaño suficiente para tres o cuatro personas junto con dos sillas de respaldo alto finamente trabajadas, que mostraba grabados rúnicos desconocidos incluso por la profesora de runas antiguas, coloco los muebles justo a un lado de la mesa alta del profesorado indicándole al joven tomar asiento en una ellas, ignorando los crecientes murmullos hizo lo propio tomando el lugar vació, una vez que ambos estuvieron cómodamente sentados el enorme perro se situó frente a la mesa en actitud protectora ante las miradas asombradas del director y la jefa de la casa Gryffindor, las complacidas del profesor de DCAO y el profesor de Pociones y las completamente aturdidas del resto de los profesores y alumnos que no comprendían absolutamente nada...

Tratando de recuperar la atención de los alumnos el director intento tomar nuevamente la palabra, pero no antes de obtener la atención del hombre moreno de ojos amatistas, el cual captando la indirecta del director le miro y se permitió una pequeña conversación en el anciano.

**- "¿qué es lo que desea? Hable y será mejor que sea rápido y contundente" – **le indico con una severa mirada el vampiro.

**- "Solo preguntar como será llamado por los alumnos, ya se apoyara a Remus en sus clases, pero ¿cómo deberemos referirnos a usted?" – **pregunto con algo de respeto al vampiro al ser conciente de su poder y sabiduría, aunque no por eso dejaba de sentir cierta aversión por él, después de todo había alejado de el al pequeño gryffindor.

Sire dirigió su mirada hacia el licántropo en la mesa alta y le pregunto mentalmente.

**- "¿Ya le habías dicho que me haría cargo de tus clases cuando estas indispuesto después de la luna llena?" – **el castaño le sonrió en respuesta indicando que lo había hecho, el vampiro después de suspirar resignadamente volvió su atención al viejo director –** "bien me parece que apoyare a Remus cuando él no pueda dar clase, y puede llamarme Pierce, Sire Pierce, espero que eso sea todo" – **el anciano asintió levemente y el vampiro volvió a ignorarlo para fijar su atención en un joven rubio de ojos grises sentado en una de las mesas de los estudiantes.

El director un poco sorprendido y molesto trato de recuperar la atención de los alumnos que le miraban interrogativamente y continuo dando indicaciones.

**- Bien como todos ustedes saben, el profesor Lupin es un licántropo por lo que se ausentara algunos días al mes así que en su ausencia el profesor... Pierce se hará cargo de sus clases – **pareció escupir el nombremientras se dirigía al hombre que se sentaba en la otra mesa, el cual solo asintió por educación por lo que decidió continuar en lo que estaba y hacer que los alumnos no se distrajeran** –, bien, pasando a otros asuntos, debo dar los anuncios de cada curso, el Bosque Prohibido esta completamente prohibido para todos los alumnos, además la lista de artículos se ha incrementado este año y esta pegada en la pizarra de la oficina del señor Filch... – **continuo dando los anuncios hasta que una voz le interrumpió.

**- ¿Profesor? – **intervino Sire en voz alta.

**- ¿Si? **– pregunto un poco aturdido al escuchar la voz de Sire.

**- Me preguntaba si seria posible que mi acompañante pudiera volver a pasar por el sombrero seleccionador.**

**- ¿Qué?... **– se escucho un murmullo general, tanto entre los alumnos como entre los profesores. Los alumnos se preguntaban quien podría ser el joven, ya que no había dicho su nombre, ni siquiera había abierto la boca, sin embargo los profesores, quienes si sabían de quien se trataba, boqueaban sorprendidos por la inesperada petición.

**- Me parece que en ninguna parte del Reglamento de los Alumnos menciona que un alumno no pueda volver a pasar por el, sobretodo tomando en cuenta que este pudo haber pertenecido a otra casa, ¿acaso me equivoco? – **pregunto fingiendo interés e inocencia, aun cuando lo que realmente quería era salir del lugar e ir a comer algo, hacia un par de semanas que no se alimentaba.

**- Es... es algo realmente inesperado... pero... creo que... puede arreglarse – **se giro hacia una sorprendida Minerva Mc Gonagall indicándole con la mirada que colocase el sombrero al joven moreno** –. Señor Potter ¿podría acercarse un momento? – **se dirigió al joven quien solo le miro fríamente antes de ponerse de pie y acercarse a la profesora provocando que los murmullos se intensificaran.

¿Ese es Harry Potter? ¿cómo es posible que nadie lo viera en el tren? ¿qué pretende? ¿por qué esta haciendo esto? ¿realmente es Harry? Esta demasiado cambiado, realmente se ve apuesto. Eran los principales comentarios dentro del comedor, mientras que la mesa de Slytherin se encontraba en silencio preguntándose si lo que estaba por ocurrir era o no una buena señal.

En el otro lado del salón, específicamente en la mesa Gryffindor un trío de jóvenes observaban la escena atónitos, no habían visto a su amigo en todas las vacaciones ni siquiera en el tren, y ahora no hablaba con ellos y no conforme esperaba para ser elegido para una casa distinta, ¡eso no podía estar pasando!

Una chica pelirroja lo miraba preocupada, había tenido la esperanza de que estando de nuevo juntos en el colegio podría acercarse a él y hablarle sobre sus sentimientos, pero ahora...

**- "Mmmm, quien sabe, tal vez solo necesito esforzarme más" – **pensó (Ev: claro que ella no sabe a quien tiene que quitárselo... ya veríamos la cara que pondría de saberlo... Sekh: Ev... este no es el momento deja las cosas así... ¬¬# Ev: bien U.U)

En otra de las mesas (Sekh: volvemos con la mesa sly... Ev: lo que pasa es que esa mesa nos gusta... Sekh: ¬¬ Ev, tranquilízate, todos saben que somos sly's así que quietecito... Ev: esta bien) un chico rubio no separaba su vista de un hombre moreno, quien a su vez respondía al gesto de la misma forma... nadie había notado el intercambio de mirada... o eso creían, puesto que un enorme can negro no les perdía de vista... (Sirius: ¿lo ves Amazona, no soy despistado ññ Sekh: Sirius vuelve a la historia... Sirius: esta bien – haciendo pucheros deja todo tranquilo)

En cuanto el joven de ojos verdes estuvo frente a la profesora de transformaciones, subdirectora del colegio y jefe de la casa Gry (Ev: creí que no te caía bien la profe... Sekh: Ev el que Minie siempre haya estado sobre mi para que no hiciera travesuras en el cole no quiere decir que no me agrade... Ev: si ¬¬ lo que digas...) se coloco sobre le banquillo (Sekh: el banquillo de los acusados... Ev: ññU) y enseguida el sombrero seleccionador le cubrió los ojos...

**- "Mmmmm... Tú de nuevo por aquí... – **comenzó el sobrero a decir en su cabeza – **aun no entiendo por que estas aquí de nuevo pero veamos… mmmmm… interesante… ¿así que quieres ser reasignado?… - **hizo una pausa para exasperación de Harry antes de continuar – **¿a donde te enviaré? Mmmm…"**

**- "Déjate de tonterías y asígname a una nueva casa... o mejor dicho a mi casa" – **dijo Harry con un toque demandante y algo de arrogancia.

**- "muy interesante, parece que sin importar mi opinión harás lo que desees... ¿cierto?"** – pregunto interesado el sombrero...

**- "¿tu que crees?"** – respondió fríamente el chico.

**- "Entonces ya esta... una vez mas me has demostrado a que casa debes ir, ahora se que harás tu voluntad, así que tu casa será..." – **hizo una pausa antes de abrir la boca y dar su veredicto finalen voz alta** - ¡¡¡¡SLYTHERIN! **- con esa palabra se encargo de dejar en completo shock a todo el comedor, además de una sonrisa satisfecha en los rostros de los dos recién llegados...

¿Habían escuchado bien? ¿El sobrero dijo slytherin? ¿Cómo podía ser? El siempre había sido un gryffindor, lo traía en la sangre… debía ser un error.

El comedor estaba en completo silencio, no se escuchaba comentario alguno, hasta que alguien reacciono en la mesa gry al notar la sonrisa complacida y fría en el rostro del joven y la mirada divertida del nuevo profesor, entonces comenzó todo…

**- Traidor… tu… tu… ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? – **grito un chico de sexto a quien Harry no conocía excepto de vista.

**- ¿Qué diablos estas pensando? – **grito Seamus enfadado.

Escucho muchos comentarios similares, traidor, estupido, idiota, dos caras, impostor, vendido, a pesar de no mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos gracias a la mascara que había forjado durante las vacaciones no pudo evitar sentir un pequeño tirón en su pecho… tal vez no lo demostraba, pero le dolía, sobre todo viniendo de sus amigos, aunque podía ver que aquellos mas cercanos a él se abstenían de hacer comentarios solo le miraban sorprendidos y… ¿asustados?

Todo estaba en caos, de pronto un ruido se escucho silenciando al comedor... nada mas y nada menos que desde la mesa slytherin se escuchaban aplausos dándole la bienvenida a la casa... bueno no eran la gran cosa puesto que solo una persona aplaudía y para consternación de todos era quien menos esperaban... Draco Malfoy se encontraba de pie aplaudiendo a su nuevo compañero dándole la bienvenida... recuperándose de la impresión pronto la mesa completa estallo en aplausos, Harry sonrió complacido a Draco, después de todo había hecho lo acordado en el tren...

**Flash Back**

**- Ahora que lo mencionas – **intervino Harry** –, tal vez necesite de tu ayuda esta noche... **– dijo enigmáticamente llamando la atención de sus acompañantes.

**- ¿Qué quieres decir Harry?** –pregunto Severus.

**- Creo que ya sabes que pediré pasar nuevamente por el sombrero –** el adulto asintió a eso **–, pues ya que lo mas probable es que este en slytherin no me vendría mal el tener alguien con quien tratar, alguien en quien pueda confiar –** dijo mirando a Draco sin tomar en cuenta la forma en que los otros lo miraban debido a la declaración así que opto por hablar con ellos sobre la primera vez que se puso el sombreo y lo que había ocurrido... al final de la explicación ambos mostraban tal cara de asombro que no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas sobre ello...

**Fin del flash back**

Todo el comedor estaba atónito, era increíble la mesa slytherin antes la principal opositora del chico que vivió estaba de pie dándole la bienvenida... eso era demasiado... la indignación de la casa gryffindor no era nada comparada con la que mostraban el resto de las casas... y que decir de la mesa de profesores, los únicos que no mostraban asombro eran el director (que ya sabia sobre la anterior decisión del sombrero por lo ocurrido en el segundo año de Harry y la situación de la cámara secreta) y el profesor de pociones que había sido informado por su pareja en el tren, así que este estaba satisfecho y mostraba una sonrisa que en otros tiempos solo era reservada a su alumno favorito y que nadie mas noto por que estaban aun boqueando de la impresión.

Ignorando todo lo ocurrido frente a ellos Harry se inclino en dirección de Draco para agradecerle, mientras sus ojos mostraban diversión ante el desconcierto de todos, e inmediatamente después llamo a un elfo domestico pidiendo que le sirvieran la cena antes de comenzar una conversación con Sire, quien con un gesto de su mano invito a Draco a sentarse a su mesa.

El chico trato de acercarse inmediatamente sin tomar en cuenta los comentarios de sus compañeros, en especial de Pansy Parkinson quien intento cortar su paso tomándolo del brazo.

**- ¿Qué ocurre? **– se giro un tanto molesto mostrando una fría mirada a su compañera.

**- ¿a dónde crees que vas? **– pregunto molesta, no le agradaba la forma de comportarse de su compañero, en especial ese repentino interés en el nuevo profesor, había notado la forma en que ambos se observaban y no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo, no había pasado los últimos 6 años detrás de Draco Malfoy para nada... no dejaría que nadie lo alejara de su lado.

**- Eso es algo que no te interesa Parkinson, así que suéltame – **le dirigió una dura e intimidante mirada soltándose de su agarre y caminando hacia la mesa de su nuevo profesor, donde este con un movimiento de muñeca había aparecido otra silla como las anteriores y le indicaba tomar asiento.

Se sentó justamente a la derecha de Sire, donde comenzó a conversar con ambos, hablando de nada en realidad, claro que no dejaba pasar la oportunidad de mirar a todos con superioridad y burlarse internamente de sus caras... Dios eran tan cómicas, algunas enfadadas como la de Ginny Weasley y Pansy Parkinson, otras completamente pálidas y asustadas en algunos rostros en especial de la mesa Hufflepuff, otras muy sorprendidas por los sucesos y otras como en la mesa de sly aturdidas y confusas, además de las obviamente divertidas de su Jefe de Casa y de su nuevo profesor.

El director aun estaba sumamente molesto y algo aturdido por todo, pero no podía perder los estribos así como así, por lo que se dirigió a los alumnos nuevamente indicando que comenzarían con el banquete de bienvenida, todos los alumnos tuvieron que volver a su cena, pero de vez en cuando miraban en directo a los ocupantes de la nueva mesa del comedor, cabe decir que realmente nadie ceno esa noche... (Ev: Si yo fuera ellos habría cenado igual... Sekh: eso es por que a ti solo te importa la comida... Ev: cierto ññU... Sekh: sacaste el apetito de papa U.U... Ev: ññU soy parte Weasley que puedo decir... Sekh: yo también y no me porto así... ¬¬... mejor dejemos eso sí), después de notar como sucedían las cosas el director decidió dar por terminado todo y mandar a todos a dormir para tratar de obtener algunas respuestas...

**- Se que han ocurrido algunas cosas inesperadas, pero mañana es un día de clases así que vayan a la cama, los chicos de primer año por favor sigan a los prefectos... – **indico y volviéndose a su nuevo profesor le indico que él y Harry debían quedarse, lo que no contaba era con los planes que el dúo tenia en mente...

Harry se levanto de la mesa seguido por Draco y el perro, le murmuro un par de palabras a Sire y se dirigió a la salida ignorando al Director que lo miraba molesto.

**- Harry, aun no puedes marcharte – **indico con voz autoritaria, sin embargo el chico no volteo a mirarlo pero se detuvo.

**- No tengo nada que hablar con usted, Sire se encargara de todo **– respondió de manera cortante y salio del lugar donde aun se encontraban dos de sus ex compañeros que tenían interés en hablar con él, claro que ahora no era el momento adecuado y pronto Harry se encargo de hacérselos saber...

**- Harry, ¿de que se trato todo esto **– pregunto molesto Ron deteniéndolo por el brazo cuando intentaba salir del lugar.

**- Me parece weasel que no tiene por que responderte a ello – **indico Draco que aun seguía al lado del moreno.

**- Esto no es asunto tuyo Malfoy así que hazte a un lado – **intervino Ginny igual de molesta que su hermano.

Draco hizo ademán de responder de muy mala gana, pero se vio interrumpido por la fría voz de Harry, que realmente quería salir del lugar...

**- Me parece que quedo muy claro que no tengo el mas mínimo deseo de hablar desde la ultima vez que nos vimos así que muévanse o los moveré yo.**

Eso dejo congelados a los pelirrojos que no supieron como contestar, así que el rubio avanzo detrás del moreno que no perdió tiempo en dar mas explicaciones y salio del lugar dejando atrás a los confundidos Weasley.

Mientras tanto en la mesa del profesorado y aprovechando que los alumnos ya habían dejado el lugar estallo la bomba. Los profesores pedían una explicación, el director se veía enfadado por todo lo ocurrido, Severus trataba de disimular su diversión, mientras que Remus escondía la risa que afloraba en sus labios. El vampiro presente miro a todos duramente congelando todo ruido o comentario.

**- Bien... espero que no me haya hecho esperar por esto – **dijo de manera fría provocando escalofríos a los presentes, algunos de ellos ya conocían su naturaleza así que no sabían de que era capaz si se molestaba.

**- Quiero explicaciones, solo... **– respondió Dumbledore ignorando el tono de voz del inmortal, aunque no pudo continuar pues se vio interrumpido por el vampiro quien le miraba molesto por su impertinencia.

**- Un simple mortal me pide explicaciones a mi... a un inmortal... a uno tan antiguo que ha visto el nacimiento y muerte de tantas generaciones de Ins... ¿qué le hace pensar que responderé a sus preguntas? – **prácticamente grito, haciendo que su voz resonara en el silencio del lugar, provocando temor en los presentes mientras mostraba sus afilados colmillos, en un gesto que hizo temblar incluso al temido profesor de pociones y al licántropo presentes, nunca lo habían visto comportarse de ese modo, realmente daba miedo.

**- Yo... yo... **– tartamudeo un poco el viejo director ante la forma de comportarse del vampiro y retrocediendo un poco ante las miradas aterrorizadas de los demás ocupantes del comedor.

Al notar el comportamiento del anciano sonrió despectivamente antes de tomar nuevamente la palabra.

**- Voy a dejar claro todo de una vez, y espero que todos ustedes pongan atención por que no lo repetiré –** hubo un asentimiento general y prosiguió** –, antes que nada, ya he tomado una dependencia dentro del castillo, Harry se quedara conmigo y... – **antes de que lo interrumpiera la profesora Mc Gonagall le lanzo una mirada reprobatoria y continuo firmemente **– no estoy pidiendo permiso, solo les aviso, mis decisiones sobre su educación no serán cuestionadas, él esta a mi cargo y eso no cambiara, ¿entendido? **– se giro en dirección de Dumbledore, quien no supo como reaccionar así que lo tomo como un si y antes de dar todo por sentado dijo con un tinte amenazador en su voz **–,** **si alguien me desafía tenga por seguro que no vivirá para contarlo pues se convertirá en mi cena... **

Les dio la espalda con esas ultimas palabras, y una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción abandono el lugar dejándolo sumido en completo silencio y a algunos adultos temblando como si estuvieran en medio de una tormenta de nieve.

**- "¡Rayos!... debí traer una cámara" – **fue el pensamiento que les atravesó como un flash junto con una risa divertida a Severus Snape y Remus Lupin cuando el vampiro se perdió de vista (Ambos: ññU sorry no pudimos resistir la tentación)

En otro lugar...

**- Vamos te mostrare la sala común – **indico el chico rubio.

**- Ahora no Draco, por que no me acompañas, te mostrare las habitaciones que Sire y yo utilizaremos **– respondió el moreno.

**- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿no te quedaras con nosotros? – **pregunto Draco algo extrañado.

**- No, lo mejor será permanecer cerca de Sire. **

**- Si crees que es lo mejor, de acuerdo...**

Pasaron dos días de clases y ya estaban por terminar la primera semana de clases, realmente era muy extraño que ver a los antiguos enemigos del colegio conversando en el gran comedor durante las diferentes comidas, o al salir de clases juntos, algunos slytherin no lo veían ofensivo, claro tomando en cuenta la nueva actitud del ex chico dorado de gryffindor... daba miedo enfrentarse a él.

Aun no habían tenido clase de DCAO, según sus horarios debían tenerla lunes, miércoles y viernes, al igual que pociones, pero tomando en cuenta que el curso había empezado oficialmente en miércoles y todo eso de la selección y la cena, pues aun no habían tenido esas clases, todo mundo estaba a la expectativa de lo que ocurriría en ellas, en parte por que no sabían como reaccionaria Snape con respecto a que Harry fuera un sly y querían saber mas acerca de su nuevo profesor, tomando en cuenta que acababa de pasar la luna llena debería ser él quien tomara a su cargo la clase.

Hasta el momento nadie de séptimo (Ev: el curso de nuestros queridos protagonistas) había tenido contacto con él, mas de lo necesario, en especial los gryffindor, que le creían responsable del cambio de su héroe, nada mas alejado de la realidad, bueno tal vez no tanto. Para no variar la costumbre los sly's y los gry's compartían las clases de pociones y DCAO, así que ahí estaban el nuevo dúo de slytherin (Harry/Draco) y el actualmente dúo de gryffindor (Hermione/Ron), los primeros ignorando completamente a los segundos mientras estos se esforzaban por hablar con el moreno, quien cabe destacar les ignoraba olímpicamente. El profesor entro al aula con el mismo paso y arrogancia con que lo había hecho al entrar al comedor durante la cena y comenzó a dar su clase.

**- Bien, todos saben como me llamo, pero para los que no lo recuerden soy el profesor Pierce, y me haré cargo de sus cursos en ausencia del profesor Lupin, - **comenzó e hizo una pequeña pausa mientras observaba alrededor, deteniéndose en el dúo sly y sonriéndoles, algo que le causo mala espina a los demás, solo les faltaba que fuera como el profesor Snape y le gustara favorecer a sus alumnos** – bien como decía, según las notas de su profesor este curso iniciaremos con todo lo referente a los vampiros, así que abran su libro en la pagina 268 y comencemos...**

Antes de que hubiese pasado de la primera hoja Sire se detuvo, ¿estaba leyendo correctamente? ¡Eso debía ser una broma! ¿Quién es su sano juicio escribiría tal cosa? Miro enfadado el libro, Harry que miraba sorprendido a su tutor volvió sus ojos a la pagina que se suponía debía leer y entonces comprendió...

**- ¡Esto debe ser una broma y de muy mal gusto debo añadir! – **dijo el maestro en voz baja, aunque tomando el silencio dentro del aula se escucho perfectamente.

Hermione, tomando en cuenta esa absurda sed de conocimiento que tenia interrumpió a su nuevo profe (Ev: hey estas hablando de mi suegra... Sekh: no te metas, así va la historia... Ev: si tu lo dices ¬¬)

**- ¿Ocurre algo malo con el libro profesor? – **pregunto tentativamente, sabia que el hombre frente a ellos era un vampiro, pero la pregunta era ¿qué podía tener el libro que le hiciera comportarse de esa manera?

**- ¿Qué si ocurre algo con el libro? **– respondió indignado captando la atención de todos en el aula** –, no se quien escribió esto, pero estoy seguro de que jamás había leído tantas tonterías juntas.**

**- ¿Qué quiere decir? **– pregunto interesado Seamus Finnigan. (Ev: si era él que quería un profesor vampiro en el libro tres, ¿no? Sekh: creo que si... y si no... pues ni modo, es nuestra historia Ev: cierto ññ)

**- Quiero decir que su libro comete... mmmmm... algunos errores "realmente demasiados" – **pensó para si** –, olvidémoslos del libro y seré yo quien les hable sobre ellos...**

Pronto la clase se vio sumamente interesada sobre todos los conocimientos sobre el tema que tenia el maestro, nadie podía negar que el tema era de su completo dominio y hacia las explicaciones necesarias cuando eran requeridas, cabe decir que cuando salieron de la clase realmente sabían lo que debían saber.

Pronto todos los cursos de las diferentes casas estaban de acuerdo, el profesor Pierce sabia de que hablaba en sus clases, ya sea sobre criaturas oscuras o maldiciones, o simplemente de hechizos tanto ligeros como oscuros. Todo mundo parecía feliz con él, claro si no contamos con nuestro querido director, que estaba que no se la creía, ahora ya no podría intentar sacar al vampiro del colegio, seria muy sospechoso que quisiera deshacerse de un gran profesor cuando en años anteriores se quejaba de que no tenia ninguno que cubriera las expectativas.

Los días pasaron ya habían pasado mas seis semanas y todo iba bien, claro tan bien como puede ir tomando en cuenta que Harry no le hablaba a casi nadie, en especial si ese alguien era de gryffindor e intentaba preguntar sobre su cambio. El chico no solo había destacado en DCAO, sino en transformaciones, Historia de la Magia, Herbologia, Encantamientos, y por fin había dejado adivinación, para consternación de la profesora de la materia a quien le encantaba predecir su muerte, también lo hacia genial en pociones, donde para asombro de todos el profesor Snape no le molestaba, incluso recibía felicitaciones y puntos de su parte, algo que por cierto le hacia sumamente feliz.

**- Bien alumnos – **escupió la palabra el hombre parado frente al grupo mientras observaba a los gry, especialmente al tímido y gordito de Neville** –, hoy prepararemos una poción fácil, para que aquellos que no tienen facultad alguna en pociones puedan hacer algo... **

Continuo dando las indicaciones necesarias para la preparación de dicha poción, después de algunos minutos todos se encontraban trabajando sobre ella con todos los ingredientes necesarios a su alcance.

**- "¿quién lo diría, realmente no es nada difícil Sev..." – **escucho en su mente el profesor y dirigió su mirada a su pareja que se encontraba ligeramente inclinado sobre su caldero.

**- "¿Acaso no te agrada y te quejas por ello?" – **le pregunto este mientras encontraba su mirada.

**- "Jamás dije eso, solo me sorprende un poco – **le sonrió disimuladamente y ante de que pudiera replicar le dijo** –, te extraño" – **provocando que el hombre mayor sonriera en su dirección disimuladamente al tiempo que suavizaba un poco su mirada.

**- "También te extraño – **respondió antes de preguntar** –, ¿qué tienes después?"**

**- "mmmm... ahora que lo mencionas, nada" **– respondió sugerentemente lamiendo un poco sus labios, gesto que hizo brillar la mirada del hombre, casi no podían verse por culpa de sus horarios así que trataban de aprovechar cualquier oportunidad que se les presentara y esa no era la excepción.

**- "En ese caso creo que necesitaras quedarte después de clase, puesto que necesitaras hacer nuevamente tu poción" – **se escucho la voz divertida de Severus.

**- "¿Qué quieres decir?" – **interrogo curioso el chico.

**- "Mira tu caldero y lo veras" – **curvo sus labios en una mueca burlona en su dirección.

**- ¡Diablos! – **se escucho en cuento hizo lo que su pareja dijo.

**- Me parece señor Potter que tendrá que quedarse a limpiar eso y a hacer nuevamente la poción **– sugirió el maestro sin borrar la sonrisa burlona de su rostro, gesto que había adoptado hacia él últimamente ya que no lo agredía como en el pasado, claro que no pensaba dejar la oportunidad de hacerlo de vez en cuando... y es que era tan divertido...

Con una mueca de resignación le indico a Draco que le alcanzaría mas tarde en cuanto escucho el timbre que marcaba el final de la clase, ahora tenia un par de horas libres, bueno el resto de sus compañeros las tenia...

**- Eso – **señalo el adolescente señalando su caldero en cuando todos los otros desaparecieron** –, fue tu culpa Sev.**

**- ¿MI culpa? - **pregunto divertido el otro acercándose al chico después de cerrar con un hechizo de privacidad el aula** –, no recuerdo haberle hecho nada a tu poción – **menciono encerrando en un apretado abrazo al moreno y acercando sus labios a los otros sin llegar a tocarlos.

**- Si... tu me distrajiste **– sentencio Harry eliminando la distancia existente entre ambos, comenzando a besar a un muy divertido Severus.

El beso comenzó suave y gentil, pero después de unos minutos cambio a uno completamente apasionado, el hombre mayor cerro mas su abrazo en el cuerpo mas pequeño, para posteriormente levantarlo y sin romper el beso conducirlo hasta su escritorio, Harry no se hizo del rogar y sumisamente abrió un poco sus piernas permitiendo que Severus se colocará entre ambas, este casi sin respiración abandono los labios rojos de su pareja para dirigirse a su cuello, mientras Harry inclinaba hacia atrás su cabeza dándole un mejor acceso y enredaba su dedos en el cabello de Severus.

Cuando las cosa cosas comenzaba a ponerse mas candentes, es decir cuando Sev intentaba colar su manos bajo la túnica de Harry y este comenzaba a desprender los botones de la suya se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta... alguien llamaba desde fuera... con un suspiro de resignación Harry se arreglo un poco tratando de recuperar la compostura, Severus fue un poco mas rápido y usando un pequeño hechizo arreglo su ropa esperando a que el joven bajara del escritorio y fingiera arreglar sus útiles antes de abrir la puerta. Entonces se dirigió a esta y la abrió, para su mala o buena suerte se trataba de su sobrino...

**- Este... creo que no fue el mejor momento – **tanteo el rubio al ver la mirada asesina de su tío **–,** **yo... buscaba a Harry para hacerle una pregunta **– dijo antes de que le lanzaran algún hechizo, puesto que Harry tenia la misma mirada que su Jefe de Casa.

**- ¿Y de que se trata Draco? **– pregunto a su vez el aludido tranquilizándose un poco.

**- Veras, yo... quería preguntar si tu sabes donde se encuentra Sire **– respondió algo abochornado, notando como le observaban suspicaces ambos morenos.

**- ¿Puedo saber tu interés en él? **– intervino Sev algo divertido por el ligero sonrojo de Draco.

**- Yo... – **antes de que continuara una voz conocida se escucho detrás de ellos.

**- Hola Severus, Harry... Draco – **saludo un sonriente Remus acompañado del enorme perro negro que todos suponían pertenecía a Harry, provocando que este ultimo se mostrara a la defensiva.

**- Creo que hablaremos mas tarde... **– y desapareció del lugar sin dar tiempo a nadie para detenerlo.

Debía admitir que estaba terriblemente celoso por culpa del licántropo, a pesar de que cada vez que podía pasaba su tiempo libre con el hombre de ojos amatista no podía evitar pensar que había algo entre el hombre lobo y este. Era frustrante... sobre todo cuando se sentía cada vez mas unido a él, había noches en las que se la pasaba pensando en él. Suspiro notando el frió que comenzaba a pasar por sus ropas, sin darse cuenta estaba a orillas del lago, aun era temprano pero podía notar que el clima se ponía cada vez mas frió y gracias a la pequeña rabieta que había hecho en el salón de pociones había olvidado su capa...

**- ¡Diablos! Lo único que me falta es que comience a llover – **murmuro mas para si abrazándose un poco a si mismo, cuando sintió una capa bastante calida resbalar sobre sus hombros.

Se giro rápidamente hacia la persona dueña de la capa y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al mirar de quien se trataba... ahí frente a él se encontraba la persona que había estado buscando desde que salio de sus clases. Sire le observaba algo divertido aun con sus manos sobre los hombros del rubio.

**- Vamos, no querrás enfermarte si de verdad comienza a llover – **sugirió extendiendo su mano en dirección del rubio, quien no dudo en tomarla ni un segundo y siguió a Sire hacia el interior del castillo** –, ¿qué hacías ahí?**

**- Yo... necesitaba salir, aunque no note que el clima se tornaba tan frió – **respondió, ninguno de los dos noto que aun caminaba tomados de la mano, claro que tomando en cuenta la hora todos los demás alumnos aun se encontraban en clases, así que nadie se los hizo notar.

**- Es normal, no parecía que el día cambiara así, hacia bastante calor hace unos momentos **– comento Sire mientras se dirigían a sus habitaciones **–,** **pero dime, por qué saliste de esa forma, cuando te vi parecías algo molesto – **pregunto muy interesado en la respuesta y Draco se sonrojo un poco mas por ello, que le iba a decir "salí molesto por que me encontré con aquel que quiere alejarte de mi" no... claro que no, después de todo era un Malfoy y no iba a rebajarse de esa forma, aunque se moría por saber que relación existía entre Sire y el licántropo como él llamaba al profesor Lupin.

**- Yo... necesitaba pensar algunas cosas – **respondió tímidamente.

**- ¿Puedo saber sobre que? Quizás pueda ayudarte – **sugirió este tratando de obtener mas información al respecto, solo que no le dio tiempo de indagar mas puesto que ya habían llegado a donde se dirigían, así que le permitió el paso a sus habitaciones, (Sekh: bueno, de él y de Harry Ev: sip, no se olviden que ambos están en esto juntos Sekh: algo así)

**- Yo... ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta personal? – **hizo la pregunta antes de darle la oportunidad de obtener su respuesta. Sire asintió olvidándose momentáneamente de su objetivo** - ¿tu... y el profesor Lupin tienen algo?**

**- ¿Algo? ¿algo como que? **– tanteo el moreno, hacia donde quería llegar el rubio, ¿era su imaginación o parecía realmente interesado en su respuesta? Si estaba interesado en saber la respuesta quizás estaba interesado en él después de todo.

**- Bueno... – **se sonrojo nuevamente antes de contestar** – si... ¿ustedes son... pareja?**

**- ¿Pareja? – **pregunto antes de soltar una carcajada** – ¿qué te hizo pensar eso?**

**- Bueno, en algunas ocasiones parecen muy interesados en el otro, pensé que... salían juntos... **

Sire observo a los ojos a Draco antes de sonreirle dulcemente y tomarle por la barbilla, gesto que provoco un nuevo e intenso sonrojo en el chico.

**- Bueno, ahora sabes que no salgo con él... de hecho **– murmuro antes de acercarse a sus labiosy susurrar** –, no salgo con nadie...**

**TBC...**


	13. Chapter 12

**"Guardián Eterno: la leyenda del pasado"**

**Por:** Sekhmet Malfoy

_Encantadora de Dragones  
Miembro de la Orden Severusiana  
Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana  
Miembro de la Orden Draconiana  
Miembro de la Legión de Lupinas  
Miembro de la Orden de Potter  
Miembro de la Orden de las Mortifagas_

http/ después del desastroso comienzo del verano, las cosas parecen mejorar para Harry... pero ahora tendrá que enfrentar un nuevo desafió si quiere proteger a las personas que quiere, y con ello al mundo mágico...

**Capitulo 12**

Sire observo a los ojos a Draco antes de sonreírle dulcemente y tomarle por la barbilla, gesto que provoco un nuevo e intenso sonrojo en el chico.

**- Bueno, ahora sabes que no salgo con él... de hecho **– murmuro antes de acercarse a sus labiosy susurrar** – no salgo con nadie...**

Draco podía ver como los labios de Sire se acercaban a los suyos como en cámara lenta… ¡Dios! Hacia tanto que esperaba algo así, poco a poco cerró los ojos esperando el contacto, no tuvo que esperar mucho, los dulces labios de Sire estaban sobre los suyos en un beso suave, lleno de ternura. No pudo resistirse a sus impulsos y rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del moreno para hacer mas profundo el beso, y claro, el otro no se negó, por el contrario, en segundos se dejo llevar por la atracción que sentía por el pequeño rubio, lo traía de cabeza desde que lo conoció... Oh, si... había visto sus ojos por unos segundos en cuanto entro a su compartimiento hacia unas semanas y desde entonces su corazón le pertenecía… ese corazón que se había negado a amar por culpa de su maldición... su inmortalidad, pero ahí estaba él, dejándose llevar por ese sentimiento que los mortales llaman _Amor_.

Sire apretaba poco a poco el abrazo en el que mantenía cautivo al rubio para irlo conduciendo lentamente hacia el sillón mas cercano tratando de no romper el beso, pero gracias a la falta de aire pronto cambio eso, el moreno se separo un poco observándolo, esos pozos grises que le miraban entrecerrados podía apreciarse atracción, deseo y... ¡¿amor! No se detuvo a pensar más y volvió a besarlo.

El joven estaba en las nubes, nunca se había sentido así... bien aun era virgen... ¿quién hubiera pensado eso de él? ¿Draco Malfoy aun no había tenido sexo? ¡Wow! Eso si que era increíble... el príncipe de slytherin nunca había probado las delicias del sexo... no, su cuerpo y su alma estaban completamente reservados para el dueño de su amor... y vaya... lo tenia justo enfrente y lo sabia... lo amaba, por alguna extraña razón lo amaba prácticamente desde que lo conoció en el tren, y ese amor había crecido gracias a la convivencia que tenían...

Estaban tan concentrados el uno en el otro que no se dieron cuenta que el retrato de la habitación se abría dando paso a Harry, quien para suerte de Draco no venia sólo... no señor, Remus y su inseparable mascota venían con él...

**- Ejem, ejem... – **carraspeo el ojiverde llamando inmediatamente la atención de Sire.

**- Harry... – **contesto separándose de Draco y haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza, el rubio estaba completamente rojo de vergüenza** – y... Remus...**

**- H... hola... **– tartamudeo el rubio escondiendo su sonrojado rostro en el pecho de Sire quien lo recibió gustoso...

**- Este... nosotros vamos a tu alcoba, ¿no Harry? – **sugirió Remus al notar la incomodidad del sly.

**- De acuerdo... **– consintió este y lo guió hacia ella.

En cuanto se quedaron solos Sire se dio cuenta que Draco no alejaba el rostro de su túnica, así que levanto su cara en un suave movimiento.

**- ¿Quieres hablar sobre esto? – **pregunto interesado.

**- Yo... creo que no es muy necesario – **contesto este algo turbado** – solo...**

**- ¿si? – **le incito a contestar el adulto.

**- Yo... ¿quisiera... er... saber... que somos? – **pregunto aun mas sonrojado, causando que Sire sonriera.

**- Lo que tu quieras que seamos... amigos... compañeros... novios... **– dijo acercándose lentamente a él para susurrar antes de unir nuevamente sus labiosen un beso que fue respondido con pasión** – amantes...**

**- ¿quién lo diría? ¿Malfoy y Sire? – **menciono un sorprendido Remus en cuanto estuvieron en la alcoba de Harry.

**- Era de esperarse... ya veía el interés de ambos – **suspiro Harry.

**- Ahora entiendo por que Draco se molestaba cada vez que me encontraba conversando con él –** Remus, por fin había caído en la verdadera razón de la antipatía que le profesaba el rubio cuando escucho la risa de su pareja que aprovechando la privacidad de los aposentos se había transformado.

**- Ya era hora... me sorprende de ti Moony, siempre tan observador y ese pequeño detalle se te escapo – **se burlo un poco de él el animago.

**- ¡Y lo dice justamente el "señor percepción"! **– contesto este sarcásticamente.

**- Paren... no me parece que sea buena idea comenzar con una discusión... tenemos otros asuntos que atender – **sentencio Harry con tono serio que no admitía replica así que los adultos le prestaron toda su atención olvidándose momentáneamente de la discusión** –. Bien, necesitare que se ocupen de cierto asunto... tendrán que visitar al Concilio para recoger algunas cosas que necesito...**

Un par de horas mas tarde en el despacho del director del colegio se encontraba Remus Lupin conversando con el anciano.

**- No puedes dejar tu puesto así como así, no hay quien se haga cargo de tus clases **– dijo completamente convencido el viejo director.

**- Albus sabes perfectamente que el profesor Pierce puede hacerse cargo de ellas **– razono el hombre lobo.

**- ¿Tienes en cuenta que es un vampiro que no puede recibir los rayos del sol? – **cuestiono nuevamente el anciano.

**- Severus se hará cargo de eso, esta preparando pociones que filtren los rayos del sol a través de su cuerpo de forma que no reciba daño alguno por ellos, no habrá ningún problema – **volvió a debatir el licántropo, sabia que Severus ayudaría con el teatrito montado, no podían decirle al director que Sire era capaz de resistir los rayos del sol, no seria buena idea, mientras mas información guardaran para si seria mas seguro** –, realmente necesito salir por algunos días...**

**- ¿cuántos? **– cuestiono Dumbledore tratando de buscar otra solución, no le agradaba en absoluto que el vampiro se hiciese cargo de las clases de Remus, no claro que no, no podía dejarlo a cargo de los jóvenes por mas que Remus afirmara que estaban seguros, pero no confiaba en el vampiro.

**- Un par de semanas, quizás mas.**

**- Se acerca el baile de Hallowen, y no habrá tantos asuntos que atender – **suspiro resignadamente** –, de acuerdo, pero trata de no demorar demasiado -** afirmando ligeramente el licántropo dejo el lugar, debía avisarle a Harry que estaba listo para salir.

**- ¿Listo, cachorro? **– pregunto en voz alta Sire preparando su espada para el siguiente ataque, no debía descuidar la educación de Harry y últimamente no habían practicado era hora de remediarlo, así que en ese momento se encontraban en una parte alejada del lago, cerca del limite del bosque prohibido, donde ningún alumno pudiese verlos a pesar de que ya había oscurecido.

**- Tan listo como siempre – **sonrió con arrogancia el joven preparándose para continuar con la practica.

Comenzaron a moverse en círculos para poder observar los movimientos de su oponente, estaban tan concentrados que no se dieron cuenta que un par de ojos grises les había seguido desde que abandonaron el castillo, le llamaba un poco la atención que portaran espadas así que les siguió, ahora comprendía para que las necesitaban, no podía apartar los ojos de la alta figura vestida de azul, un azul tan oscuro que parecía negro entre las sombras de la noche, ese color hacia que sus ojos se vieran mas profundos y misteriosos, jamás pensó que Sire vistiendo de esa forma se vería tan impactante, sus pantalones se ajustaban completamente a su cuerpo pero le daban la flexibilidad necesaria para hacer complicados movimientos mientras su torso era cubierto por una ligera polera sin mangas, podía apreciar los firmes músculos en movimiento a pesar de que aun no comenzaba la pelea, y Harry... bien el chico no era quien le atraía pero debía admitir que se veía muy bien con esos pantalones de cuero negro ajustados y esa playera negra de licra que delineaba completamente su abdominales, ambos hombres quitaban el aliento, tan distintos y a la vez tan iguales. Sin embargo lo que le dejo completamente aturdido fueron los rápidos movimientos que comenzaron a realizar en segundos, no podía decir quien lo había hecho primero, apenas podía distinguir algunos de sus movimientos, bloqueando a su oponente, respondiendo a las estocadas, girando para enfrentarse de nuevo. ¡Eso era moverse rápido!

Pasaron varios minutos de esa forma, pero después aumentaron la rapidez de la serie de movimientos realizados, Draco podía decir con seguridad que no se veía nada, solo ligeros borrones se distinguían debido a la velocidad aplicada en la secuencia de los movimientos. Era impresionante, planeaba moverse a un lugar donde poder apreciar mejor el combate cuando un ruido pareció llamar la atención de los combatientes que se giraron hacia la fuente del ruido.

Un hombre se acerco a ambos y por la forma de reaccionar de los morenos no parecía de su agrado. Sus ojos eran tan violetas como los de Sire, y su cabello castaños estaba trenzado pero no llegaba mas que a la mitad de la espalda, su ropa era completamente negra, no podía apreciarla bien desde la distancia por que era cubierta por una larga gabardina negra, no pudo observar mas ya que sintió como era tomado fuertemente por la espalda antes de ser golpeado y perder la conciencia.

**- ¿Qué haces aquí Ilian? – **pregunto rudamente Sire sin ocultar la molestia de su voz y tratando de controlarse para no lanzarse sobre el hombre castaño frente a él.

**- Que recibimiento, ¿así saludas a tu primo? **– pregunto este con sorna observando al joven acompañante de Sire.

**- Dejaste de ser mi primo en el momento en que traicionaste a la familia – **respondió este tornándose mas enfadado y colocándose frente a Harry para cubrirlo.

**- ¿Acaso no me piensas presentar al muchacho? **– sugirió este sin tomarle importancia al comentario del vampiro.

**- No tengo por que hacerlo no...**

**- Entrégamelo... sabes que vine por él – **le corto el intruso.

**- Jamás, él esta bajo mi protección así que márchate antes de que me arrepienta por dejarte ir **– ordeno Sire aun frente a Harry quien no entendía nada del asunto.

Antes de que alguno de los tres interviniera una mujer de cabello negro y corto, vestida con una larga túnica marrón, salio entre las sombras y se dirigió al vampiro castaño llevando en brazos el cuerpo de un joven, acción que hizo tensarse a los dos morenos.

**- Maestro le encontré mirando entre los árboles – **deposito al joven a los pies de Ilian quien sonrió al notar el estremecimiento en el cuerpo del joven, ya que era mas notorio que en Sire.

**- Tal vez podríamos hacer un trato **– sonrió malignamente volviéndose al vampiro moreno.

**- No hacemos tratos con nadie, ni siquiera contigo – **respondió despectivamente este, ocultando sus verdaderos sentimientos, lo que quería era tomar entre sus brazos al rubio y sacarlo de ahí, ¿cómo diablos había llegado ahí en primer lugar, después lo averiguaría lo primero era sacarlo con vida.

**- ¿Estas seguro? – **le hizo una seña a la vampiresa junto a él y esta lo levanto justo cuando el joven comenzaba a reaccionar –** Niza, creo que aun no cenas, ¿cierto cariño, tomando en cuenta que a ninguno de ellos le interesa la vida del chico puedes tomarlo.**

La vampiresa se inclino sobre el cuello de Draco quien no pudo evitar una mueca de terror ante la situación, estaba frente a un vampiro que tenia todas las intenciones de alimentarse con él. Cerro los ojos momentáneamente y cuando los volvió a abrir pudo apreciar una mirada amatista sumamente preocupada antes de escuchar en su cabeza.

**- "Tranquilo, te sacaremos de aquí, mi amor" – **esa era la voz de Sire, pero ¿cómo podía escucharlo, entonces la voz de Harry se escucho hablando con el intruso.

**- Déjalo en paz, no es por él por quien vienes – **dijo firmemente ocultando el miedo que sentía por la seguridad de su amigo, haciendo que la vampiresa, la cual tenia sus colmillos en el cuello del rubio rasgando la tersa piel y había comenzando a beber de él, se detuviera.

**- Cierto no vine por él, ¿acaso me acompañaras en su lugar? – **interrogo el vampiro castaño.

Pero antes de que Harry pudiese responder una gran sombra negra se abalanzo hacia la vampiresa alejándola del rubio, Sirius en su forma animaga estaba protegiendo a Draco, Harry se acerco rápidamente para verificar la condición de su amigo mientras Sire se encargaba de enfrentar a los vampiros.

**- Lárgate Ilian antes de que me enfade **– le reto con una voz tan fría que hizo estremecer a Draco.

**- No me iré sin el chico –** dijo mostrando sus colmillos y le hizo una seña a la vampiresa para que tratara de tomar a Harry mientras él se encargaba de distraer a Sire quien se encargaba de proteger a los chicos.

**- No te lo llevaras – **en un rápido movimiento tomo a la vampiresa del cuello y le desprendió la cabeza en un solo movimiento de su espada para después dejar caer el cuerpo con un sonido sordo ante la asombrada mirada de Draco.

El rubio estaba asustado por la forma de moverse y de comportarse de Sire no parecía humano, se parecía mas a los vampiros que intentaban acercarse a ellos, y eso lo aterro, no podía ser cierto, él no podía ser uno de esos moustros, aunque eso respondería algunas de sus preguntas, como: ¿por qué usualmente no se presentaba en prácticamente en ningún lugar hasta después del alba? ¿Por qué casi nunca probaba alimentos? ¿Por qué su piel era usualmente fría y pálida? ¡Dios había sido un idiota al no darse cuenta! ¡Le había mentido todo el tiempo!

No quería creer lo que era obvio, y no lo creyó hasta que lo vio con su propios ojos, el vampiro castaño se abalanzo sobre Sire mostrando sus colmillos mientras este respondía de igual forma, tembló ante la imagen que se le presentaba, es rostro que amaba se veía furioso con esos amenazantes colmillos rozando sus labios. Esa no podía ser la persona que amaba.

Algo pareció llamar la atención del par de vampiros provocando la huida de Ilian, quien se precipito hacia el bosque, Sire hizo ademán de seguirlo pero fue detenido por la presencia de Auriel, quien se acercaba rápidamente desde el castillo.

**- ¿Qué ocurrió? **– pregunto fijándose en los presentes.

**- Ilian... – **fue lo único que pudo decir Sire antes de volver su atención al rubio que le miraba aterrorizado** – ¿Draco? – **tanteo antes de acercarse.

**- No te acerques... – **tembló este al notar como pretendía acercarse a él, pero Sire trato de hacer un nuevo acercamiento - **¡ALEJATE DE MI! ¡NO ME TOQUES! **– grito antes de salir corriendo hacia el castillo.

**- ¡¡DRACO! **– le llamo Sire tratando de alcanzarlo pero fue detenido nuevamente por Auriel.

**- Déjalo, necesita tranquilizarse y tu también, antes de aclarar cualquier cosa – **trato de confortarle aunque en el fondo deseaba que Sire no arreglara nada con el rubio, lo amaba desde que lo conoció, hacia mas de 5 000 años, y nunca había conseguido ni siquiera un poco de su atención, no como lo hacia el pequeño rubio asustado.

**- ¡¡ILIAN! – **grito en dirección al bosque y para consternación de todos agregó -** ¡¡ESTA VEZ VOY A ENCONTRARTE Y TERMINAREMOS ESTO! ¡¡NO VAS A DESTRUIR MI VIDA DE NUEVO! –** la única respuesta que obtuvo fue una risa fría proveniente del corazón del bosque prohibido. Después de unos segundos todos pudieron ver como de su rostro caían grandes lagrimas de sangre y se dejaba caer al césped golpeándolo fuertemente **- voy a encontrarte y esta vez seré yo quien acabe contigo – **susurro de forma que solo Auriel lo escucho.

Draco corrió directamente hacia las mazmorras en cuanto entro al castillo, buscaba a su tío, si había alguien que pudiese comprenderlo en ese momento seria él, por eso no había ido a la sala común ahí no tenia a nadie en quien confiar. Golpeo fuertemente la puerta tratando de retener las lagrimas. En cuanto esta se abrió se abalanzo a los brazos de Severus.

**- ¡¡Me mintió! – **dijo entre sollozos ahogados aferrándose al confundido profesor de pociones.

**- ¿Draco que ocurre? – **pregunto un preocupado Severus.

**- Él nunca me dijo que no era humano –** continuo llorando mientras su tío lo guiaba hacia un sillón. Entonces supo a que se refería, ahora sabia quien y que era Sire...

Todos estaban confundidos por la forma de actuar del vampiro moreno, Auriel se acerco un poco a él para ayudarle a levantarse sin embargo este lo rechazo y se puso en pie, ignorando a todos caminó en dirección al castillo, Auriel tenia razón, debía dejar que Draco asimilara esto antes de tratar de arreglar las cosas, y él le daría el tiempo que necesitara para ello.

**- Sire – **escucho que una voz le llamaba, levanto el rostro para encontrarse con Remus quien venia del colegio **–, ¿ocurre algo? – **pregunto preocupado,les había buscado junto con Sirius, pero antes de salir del colegio el perro había corrido en dirección al bosque, entonces se dio cuenta que algo no estaba bien y trato de darle alcance.

**- Harry y los demás pueden explicarte, necesito descansar – **respondió antes de continuar su camino, dejando a un confundido licántropo.

El hombre castaño giro hacia el limite del bosque donde aun estaban Harry, Auriel y Sirius, quien había tomado su forma humana tomando en cuenta que nadie mas estaba cerca.

**- ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿por qué esta así? –** pregunto en cuanto estuvo cerca del grupo.

**- Aquí no, vayamos dentro – **sugirió Auriel.

En cuanto entraron en las habitaciones de Harry se dieron cuenta que Sire no se encontraba en el lugar, pero no podían buscarlo antes de ponerse de acuerdo entre ellos.

Con un suspiro de resignación Harry se dispuso a explicar lo ocurrido. Esa no seria una agradable noche para nadie...

En el despacho del Jefe de Slytherin este sostenía el cuerpo de cierto rubio, el chico no había parado de llorar mientras le narraba lo ocurrido hacia unas horas. Ahora estaba dormido completamente exhausto de tanto llorar, mientras él acariciaba sus cabellos.

Suspiro recargándose en el sofá.

**- Creo que tendré que hablar con Sire, no voy a permitir que Draco salga lastimado... pero necesito conocer el resto de la historia. **

Se levanto con el chico en brazos para llevarlo a su propia cama. Por lo menos ahí estaría mas cómodo. Ya trataría de arreglar las cosas por la mañana.

**- ¿Entonces fue ese tipo el que ocasiono todo esto? **– pregunto Remus sorprendido.

**- Si, aun no se por que Sire actuó de esa forma en cuanto lo vio, sabia que no le agradaba por la forma en que lo miro, pero debe haber lago mas en todo eso – **respondió Harry.

**- Yo opino lo mismo, además ¿qué fue todo eso de que no dejaría que destruyera nuevamente su vida? – **intervino Sirius.

**- No lo se, Sire jamás lo ha mencionado antes – **suspiro Harry antes de dejarse caer completamente en el mullido sillón** –. Auriel, ¿tienes idea de que pasa aquí? – **pregunto al vampiro que no había abierto la boca desde que llegaron.

**- No estoy seguro – **giro su vista a la chimenea, dejando vagar su mente por un momento antes de contestar –,** solo eh oído de Ilian, pero no lo conozco y tampoco conozco la verdadera razón del odio que existe entre ambos. Eso es algo que solo saben ellos.**

**- Entonces tendremos que esperar a hablar con Sire... – **medito el joven mago antes de volverse a Remus -** pasemos a otro tema, ¿qué dijo el viejo?**

**- No estaba muy de acuerdo con dejarme marchar pero lo hizo.**

**- Bien, entonces tu y Sirius se harán cargo de eso – **ambos hombres asintieron mientras el chico les explicaba no que necesitaría.

Había entrado al castillo hacia unas horas, pero no había ido a sus habitaciones, sería el lugar donde lo buscarían primero y en esos momentos no deseaba hablar con nadie, necesitaba pensar, así que se había dirigido hacia lo mas profundo de las mazmorras, quizás era territorio slytherin y si como sospechaba Draco estaba con Severus, este seguramente querría su cabeza, pero razonando un poco, jamás se les ocurriría buscarlo allí...

Necesitaba pensar y mucho, todo lo ocurrido era su culpa, no podía culpar a nadie mas que a si mismo, si hubiese hablado con su ángel eso no habría ocurrido, pero había sido un cobarde, había tenido miedo, miedo de perderlo por ser lo que era... ¿y que era? ... ah si era una criatura de la oscuridad, una criatura maldita, un ser temido por tantos a través de los siglos, suspiro con pesadez dejándose caer al frío piso apoyando la espalda en las húmedas paredes del lugar, no sabía como arreglar las cosas, lo único que deseaba era descansar.

**- Quizás sea hora de dormir... dormir para siempre como debí hacerlo entonces – **murmuro con suavidad mientras una lagrima negra corría por su mejilla.

¿Cuándo había sido la ultima vez que se sintió tan perdido... tan solo?... ah si, ya lo recordaba... dejo escapar mas lagrimas al hacerlo.

**Flash Back**

Acababa de volver a casa, bien, su cacería no fue lo que esperaba ya que no había encontrado a aquel que le condeno, pero estaba feliz de volver, por fin vería a su familia después de un par de años de búsquedas infructuosas, su familia... no lo habían tomado como pensó que lo harían, lo conocían demasiado bien como para saber que su forma de ser no cambiaria por ninguna razón, sonrió al recordar como todos le habían apoyado.

Abrió la puerta esperando que su madre le sonriera dándole la bienvenida, que su tía le invitara a sentarse, que su tío le obligara a contarle todo sobre su viaje y pequeña prima saltara a sus brazos tal como hacia cada vez que salía así solo fuese al pueblo vecino, pero nada sucedió... todo estaba silencioso, pero algo no estaba bien, sobretodo con ese olor a muerte rodeando la casa, termino de abrir la puerta, pero nada ni nadie le había preparado para la visión que se le presento... el cuerpo de su madre yacía sobre la mesa en una posición extraña, el de su tía parecía haber sido arrojado contra la pared mas cercana y con todos los huesos rotos, una lanza atravesaba completamente el torso de su tío y su pequeña niña... Dios... su niña sollozaba en brazos del causante de todo.

Se arrojo contra otro el hombre en un intento de recuperar a la pequeña, pero el shock de la reciente visión no le permitió ser lo suficientemente rápido y el hombre frente a él le rompió el cuello a la pequeña con un movimiento de muñeca antes de arrojar su cuerpo en su dirección.

Tomo el pequeño cuerpo y lo abrazo llorando, llorando como no recordaba haberlo hecho antes, después volvió su mirada al otro, pero lo único que salio de sus labios fue.

**- ¿Por qué Ilian? **

**Fin del flash back**

Aun estaba llorando, había olvidando de donde estaba, solo recordaba el dolor en su corazón. Se levanto pasando la manga de su túnica por sus ojos en un intento de borrar todo rastro de lagrimas, de alguna forma sabia que estaba por amanecer y que no podía quedarse ahí todo el día, sobre todo en las condiciones en que se encontraba, debía volver a sus habitaciones, no podía dejar solo a Harry, él chico aun era su responsabilidad, aunque esa idea de desaparecer y terminar con todo era demasiado tentadora... no, mejor no pensar en eso. Sacudió un poco sus ropas y se encamino de vuelta ignorando todo lo que le rodeaba.

**- ¿Dónde diablos estabas? – **fue lo primero que el vampiro de ojos amatistas escucho al entrar en la habitación.

**- No es algo que te interese Sirius **– respondió con desgana sin voltear a mirarlo.

**- Claro que me importa y no solo a mi, pero tu ni siquiera dejaste una nota – **volvió a la carga el animago.

**- No eres mi madre para que te diga rinda cuentas... – **trato de responderle de mala gana antes de ser cortado por Harry.

**- No es el momento, así que dejen eso **– y dirigiéndose al vampiro continuosabiendo que no era hora de hablar sobre ello** –, espero que no hayas olvidado que Remus y Sirius se marchan en una hora y tu te harás cargo de sus clases.**

**- ¡¡Diablos! – **murmuro encaminándose a su habitación ante las miradas preocupadas de Auriel, Harry y Sirius.

Auriel le miro desaparecer por la puerta preguntándose que había sucedido con él, nunca lo había visto actuar de esa manera, pero estaba seguro que era culpa del pequeño rubio.

**- ¿Creen que estará bien? – **pregunto el animago.

**- Eso espero – **le respondió Auriel** –, ha pasado por mucho, no se dejara caer por esto.**

**- Ojala tengas razón Auriel, no se ve nada bien – **intervino el joven antes de sentarse a esperar a su hermano mayor.

Cuando volvió a entrar en la sala todos le miraron, era completamente extraño que se vistiera como lo hacia en ese momento, pero ahí estaba, su ropa era completamente negra, desde los zapatos hasta la túnica, debían admitir que se veía bien, pero estaban seguros que a pesar de la calma que aparentaba su semblante su estado de animo era reflejado en sus ropas.

**- ¿Cuándo se van? – **pregunto tratando de romper el silencio que se había formado con su entrada.

**- En media hora **– respondió el otro vampiro ignorando todas las preguntas que se formaban en su cabeza para no molestar al otro.

**- ¿Entonces me haré cargo de sus clases desde hoy? **

**- Si, Remus dejó el temario preparado por si ocurría alguna cosa –**fue el turno de Harry para responder.

**- Bien, iré a revisar que todo este en su lugar **– menciono mientras salía rumbo al aula de clases dejando tras de si a tres personas muy confundidas y preocupadas.

**- No esta bien, hay que hacer algo **– refunfuño el animago una vez que se alejo Sire.

**- Todos lo sabemos, pero no podremos hacer nada hasta que decida hablar y no creo que este preparado para hacerlo – **intervino Auriel.

**- Yo también pienso que hay que darle tiempo, pero ahora tu y Remus deben partir **– dijo Harry antes de que comenzaran a discutir de nuevo** –, vamos.**

Salieron del lugar para encontrarse con el licántropo.

Una hora después Harry y Auriel entraban al gran comedor, ante las miradas sorprendidas de los alumnos. Harry se dirigió inmediatamente a su lugar en la mesa de slytherin, ahí estaba Draco, se sentó junto a él evitando hablar sobre lo ocurrido, sabía que el rubio estaba tan afectado como lo estaba Sire y no querría hablar, cosa que agradeció el otro.

**- Bueno días Draco – **murmuro sentándose a tomar su desayuno.

**- Buenos días **– respondió este suavemente ante el desconcierto de todos, desde que era amigo del ex gryffindor se mostraba mas abierto, pero lo adjudicaron a que no se sentía bien, como le dijo a Blaise Zabini cuando le pregunto. Ignorando al resto ambos se enfocaron es la comida que tenían delante.

Por otro lado Auriel tomo lugar junto a Severus, quien le dirigió una mirada que claramente decía "¿Qué ocurrió anoche y donde diablos esta Sire?" por lo que decidió hacer una conversación silenciosa con él.

**- "Esta en el aula de DCAO revisando las notas de Remus"**

**- "Iré a hablar con él"**

**- "Mejor ahórratelo, ninguno de nosotros logro sacarle una sola palabra en cuanto se apareció esta mañana"**

**- "¿Esta mañana?" **– pregunto ligeramente sorprendido el maestro de pociones.

**- "Si, llego hecho un asco, la ropa sucia, el rostro manchado de sangre, el cabello revuelto y los ojos algo hinchados" – **respondió recordando el deplorable estado de su amigo.

**- "De cualquier manera intentare hablar con él" –** menciono el moreno terminando la platica antes de notar como el director miraba al nuevo ocupante de la mesa de profesores.

**- Disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero me preguntaba ¿quién es usted? **– hablo este en dirección del vampiro.

**- Lo siento debí presentarme antes, mi nombre es Auriel Turner, soy amigo de Sire, estaba de paso en Hogsmeade y decidí visitarlo, espero que no le moleste – **sonrió un poco tanteando terreno.

**- No hay ningún problema, pero... **– se detuvo el anciano sin saber como continuar.

**- ¿si? – **le animo a preguntar.

**- ¿usted sabe lo que es? – **pregunto interesadamente tratando de ver si podía sacarle información sobre el vampiro que intervenía tanto en sus planes.

**- Si lo que usted pregunta es si conozco su verdadera naturaleza, la respuesta es si, nos conocemos desde hace mucho como para no saberlo – **le respondió con algo de molestia, no le gustaba la forma en que pregunto sobre su amigo.

**- si no es impertinencia preguntar, ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedara?** – volvió a preguntar cambiando un poco el rumbo de la conversación al notar la molestia en el otro.

**- Tenia pensado quedarme un par de días, pero si no le molesta me gustaría que fuera una semana – **dijo este ante la mirada de Severus quien no se había perdido nada de la conversación, no le agradaba la forma de comportarse de ninguno de los dos.

**- No creo que haya problemas al respecto, es usted bienvenido – **respondió, quizás la presencia del señor Turner podría ayudarle a controlar al vampiro.

La semana había sido un completo desastre para muchos, por un lado el señor Turner no se separaba del profesor Pierce ni siquiera en clases algo que le molestaba no solo a cierto slytherin rubio, sino a varias y varios de los alumnos que también se interesaban en el profesor, y hablando del profesor Pierce este andaba demasiado callado, serio,incluso molesto, eso aunado a su nuevo cambio de guardarropa, que a pesar de que el negro le quedaba genial le hacia ver mucho mas cerrado cuando trataba de ignorar al nuevo inquilino del colegio y de hecho a casi todos los que se le acercaban.

Por otro lado Severus no había logrado ningún avance con el vampiro, al igual que su pareja habíatratado de hacerlo hablar, y ¿cuál había sido el resultado?... ninguno, el testarudo vampiro nada mas no cedía.

Auriel por su lado trataba de hacerle compañía al moreno y lo seguía a todos lados, desde el comedor a la hora del desayuno hasta las clases y después de vuelta a sus aposentos. Aunque ya se estaba cansando de no lograr que este le tomara en cuenta, Sire solo hablaba dentro del aula de clases y a él lo ignoraba completamente.

Draco había hablado no solo con Severus, sino también con Harry, y este gracias a Dios le había explicado casi todo lo referente a esa falta de información sobre Sire, pero aun no estaba listo para hablar con el vampiro, ya no estaba molesto con él, pero el nuevo Sire no le agradaba, según informes de Harry, desde que había vuelto a la mañana siguiente de "el día" como solía llamarle a la noche en que prácticamente su relación había terminado... bueno no terminado por que ninguno había consentido eso, pero bueno, su amor estaba completamente cambiado, no lo reconocía, ¿cómo podía arreglar las cosas con él si ni siquiera se animaba a hablarle?... tendría que pensar algo al respecto.

Sire por su lado se había pasado toda la semana deprimido, claro que no lo demostraba, por un lado no hablaba con nadie, aunque Auriel no se rendía y lo asediaba todo el tiempo... ya no sabia que hacer para que lo dejara en paz, Severus y Harry, bueno ellos trataban de hablar con él, pero ¿cómo podía hablar con ellos si cada que los veía le recordaban a Draco, y Draco, su hermoso niño... le parecía haber notado que quería hablar con él, claro que pudo haber sido su imaginación jugándole una mala pasada... ¡¡Dios ya estaba comenzando a alucinar!

Suspiro, no quería ingresar a su aula, gracias a Dios era viernes y esa era su ultima clase, lo malo del asunto era que no se trataba de cualquier clase, no... era la clase de séptimo, gryffindor/slytherin, y la perspectiva no cambiaba tomando en cuenta que Auriel aun lo seguía.

**- "Bueno al mal paso darle prisa" – **peso al cruzar la puerta, trato de actuar como siempre y casi lo logro, hablo sobre los "Lethifold" tal y como lo decían las notas de Remus

Después de un par de horas su tormento termino.

**- bueno eso es todo por hoy, para la siguiente clase quiero que hagan un trabajado sobre los Lethifold's, localización, características y sobre como utilizar el encantamiento _patronus_ contra ellos.**

Se encontraba guardando algunas notas y los trabajos de los alumnos cuando Auriel se acerco a él. Aunque ninguno de los dos pudo notar como un par de ojos grises les miraba desde la puerta.

**- ¿Cuándo piensas dejar esa actitud? – **pregunto molesto** – llevas una semana así, nada de lo que hagas va a logar que vuelva.**

**- No se de que hablas **– contesto con voz neutra enderezándose para salir y seguir ignorando al otro.

**- ¿No sabes de que hablo? – **levanto un poco la vozal tomarlo del brazopara impedir que saliera** –, no puedo creer que evadas todo lo que hago por ti.**

**- ¿Disculpa? **– se giro para enfrentarlo, ya estaba cansado de que tratara de animarlo y no dejarlo solo todo el tiempo **–, "yo" no te pedí que te quedaras, "yo" no te pedí que permanecieras conmigo, y definitivamente "yo" no te pedí que trataras de arreglar las cosas por mi, así no te metas en mis asuntos Auriel.**

**- Si fuera él no me hablarías de esa forma, ¿cierto, incluso me dejarías ayudarte.**

**- No lo metas en esto, si alguien tiene la culpa de lo que esta pasando soy "yo", y por lo tanto soy "yo" quien debe arreglarlo.**

**- ¿Por qué no te olvidas de ese chiquillo de una vez, si te amara como lo amas tu ya hubiera tratado de acercarse a ti.**

Ese comentario hizo que Sire se molestara aun mas, llevaba tratando de ignorarlo por toda una semana, no necesitaba que alguien se lo recordara de nuevo. Llevado por su rabia levanto del suelo al otro vampiro.

**- No metas a Draco en esto Auriel, te lo advierto, siempre te eh visto como mi mejor amigo, pero no estoy dispuesto a dejar que lo culpes de esto.**

Draco no sabia que pensar, ¿realmente era su culpa que Sire cambiara de ese modo? ¿había sido su culpa al haberlo ignorado como lo hizo, tembló ante la posibilidad de que así fuese, no quiso seguir viendo eso así que se alejo del aula seguro de que nadie lo había notado. Claro que no se dio cuenta que un par de ojos negros le observaban divertidos.

**- Quizás las cosas mejoren pronto **– murmuro antes de ir a buscar a su ángel ojiverde.

Dentro del aula Sire ya se había tranquilizado lo suficiente como para hablar con Auriel.

**- Deja el tema en paz, no quiero que te metas en esto.**

**- Bien, no lo haré, solo deja de comportarte como lo haces, nos preocupas a todos.**

**- Prometo que lo intentare – **con eso abandono finalmente el lugar dejando a un frustrado vampiro.

**- Ya es hora de que me resigne, ¿cierto? Nunca serás para mi... – **murmuro recargándose en la pizarra.

En Hogsmeade un hombre vestido de azul oscuro, de cabellos marrón oscuro y ojos negros veteados con azul descendía de un carruaje... por fin era hora de arreglar las cosas, tratar de corregir el error que había cometido hacia tanto tiempo y del cual se había arrepentido cada día por los últimos 6 500 años.

**- Esta vez no voy a dejarte solo Sire... mi pequeño... – **murmuro antes de encaminarse con dirección a la posada mas cercana, necesitaba esperar el momento adecuado para llevar a cabo sus planes.

**TBC...**

_**Animales fantásticos y donde encontrarlos: **_

_**Lethifold: **(clasificación del MM: XXXXX) También conocido como la mortaja viviente _

_El lethifold es una criatura que escasea, afortunadamente, y está localizada en climas tropicales. Parece una capa negra, que se arrastra por la tierra durante la noche y tiene algo más de un centímetro de espesor, aunque es más grueso si acaba de matar a una victima y la esta digiriendo. _

_El _patronus _es el único encantamiento conocido para repeler a un lethifold. Sin embargo, ya que generalmente ataca a los que duermen, sus víctimas rara vez tienen la posibilidad de usar magia alguna contra él. En cuanto consigue ahogar a su presa definitivamente, el lethifold digiere su comida allí mismo, en la cama. Después, abandona la casa con una silueta un poco mas espesa e inflada que antes sin dejar ningún rastro, ni de si mismo ni de su víctima._

(omití el relato... sorry U)

_**MM: **Ministerio de Magia_

_Clasificación del MM:_

_**XXXXX**_

_Con reputación de asesinar magos / imposible de entrenar o domesticar_

_**XXXX**_

_Peligrosa / requiere conocimientos especiales / magos experimentados pueden manejarlas_

_**XXX**_

_Magos competentes pueden salir adelante_

_**XX**_

_Inofensivas / pueden ser domesticadas_

_**X**_

_Aburridas_


	14. Chapter 13

**"Guardián Eterno: la leyenda del pasado"**

**Por:** Sekhmet Malfoy

_Encantadora de Dragones  
Miembro de la Orden Severusiana  
Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana  
Miembro de la Orden Draconiana  
Miembro de la Legión de Lupinas  
Miembro de la Orden de Potter  
Miembro de la Orden de las Mortifagas_

http/ después del desastroso comienzo del verano, las cosas parecen mejorar para Harry... pero ahora tendrá que enfrentar un nuevo desafió si quiere proteger a las personas que quiere, y con ello al mundo mágico...

**Capitulo 13**

Dios, y pensar que el creía que la semana había sido de muerte... suspiro por enésima vez en el día.

**- Severus, repíteme, ¿por qué estoy haciendo esto? – **se escucho preguntando con voz cansada y por décima vez en los últimos 15 minutos.

**- Porque se lo prometiste a Harry, además querías librarte de Auriel – **respondió el aludido con una voz igualmente cansada.

**- Entonces, ¿por qué sigo teniendo la impresión de que no sirvió de nada? **– volvió a refutar el hombre de ojos amatista haciendo que su acompañante girara los ojos.

**- Eso es realmente simple... – **fue interrumpido antes de acabar (nuevamente).

**- Si es tan simple ¿por qué no...**

**- Sire guarda silencio de una maldita vez... – **casi grito el maestro de pociones completamente exasperado, llamando la atención de los alumnos reunidos en el lugar, demonios, habían tenido esa conversación unas... mmm... sinceramente no sabia cuantas veces, suspiro y maldijo nuevamente la hora en que su pareja prácticamente lo había obligado a arrastrar al vampiro hasta hogsmeade** – es lo que estoy tratando de explicar.**

**- Bien, sigo esperando... – **refunfuño Sire, lanzándole una mala mirada.

**- La razón es simple y se reduce a él... **– señalo a un hombre de cabellos castaños oscuros y mirada añil, que pedía su orden en la barra sin dejar de mirar hacia su mesa.

**- Cierto, ¿por qué no se quedo en el colegio, sería mas fácil si dejara de cuidarme como si fuese un niño pequeño que lo necesita... ¡¡POR DIOS, TENGO SEIS MIL... – **se detuvo ante la mirada sorprendida de los otros clientes de "las tres escobas"** - ... razones para no estar aquí... –**termino frustrado. Ni siquiera podía sacar sus frustraciones en paz. Volvió a suspirar con pesadez antes de dirigir su mirada hacia la ventana.

Había estado observando a su ex... no, técnicamente no habían terminado su relación, se le veía algo molesto... siendo sinceros se le veía realmente molesto, además ¿qué era lo que había gritado?

Dirigió su mirada hacia su cerveza de mantequilla y suspiro ligeramente.

**- ¿Ya elegiste tu disfraz para el baile? **– una voz suave, aunque algo fría le devolvió a la realidad.

**- Aun no, ¿y tu? **– respondió el rubio observando los escrutadores ojos verdes que le miraban.

**- Algo así, le pedí ayuda a Sire **– eso si que llamo completamente la atención de su interlocutor.

**- ¿Él ira? **– pregunto tratando de que su voz no sonara desesperada por obtener una respuesta.

**- Si, aunque yo diría que tiene que ir – **sonrió burlonamente.

**- ¿Por qué, ¿acaso no tenia pensado asistir? **– ahora si había fallado en su intento, eso sonó algo desesperado, por lo que se gano una ligera risa burlona de parte del ex gryffindor frente a él.

**- No, Auriel lo obligo a cambio de un par de cosas – **soltó la ultima frase como no queriendo hacerlo para ver la reacción del rubio.

**- ¿qué clase de cosas? **– pregunto interesado, al diablo las apariencias, había notado el interés del otro vampiro en su novio y eso no lo iba a permitir, así que ahora no le importaba sonar suplicante.

**- No estoy seguro, menciono algo sobre dejar de seguirlo a todos lados y no se que. Pero el punto es... ¿estas listo para arreglar las cosas con él? **– pregunto Harry, siendo sincerohabía notado cierto cambio en Sire desde el día anterior, cuando Severus le informo sobre la conversación ocurrida entre los vampiros dentro del aula de DCAO, ya no vestía de negro, bueno no completamente y se veía ligeramente mas animado, claro que no era muy notorio, sin embargo ahora se la pasaba refunfuñando del otro vampiro todo el tiempo.

Volvió en si cuando el rubio dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa donde se encontraban ambos profesores morenos, noto como al hacerlo una mirada amatista se cruzo con una plateada y sonrió, tal vez ese distanciamiento no duraría mucho.

Miro la mesa donde estaba su... mmmm... novio, aun lo eran ¿cierto?... su mirada cruzo con la del pequeño rubio, ¿qué había en ella? Dolor, celos, esperanza... y ¿amor?... si eso era cierto aun podría funcionar, sonrió ligeramente en su dirección y a cambio recibió otra sonrisa igual, bien... al parecer iba por buen camino.

Se levanto un poco para ir en dirección de su ángel cuando descubrió una presencia conocida que le hizo tensarse de repente, giro su vista bruscamente hacia la ventana. Y su corazón se detuvo ante la visión que se le presentaba, un hombre alto y apuesto vestido de negro, de cabellos marrón, miraba sonriendo hacia él, pero no eso no era lo que llamaba su atención, no... lo que lo había hecho eran sus profundos ojos negros azulados, sacudió ligeramente la cabeza y parpadeo un par de veces, cuando dirigió nuevamente su vista a la ventana ya no había nadie. Se dejo caer pesadamente en su asiento completamente aturdido.

**- ¿Ocurre algo? – **pregunto su acompañante.

**- Si... no... – **se agacho tomando su cabeza entre sus manos –** no estoy seguro.**

**- ¿pasa algo? – **pregunto Auriel sentándose a su lado después de obtener su orden** -, te vi agitarte, ¿estas bien? – **coloco su mano en el hombro de Sire.

**- Si... – **se levanto para salir del lugarignorando a los otros** – ahora vuelvo, necesito hacer algo – **dijo aun de espaldas, y hablo de nuevo sin girarse –. **Auriel, ¿no sentiste algo extraño?**

**- ¿Extraño? – **parpadeo confundido –** no..., ¿qué ocurrió? - **pregunto aun mas interesado.

**- Ahora no, necesito algo de aire "además de asegurarme que no era una ilusión" – **agrego para él saliendo definitivamente del lugar.

**- ¿qué fue eso? – **no pudo evitar preguntar el rubio cuando noto lo ocurrido en la otra mesa.

**- No lo se, pero debe ser importante, Sire no actúa así sin razones.**

**- ¿Te molesta si salgo un minuto?**

**- No, anda, creo que podrías hablar con él – **Draco asintió y salio del local. Sin notar como su amigo sonreía, como lo había dicho, podría ser la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas entre ellos, después de todo una vez que Draco había superado su reacción inicial de miedo a los vampiros lo demás ya no debería ser un problema.

Fue interrumpido en sus meditaciones cuando un par de sombras se acercaron a su mesa. Estaba tan ocupado en sus pensamientos que no lo noto hasta que fue tarde, ahora ya no podía escapar de ellos.

**- Weasley, Granger, ¿se les ofrece algo? **– pregunto fríamente sin mirarlos.

**- Queremos hablar contigo – **dijo la castaña sentándose frente a él, ocupando el lugar abandonado del rubio mientras el pelirrojo se mantenía en pie esperando a su hermana quien se acercaba.

Suspiro imperceptiblemente antes de hablar.

**- Bien, tienen cinco minutos – **¿a quién quería engañar? Cierto a ellos..., pero no lo podía evitar extrañaba a su amigos, a pesar de su forma de comportarse realmente los extrañaba.

**- ¿Qué te pasa Harry, te pierdes en las vacaciones y cuando vuelves te ves... – **el pelirrojo hizo una pausa antes de continuar señalando su figura** – así... frío, duro, tan distinto... tan...**

**- Slytherin... – **termino su hermana por él colocándose junto al moreno – **además ¿qué es eso de que estabas viviendo con vampiros? – **pregunto tratando de acercar su mano a la del chico, la cual estaba sobre la mesa cerca de su cerveza de mantequilla.

Les miro un momento antes de intentar contestar, pero fue interrumpido por un voz fría, aunque él podía notar claramente un timbre de molestia en ella, aparto su mano de la mesa, para frustración de la pelirroja, al girarse y observar al hombre moreno que le hablaba.

**- Señor Potter, ¿podría hablar con usted un momento? – **asintió ligeramente, antes de levantarse para seguir a su pareja se giro para mirar a los ojos a Hermione.

**- "Hoy antes del baile en el Sauce, tu y él... solos..." – **fue lo que escucho la castaña en su cabeza antes de observar como su amigo seguía al hombre hasta su mesa donde se sentó en el lugar de Sire.

Ron la miro confundido pero se animo a preguntar.

**- ¿Qué fue eso? **

**- Aquí no...**

**- ¿Qué paso con Sire? –** pregunto nada mas sentarse con los otros.

**- No sabemos, solo dijo que saldría a tomar aire – **respondió Auriel** –, creo que veré que pasa.**

**- No tu te quedas donde estas **– le detuvo el joven al observar como se levantaba para salir** –, estoy seguro que estará bien – **termino con una mirada picara que fue captada inmediatamente por su pareja.

**- Draco fue por él, ¿cierto? – **dijo afirmando mas que por preguntar.

**- Si, espero que arreglen todo.**

**- Aun no entiendo por que lo apoyan con eso... Malfoy es muy joven para... **– comenzó a decir el moreno pero Harry lo interrumpió.

**- Ellos sabrán lo que hacen, no tenemos por que interferir – **le miro seriamente dando por terminada la discusión.

**- Cambiando de tema, ¿qué hacías con los gryffindor's? – **pregunto su amor preocupado, había observado claramente los avances que intentaba la pelirroja con su ángel y por eso se había acercado a interrumpir.

**- Tranquilo amor, se perfectamente por que te presentaste, las clases de Amelek me sirvieron perfectamente para conocer a las personas con tan solo verlas **– dijo en voz baja para que nadie los escuchara **–, pero ya es hora de que arregle las cosas con ellos.**

**- Los hechas de menos – **menciono Auriel participando de nuevo en la conversación, recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta.

Trato de avanzar entre los alumnos, estaba seguro que de si continuaba en esa dirección lo encontraría, aunque debía tomar en cuenta que no disponía de mucho tiempo, la visita al pueblo estaba por terminar y pronto habría menos luz, debía darse prisa.

Noto como un hombre vestido de negro le observaba al final de la calle, estaba por salir del pueblo, pero no le importo, sabia que debía hablar con él, su sangre le llamaba.

Apretó un poco el paso sin darse cuenta que un joven rubio le seguía, estaba interesado en hablar con Sire, pero no podía darle alcance con tantos estudiantes en medio, maldijo por eso... por un momento perdió de vista a su novio, y cuando se dio cuenta este estaba por salir de los limites del pueblo rumbo al lindero del bosque. No dudo y le siguió, cuando le dio alcance pudo observar como se detenía frente a un hombre, no se veía mayor de 30 años, realmente era apuesto y esos ojos... jamás había visto unos ojos como esos, ¿eran negros o... azules, no podía asegurarlo, se acerco otro poco para tratar de escuchar... (Hay este niño como se mete en problemas por escuchar platicas ajenas ¬¬... Ev: muy cierto... ññU)

**- ¿Quién eres? – **pregunto Sire algo nervioso, sabía que conocía al hombre frente a si, pero no podía darlo por sentado, no quería hacerlo.

**- Lo sabes, no creo necesario decirlo... – **contesto con calma, tal como lo haría Amelek si fuera él.

**- ¿Entonces eres tu? – **observo un pequeño asentimiento por parte del otro, su calma comenzaba a sacar de sus casillas al moreno por lo que le reprocho con dureza** – ¿por lo menos me dirás tu nombre, creo que merezco conocer el nombre de aquel que me hizo lo que soy... **

**- Me juzgas demasiado rápido...**

**- ¡¡TE JUZGO COMO ME DA LA GANA! –** grito nuevamente molesto **– ¡¡CREO QUE TENGO EL DERECHO DE HACERLO, ME HICISTE LO QUE SOY, Y A DIFERENCIA DEL RESTO ME DEJASTE, NO TE IMPORTO QUE FUERA UN NEONATO, ME ABANDONASTE CUANDO TU DEBER ERA EL DE ENSEÑARME, EL DE GUIARME!**

**- Me hice a un lado para no convertirte en un moustro... **

**- ¿Y quieres que yo me lo crea? Es lo que soy gracias a ti – **ahora ya no estaba gritando, pero se podían ver ligeras lagrimas oscuras corriendo por su rostro –,** jamás eh podido volver a mirarme al espejo sin ver a un condenado en el... ¿por qué si no querías convertirme en esto lo hiciste? – **pregunto en voz suave dejándose caer en la pasto sin levantar la mirada.

**- No te deje por que quisiera... – **el castaño se puso a su altura para levantar suavemente su barbilla** - pero mi presencia solo habría traído tu destrucción... mírate, no eres un moustro – **Sire dirigió su mirada hacia él nuevamente** –, eras el elegido, lo supe desde que te mire cazando junto a tu padre, eras perfecto, la imagen de un ángel... – **le miro con orgullo como solo su padre le había mirado antes **– de nuestro ángel... no me aleje por que lo deseara, cometí muchos errores en mi vida y después de ella, pero el dejarte no fue uno, si me hubiese quedado a tu lado habría corrompido tu corazón... tu alma...**

**- ¿Por qué volviste entonces? - **volvió a interrogar, nunca había sido bueno para guardar rencores, con excepción de Ilian, así que ya no deseaba reclamar por algo que no tenia remedio -** ¿por qué ahora?**

**- Porque ahora me necesitas, no voy a volver a dejarte solo, no de nuevo, ahora ya no puedo moldearte, así que estas a salvo de mi **– hizo una pausa, el viento comenzaba a enfriarse ligeramente a su alrededor, esa no era una buena señal **–, debes marcharte, hablaremos después, pero antes – **se acerco un poco a Sire para dejar su cuello expuesto al otro vampiro** –, debes alimentarte, mi sangre te dará mayor fuerza.**

**- Pero...**

**- No discutas, date prisa, debes marcharte pronto – **si poner mas excusas se acerco al otro y le mordió el cuello, nunca antes se había alimentado de otro, ni siquiera había probado sangre humana pero en ese momento no importo, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando su maestro comenzó a beber de él, era extraña y embriagante la sensación de poder que le recorría mientras la sangre del mayor entraba en contacto con sus labios, estaba tan perdido en sus sensaciones que no se dio cuenta que el otro vampiro le separaba de su cuerpo...

Draco observaba aun escondido, nunca había visto algo similar, estaba confundido, aunque no le agradaba en absoluto que el desconocido estuviera tan cerca de su Sire. Vio como el castaño alejaba al moreno de su cuello. ¿Quién se creía que era para acercarse a su pareja?

**- Es suficiente, ahora debes irte.**

**- Pero...**

**- Hablaremos en un par de días, vete...**

El moreno se alejo un poco y se giró hacia el pueblo, trato de mirar atrás, y cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta de que no había nadie...

**- Espero que cumplas tu palabra... Padre – **dijo sonriendo ligeramente sin notar la mirada de Draco, este no estaba nada contento, no conforme con haber seguido a su novio para tratar de arreglar las cosas este se encontraba con otro vampiro sin siquiera acordarse de él.

Cuando pretendían volver, Sire aun sin conocer que su rubio estaba cerca, escucharon una divertida risa proveniente del bosque, junto con un pequeño murmullo que parecía decir **"Thálit"**, esto provoco que la sonrisa del vampiro se ensanchara, después de todo ahora conocía su nombre.

**- Ahora... – **murmuro para si el adulto –** si pudiera hacer que Draco volviera conmigo mi felicidad estaría completa... **

Volvió hacia las tres escobas si saber que sus palabras habían sido escuchadas.

**- Vaya, ya era hora que volvieras, debemos regresar al castillo, gracias Dios todos los mocosos están en camino en los carruajes **– fue la bienvenida para el profesor en cuanto ingreso a las tres escoba** -, ¿dónde diablos estabas?**

**- Tranquilízate Sev, - **Harry coloco su mano tentativamente en el brazo de su pareja deteniéndolo antes de que saltara sobre el vampiro en busca de una explicación** – seguro tiene sus razones, ¿dónde esta Draco?**

**- Debería estar con ustedes – **menciono preocupado Sire.

**- ¿No estabas con él? – **ahora si el ojinegro estaba preocupado.

**- No. Estaba atendiendo algo más – **respondió el profesor de DCAO.

**- Aquí estoy – **se escucho una voz detrás de ellos.

**- ¿Dónde te habías metido? – **interrogo su tío, pero fue interrumpido por Auriel, que se estaba cansando de la conversación sin sentido.

**- Regáñalo cuando estemos en el colegio, por si se les olvida debemos asistir a un baile.**

**- No me lo recuerdes, aun no se por qué tengo que ir – **suspiro Sire.

**- Lo prometiste y... – **refuto el otro vampiro.

**- ¡Y debes cumplir tus promesas! – **terminaron un moreno de ojos verdes y otro de ojos violetas por él...

**- Me están dando dolor de cabeza... suban al carruaje – **sentencio Severus obligándolos a subir.

El camino de vuelta hubiese sido completamente silencioso, de no ser por que Sev intentaba sacarle información a Draco, los otros tres estaban pensativos, Harry se preguntaba ¿qué había hecho Sire que no hablo con Draco, Auriel intentaba encontrar una respuesta a la pregunta que Sire le había hecho antes de salir del mesón, _¿no sientes nada extraño?_, ¿qué podía haber alterado al vampiro de esa forma?... y Sire... Sire solo pensaba como hacer para que su rubio le perdonara... De esa forma llegaron al castillo para prepararse y asistir a la fiesta, después de todo aun era Hallowen...

**- Aun no puedo creer que haga esto – **se quejo nuevamente Sire, vestido con su antiguo traje de justicar... ahora que recordaba el mismo le había hecho mejoras, tenia unos ajustados pantalones de cuero negro, botas de piel de dragón a juego,un peto cubría la mitad su torso dejando espacio a un cinturón del mismo material que el peto para la protección de su cintura y abdomen,una especie de polo de manga larga se podía observar bajo el peto, el atuendo era completado por una gran capa negra con un forro interno de color rojo pendía de sus hombros mientras su espada colgaba a un costado.

**- Lo prometiste, además no te puedes quejar te ves genial – **menciono Harry, colocando su espada a un costado de su cadera, iba vestido de una forma similar, solo que en lugar de un peto, llevaba una túnica verde botella cerrada de cuello chino con abertura en los costados desde la cintura hasta las rodillas, esta tenia en todos sus bordes grabados rúnicos color plata y una capa verde oscura.

**- Lo dices para hacerme sentir mejor... por cierto deberías irte si quieres hablar con tus amigos **– respondió dando por zanjada la pequeña discusión.

**- Si querías deshacerte de mi solo tenias que decirlo – **dijo este saliendo de la habitación, solo entonces Sire se permitió observarse en el espejo, no se veía tan mal... ahora debía salir a buscar a su rubio y arreglar las cosas, solo rogaba que Auriel no estuviera cerca.

Llevaban algunos minutos esperando a Harry, les había costado bastante trabajo despistar a Ginny, la chica parecía sospechar algo y no podían sacársela de encima, pero ahora ya estaban ahí, esperaban que el cumpliera su palabra y se presentara, tenían muchas preguntas para él. Después de todo no había sido fácil disfrazarse antes de salir a esperarlos... ahora lo esperaban algo impacientes.

El pelirrojo influenciado por Hermione se había disfrazado como un elfo... la chica había estado metida en la biblioteca buscando información para la PEDDO (Sekh: ¿¿así era? Ev: no importa tu sigue... Sekh: o.k...) y había descubierto que estos eran en cierta forma parientes de los elfos del bosque, así que ahora el chico portaba unos pantalones cafés ligeramente ajustados a sus piernas junto con una túnica verde clara, y botas oscuras que le llegaban debajo de la rodilla, además de una capa verde oscura y para completar un sencillo hechizo que hacia a sus orejas terminar en punta. Mientras la chica utilizaba un vestido blanco con encajes dorados ligeramente ceñido a su dorso con un pequeño escote, y la falda del vestido caía de manera suave cubriendo sus piernas, su cabello había sido trenzado un poco desde la coronilla a la cien creando un lindo recogido al frente y dejándolo suelto en la espalda permitiendo apreciar sus orejas puntiagudas. Estaban nerviosos y fue así como los encontró Harry.

**- ¿Estarán ahí toda la noche? – **les sobresalto una voz a su espaldas, ¿cuándo había llegado Harry?** –, vamos, no quiero hablar aquí.**

Le siguieron hacia las orillas del lago, donde se detuvo para mirarles de nuevo.

**- Tengo cosas que hacer, así que resumiré lo ocurrido en las vacaciones... **– le tomo cerca de 30 minutos hablarles de ello, lo hizo porque estaba cansado de mentirles y no quería ocultarlo mas, claro que no menciono lo de las clases ni su relación con Severus así como lo relacionado al concilio, hablo de Sirius y de cómo lo recuperaron entre otras cosas, cuando termino sus amigos estaban sorprendidos –** creo que no es necesario mencionar que esto no debe salir de aquí...**

**- ¿Pero por que no hablaste con nosotros desde un principio? – **reclamo molesto Ron** –, somos tus amigos, no debiste hacernos a un lado y juntarte con Malfoy.**

**- Lo se, pero no estaba listo para enfrentarlos, y necesitaba que incluso ustedes creyeran la farsa, así seria mas real y respecto a Draco, no es como pensábamos, él es alguien muy agradable una vez que lo conoces.**

**- Pero aun así bebiste ponernos al tanto, no puedes hacer algo así solo – **intervino Hermione.

**- Herm no estoy solo, Sirius, Remus, Sire y el resto están conmigo, son mi familia.**

**- ¿Un vampiro es tu familia? – **volvió a refutar Ron.

**- Ron, no los conoces, no sabes como son...**

**- Lo único que falta es que digas que te entiendes con Snape – **le corto nuevamente el pelirrojo.

**- Ahora que lo mencionas – **no estaba inicialmente en sus planes hablar de ello pero bueno...

**- No, no quiero saber – **dijo palideciendo el gry ante la implicación de sus palabras.

**- Trataremos de entenderte Harry, necesitamos pensar lo que nos dijiste, pero ahora creo que hay que volver, el baile ya comenzó **– dijo Herm escuchando la música proveniente del Gran Hall.

**- Creo que es lo mejor – **consintió el moreno, pronto los tres estaban de vuelta.

**- Hablaremos después ¿cierto? – **pregunto ligeramente asustado el pelirrojo.

**- Si, pero no frente a todos, deben entender que aun debo sostener esta farsa.**

**- Lo sabemos, trataremos de hacerlo – **concordó Herm antes de despedirse junto con Ron de su amigo, pronto se perdieron entre el resto de los alumnos.

**- ¿Todo arreglado? – **susurro alguien cerca de su oído, mientras le abrazaba por la espalda.

**- Eso creo – **respondió en un ronroneo acomodándose dentro del abrazo.

**- Entonces colócate ese antifaz y concédeme la primera pieza.**

**- Creí profesor que no le agradaba la idea de que todos supieran lo nuestro.**

**- No creo que lo hagan **- fue entonces que Harry se giro para observar a su pareja y boqueo como un pez fuera del agua, Severus vestía completamente de negro (para variar) pero de su espalda pendían unas alas de demonio completamente negras, sus ojos antes negros ahora eran de un color cobrizo, y su cabello llegaba a la mitad de la espalda con mechones rojos y dorados distribuidos en el. Sus labios estaban pintados de color negro y gracias a una poción podían apreciarse un par de colmillos rozando sus labios. Si Harry no conociera su voz no lo habría reconocido** –, y creo que estas de acuerdo conmigo, así que vamos **– tiro de él colocándole el antifaz en el proceso y arrastrándolo hacia la pista de baile, después de unos momentos Harry se movía junto a él al compás de la música, disfrutando de su hermoso demonio.

Aun no se decidía a entrar, realmente no quería encontrarse con Auriel dentro del Gran Hall, respiro profundamente tratando de encontrar una razón para no hacerlo.

Justo cuando estaba por avanzar alguien se colgó de su espalda impidiéndole movimiento alguno, para después susurrarle al oído con voz melosa.

**- ¿Nos extrañaste? **– sus sonrientes ojos verdes metálicos compartían una mirada traviesa con alguien que aun se ocultaba en las sombras.

**- ¿Quién puede extrañar a un dolor de cabeza? – **respondió sonriendo ligeramente.

**- Que malo... – **menciono la otra figura que se acercaba por el frente, para colgarse de su cuello con sus ojos color ámbar brillando divertidos mientras su cabello negro caía atado en una larga trenza.

Draco (Sekh: para variar de nuevo... Ev: ¿por qué siempre lo metes en situaciones así?... parece un fisgón... Sekh: me gusta que se entere sin que le hablen de frente... muajajajajajaja) acababa de llegar, y encontró la situación nada divertida, pero ahora no podía interrumpir. Si Sire estaba jugando con él era el momento de descubrirlo.

**- "Si solo soy un juego, yo mismo me encargare de él" –** pensó sin apartar la mirada del trío.

**- Laurent bájate de mi cuello... y tu Beckett deja de colgarte de mi espalda.**

**- ¿No vas a dejarnos jugar... – **comenzó Beckett

**- ... ni siquiera porque venimos... – **le apoyo Laurent

**-... a salvarte?** – terminaron juntos sin soltar a Sire y mirándolo con dolor fingido.

**- ¿Y de que se supone que vienen a salvarme? – **pregunto arqueando la ceja al mas puro estilo Snape.

**- ¿Qué quien va a ser?... de Auriel – **dijo Laurent como si fuera la respuesta mas obvia. Esta frase capto completamente la atención de cierto rubio escondió.

**- "A ver... ¿qué se traen estos? Espero que sea en serio que se desharán de Turner" – **después de todo tal vez podría sacar provecho de la situación, solo necesitaba saber que ninguno de esos dos estaba interesado en su novio.

**- ¿Acaso hay alguien mas acosándote? – **pregunto interesado Beckett, tal vez tendrían mas información para incomodar a Sire.

**- Ya... tranquilos, ¿y cómo se supone que lo harán? **– pregunto interesado, sabia que si dejaba que se quedaran realmente se libraría de Auriel, claro que también se arrepentiría de dejarlos cerca con tantos chicos/as listos para recibir alguna broma. Estaba completamente conciente que se arrepentiría antes del amanecer, pero ahora no le importaba si podía librarse de Auriel y tener oportunidad de arreglar las cosas con Draco. Mientras Draco pensaba de manera similar.

Ambos vampiros compartieron una mirada de complicidad y sin soltar al moreno dijeron al unísono.

**- Asuntos del Concilio.**

**- ¿Qué, ¿es en serio que lo necesitan o es una jugarreta suya? – **pregunto liberándose de ambos en un solo movimiento.

**- Digamos que hablamos con un par de canes que mencionaron una depresión de tu parte... – **dijo el oji-verde

**- y un vampiro protector... así que venimos a darte una mano – **complemento Laurent.

**- ¿Amelek sabe de esto? – **pregunto mas serio y sentándose en las escaleras del vestíbulo, quizás después de todo era un asunto oficial, por así decirlo.

**- Claro que sabe – **dijeron serios, algo anormal en ellos.

**- ¿Y les permitió venir? ¿a ustedes justamente? **– ignoro completamente sus miradas ofendidas...

**- Sire – **tanteo Laurent antes de continuar captando la atención de este y también de Draco, que no se perdía palabra** –, somos amigos, lo hemos sido desde hace mas de 5 milenios...**

**- Lo se, pero...**

**- Sire... – **ahora fue el turno de Beckett –** amigo... te conocemos, sabemos que no sueles actuar así, si estabas deprimido Auriel solo iba a ahogarte.**

Ese comentario se gano una sonrisa del moreno de ojos amatistas.

**- Me gustaría que él se diera cuenta.**

**- Te quiere – **volvió a mencionar Bek (Sekh: como ya me canse de escribir los nombres completos del par los abreviaré... Ev: ya... ¬¬) **–, y lo sabes...**

**- Lo ha hecho desde hace mucho – **menciono Lau. Sire solo asintió, conocía los sentimientos de su amigo por él, pero no podía darle falsas esperanzas.

**- Lo se, pero no puedo fingir algo que no siento por él, eso solo lo haría sentir peor.**

**- Pero él cree que lo hace te hará bien, y nosotros no vamos a permitir que siga así **– comenzó Lau **–,** **si él se interpone entre tu chico y tu...**

**- no solo saldrás lastimado, sino tu chico y Auriel, Sire, cuando te conocimos estabas casi tan deprimido como ahora, te recuerdo cazando vampiros buscando en tu cacería tu propia muerte – **esta información dada por Bek sorprendió a Draco, aun no había hablado de Sire sobre gran parte de su vida, quizás si se arreglaban podría conocerlo mejor** –, estoy seguro que no volverías a hacerlo, pero igual terminaría destruyéndote, sobreviviste a tu perdida, pero ¿podrías sobrevivir de nuevo?**

**- No lo se... pero ustedes siempre me apoyaron eso me ayudo, a pesar de sus excentricidades son mis mejores amigos... **– sonrió tristemente recordando lo mencionado por Bek –** pero eso no quiere decir que les consentiré en todo... – **les regalo una autentica sonrisa antes de continuar, en el fondo ese par realmente le animaba** – chicos dejémoslo ahí... mejor vayan y desaparezcan a Auriel... quisiera estar solo un momento, necesito pensar...**

**- De acuerdo... – **sonrieron viendo a su amigo mas animado –** pero...**

**- ¿Si? **– pregunto al verlos titubear.

**- ¿Podemos quedarnos verdad? **– pusieron una mirada de cachorritos abandonados, ahora volvían a ser los de siempre.

**- Vayan antes de que me arrepienta – **sonrió de nuevo negando suavemente antes de realizar un movimiento con su mano y transfigurar las ropas del par en unos disfraces que les venían como anillo al dedo, ahora Laurent lucia un lindo traje de mimo, con maquillaje y todo dejando fuera su larga trenza, mientras Beckett portaba orgulloso un traje de arlequín con cascabeles incluidos, sonrió nuevamente viéndose atrapado en un doble abrazo.

**- Gracias – **dijeron antes de darle un par suaves besos en los labios y desaparecer por las puertas del comedor en busca de su presa... digo amigo para cumplir con su misión... no planeaban fallarle a Sire.

**- Son un caso... – **murmuro para si enfocando su mirada en el piso.

**- Pero se preocupan por ti... **– una suave voz le hizo levantar la mirada para encontrar a un hermoso rubio de mirada gris sonriéndole dulcemente disfrazado como un guerrero chino, sus ropas eran completamente claras, los pantalones blancos algo ajustados desde la cintura pero sueltos desde la rodilla a los tobillos, unas sandalias que parecían cómodas para el combate, y una túnica de cuello chino color arena sin mangas y con botones dorados, además de unas muñequeras a juego con el cinturón en forma de dragón ceñido a su cintura.

El chico pensó que en esta ocasión si le había servido escuchar una conversación ajena...

Mientras tanto en la pista de baile y con una linda canción romántica de fondo...

**- Sev, ya es tarde, ¿no crees que deberíamos salir de aquí? – **pregunto sugerentemente Harry a su oído, provocando un ligero estremecimiento en su pareja.

**- Si tu crees que bailaste lo suficiente, ¿quién soy yo para contradecirte? **– murmuró de igual forma aprentando su agarre un poco más.

**- Vamos quiero salir de aquí **– dijo el oji-verde tirando suavemente de su mano para conducirlo fuera del comedor.

Avanzaron lentamente entre el resto de los alumnos del lugar, estos ni siquiera les habían notado puesto que la mayoría estaba muy ocupado con su pareja, o como nuestro par de vampiros favoritos, buscando a una buena vic... amigo, para conversar.

Claro que como no todos tienen vida propia hubo un par de personas que notaron la salida de la pareja.

**- Herm, dime que no es Harry con Snape – **solicito el pelirrojo algo pálido, reconociendo el disfraz de su amigo.

**- De acuerdo, **- sonrió burlonamente la chica castaña** – Ron esos no son Harry y el profesor Snape. Vamos a bailar –** y lo jalo a la pista sin dejar que contestara.

Fuera del lugar nuestros protagonistas caminaban lentamente rumbo hacia las mazmorras donde ambos tenían sus dependencias.

**- ¿Qué tienes en mente mi ángel? – **pregunto divertido el mago adulto notando la dirección de su destino.

**- No estoy seguro, por qué no me ayudas a decidir – **murmuro el chico girándose para encararle, cuando lo hizo sonrió dulcemente y acerco sus labios a los de su pareja quien no desperdicio tiempo y pronto le tenia atrapado en un estrecho abrazo mientras su lengua exploraba con avidez dentro de su boca, saboreando cada rincón como si fuese la primera vez.

Cuando el beso termino por falta de aire Severus se distancio un poco de sus labios para comenzar a trazar un camino de besos húmedos en el cuello de Harry para posteriormente seguir la línea del cuello rumbo hacia su oído y susurrar:

**- Tengo un par de ideas, ¿qué te parece si las discutimos con calma en mis habitaciones? **– termino mordiendo juguetonamente el lóbulo del chico quien comenzaba a estremecerse entre los fuertes brazos de su pareja.

**- mmmm... me parece un buena idea – **logro decir entre pequeños jadeos, comenzaba a excitarse por las acciones del profesor de pociones. Esperaba que esta vez nadie les interrumpiera.

Se separaron con algo de reticencia para encaminarse a las dependencias privadas del profesor tomados de las manos, tuvieron suficiente suerte de no encontrarse a ningún alumno o profesor en el camino por lo que llegaron sin problemas, en cuanto entraron Severus aprovecho para cerrar la puerta mientras Harry recorría el lugar interesado, en la primera estancia se encontraba una sala, tenia un par de sillones aparentemente cómodos, hizo una nota mental para probarlos después, continuo con su inspección notando un par de libreros que parecían contener libros bastante interesantes de pociones y encantamientos, además algunos sobre artes oscuras, tendría que pedírselos después para leerlos, en un extremo de la habitación había dos puertas, seguramente una de ellas conducía a la alcoba de su próximo amante, no pudo continuar su línea de pensamientos por que un par de brazos le rodearon por la cintura.

**- ¿Te gusta? – **pregunto con voz ronca Snape.

**- Es... agradable... - **gimió cuando este comenzó a pasear sus manos entre los pliegues de la ropa buscando los broches y comenzando a abrirlos** - mmmm... ¿prisa? – **pregunto divertido al notar como sus manos erraban un poco en sus propósitos.

**- Tal vez **– respondió moviendo tentadoramente sus labios en el cuello recién liberado de los primeros botones de la túnica **–, ¿por qué no me das una mano? **– incito a su compañero que se giro por respuesta dirigiendo las manos de Snape hacia los botones que fueron rápidamente sacados de su lugar al igual que la túnica.

Sin la túnica estorbando el maestro de pociones tuvo acceso a la blanca piel del chico y comenzó a besar con deleite, y como este no pretendía dejarle la diversión solo a su pareja hizo un movimiento de muñeca y desapareció las alas del disfraz para comenzar a desnudar a su amante.

**Lemmon **(leer en la pagina que indica mi bios)

_**Diccionario… **(sacado de no recuerdo que pagina… ññ´)_

_**Neonato: **vampiro recién creado._

_**Justicar:** Poderoso vástago de La Camarilla que vela por la seguridad de la Mascarada. Existen muy pocos (uno por cada continente, según parece)_

**TBC...**


	15. Chapter 14

**"Guardián Eterno: la leyenda del pasado"**

**Por:** Sekhmet Malfoy

_Encantadora de Dragones  
Miembro de la Orden Severusiana  
Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana  
Miembro de la Orden Draconiana  
Miembro de la Legión de Lupinas  
Miembro de la Orden de Potter  
Miembro de la Orden de las Mortifagas_

http/ después del desastroso comienzo del verano, las cosas parecen mejorar para Harry... pero ahora tendrá que enfrentar un nuevo desafió si quiere proteger a las personas que quiere, y con ello al mundo mágico...

**Capitulo 14**

El chico pensó que en esta ocasión si le había servido escuchar una conversación ajena...

**- Draco... – **murmuro el moreno y viendo como el chico rubio hacia un intento por acercarse, se levanto para alcanzarle a mitad del camino.

**- Lo siento...** – susurro sabiendo que el vampiro lo escucharía.

**- ¿Sentirlo? ¿por qué habrías de sentirlo, fue mi culpa el no haber hablado antes... **– le corto antes de que continuara disculpándose.

**- Cierto, debiste decirme, pero no era eso de lo que quería disculparme **– contesto sonriendo suavemente, dejando al vampiro algo desconcertado con una clara pregunta pintada en el rostro '¿de que demonios hablas?' por lo que se apresuro a contestar con una inocente carita que ni él se creía** –, no debí quedarme a escuchar tu conversación...**

Sire no pudo evitar sonreír, era clarísimo que no lo sentía en absoluto y estaba a punto de rebatir el punto cuando una voz le detuvo.

**- ¿Profesor Pierce? **– escucho una voz femenina a sus espaldas, y tratando de no desestimar al rubio se volteo ligeramente para observar a una de las alumnas de gryffindor de sexto año.

**- Señorita Miller, ¿se le ofrece algo? – **pregunto mirando de reojo a Draco, el chico se veía molesto y frustrado por la interrupción, además era obvio que estaba celoso de que la chica le robara la atención de SU novio.

**- Yo... me preguntaba... si... **– tartamudeo tímidamente y algo sonrojada provocando un bufido por parte del rubio y una sonrisa del moreno, quien se estaba divirtiendo por las reacciones de su pareja.

**- ¿Si?** – le animo a continuar sin perder de vista al rubio en ningún momento.

**- Me preguntaba si me podría acompañar en el baile... – **eso si le descoloco, era obvio que no quería ir, perdería la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas con su pareja, pero tampoco podía decírselo así a la chica. Pero una vez mas se dio cuenta de que en algún lugar tenia un Ángel, Dios o Demonio que le apreciaba, pues su salvación se acercaba desde el lado opuesto del pasillo.

**- Sire... **– le llamo Auriel notando la incomodidad del otro vampiro y del rubio que no pudo hacer nada mas que bufar contrariado y mirarle amenazadoramente, claro que este le ignoro** – ¿no deberías estar dentro?**

**- De hecho, pero estaba por decirle a la señorita Miller que me es imposible acompañarle, me ha dado una terrible jaqueca y pretendía salir a tomar algo de aire – **comento tratando de mostrarse adoloridoyantes de que cualquiera de los dos, la joven o el vampiro, decidiera ofrecerse a acompañarle continuo** –, pero ya que estas tu aquí podrías acompañarla, el joven Malfoy estaba por acompañarme fuera y seria una completa descortesía dejar sin una escolta a la señorita – **termino con una agradable sonrisa que le indicaba claramente que no aceptaría un no por respuesta, así resignado que asintió aceptando ante la mirada atónita de los dos jóvenes y la divertida del moreno.

Draco aun no podía creer que su novio por fin le diera su lugar frente a Auriel, para él era mas que obvia su mentira, todos sabían que los vampiros eran incapaces de sentir jaquecas, hambre y de enfermarse, claro que la chica no sabia que él era un vampiro, pero aun así estaba tan feliz y aturdido que no se dio cuenta cuando Sire se acerco a él con intención de guiarlo hacia los jardines del colegio.

**- Señor Malfoy, podemos salir – **susurro lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchado por los otros y despertando de su ensoñación al rubio que solo atino a seguirle.

Auriel solo negó con la cabeza lanzando una mirada de tristeza, sabia que Sire jamás seria suyo, era momento de aceptarlo y permitirle buscar su felicidad al lado del joven Malfoy, suspiro y guió dentro del salón a la pequeña gryffindor, que aun continuaba aturdida por la forma tan sutil de hacerla a un lado...

**- ¡¡Diablos! – **dijo Sire en cuanto salieron del colegio llamando la atención de su pareja.

**- ¿Pasa algo? – **pregunto su rubio interesado.

**- Olvide decirle a Auriel que le estaban buscando – **sonrió con fingida inocencia, sonrisa que fue recibida por otra igual, ambos conocían los planes que tenia cierto par de vampiros para él...

**- No es justamente de lo que me gustaría hablar...**

**- Lo sé **– suspiro pesadamente Sire antes de tomarlo en brazos y moverse rápidamente rumbo al lago con ayuda de su sobrenatural habilidad, no quería esperar mucho para hablar con él, así que entre mas pronto se alejaran del castillo habría menos probabilidades de ser interrumpidos.

Cuando lo bajo para permitirle sostenerse por si mismo trato de alejarse, pero el rubio no le dejo, realmente extrañaba sentirse rodeado por los fuertes y protectores brazos de Sire, y este así lo entendió porque en lugar de romper el abrazo lo sujeto un poco mas firme, mientras el otro colocaba sus manos en su firme torso.

**- Lo siento, pero tenia miedo – **susurro el vampiro a la altura del oído de Draco apretándole un poco mas hacia si.

**- ¿Miedo? – **pregunto sorprendido el jovenmirándole a la cara** - ¿de qué tendrías miedo?**

**- Miedo de perderte, de que me odiaras y no me permitieras estar contigo – **suspiro separándolo de su cuerpo e indicándole sentarse en el césped mientras él hacia lo mismo** –, verás... – **se corto ligeramente al notar como Draco se situaba entre sus piernas para acurrucarse en su pecho permitiendo que le abrazara, y sonriódulcemente ante ese gesto de ciega confianza que le daba animándolo acontinuar** – Draco, tenia miedo... después de todo soy una criatura oscura, una condenada a vivir eternamente, a alimentarse de otros, a crear terror en los corazones de los humanos... tenia miedo de que tu pensaras eso de mi, de que me temieras, de ver en tus ojos el miedo que yo mismo te provocaba, no podría soportar que me miraras así de nuevo...**

**- ¿De nuevo? ¿qué quieres decir?**

**- ¿No lo recuerdas? **– vio en su rostro reflejada la duda y le explico **–, cuando Ilian – **escupió el nombre** – nos ataco hace algunas semanas, tus ojos... me miraste con temor... me dolió saber que fui yo quien lo provoco...**

Draco pudo notar el dolor y arrepentimiento en la voz de su pareja y eso le dolió, se dio cuenta de cuanto lo había lastimado sin darse cuenta, le miro a los ojos sonriendo comprensivamente antes de acercarse y besarlo con calma, con dulzura, con amor, tratando de darle a entender que estaba ahí, con él, para él... y su beso fue correspondido de igual manera, Sire comprendiendo todo lo que el otro no podía decir con palabras sonrió dentro del beso, por fin tenia de nuevo entre sus brazos a su amor y esta vez no dejaría que se alejara nuevamente.

Cuando se separaron por falta de aire se miraron de nuevo y esta vez fue el rubio quien hablo.

**- Me comporte como un crío al no permitir que te acercaras a mi, pero también estaba asustado, creí que no confiabas en mi, que yo solo era un juego para ti... – **sus ojos se humedecieron un poco pero no lo tomo en cuenta y continuo hablando** – y cuando Turner llego me di cuenta que él era como tu, y como siempre trataba de estar todo el tiempo contigo, yo... creí que..., ¿cómo podía competir con él? Él era todo lo que yo no... **– no pudo evitar derramar una lagrima que fue recogida por el vampiro que le miraba con ternura y amor –** tuve miedo de que te quedaras con él... de que me dejaras... **– comento suavemente abrazándose a su torso temiendo que fuese a desaparecer de su lado derramando un par de lagrimas mas **– yo... ya no te temo y ¡¡no eres un moustro, eres un ángel... Mi ángel – **susurro antes de besarlo de nuevo. Sire se sorprendió, era la segunda vez que escuchaba eso, pero viniendo de su amado cobraba un nuevo significado y se sintió feliz, completo...

**- ¿Dónde esta? **– pregunto el arlequín a su compañero recorriendo con su mirada todo el lugar.

**- No lo sé – **contesto el mimo** -, ¿crees que esta con Sire?**

**- No... de estarlo ya lo hubiese arrastrado hacia aquí – **razono el arlequín.

**- Bueno, da igual... – **desestimo el comentario con un movimiento de su mano antes de sonreír malignamente -** ¿qué te parece si nos divertimos un poco?**

**- ¿Qué tienes en mente? – **susurro Beckett acercándose al otro y rodeando su cintura posesivamente.

**- Verás... **– comenzó a susurrar algunas palabras en el oído a su compañero provocando que este sonriera aun mas.

En el otro lado del salón un completamente aburrido Auriel ignoraba continuamente a la chica que escoltaba, quien no paraba de hablar sobre su queridísimo profesor de Defensa, no que a él el tema le desagradara, al contrario, era solo que la chica estaba aun mas obsesionada con el moreno que él. Estaba por decirle que se callara de una buena vez cuando noto como un par de personas se acercaba al área donde se encontraban las bebidas, no era que le preocupara el que dos personas se acercaran a beber algo, no, lo que le preocupaba era que se la hacían sumamente familiares, cuando estos se miraron y sonrieron supo quienes eran y no pudo evitar que un escalofríos le recorriera de pies a cabeza, no podían ser ellos...

Se disculpo con la chica, después de todo ahora tenia un buen pretexto para dejarla. Haciendo gala de su sobrehumana agilidad se acerco a los otros dos que estaban tan entretenidos con el ponche que no notaron su presencia hasta que fue demasiado tarde, Auriel ya los tenia tomados por las orejas como si fuesen un par de niños traviesos.

**- ¡¡Auch! – **gimieron al unísono.

**- ¿Qué diablos hacen aquí? **– les reprendió cuando estos se giraron a mirarlo de frente.

**- ¿Y quién te crees tu para tratarnos así?** – refunfuño Beckett mirándolo amenazadoramente con sus hermosos ojos verdes, claro que no resultaba tan amenazante con sus lindos cascabeles moviéndose al mismo ritmo que él lo hacia.

**- ¡¡Si... a ti nadie te invito! – **rezongó Laurent apoyando a Bek.

**- Los mimos no hablan, - **le reto Auriel son una sonrisa burlona –** pregunte ¿qué hacen aquí? Y quiero una respuesta...**

**- De cualquier forma te lo diríamos... – **comenzó Lau.

**- Te necesitan en casa... – **termino Bek, utilizando el termino 'casa' para referirse al concilio.

**- ¿Y los enviaron a avisarme? – **el par cabeceo afirmativamente y aun con incredulidad volvió a preguntar -** ¿a ustedes precisamente?**

**- Tu también – **gruñeron ofendidos.

**- ¿Perdón?**

**- Sire dijo lo mismo cuando hablamos con él.**

**- ¿Hablaron con él?**

**- ¬¬, ¿sabes? si quisiéramos escuchar nuestras propias palabras las grabaríamos... **– ellos que no acostumbraban molestarse por prácticamente nada pero estaban comenzando a hacerlo... ¿por qué les tenia que tocar un vampiro como ese para convencer? Sire había hecho menos preguntas...

**- O.k... tranquilos – **se disculpo al notar las miradas asesinas sobre su persona y dándose por vencido, al parecer debía volver, pero no se iría solo... aunque no sabia que sus planes se verían frustrados mas pronto de lo que pudiese imaginar...

**- ¿Ron? **– le llamo la atención su hermana.

**- ¿si?**

**- ¿Sabes donde esta Harry? **– con esa pregunta hizo temblar a su hermano, este no podía decirle nada respecto al paradero de su amigo, no por que supiera donde estaba, cosa que realmente no sabia, sino por que conocía a la persona con quien estaba.

**- Lo vi hace unas horas, pero me parece que ya se fue.**

**- ¡¿qué! ¡¡¿por qué!**

**- Te dije que...**

**- Te escuche perfectamente, ustedes dijeron que estaba aquí, y ahora dicen que ya se fue.**

**- Ginny, creo que no deberías continuar insistiendo en... – **intervino Hermione para apoyar a su novio.

**- ¿En que? ¿acaso saben algo que yo no?**

**- Gin... Harry tiene pareja, y no creo que la vaya a dejar por ti – **le soltó su hermano tan sutil como siempre, aunque para suerte de los involucrados no menciono nada sobre la verdadera situación.

**- ¿cómo lo saben? ¿él se los dijo? ¿por qué están tan seguros? – **comenzó a interrogarles a lo que los otros trataron de responder (o mas bien Herm trato de responder) sin mencionar en algún momento el sexo o nombre de la pareja de Harry.

Ahora su novio se sentía ignorado por ambas chicas así que prefirió dedicarle su completa atención a su ponche, cuando Hermione lo miro no pudo evitar reír, su risa pronto contagio a Ginny y en segundo ambas se reían sin control ante la confundida mirada del pelirrojo, olvidando de momento la discusión anterior.

**- Rayos, ahora no sabremos si funcionaron – **murmuro Laurent algo decepcionado por haber sido atrapado antes de conocer el final de su travesura.

**- ¿Qué funcionó que? – **pregunto Auriel mientras conducía al par de vampiros fuera del comedor.

**- ¡Nada! **– respondieron al unísono los otros dos, y ellos que habían planeado todo, se habían acercado discretamente a la mesa de los bocadillos para hacer lo que tenían planeado y sin saber como Auriel los había descubierto y sacado antes de conocer los efectos de los lindos juguetes que consiguieron en el callejón Diagon justo unos días antes, en un lugar que deberían recordar visitar nuevamente, una tienda llamado "Sortilegios Weasley" atendida por unos gemelos pelirrojos que les agradaron bastante...

Cuando salieron se encontraron con Sire que volvía muy bien acompañado de quien sabe donde, no que quisieran averiguar, bueno tal vez dos de ellos, pero el otro prefería no saber...

Laurent y Beckett se acercaron rápidamente al rubio y lo rodearon antes murmurar ignorando su mirada confundida.

**- Hola lindo y atractivo rubio de hermosos ojos... – **comenzó Bek con una mirada apreciativa.

**- que no conocemos y que parece interesarle a Sir... – **termino Lau dirigiéndole una mirada burlona al moreno de ojos amatistas que solo giro los ojos entre divertido y exasperado.

**- h... hola... **– murmuro este ligeramente cohibido, era muy diferente enfrentar a ese par a verlos de lejos, lo bueno es que en ese momento ya contaba con su novio de vuelta, y este como un buen príncipe azul de cuento le rescato de tan incomoda posición.

**- Hey, par de bufones pervertidos dejen tranquilo a MI NOVIO – **recalco las ultimas dos palabras, palabras que terminaron de romper las ilusiones de cierto vampiro de mirada azulada.

**- Huy tranquilo, no seas celoso... – **comenzó uno de ellos.

**- Nadie te lo esta quitando...**

**- Aunque podríamos in... – **murmuraron ambos por lo bajo.

**- Ni lo piensen – **y antes de que estos le debatieran algo mas pregunto** –, ¿qué hacen aquí? ¿no deberían estar dentro?**

**- Él tiene la culpa **– gimieron como niños a los que se les ha quitado un dulce señalando a Auriel que los miraba reprobatoriamente, esto provoco que Draco sonriera, Auriel bufara y Sire levantara una ceja interrogativamente.

**- Ellos estaban haciendo no se que dentro – **se defendió el otro rápidamente, en ocasiones no se daba cuenta que les seguía el juego al par de vampiros y también se comportaba como un niño caprichoso, y ese era uno de esos momentos –,** además según dijeron debo marcharme porque me necesitan en casa.**

**- Es dijeron **– menciono asintiendo Sire mientras rodeaba protectoramente los hombros del rubio que seguía siendo presa de las miradas de los otros vampiros, pero aun les debía un favor así que decidió seguirles el juego por un rato –,** además ya que ellos están aquí me ayudaran con algo que necesito, pero tu deberías preparar todo para...**

**- Si lo sé, me iré esta noche **– interrumpió dando la vuelta para marcharse –, **así que ya nos veremos** – termino sin mirarlos de frente.

**- ¿Podemos quedarnos? – **preguntaron ilusionados los morenos cuando Auriel se perdió de vista, y Sire se pregunto si sobreviviría hasta el amanecer...

Hacia mucho que no dormía así, se sentía realmente cómodo, protegido y tan calientito que no deseaba moverse por ningún motivo, pero le estaba dando hambre, así que decidió levantarse, sin embargo no cumplió con su cometido puesto que un par de poderosos brazos le tenían completamente atrapado, entonces recordó la noche anterior y se sonrojo despertándose sin abrir los ojos. Se decidió a hacerlo cuando escucho una ligera risa a su costado y sintió como el dueño de las calidas manos que comenzaban a recorrerle se movió.

Abrió sus hermosas esmeraldas y se encontró con unos ojos onix que le miraban apreciativamente, fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de la situación, estaba desnudo, en una cama que no le pertenecía, con su primer y único amante mientras la sabanas que antes le cubrían eran retiradas, se sonrojo aun mas provocando una risa burlona de parte de su pareja.

**- ¿Te parece gracioso, Sev? **– pregunto haciendo graciosos pucheros y fingiendo enfado, claro que no tenia que fingir demasiado puesto que realmente estaba comenzando a molestarse.

**- De hecho – **murmuro este sin dejar de correr su mano por la suave piel de Harry, provocándole un nuevo estremecimiento, le divertía ver las reacciones que provocaba en su amado.

**- mmmm... – **ronroneo el chico con satisfacción mientras disfrutaba de las tiernas caricias que le proporcionaban olvidando su enfado –** me parece que alguien se esta ablandando.**

**- Le aseguro señor Potter que de blando no tengo nada **– murmuro Snape fingiéndose ofendido pero sin dejar de hacer lo que hacia y dirigiendo sus labios al cuello de su pareja.

El chico sonrió y murmuro antes de tomarle por la barbilla y besar tranquilamente sus labios.

**- Eres tan dulce que si el resto lo supiera no te temerían...**

Ese enunciado hizo que Sev sonriera dentro del beso antes de volverlo uno mas profundo y apasionado. Entonces todo comenzó de nuevo, después de todo era domingo y no había clases, podían pasarlo justo donde estaban solo tendrían que conseguir algo de comer...

Pasaron varias horas disfrutando de caricias compartidas, tanto en el baño como en la habitación, estando en compañía del otro incluso se olvidaron del desayuno, sin embargo no podían faltar a la comida o seria demasiado sospechoso. Así que resignados a sus deberes salieron de ahí para dirigirse a las habitaciones de Harry.

Cuando llegaron lo primero que encontraron fue a Sire durmiendo en un sofá con Draco recostado en su pecho, trataron de dirigirse a la alcoba del chico sin despertarlos, pero tomando en cuenta que uno de ellos tenia un excelente oído eso fue imposible.

**- Bonita hora de llegar jovencito **– dijo el vampiro con una voz autoritaria.

**- Mira quien lo dice – **reprocho este retadoramente.

**- Ya, no quiero discutir, pero no puedes entrar en la alcoba – **bostezo medio dormido.

**- ¿por qué no? – **pregunto interesado Sev después de todo era el cuarto de su pareja.

**- Porque tenemos visitas y están ahí.**

**- ¿En mi habitación? – **el otro asintió** - ¿por qué no en la tuya?**

**- Mencionaron algo que sonó a "será divertido revisar que tiene ahí" **– dijo Draco que se había despertado por las voces de todos.

**- ¿Mencionaron? ¿divertido?... oh no... dime que no están aquí – **medio tembló Sev ante la repentina sospecha de quienes eran los invitados, pero no tuvo que esperar demasiado pues pronto sintió un peso familiar en su espalda, cuando se giro para averiguar sobre lo ocurrido pudo ver a Harry en una situación similar.

**- ¡¡Hola! – **corearon las visitas y después de algunos regaños, que Harry se cambiase de ropa, abrazos y demás todos estaban enterados de lo ocurrido.

**- ¿qué le hicieron a los bocadillos? – **pregunto Harry entusiasmado con la idea de las bromas del dúo, estos explicaban mientras los otros tomaban algo de té, aun tenían un par de minutos para ir al comedor.

**- Bueno, el ponche tenia una poción que convertía partes del cuerpo en animales... – **explico Laurent.

**- Según nos dijeron los de la tienda, se transformarían según la persona, desde serpientes hasta jirafas... – **termino el otro provocando la risa de los presentes.

**- ¿cuánto durará? – **interrogo Draco, tal vez aun podrían ver los efectos.

**- mmmm... cerca de dos horas mas, eran de larga duración y sin contrahechizos – **sonrió Lau antes de continuar enumerando sus travesuras, total con ellos no tenían que fingir portarse bien **–, algunas galletas que provocan estornudos cada vez que alguien murmura un 'si' cerca...**

**- No olvides los caramelos arcoiris, hacen que el que los coma luzca un lindo arcoiris en el cabello **– continuaron hablando sobre eso por un rato mas, y mientras mas hablaban mas divertidos estaban todos.

**- Creo que no deberíamos perdernos la comida, aun podríamos apreciar su trabajo **– dijo Sire poniéndose de pie al igual que los otros** –, pero ustedes – **señalo a Lau y a Bek** –, no pueden quedarse en el castillo así que lo mejor seria que se quedaran en el pueblo.**

Harry viendo que estos querrían evitar partir se apresuro a intervenir.

**- Además hay un lindo lugar llamado "ZonKo" en Hogsmeade que se que les interesara – **eso llamo su atención, habían escuchado de la tienda mientras estaban en el callejón Diagon, así que sus ojos se iluminaron mientras el resto temblaba y rogaba por no ser los blancos de ese par.

El grupo se dirigió rumbo al comedor después de haber despedido a los otros, ignorando las miradas que les lanzaban en cuanto llegaron se separaron dirigiéndose a sus lugares, los profesores a la mesa alta y los chicos a la de slytherin.

Aunque se morían por reírse permanecieron con sus rostros impertérritos, pero en todo el salón podían observarse los estragos provocados por cierto par de vampiros, algunos chicos lucían como gatos, serpientes, lechuzas, tortugas entre otros incluso había hienas y leones, como era el caso de cierto pelirrojo de gryffindor, muchos otros estornudaban entre platicas, incluso un par de profesores se veían como lindos arcoiris al igual que el director, había personas que parecían zombis y algunos otras cosas mas. Ese par si que sabia hacer su trabajo. Pudieron escuchar a los alumnos hablar sobre eso, nadie había podido deshacerse de los hechizos y tenían que admitir que era bastante gracioso así que habían decidido dejar las cosas como estaban, para completo beneplácito de aquellos que no habían sido victimas de las travesuras.

Pasaron tres semanas y a pesar de que mantenían una constante comunicación con Sirius y Remus no había nada sobre su regreso, al parecer las cosas se habían complicado con su misión así que aun no volverían, pero esperaba que eso cambiara pronto. Para satisfacción de Laurent y Beckett que aun se podían colar de vez en cuando al colegio y molestia de Dumbledore que tenia que soportar a su maestro sustituto de DCAO, ya habían tenido de todo, desde pantanos en los pasillos, galletas de canario, varitas explosivas, y demás artículos de bromas prohibidos por Filch, pero cono no encontraban pruebas de nada nadie podía ser castigado.

Durante esas tres semanas las cosas iban perfectas para Harry y Severus, solían pasar muchas noches juntos no necesariamente complaciéndose mutuamente sino conversando, leyendo, haciendo deberes o simplemente abrazados cerca de la chimenea o en la cama disfrutando de la calidez del cuerpo de su pareja.

Mientras Sire y Draco se conocían mejor (o mejor dicho Draco interrogaba a Sire sobre su larga vida), Sire hablaba de todo lo que había visto, hecho y demás, aunque ninguno había tocado temas ligados a la platica entre los vampiros del día de Hallowen o la verdadera razón del odio entre Ilian y el moreno, el rubio podía notar que su novio aun no estaba listo para ello, aun así ambos solían pasar mucho tiempo juntos disimuladamente, y el rubio en ocasiones se quedaba a dormir con Sire, aunque su relación estaba en buenos términos aun no habían pasado al siguiente nivel, y no era por que no quisieran, simplemente aun no estaban listos y ambos lo sabían.

Sire había tenido un par de encuentros con su maestro, algo que no le agradaba demasiado a su dragón, pero bueno, tenia que admitir que era útil, ahora se conocían mas, incluso le ayudaba a entrenar algunas de sus habilidades al igual que a Harry, tenían que admitir que era un gran sujeto y bastante agradable después de todo, incluso Draco conversaba con él, muy de vez en cuando, pero aun no se fiaba completamente como para dejarle el camino libre con su novio...

Por otro lado, después de mucho insistir tanto Draco como Severus se habían integrado a los entrenamientos y aprovechando la presencia de Laurent ambos poseían unas finas y útiles espadas, y Beckett tenia grandes conversaciones con Severus sobre plantas curativas o para pociones, no que a Bek le importaran las pociones solo conocía las plantas necesarias, aunque eso no iba a continuar así por mucho tiempo, los chicos habían sido convocados a casa, a pesar de su forma tan excéntrica de ser tenían responsabilidades que cumplir, no eran los lideres de sus clanes solo por que si y tenían que volver por ello.

Volviendo al tema de los entrenamientos, los sly's aun no eran expertos y tal vez no podrían enfrentarse a un vampiro como lo haría Harry, pero ambos estaban en condiciones para hacerlo con cualquier otro enemigo vivo. Tenían conocimiento suficiente sobre lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, esgrima y combate armado, además de ciertas habilidades independientes y recién descubiertas, como para hacerle frente a sus enemigos. Justo en ese momento se encontraban en la cámara de los secretos practicando, habían cambiado el lugar de entrenamiento después de lo ocurrido antes de Hallowen con Ilian, no podían arriesgarse nuevamente a un ataque.

**- Vamos Sev, la serie que te mostré... ahora – **indico Harry enfrentándose a su pareja** –, uno dos, corta, tres cuatro, esquiva, cinco seis, defiende... – **Severus realmente se esforzaba, además le agradaba sentirse útil y capaz de defenderse sin ayuda de su ángel. Había demostrado que sus capacidades de duelos mágicos le hacían completamente capaz para soportar un combate armado como el que pretendían comenzar ahora.

Con ágiles movimientos y olvidándose de enumerar la serie de golpes ambos estaban combatiendo casi al mismo nivel, cortes, giros, embistes, defensas, todo era realizado con gran destreza y precisión, para ambos era todo un gusto combatir así y lo demostraban mostrando sus grandes sonrisas cargadas de satisfacción, orgullo y desafío.

Severus recordaba lo ocurrido después de la llegada de Laurent y Beckett...

**Flash Back**

**- Vamos cachorro, levántate... **– dijo Sire (en ausencia de Henos el se encargaba de su entrenamiento) urgiéndole a ponerse en pie, pero su espada había sido arrojada lejos de sus manos.

Harry estaba por convocarla cuando unas pálidas manos la levantaron para empuñarla. Severus se encontraba observándola tan fijamente, admirándola y girándola para apreciar su filo y hermosura que no se dio cuenta cuando Sire, decidiendo jugarle una broma, se lanzo contra él, sin embargo pronto los tres se sorprendieron por sus rápidos reflejos para bloquear y responder al ataque...

**Fin del flash back**

Sonrió al recordarlo aun sin dejar de atender a su combate... desde entonces había decidido poner todo su empeño en ello y estaba seguro que no defraudaría a su hermoso y amado maestro.

Mientras ellos estaban entretenidos Sire instruía a Draco en el control elemental, al igual que Severus, el rubio demostró grandes habilidades elementales, el moreno se había sorprendido bastante por ello, pero le seria bastante conveniente para defenderse en un combate real. El chico era bueno, sobre todo tratándose de un elemento algo inestable, quizá no tanto como el fuego pero si mas que la tierra y el aire, Draco era un mago elemental de agua, y no era nada sencillo controlar su don, y Sire lo sabia por experiencia propia, al igual que Harry había mostrado sus poderes elementales con el fuego y la tierra el poseía el don del agua y el viento.

**Flash Back**

Draco se había alejado de todos para pensar como convencería a su pareja de que le entrenara, se sentía inútil sin hacer nada, así que se encontraba mirando el atardecer descansando su espalda en un árbol cerca del lago cuando fue tomado por sorpresa por un par de vampiros bromistas.

**- ¡¡¿¿QUÉ CREEN QUE HACEN! **– grito y sin darse cuenta que había levantado su brazo contra ambos arrojándoles un gran chorro de agua con la palma de su mano, después de eso ambos se encontraban nadando en el lago ante la mirada estupefacta de su pareja (quien le observaba esperando el momento adecuado para salvarle del par de pervertidos), los vampiros y el mismo.

**Fin del flash back**

Ahora Sire se encontraba enseñándole a Draco como crear escudos de agua.

**- Eso es tómalo con calma – **susurro tranquilamente** – deja que tu poder fluya suavemente pero no dejes que se desborde, relájate... siéntelo, eso es, siente como se mueve, como sale de ti y te rodea, como una corriente de agua calida y envolvente que te protege... – **siguiendo las instrucciones, y teniendo los ojos cerrados, no pudo apreciar como un muro de agua le rodeaba, pero podía sentirlo provocándole un gran sentimiento de calma como cuando Sire le abrazaba protectoramente y sonrió por ello** –, eso es, ahora has que se convierta en una burbuja que repela y absorba los ataques.**

El chico siguió las indicaciones y en un momento estaba encerrado en una esfera, tenia aire dentro de ella pero se sentía algo inseguro de abrir los ojos, sin embargo lo hizo. Y se preparo para recibir los ataques que no tardaron en llegar.

El vampiro lanzo un par de hechizos de fuego que fueron rechazados por el escudo, algunos otros mágicos que igualmente desaparecieron, sin embargo estando conciente del nivel del su novio y tratando de no forzarlo demasiado detuvo los ataques después de un rato, se acerco a este en cuanto el escudo desapareció para abrazarlo, se le veía cansado.

**- Lo hiciste bien – **dijo Sire abrazándolo a su pecho para que descansara, a lo que Draco no se resistió si no todo lo contrario, se giro y ofreció sus labios que no fueron rechazados, Sire apoyo su frente en la de Draco para permitirle recuperar la respiración** –, lo dejaremos por hoy, es hora de ir a dormir.**

Draco le sonrió dulcemente permitiéndole tomarle en brazos, estaba realmente molido así que se acurruco en su pecho mientras este dirigía a la otra pareja que estaba en una situación similar.

Severus respiraba entrecortadamente apoyándose en su espada aun con una sonrisa en los labios, le había dado problemas al chico a pesar de ser un principiante y estaba feliz con ello.

**- La próxima vez no será tan sencillo, mi ángel – **susurro cuando Harry se acerco sonriendo orgulloso de sus avances y deposito un casto beso en sus labios.

**- Lo se, pero ahora es hora de descansar. **

**- Yo apoyo eso **– susurro el vampiro con el rubio dormido en sus brazos** –, será mejor salir de aquí.**

**- ¿Llevaras a Draco a nuestras habitaciones? – **pregunto Harry, quizá podría aprovechar eso e irse con Sev.

**- Si, no tengo deseos de llevarlo a su habitación y separarlo de mi, así que esta noche descansara conmigo.**

**- De acuerdo, nosotros estaremos en las mazmorras si necesitas algo –** convino Sev captando la insinuación en la pregunta de Harry y arrastrándole fuera de la cámara.

Ambas parejas salieron del lugar separándose para dirigirse a sus respectivas alcobas.

Cuando Sire estuvo dentro llevo a Draco inmediatamente a recostarse en su cama, donde lo deposito con delicadeza en el lecho admirando su hermoso rostro, su cuerpo de cintura estrecha y su cremosa piel. Lo deseaba tanto, pero podía darse cuenta que el chico no estaba listo para entregarse completamente a él... claro que se vale soñar despierto y justamente eso era lo que hacia mientras se recostaba a su lado envolviéndolo en un cálido abrazo.

Draco se aferro a su cintura sintiéndose protegido, estaba aun dormido pero podía sentir la calidez de los brazos de su pareja rodeándolo y guardándolo seguro. Dejo escapar un suspiro por esa sensación. Sire sonrió ante eso y trato de acomodarse mejor, sin embargo su movimiento termino despertando al rubio, que bostezó y abrió sus hermosos ojos plateados para mirarlo adormilado.

**- ¿Cuándo llegamos aquí? – **pregunto medio dormido.

**- Hace unos momentos –** respondió Sire apartando algunos mechones rubios de su frente **–, estas cansado, será mejor que duermas.**

**- Lo sé, pero necesito un baño **– menciono Draco levantándose de la cama para deshacerse de su túnica ante la atenta mirada del vampiro que no perdía ninguno de sus movimientos **-, ¿tienes algo de ropa que puedas prestarme? – **se giro parapreguntar, y se sonrojó por la mirada de su novio.

Por toda respuesta el otro movió su mano en dirección a su armario, el cual se abrió mostrando distintas ropas, Draco se acerco y tomo una pijama completamente negra antes de huir rápidamente en dirección al baño, dejando a un muy divertido vampiro con la vista fija en el lugar en que desapareció.

**- No se cuanto tiempo voy a resistir esto mi pequeño dragón **– murmuro recostándose completamente mientras escuchaba el ruido del agua caer dentro del baño.

Se permitió dormitar un momento, y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fue a su hermoso niño mirándolo desde la puerta del baño, con sus hermosos y dulces ojos grises, con el cabello aun húmedo y su suave piel blanca resaltando por efecto del pijama negro de Sire, se veía tan dulce, y gracioso enfundado en ella, le quedaba lo suficientemente grande para dar el aspecto de un niño necesitado de protección y amor así que no pudo resistirse y se acerco a él para aferrarlo a su pecho protectoramente y conducirlo de vuelta a la cama, y el chico se dejo conducir dócilmente.

Le beso primero dulcemente, pero cuando Draco abrió sus labios para darle la bienvenida el beso se volvió mas apasionado, ansioso y necesitado por ambos, Draco se dejo caer lentamente entre las almohadas arrastrando consigo a Sire, tenia que admitir que estaba sumamente nervioso, pero sentía que también lo necesitaba, debía admitir que lo deseaba...

**- ¿Estas seguro dragón? – **ronroneo Sire dirigiendo sus labios a través de su rostro rumbo a su cuello.

**- mmmmm... aja... – **respondió el rubio tratando de no perderse en las sensaciones provocadas por su pareja.

El vampiro nunca había hecho esto, pero de algo tiene que servir saber leer mentes y tener cientos de años caminando sobre la tierra y varios libros con referencias tanto escritas como ilustradas. Así que poco a poco comenzó a desprender la ropa que cubría el cuerpo de su amado, primero los hombros, los cuales se convirtieron rápidamente en el siguiente blanco de sus labios, después su torso, provocándole suaves estremecimientos al rubio cuando comenzó a succionar sus sonrosados pezones.

Draco estaba comenzando a perderse en las nuevas sensaciones de su cuerpo, pero no quería quedarse sin hacer nada así que comenzó a descubrir el cuerpo de Sire, tampoco tenia experiencia alguna, pero había hablado con Harry, y este a pesar de los continuos sonrojos que cubrían sus mejillas al hablar le había explicado ciertas cosas, sabia que iba a pasar y lo deseaba...

Ninguno decía nada, quizá por que no sabían que decir, quizá por que no querían decir algo que arruinara el momento, pero ambos poniendo de su parte para hacer todo lo mas agradable posible, después de algunos minutos nada les ocultaba de los ojos del otro y podían admirar sus cuerpos mutuamente.

Sire podía sentir la excitación recorriendo cada poro de su piel y la de su pareja, podía ver el deseo en los ojos del otro que le miraban amorosamente, aun con miedo de lo que pudiese pasar pero con confianza, confianza de saber que no haría nada que le lastimara. Por otro lado Draco podía apreciar en las orbes violeta el amor que Sire le profesaba, su preocupación y el mismo deseo que el mismo tenia.

Sabiendo que tendría otras oportunidades de admirar a su pequeño dragón Sire volvió a besarlo, esta vez mas apasionadamente, un beso que fue devuelto con la misma fuerza, el vampiro estaba excitándose demasiado, después de tanto tiempo de haber mantenido su cuerpo lejos de este tipo de situaciones ahora no podía controlarlo, eran demasiadas sensaciones, pensamientos y sentimientos agolpados en su cuerpo y mente que su razón se nublo y no pudo evitar retomar algunos de sus instintos primarios y dirigió su boca hacia el cuello de pareja en un reflejo inconciente de deseo para clavar sus colmillos rápida e indoloramente, comenzando a succionar con calma, podía sentir el dulce sabor de la vida de Draco recorriendo sus labios y boca para llegar a su garganta, pero un gemido inconciente del rubio le hizo volver a la realidad y completamente asustado se alejo de él hasta ponerse a los pies de la cama.

**- Yo... yo... lo... lamento – **murmuro viendo como un hilo rojo escurría del cuello del rubio para tratar de llegar a su pecho, no sabia si alejarse o arrojarse a beberlo, su necesidad de verlo seguro se confundía con su necesidad de alimentarse con él.

**- No es tu culpa... **

**- Claro que lo es... yo... no debí... – **trato de explicarse dejándose caer desnudo al piso alfombrado sin mirarle a los ojos.

Draco pudo ver la confusión en él y comprendió la razón de ello, alguna vez se había animado a preguntarle a Thálit algunas cosas y sabia que las principales razones por las que un vampiro reacciona de esa forma y él le contesto: la primera, es cuando su hambre se presenta; la segunda, cuando se ve amenazado y su instinto de supervivencia sale a flote; y la tercera, como en ese caso, su excitación se vuelva tal que encuentra placer en beber la sangre de su compañero durante el acto sexual. Así que no estaba asustado, él sabia el riesgo que corría de acceder a intimar de esa forma, pero también sabia que Sire nunca había tenido alguien a su lado que le enseñara todo lo que debía saber, y ahora estaba algo asustado por su reacción, aunque él debía admitir que lo había disfrutado, no fue como la ocasión en que la vampiresa de Ilian se había alimentado de él, no, Sire había sido dulce, cariñoso, y encontró placer en entregarse a él de esa forma.

Se acerco al moreno y levanto su rostro para mirarlo con amor, no para culparlo, y el vampiro vio su aceptación reflejada en sus ojos y se aferro a él temiendo perderlo... noto como el hilillo de sangre seguía corriendo ligeramente hasta su torso y no pudo evitar beberla, recorrió su lengua a través de su pecho desnudo hasta llegar a su cuello donde se detuvo con algo de temor, no quería volver a morderlo, le miro a los ojos y viendo la confianza del rubio se acerco de nuevo.

Draco pudo ver como Sire utilizaba uno de sus afilados colmillos para hacer una incisión en su propia lengua para hacerla sangrar y después dirigirse a su cuello donde lamió suavemente, sintió un ligero cosquilleo cuando termino por besar el área afectada y después nada.

El moreno volvió para mirarlo a los ojos, ya mucho mas tranquilo y estaban por tratar de continuar su encuentro amoroso cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un licántropo agitado seguido por un enorme perro negro que murmuro...

**- Tenemos grandes problemas... – **antes de dirigirse al baño rápidamente.

**TBC...**


	16. Chapter 15

**"Guardián Eterno: la leyenda del pasado"**

**Por:** Sekhmet Malfoy

_Encantadora de Dragones  
Miembro de la Orden Severusiana  
Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana  
Miembro de la Orden Draconiana  
Miembro de la Legión de Lupinas  
Miembro de la Orden de Potter  
Miembro de la Orden de las Mortifagas_

http/ después del desastroso comienzo del verano, las cosas parecen mejorar para Harry... pero ahora tendrá que enfrentar un nuevo desafió si quiere proteger a las personas que quiere, y con ello al mundo mágico...

**Capitulo 15**

Sire se encontraba algo, o mejor dicho bastante sorprendido por la interrupción; de acuerdo, no solo estaba sorprendido también molesto. Suspiro resignadamente, y notando que la herida de Draco ya estaba cerrada le dio un suave beso en el área afectada antes de ayudarlo a levantarse.

**- Vamos cariño, vuelve a la cama, iré a ver que ocurre **– murmuró tomando los pantalones del pijama que había elegido el rubio y colocándoselos, se giró un poco y tomó la camisa del pijama pero en lugar de ponérsela la paso sobre los hombros de su pareja, una vez hecho esto lo tomó en brazos para colocarlo dentro de las mantas –,** volveré en un momento.**

El rubio asintió no muy convencido y pudo observar como Sire entró al baño de la alcoba, después de unos momentos escuchó su voz preocupada, aunque no pudo entender nada de la conversación.

Dentro del baño las cosas no estaban muy bien.

**- Remus ¿estas bien? – **preguntó preocupado el vampiro, antes de notar como este se encontraba semi inconciente y apoyado sobre el animago -** ¿qué ocurrió?**

**- Larga historia... **– respondió Sirius por su pareja –** hubo problemas, y grandes...**

Sire asintió antes de hablar nuevamente.

**- Será mejor atender a Rem primero, después me contarás – **dicho esto y notando que el animago no estaba en mejores condiciones, tomó en brazos a Remus para llevarlo a la habitación de Harry y atenderlo.

Salieron del baño, y el vampiro sólo le dirigió una rápida mirada a su novio mientras salía de la habitación con un Remus, ahora inconciente, en sus brazos y Sirius ligeramente apoyado en él. Entonces el rubio sí se preocupo, ¿qué diablos había pasado para que ambos estuvieran en ese estado?

No pudiendo suprimir su curiosidad, Draco salió detrás de ellos vistiendo solamente la camisa del pijama que le había dado Sire. En cuanto entró a la otra habitación vio como su pareja, con ayuda del animago, atendían las heridas de su profesor de DCAO.

**- Estábamos en una reunión... no sé qué diablos pasó, todo fue muy rápido, realmente no sé quién ataco pero no todos eran vampiros...**

**- ... **

**- Creo que gran parte de ellos lo eran... – **suspiró pesadamente observando a Sire limpiar las últimas heridas de su lobito** – aunque pienso que también había mortifagos... no estoy seguro y eso no me agrada...**

**- Supongo que Voldemort consiguió su apoyo de algunos clanes de vampiros... pero en este momento lo que me preocupa son las pérdidas, no tenemos muchos miembros, los clanes no son demasiado grandes desde que nuestras leyes cambiaron...**

**- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – **preguntó confundido Sirius, sin embargo el vampiro no respondió.

Ninguno de los dos notó que el rubio estaba presenciando la escena. Draco podía ver la preocupación de ambos adultos, pero también sabía que ese no era el momento para hablar, por lo menos no para Sirius, el animago se veía agotado.

**- ¿Por qué no dejan eso para mañana? Sirius necesita atenderse y descansar – **sugirió captando la atención de los morenos.

**- Draco tiene razón, deja que te atienda y después te meterás en esa cama... mañana hablaremos.**

**- De acuerdo – **aceptó el otro, realmente estaba cansado, pero aun había algo que lo preocupaba** - ¿dónde esta Harry?**

Ups... ññU tema equivocado, ahora ¿cómo saldrían de allí? No podían decirle con quién estaba, el chico aun no hablaba con su padrino sobre su pareja, ¿cómo diablos podían decírselo sin alterarlo? (Sekh: personalmente yo lo considero imposible... Ev: y yo...)

**- Verás... Harry... pues. "¿Cómo se lo digo?" **pensó algo desesperado, pero como siempre su ángel o demonio guardián le salvo nuevamente del apuro cuando la puerta fue abierta y el moreno de ojos verdes se adentro en el lugar, dándole tiempo justo para salir de ahí arrastrando consigo a su Dragón, no estaba de humor para dar explicaciones.

Suspiró pesadamente tratando de entender qué diablos había pasado, las explicaciones de Sirius no habían sido de mucha ayuda, pero ahora el animago estaba descansando junto a Remus, no podía ir a interrogarlo.

Harry, después de haber dado vagas explicaciones y transfigurar una silla en una cama, estaba tratando de dormir en la misma habitación que su padrino. Severus... mmmm... no sabia donde estaba el profesor de pociones, pero bueno, según una platica mental con el chico, había preferido dejarlo en sus habitaciones y evitar una discusión con su padrino.

Y Draco estaba en su alcoba, después de haber sido enviado a dormir pero el vampiro... y dicho vampiro era quien seguía preocupado, muy preocupado de hecho, en la pequeña sala del apartamento...

**- Amor, ¿por qué no vienes a la cama? – **pregunto tímidamente Draco desde el umbral de la puerta de la recamara, aun luciendo la encantadora camisa del pijama que le hacia ver adorable a los ojos del vampiro.

Sire sólo asintió y se acerco a él para seguirlo de vuelta a la cama y entrar en ella.

**- ¿Qué esta ocurriendo? **– fue lo primero que preguntó Draco cuando ambos estuvieron dentro de las mantas, aun estaba perdido y nadie le había explicado nada.

**- No estoy seguro cariño, pero creo tener una pista... ¿recuerdas lo que te dije acerca de las desavenencias entre vampiros? – **el rubio asintió** –. Según la versión de Sirius, parece ser que se algunos se unieron a Voldemort - **Draco se estremeció al escucharlo y se aferro a su pareja, que sonrió ligeramente besando su frente** –. Es solo un nombre cielo. Bueno, el punto es que no sabemos quiénes están con él o cuántos son, eso sumado a que no sabemos el numero de las pérdidas que tuvimos... – **suspiró nuevamente** – será mejor dormir y dejarlo para mañana, ¿te parece?**

**- Sí, creo que es lo mejor – **murmuró acurrucándose mas cerca de él y permitiendo que los brazos de su novio lo rodearan protectoramente, Sire lo acerco un poco mas para besarlo y permitir que se acurrucara por completo en su pecho para dormir, mañana seria un largo día.

El comedor era un corral esa mañana, los rumores no paraban de circular, por lo menos no en la mesa de los Gryffindor.

**- ¿Han escuchado el rumor? **– dijo un chico moreno de sexto año en la mesa de Gryffindor.

**- ¿Qué rumor? – **preguntó Lavender.

**- Dicen que Potter esta saliendo con Malfoy.**

**- ¡¡¡¿¿QUÉ! –** gritó Ginny, haciendo que todas las miradas se enfocaran en ella.

**- Sí, dicen que por eso dejo Gryffindor.**

**- Además, siempre se les ve juntos... **– ¡¡Oh, no! Nadie le iba a quitar a su Harry... abandonó el comedor sin escuchar el resto de la frase, justo cuando entraba su hermano acompañado de Hermione.

**- ¿Qué ocurrió? – **preguntó Herm ocupando el lugar vacío de Ginny.

**- Sólo se entero que Potter y Malfoy salen juntos... – **le contestó el mismo chico de sexto que inició todo. Los recién llegados se quedaron boqueando ante eso y salieron detrás de la chica, quien sabe que tenia en mente...

**- Tenemos que ponernos en contacto con el concilio, debemos conocer como está la situación...**

**- Sí, pero no podemos enviar a nadie.**

**- Yo puedo hacerme cargo de esto... no tardare demasiado. – **desde que había amanecido estaban tratando de ponerse de acuerdo, Remus y Sirius aún estaban reponiendo energías, pero su condición mejoró luego que Severus se presentara con algunas pociones restauradoras.

**- Sire, tienes que quedarte, por lo menos hasta que Remus pueda hacerse cargo de dar clase – **medió el jefe de Slytherin.

**- Sí, sería mejor pensar un plan de reserva, y seguro Thálit podrá acompañarte para asegurarse que todo está bien – **intervino Harry, muy a pesar de Draco esa era la mejor opción.

**- Supongo que sí, aún tenemos que esperar a que los chicos se recuperen – **respondió finalmente Sire.

Estuvieron comentando diversas opciones y sopesándolas hasta que se dieron cuenta que era hora de ir al comedor. Salieron del lugar sin preocuparse de los dos hombres que aun dormían, las pociones administradas se encargarían de que lo hicieran por las siguientes 10 horas.

Harry y Draco caminaban tranquilamente por uno de los pasillos que conectaban las mazmorras al comedor; se habían separado de sus parejas para no levantar sospechas y hablaban animadamente sobre la copa de Quidditch tratando de olvidar momentáneamente sus preocupaciones cuando una figura femenina se les atravesó.

**- Harry, ¿qué estás haciendo con Malfoy? **– preguntó Ginny Weasley colocándose frente a él mirando airadamente al rubio.

**- Disculpa pero yo no tengo por que darte explicaciones Weasley **– respondió fríamente el sly... (Sekh: me encanta como suena... 'Harry el sly'... sip... ññ Ev: ¬¬U ya, como digas...)

**- Pero todo el mundo está diciendo que sales con él... eso... eso...**

**- Eso no es de tu incumbencia – **gruñó nuevamente el moreno, sabía perfectamente por qué la chica actuaba como lo hacia y no pensaba seguirle el juego ¿o tal vez sí, total, eso le daba ventaja, a él no le gustaba la pelirroja y si el nuevo rumor le ayudaba a quitársela de encima... puessss** – si lo hago o no es nuestro problema, no tuyo.**

Eso descolocó no solo a la chica sino al rubio, ¿qué diablos estaba pensando el moreno para meterlo en tal predicamento?

La opinión de Draco no era la misma y estaba por abrir la boca cuando fue detenido por una mirada de su compañero que decía claramente 'sígueme la corriente', y aunque no le agradó para nada tener que guardarse sus comentarios, permanecido en silencio en espera de ver como se desarrollaban los acontecimientos.

**- Pero Harry...**

**- Ya te lo dije, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones, ahora si nos disculpas tenemos hambre **– dijo jalando al rubio de la mano para que apurara el paso.

Ginny se quedo de pie observando como se alejaban del lugar y fue así como la encontraron su hermano y Hermione.

**- ¿Qué ocurrió? – **preguntaron.

La chica comenzó a contarles lo ocurrido tratando de controlar sus sentimientos y las lágrimas de humillación y dolor que se agolpaban en sus ojos.

**- Te dijimos que te olvidaras de eso...**

**- Lo sé, pero nunca mencionaron que saliera con Malfoy – **los otros sólo la tranquilizaron, después de todo tenían que volver al comedor para desayunar e ir a clase de pociones.

Camino a la clase de pociones Harry estaba tratando de tranquilizar a un Draco que no paraba de quejarse sobre su comportamiento.

**- ¿Cómo te atreviste a decir eso? – **le enfrentó nuevamente sin levantar la voz, de la misma forma que habían estado haciéndolo desde que dejaron el comedor **– ¿cómo permitiste que continuara?... no lo puedo creer, ¿y Severus, pensé que por lo menos lo tomarías en cuenta para hacer esto...**

**- Draco... – **intentó hablar el joven moreno.

**- No... lo que sea que pienses decir no sirve de nada...**

**- Draco...**

**- No... eso no fue justo...**

**- Draco... – **intento nuevamente pero en esta ocasión tomándolo del mentón y girándolo para que le mirara... sip... eso sí logro llamar su atención, claro que la del resto de los estudiantes también y ahora ya eran el centro de los rumores nuevamente.

**- Draco ¿no te das cuenta de que estás armando un espectáculo en medio del pasillo?**

El rubio solo se sonrojo al ver la realidad en sus palabras. Sí, todo mundo los estaba mirando, así que con resignación se dejo conducir hasta su lugar al frente de todos para esperar la clase mientras meditaba, eso si, sin que su tío se diera cuenta que realmente no prestaba atención y todo lo hacia maquinalmente.

Si decían que estaban juntos podrían fácilmente suponer que cuando Draco no estaba en su sala común o no llegaba a dormir era porque estaba con su novio, Harry, pero ¿cómo quedaba Sire, había notado que varias alumnas y alumnos estaban detrás de su novio. Y Severus. Bien, él no tenia admiradoras como el vampiro pero también seria sospechoso. Suspiró nuevamente, ojalá Harry dejara de meterse y meterlo en problemas.

Una hora después de terminar la cena, en la pequeña sala de apartamento que compartían Harry y Sire se llevaba a cabo una nueva discusión.

**- ¿Así que por eso fue todo el escándalo? – **preguntó Severus cuando los chicos explicaron lo ocurrido en los pasillos, y los rumores que eso había acarreado.

**- ¿Te parece poco? **– casi gritó Draco.

**- Tranquilo cariño** – intervino Sire, tomando por la cintura al rubio y sentándolo en su regazo** –, la idea es buena, pero tú también tienes tu punto.**

**- Es verdad, eso les deja libres a ti y a Sev **- mencionó Harry sentado al lado del profesor de pociones.

**- Pero tomando la idea de Harry podríamos hacer lo mismo – **murmuró Severus ocasionando que los otros tres lo miraran esperando una explicación** – bien, verán...**

Al otro día ya había un nuevo rumor circulando por cada corredor del colegio, y lo peor, o eso pensaban algunos alumnos y alumnas, ninguno de los involucrados parecía tener el menor interés en desmentirlos.

Todos los alumnos observaban no tan discretamente a dos personas sentadas en la mesa del profesorado que conversaban, una hablando animadamente y otra escuchando e interviniendo esporádicamente durante el monologo de la otra mientras tomaban el desayuno. Cuando todos se preparaban a abandonar el comedor, una de ellas, un moreno de cabello largo, se acercó y besó la mejilla del otro moreno de ojos negros antes de murmurar algo y salir del lugar dejando a todos sin habla. Era oficial... ¡¡¡Snape tenia pareja! ¡¡¡No sólo eso, Snape salía con el profesor Pierce!... ahora lo que faltaba era que Voldemort se presentara y una de dos, firmara un tratado de paz o terminara lo que comenzó hacia mas de 10 años y matara a Potter, el mundo finalmente se estaba volviendo loco...

En uno de los pasillos del colegio se escuchaban nuevamente dos voces discutiendo, no era raro verlos juntos, sobre todo después de que dejaran claro que salían juntos.

**- No insistas **– dijo por enésima vez en la semana Harry.

**- Me lo debes y lo sabes – **refutó Draco nuevamente.

**- Eh dicho que no.**

**- Me lo debes, así que hazlo.**

**- No...**

**- Sí...**

**- No...**

**- Sí... **

**- No...**

**- Ríndete o le diré a... – **el moreno suspiró con resignación, sabia que terminaría cediendo tarde o temprano, pero había rogado internamente porque el rubio no sacara su ultima carta, sin embargo sus ruegos no fueron escuchados.

**- De acuerdo, pero se hará lo que yo diga y cuando lo diga **– le interrumpió evitando que mencionara el nombre de su pareja.

**- Seguro – **sonrió triunfal. Los alumnos que habían atestiguado la discusión se preguntaban de que iba, pero obviamente ellos no se los dirían, así que fuese lo que fuese esperaban enterarse más tarde, siempre lo hacían.

**- Bien, ya que puedes hacerte cargo de las clases esta semana, comenzaré a hacer los preparativos para marcharme.**

**- De acuerdo, ¿pero cuándo se lo dirás a Draco?**

**- Hoy después de la cena, sé que no le agradará la idea de que me vaya tan pronto, pero tengo que hacerme cargo de esto.**

**- Ten cuidado Sire.**

**- Lo tendré Rem, lo único que lamento es no estar aquí cuando el cachorro decida hablar con Sirius. Así que espero tu puedas ayudar a controlarlo **– por fin Sire había convencido, o mejor dicho obligado, a Harry para que hablara con su padrino acerca de su relación amorosa con su profesor y al moreno no le había quedado otra alternativa que ceder.

**- Lo haré, no te preocupes, me encargare de que Pady no mate a Severus y no encierre a Harry en alguna de las torres del castillo – **ambos sonrieron imaginándose al animago sometiendo a los otros dos magos y a Severus tratando de lanzarle una buena maldición mientras Harry trataba de evitar que hubiese heridos.

Tal como lo dijo, esa misma noche se despidió de su pareja y se encamino a los limites del colegio para después, utilizando sus poderes sobrenaturales, alejarse del lugar en un parpadeo. Desafortunadamente, su maestro no podría acompañarlo y de alguna forma estaba agradecido de que se quedara con su cachorro y su dragón, eso lo hacia sentir mas seguro al dejarlo bajo la supervisión de alguien adulto, después de todo no siempre se podía confiar de los otros tres magos sobretodo si dos de ellos se declaraban la guerra después de la confesión del pequeño moreno; ahora sólo esperaba que las cosas no estuvieran tan mal como pintaban.

Llegó a la mansión donde el concilio se reunía. Tal como lo había mencionado Remus, el lugar estaba en pésimas condiciones, paredes con muestras de haber sido quemadas, puertas fuera de los goznes, candelabros destrozados, cuadros arruinados, el lugar parecía un campo de batalla, y no ponía en duda que lo había sido.

Caminó dentro del lugar revisando algunas de las habitaciones principales, incluyendo la biblioteca, pero éstas también estaban en las mismas condiciones que el resto de la casa, ¿qué diablos había pasado ahí? se preguntaba a cada paso, nada, absolutamente nada quedaba que fuese de ayuda, ni siquiera sabía dónde buscarlos, aunque no fue necesario, se giró hacia la puerta principal de la casa y ahí, de pie como una de las tantas columnas que aun permanecían firmes, se encontraba Amelek.

Se acercó a él y mientras lo hacia no pudo evitar observar al otro; el vampiro de ojos rojos siempre era sumamente serio y formal, pero en esta ocasión mostraba algo mas, dolor, furia, vergüenza y otros sentimientos mas que se debatían en su hermosos ojos, su rostro impasible no permitía mostrar algo mas que indiferencia, pero Sire lo conocía, lo conocía desde hacia más de tres mil años, podía ver más allá de su fría máscara, así que se acercó lentamente y justo cuando se encontraba a un paso de él abrió sus brazos para rodearle, gesto que fue recibido de igual manera por el otro. En ese momento no quería explicaciones si no confortar a su amigo, demostrarle que podía contar en él de la misma manera que Amelek lo haría... las explicaciones podían esperar...

**TBC...**


	17. Chapter 16

**"Guardián Eterno: la leyenda del pasado"**

**Por:** Sekhmet Malfoy

_Encantadora de Dragones  
Miembro de la Orden Severusiana  
Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana  
Miembro de la Orden Draconiana  
Miembro de la Legión de Lupinas  
Miembro de la Orden de Potter  
Miembro de la Orden de las Mortifagas_

http/ después del desastroso comienzo del verano, las cosas parecen mejorar para Harry... pero ahora tendrá que enfrentar un nuevo desafió si quiere proteger a las personas que quiere, y con ello al mundo mágico...

**Capitulo 16**

**- Lo lamento Albus, pero lo perdimos en cuanto salió de la escuela, se evaporó en el aire, ni siquiera dejó un rastro como cuando un mago se aparece **– se disculpó Moody en el despacho del director.

**- Tratamos de rastrearlo, pero fue imposible, simplemente se disolvió en el aire **– corroboró Kingsley a su lado.

**- Debe haber alguna forma de saber a donde fue – **dijo para si el viejo director** – ¿trataron de colocarle un hechizo localizador?**

**- Si, fue inútil, ni siquiera lo toco.**

**- Bien, entonces vigilen a Remus, tengo la impresión de que sabe mas de lo que dice.**

**- Así lo haremos.**

Después de consolar a Amelek en la antigua cede del concilio, este le condujo al nuevo lugar de reunión, no era lo que había sido la imponente Mansión en Valaquia, al Sur de Rumania, pero se adaptaba a las necesidades del momento. El lugar era similar a la casa de Sire en las afueras de Londres, solo un poco mas frío, después de todo estaba en Moldavia, en el Este del mismo país, habían tenido que recurrir al único lugar seguro y cercano que tenían dadas las circunstancias.

**- ¿Dónde esta el resto? – **preguntó Sire instalado en una butaca cerca del fuego y a un lado de otro.

**- Algunos se retiraron a sus propios territorios, otros están abajo descansando – **dijo refiriéndose a las catacumbas del lugar** –, algunos otros como Irad, se encuentran trasladando y organizando los archivos en un lugar mas seguro, perdimos algunos, con suerte los mas importantes estarán intactos **– terminó con pesadez.

**- ¿Fueron demasiadas las perdidas de la biblioteca? **

**- No lo sé con exactitud, solo Irad podría confirmarlo, lo que mas me preocupa son las perdidas en los clanes – **suspiro tristemente antes de continuar** – perdimos a Zillah y a Lémec entre muchos otros – **Sire ahogo un sollozo ante la noticia notando que aun no concluía la explicación –**, además Seth, Henos, Auriel y Laurent siguen tratando de recuperarse aún, los clanes se han visto mermados considerablemente...**

**- ¿Dónde están? Me gustaría verlos – **preguntó conteniendo las lagrimas, era duro saber que dos de sus amigos y tutores ya no existían y que el resto no se encontraba en buenas condiciones, ni siquiera quería imaginarse teniendo que dar la noticia a su cachorro...

**- No creo que sea el mejor momento, Minüe y Shadami se están haciendo cargo, ya habrá tiempo para que los veas.**

**- De acuerdo, aun así hablaré con Irad tan pronto sea posible, necesito conocer ciertos detalles que no comento con Remus y Sirius **– recibió un asentimiento dando por concluida la conversación esa noche, pronto amanecería y ninguno de ellos había descansado.

Un par de días después y a muchos kilómetros de distancia...

**- Draco tienes que tranquilizarte, a Sire no le gustaría verte así – **murmuro Harry junto a su supuesto novio de manera que nadie mas les escuchara.

**- No puedo, ¿tienes idea de lo que esto significa? – **respondió este de igual forma mostrando un pergamino con el sello Malfoy impreso en la parte superior.

**- ¿qué tu padre ya se entero de los rumores? – **respondió el moreno restándole importancia.

**- ¡¡¿Eres tonto o qué! –** dijo subiendo un poco el tono de su voz, lo suficiente para llamar la atención de otros alumnos, cuando se dio cuenta solo pudo bufar exasperado, luego añadió en voz baja –** no solo significa que ya lo sabe, ¿qué crees que me hará tomando en cuenta que ahora soy considerado un traidor a su causa?**

Bien, ahora el chico ya entendía el punto, tenían que buscar una solución, pero Draco lo que realmente necesitaba era a su novio, en esos momentos se sentía perdido sin él.

**- Mira primero nos haremos cargo de los Slytherin, es lo mas urgente de momento, ¿de acuerdo? – **el rubio asintió sin comprenderrealmente de lo que hablaba su amigo** -, ¿has pensado en mudarte? – **preguntó con una ligera sonrisa, entonces el rubio comprendió.

Después de la partida de Sire las cosas se habían complicado para el rubio, tan pronto su supuesto noviazgo con el ex gryffindor saliera en primera plana en algunas revistas como "Corazón de Bruja" o en "El Profeta", él había recibido una carta de su padre pidiendo explicaciones (las cuales aun no había dado y estaba considerando seriamente no dar), además de la implícita visita del mencionado al plantel durante el próximo partido de quidditch para confirmar los rumores.

Eso se había convertido una pesadilla para el joven, junto con las continuas peleas con algunos sus compañeros, todos aquellos partidarios de Voldemort estaban haciéndole la vida imposible a cada minuto, excepto cuando Harry estaba presente razón por la cual se pasaba mas tiempo en la 'Cripta', como tan agradablemente Sirius y Remus habían bautizado al departamento de Harry ya que estaba localizado cerca de las mazmorras y había un vampiro viviendo allí.

Draco solo rogaba que Sire no se demorara demasiado en volver mientras se dirigían a la sala común de Slytherin para tomar sus cosas y llevarlas a la Cripta, no sabia cuanto mas soportaría todo eso.

**- "¿Por qué no vuelves? Te hecho tanto de menos, mi amor, te necesito" **– fue lo ultimo que pensó cuando atravesó el lugar ignorando las miradas venenosas de algunos compañeros.

**- ¿Cómo esta?**

**- Mas tranquilo, además el ambiente de la habitación de Sire le tranquiliza, le escuche mencionar algo parecido a 'todo tiene su esencia, su olor' o algo así.**

**- Me alegra eso, es lo mejor para él por ahora, cambiando de tema ¿ya hablaste con tu... padrino? – **se obligo a mencionar la ultima palabra mientras acercaba el cuerpo de su joven pareja aun mas a su cuerpo.

**- Aun no **– mencionó el ojiverde dibujando pequeños círculos sobre la túnica negra del maestro de pociones, mientras se acomodaban en el sofá favorito del profesor.

**- ¿Estas seguro de querer hacerlo?**

**- Seguro, lo que se dice seguro, pues no, pero mientras mas pronto lo sepa mas pronto lo asimilara. "Espero, además se lo prometí a Sire" - **pensó para si.

**- Si crees que es lo mejor, pero ahora ¿qué te parece si nos olvidamos de eso? **– mencionó sugerentemente Severus.

**- Ok, ¿qué otra cosa tienes en mente? – **ronroneó sensualmente el chico acercando sus labios al su pareja.

**- Mmmmm... no se, alguna idea – **respondió este correspondiendo a la caricia.

**- Se me podrían ocurrir un par de cosas...**

**- Soy materia dispuesta – **fue lo ultimo que menciono el profesor antes de ser alado sobre el cuerpo del chico, para posteriormente ser besado de forma dulce y calmada, estuvo disfrutando de los suaves roces mientras sus manos comenzaban a desprender las ropas de su amante de la misma forma que su pareja lo hacia con él.

Después de eso lo único que se escucho fueron suspiros y gemidos ahogados.

**- Aun no puedo creer que haya accedido a esto **– refunfuñó Harry ayudando a Draco con el uniforme de quidditch.

**- Me la debías, tenias que compensarme de alguna forma.**

**- ¿Pero esto, recuerdas que en Gryffindor ya me odian por traidor, ¿cierto? – **el otro afirmó simplemente con un movimiento de cabeza tratando de ocultar su diversión **– entonces ya te imaginas que me lincharan en cuanto me vean, ¿o me equivoco?**

**- En absoluto... – **sonrió burlonamente el rubio, por fin podría descargar un poco de tensión, lo necesitaría tomando en cuenta que su padre ya se encontraba en la tribuna junto a los profesores** – y disfrutare cada momento cuando lo hagan...**

Harry gruñó lanzándole una mala mirada antes de enderezarse y mirar retadoramente al resto del equipo.

**- Escuchen bien porque no lo pienso repetir – **utilizó una mirada dura y voz fría para dar a entender no aceptaría replica alguna **–, no he entrenado a un equipo de perdedores y tramposos, así que saldrán a jugar limpiamente y ganaran sin siquiera cometer una falta porque no lo necesitaran, así que Morgan olvídate de derribar Weasley con las bludgers por la espalda – **dijo tras haberle escuchado comentarlo con otro jugador** –, demuestren que no perdí mi tiempo con ustedes... **– se giró escuchando como el comentarista daba la bienvenida a los presentes y sin voltear dijo –** ahora prepárense a ganar porque el profesor Snape quiere la copa en su despacho al fin de la temporada **– con esto terminó dirigiéndose a la salida seguido de su 'novio' que no dijo absolutamente nada.

Afuera el ambiente estaba bastante caldeado, los Gryffindors no podían comprender por qué los Slytherins no estaban haciendo alarde como siempre que se enfrentaban en un partido, todo lo contrario, estaban a la expectativa, eso los intrigaba y molestaba en la misma magnitud, no sabían que era peor, si pelear o ser ignorados. Ningún profesor o alumno había visto los entrenamientos del equipo Sly, pero sabían que algo estaban tramando dado que el jefe de la casa de la serpiente se encontraba sentado, con una nada disimulada sonrisa torcida en los labios, al lado del profesor Lupin, eso no auguraba nada bueno, solo esperaban que no fuera nada serio.

El comentarista, un Hufflepuff de sexto año, dio la bienvenida a todos antes de comenzar a mencionar las alineaciones.

**- ¡¡Bienvenidos esta tarde al segundo partido de la temporada! ¡¡Gryffindor contra Slytherin, un partido de gran expectación tomando en cuenta que Gryffindor cuenta con un buscador novato y Slytherin ha cambiado completamente su alineación por no decir al equipo completo!**

**¡¡El equipo de Gryffindor sale al campo, con Ronald Weasley como guardián y capitán, seguido de Pietro Polodori y Marcus Duval sus golpeadores, Kasey Ambers, Andrew Shelley y Ginny Weasley como cazadores y su nuevo buscador Johann Byron! – **las gradas de todas las casas, excepto Slytherin, los ovacionó mientras comenzaba a salir el otro equipo (Sekh: algunos nombres los he sacado de libros que estoy intentando leer, como Shelley, la autora de Frankeistein o Lord Byron... ;; extraño a Ev... no puedo hacer comentarios sin él... no salen igual... pero no se les ocurra decirle... ¬¬#)** – el equipo de Slytherin entra al campo con Draco Malfoy capitán y ahora guardián a la cabeza, seguido de los cazadores Michael Crawford, Damián Zellweger y Levro Leitherman, sus golpeadores Selwin Manaudou y Alexander Morgan y su nuevo buscador... – **se interrumpió al no encontrar el nombre de su buscador en su guía y notó el silencio repentino del estadio, levantó la mirada y seencontró con que el buscador de este ya se encontraba en el campo y no era otro que... –** Harry Potter – **terminó con voz entrecortada de la impresión, entonces la sonrisa del profesor Snape se ensanchó, realmente estaba disfrutando de esto, en especial de la cara desencajada de la profesora McGonagall (Sekh: es que aquí entre nos es muy divertido ver su cara contrariada... ¿dónde esta mi cámara? jijiijijiji).

La señora Hooch se acercó a los capitanes de ambos equipos para dar inicio al juego, cuando estos se acercaron a darse la mano Ron no se contuvo y preguntó en un gruñido.

**- ¿Qué diablos significa esto Malfoy?**

**- No sé a que te refieres Weasley, solo es mi nuevo equipo... – **le sonrió despectivamente mientras se alejaba, entonces la señora Hooch soltó las pelotas dando comienzo al partido.

Harry estaba sobrevolando el campo en busca de la pequeña pelota dorada mientras se aseguraba que sus compañeros tomaran en serio su advertencia, parecían haberlo hecho después de todo, sonrió satisfecho.

El partido estaba bastante parejo, la quaffle iba de un lado para otro gracias a la habilidad y destreza de los cazadores, sin embargo los guardianes eran un gran reto para ambos equipos, un gran acierto para Slytherin el que Draco hubiese cambiado su posición, además de los nuevos golpeadores realmente hacían un gran trabajo, claro comparados con las bolas de sebo de Crabe y Goyle cualquiera lo haría.

El equipo de Slytherin estaba demostrando ser un gran rival y ni siquiera hacían su habituales trampas, esto para completo desconcierto de todos, incluidos sus propios compañeros de casa, Harry observaba todo ubicado cerca de los aros mientras buscaba la escurridiza snitch, pero no aparecía por ningún lado.

**- Estas haciendo un gran trabajo Dray – **mencionó casualmente.

**- Ya lo sabia – **le miró arrogantemente el aludido mientras una sonrisa torcida se formaba en sus labios** –, pero gracias de todos modos.**

El juego siguió desarrollándose espectacularmente, tiros bloqueados, bludgers lanzadas sin miramiento alguno y con gran precisión, los cazadores haciendo grandes pases, los buscadores sondeando todo el terreno de juego. Sin embargo el marcador se inclinaba a favor de los serpientes, 50 – 80 por el momento.

**- Potter ha visto la snitch y se lanza en su persecución seguido muy de cerca por Byron **– se escuchó el comentario haciendo que casi todo el estadio se enfocara en los buscadores.

Harry había visto la pequeña esfera dorada cerca de la tabla de los profesores y no dudó ni un segundo en arrojarse tras ella, volaba completamente inclinado sobre el palo de su fiel Saeta, tratando de obtener mayor velocidad en sus maniobras, Byron le pisaba los talones, cuando ambos estaban cerca la snitch se movió tratando de perderse a la altura del suelo, ambos contendientes fueron tras ella, la escurridiza pelota destelló un momento gracias a una de las luces del campo, ya que empezaba a oscurecer, y entonces cambio nuevamente de dirección, Harry viro un poco tratando de no perderla, faltaba poco para atraparla, el partido estaba 110 – 90 favor Slytherin, la tribuna verde no perdía de vista al buscador, los Gryffindor maldecían, las otras casas estaban atónitas, un poco mas... entonces sonó el silbato de Madame Hooch anunciando el final del juego.

**- ¡¡Y Potter tiene la snitch, Slytherin gana!**

La snitch estaba en manos del buscador ojiverde, 260 – 90... los gry no lo creían. Era el acabose, la casa de la serpiente estalló en aplausos, y el equipo se felicito, seguramente habría fiesta mas tarde. Por un momento Draco olvido que su padre se encontraba en algún lugar del colegio solo para enfocarse en el triunfo del equipo y Harry dejó de lado la preocupación de su futuro linchamiento a manos gryffindor y la idea de se asesinado por su padrino, pues tenia que hablar con él esa noche, por el momento celebrarían, mas tarde enfrentarían lo demás...

Después del partido Draco fue arrinconado por su padre para recibir algunas explicaciones, lo arrastró hasta una de las aulas vacías donde comenzó el interrogatorio.

Lucius trataba de obtener respuestas mientras Draco hacia todo lo posible por negarse a responder, y fue así como les encontró su tío.

**- No tengo por qué informarte sobre lo que hago o dejo de hacer padre **– casi escupió la palabra** –, ya soy mayor de edad y mis relaciones personales no son de tu incumbencia, tengo diecisiete años... – **retó el joven mago.

**- Aun soy tu padre y como tal responsable de ti...**

**- Vaya, ahora si te tomas esas atribuciones, debiste pensar eso antes de enredarte con personas que no son más... – **fue interrumpido por el profesor recién llegado que le miraba seriamente.

**- Draco, basta. Quiero hablar con tu padre, retírate.**

**- Pero...**

**- He dicho que te retires **– el joven lo miro tratando de obtener una respuesta diferente, para su disgusto era imposible por lo que terminó obedeciendo, a fin de cuentas retar a su jefe de casa era un suicidio.

En cuanto el chico se retiró Severus encaró al Malfoy Mayor.

**- Eres la ultima persona a quien él daría cuentas.**

**- Soy su padre, y es a mi a quien tiene que rendirlas.**

**- Perdiste ese derecho cuando trataste de imponerle la marca, Draco nunca ha sido como nosotros, jamás aceptará que alguien se le imponga de esa forma **– le miró retándolo a desmentirlo.

**- Tiene que entender que...**

**- ¡¡No, eres tu quien tiene que entender que ya no es un niño al que puedes manejar a tu antojo! ¡¡Hace mucho que dejo de serlo! Nosotros elegimos en el momento, ahora es su turno... – **diciendo esto se alejó dejando a un furico Lucius Malfoy que solo rumió sin ser escuchado.

**- Tus padres también fueron unos tontos Severus, muy pronto tendrás el mismo fin asqueroso y ruin que ellos y todos lo que se opongan a nuestro señor.**

El profesor de pociones se encamino a sus aposentos sin haber escuchado la ultima amenaza del rubio. Suspiró, acababa de tener una pequeña discusión, nada seria, y estaba seguro que aun tendría otra.

Harry llamó a la puerta de los aposentos de Remus, sabia que su padrino estaría allí y no se equivoco, Remus atendió a la puerta y sabiendo de antemano la razón de tan improvisada visita opto por retirarse dejándolos solos para que hablarán. En cuanto se marchó ambos se dieron cuenta del incomodo silencio, así que el joven decidió romperlo yendo al grano.

**- Sirius tenemos que hablar, es importante para mi.**

**- Claro Harry, seguramente tiene que ver con el partido quidditch, aun no comprendo por qué decidiste... – **su pequeño discurso fue cortado por el chico.

**- No Sirius, no tiene nada que ver con el partido.**

**- ¿No, ¿entonces? **– preguntó ligeramente aturdido, él podría haber jurado que se trataba de hacerle ver de que lado estaban sus lealtades pero no. ¿De que quería hablar el chico entonces?

**- Yo... estoy saliendo con alguien – **comenzó antes de ser cortado por el animago.

**- Eso es fantástico Harry. ¿La conozco? ¿es gryffindor? ¿qué edad tiene? ¿le gusta el quidditch? ...**

**- No es... una chica...**

**- Bueno eso no es problema... digo yo tampoco salgo con una, no pensaste que por que era un chico no te apoyaría, ¿cierto?**

**- No, no tiene nada que ver con eso...**

**- Bueno, entonces dime ¿quién es?**

**- Veras... él es mayor que yo... y...**

**- Bueno cuando hay amor la edad es lo de menos, no puede ser tan mayor si estas interesado...**

**- Sirius, déjame terminar.**

**- Lo siento... continua.**

**- Bien, él... es, pues... Severus **– dijo la ultima palabra en voz mas baja esperando la reacción de su padrino, la cual no tardo en llegar.

**-¡PERO HARRY! ¡¡SNAPE! – **gritó lleno de furia apenas contenida** – ¿CÓMO PUDISTE? ¡¡NO PUEDES ESTAR HABLANNDO EN SERIO!**

**- Sirius...**

**- ¡SIRIUS NADA! ¡NO! ¡ESE MALDITO BASTARDO TIENE TODA LA CULPA! **

**-Sirius, escúchame primero **– trató de hablar el joven, no recordaba haber visto al animago tan molesto en ninguna otra ocasión, estaba irreconocible, caminando de un lado a otro, los ojos desorbitados, los labios fruncidos en una delgada y apretada línea, los puños cerrados mostrando sus nudillos blancos, realmente estaba furioso.

Sirius estaba lívido, dividido entre dos pensamientos, el de apoyar a su ahijado y el de asesinar a alguien, mas específicamente a Snape.

Antes de que el chico pudiera reaccionar Sirius estaba saliendo en busca del maestro de pociones. Aprovechando su capacidad animaga echó a correr y tomó ventaja de Harry para perderlo. Estaba por dirigirse a las mazmorras cuando tropezó con el causante de su furia.

Sin que Severus pudiera hacer algo al respecto se encontraba en el suelo tratando de quitarse al enorme perro negro que intentaba arrancarle cualquier parte de su cuerpo que estuviese a su alcance.

**-¡Hocicos, basta!... ¡No! – **gritó Harry en cuanto los tuvo a la vista.

**- Quítamelo de encima – **gruñó Severus entrecortadamente, ya que el peso del animal no le permitía respirar bien.

Harry se acercó al animago para tratar de alejarlo pero la fuerza del furioso animal sobrepasaba sus fuerzas.

**- Apártate Harry. Déjame a mi – **se escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

Sire acababa de hacer su aparición, se veía cansado, sin embargo se acercó al grupo seguido de Remus y tomó por el cuello a Padfoot para alejarlo de Severus. Había encontrado a Remus en el camino y este le puso al corriente de la conversación entre Harry y Sirius, así que ambos habían decidido ir a buscarlos para impedir cualquier cosa que pasase entre ambos hombres.

Una vez que el animago estuvo lejos del profesor de pociones y completamente inmovilizado por el vampiro y el hombre lobo, Harry se acerco a su pareja.

**- ¿Estas bien? – **preguntó mientras buscaba alguna herida seria.

**- Si, aun estoy entero, algo que no podré decir de cierto perro en cuanto me ponga en pie **– respondió lanzándole miradas llenas de odio al animago, miradas que prometían una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

**-¡NO! – **vio al can de reojo antes de volverse a Severus** – Primero van a escucharme... ambos.**

**- Estoy de acuerdo con eso, pero no es el momento ni el lugar adecuado – **intervino Sire antes de que las cosas volvieran a salirse de control **–, sin contar que no me siento con el humor para soportarlo –** dijo lo ultimo por lo bajo, seguro que nadie lo oiría.

El vampiro suspiro antes de volverse a Remus.

**- ¿Podrías llevártelo, hablaré con él mañana – **ante el asentimiento del hombre lobo miro a Sirius para decirle con voz dura y mostrando amenazadoramente sus colmillos** –, y tu, vas a tranquilizarte antes de que sigas haciendo y diciendo estupideces. Remus no le quites la maldición hasta que estén seguros en tus aposentos.**

**- Los veremos mañana – **se despidió el hombre lobo mientras hacia flotar tras de si al petrificado animago.

**- No sé ustedes pero yo quiero ir a descansar. **

**- Te ves fatal Sire, ¿todo bien? **– preguntó Harry al ver tan decaído al vampiro.

**- Si no supiera que las jaquecas no se me dan te diría que estoy a punto de tener una. Y respecto a lo otro les diré después. Mejor vayan a dormir.**

**- Deberías tomar tu propio consejo e ir a la cama **– sugirió Severus tratando de olvidar el mal rato.

**- Eso haré, supongo que se quedarán juntos, ¿cierto? **

**- Aja... te veremos mañana.**

**- Bien, buenas noches – **en un momento todos estaban camino a su habitaciones, algunos molestos, otros preocupados y uno de ellos completamente agotado.

Entró al lugar sin necesidad de encender las velas de la sala, la luz de la, aun encendida, chimenea se encargaba de alumbrar lo suficiente para no tropezar mientras se desplazaba a su alcoba.

Abrió la puerta y se dirigió directo al baño arrojando su capa de viaje a la silla más cercana, necesitaba asearse desesperadamente, además le ayudaría a relajar sus atormentados músculos.

Dejó llenar la bañera mientras se desprendía de sus arrugadas ropas, estaban echas un asco, si bien no se notaba con la capa en cima sin ellas era mas que notorio. Suspiró nuevamente, algo que hacia últimamente, templando el agua antes de meterse en ella.

Sus músculos se relajaron de inmediato agradeciendo un descanso después de una semana sin el. Tomó uno de los frascos y lo vació provocando que la enorme bañera comenzara a llenarse de burbujas con un leve olor a frutas. Entonces se sumergió entre ellas para poder humedecer su largo cabello y comenzar a lavarlo.

Estaba tan absorto en su tarea que no notó como alguien se desprendía de sus escasas ropas y se sumeria a sus espaldas en el calida agua. Por lo menos fue así hasta que sintió unos calidos brazos rodearle la cintura desde la espalda y que el shampoo le era arrebatado de las manos.

**- Déjame a mi **– escuchó la suave voz de su pareja soplar en su oído.

**- ¿No deberías estar durmiendo? – **contestó con una sonrisa sin apartarlo o impedirle hacer lo que pretendía, clara muestra de que no deseaba hacerlo realmente.

**- Ya, bueno, no importa, ahora estoy aquí y no pretendo marcharme – **dijo comenzando a lavar el largo cabello del vampiro. Estuvieron así por un largo rato hasta que cada centímetro del negro cabello de Sire estuvo completamente limpio. Solos entre el agua, disfrutando de la presencia del otro, sin decir nada que arruinara el momento.

Draco tomó una esponja de la orilla de la bañera y le puso algo de gel para el cuerpo, y se movió de la posición en la que estaba para colocarse frente a Sire, y sentándose en su regazo comenzó a frotarlo suavemente con ella, comenzó haciendo pequeños círculos por el pecho y brazos, para luego pasar por el cuello y volver al pecho y continuar con el abdomen. Sire por otro lado se dejaba hacer disfrutando de las caricias del rubio, porque no solo estaba lavándolo, no, el chico aprovechaba para acariciar cada porción de piel mientras frotaba. Dejó escapar un suspiro de satisfacción y se relajo aun mas. Era tan agradable estar así, por lo menos hasta que noto como Draco se apoyaba un poco mas en él para, sin cambiar de posición en su regazo, tallar su espalda, podía sentir la suave respiración de su dragón en su cuello cuando la esponja bajaba por su espina dorsal, y sus pequeñas manos sosteniéndose de sus hombros para no resbalarse, si Draco seguía así iba a volverse loco. Su respiración comenzaba a hacerse irregular poco a poco, y sabiendo que no podría contenerse más, simplemente porque no podía ni quería hacerlo, lo abrazo por la cintura pegándolo a su firme cuerpo provocándole un pequeño jadeo, sonrió ante eso ya que quería decir que el chico estaba en las mismas condiciones que él.

Comenzó a repartir pequeños besos y mordidas en el cuello de su dragón, haciendo que este se estremeciese en anticipación a lo que vendría, lo había deseado desde que habían sido interrumpidos por Remus y Sirius, y como olvidar que lo había extrañado como un loco durante los días que había estado fuera, lo necesitaba. Por eso, cuando se despertó y notó que alguien había entrado en la habitación se puso de pie y lo siguió al baño. No lo había reconocido en un principio ya que estaba de espaldas y vestido completamente de negro sin contar que aun seguía medio dormido, pero en cuanto el baño estuvo listo y se desprendió de las ropas se dio cuenta que su novio estaba de vuelta, así que ni tardo ni perezoso se deshizo de la camisa de su pijama, o mejor dicho de la camisa del pijama de Sire, y se coló en el agua. Ahora él también disfrutaba de las caricias de su pareja, todo lo había comenzado en un intento de relajar a Sire que se veía completamente agotado, pero parecía ser que sus atenciones lograron algo mas que solo relajarlo. Sonrió ante la idea, quizá por fin lograrían acabar lo que hacia poco mas de una semana habían comenzado.

Sire vio sonreír a su pequeño y no pudo reprimir una pequeña sonrisita también, su niño estaba disfrutando tanto como él, sin embargo ese no era un buen lugar para continuar con lo que tenia pensado. Así que no dudo en levantarlo en brazos y sacarlo de la bañera. El rubio se sostuvo de su cuello mientras le rodeaba la cintura con sus piernas y dirigía sus labios hacia los de Sire para compartir un apacible beso. Suspiró ante la agradable sensación que le provocaban los dulces labios de su pareja y se dio cuenta de cuanto lo había extrañado realmente.

**- ¡Dios, me hiciste tanta falta! **– susurró sin apartarse demasiado de él, mirándose reflejado en las orbes amatistas no pudo reprimir las lagrimas que comenzaban a deslizarse por sus mejillas.

**- No tanto como tu a mi **– le contestó este de igual forma apartando las lagrimas con suaves besos. Para él también había sido un tormento estar lejos.

**Lemmon **(leer en la pagina que indica mi bios)

**TBC...**


	18. Chapter 17

**"Guardián Eterno: la leyenda del pasado"**

**Por:** Sekhmet Malfoy

_Encantadora de Dragones  
Miembro de la Orden Severusiana  
Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana  
Miembro de la Orden Draconiana  
Miembro de la Legión de Lupinas  
Miembro de la Orden de Potter  
Miembro de la Orden de las Mortifagas_

http/ después del desastroso comienzo del verano, las cosas parecen mejorar para Harry... pero ahora tendrá que enfrentar un nuevo desafió si quiere proteger a las personas que quiere, y con ello al mundo mágico...

**Capitulo 17**

Despertó sintiendo una agradable calidez rodeándolo, haciéndolo sentir tan seguro y completo como no recordaba. Trató de moverse, pero su movimiento se vio impedido por un brazo que se enroscaba en su cintura pegándolo a un cuerpo firme. Sonrió suavemente sin abrir los ojos, podía sentir el fuerte pecho de su pareja pegado a su espalda, y se había dado cuenta que su cabeza descansaba sobre el otro brazo de su amado, ya recordaba, había pasado la más hermosa de las noches gracias a su hermoso vampiro.

Abrió sus bellos ojos grises y tratando de no moverse demasiado, se giró para observar a Sire dormir. Levantó su mano y apartó algunos mechones negros de su rostro amado para colocarlos detrás de su oído. Su sonrisa se amplió un poco más al notar que el vampiro parecía ajeno a sus mimos y continuaba durmiendo.

**- Amor, debes estar completamente agotado para no sentir mis movimientos – **susurró mientras acercaba su rostro al de su dormido amante y acarició suavemente sus labios con los propios.

Movió su mano un poco más cerca y acarició una de sus mejillas antes de tratar de desembarazarse de él y levantarse. Maldijo en voz baja al darse cuenta de que la habitación estaba realmente fría, aunque no lo había notado antes gracias al haber estado entre las tibias mantas de la cama junto a su pareja. Rápidamente localizó la camisa del pijama que usaba la noche anterior y se la colocó. Suspiró ligeramente satisfecho y se decidió por darse un baño, busco la ropa que necesitaría, y volviendo a dar una rápida mirada al formulario de la persona dormida en la cama se internó en el baño, sin haberse dado cuenta de que un par de hermosas amatistas no perdían detalle de su movimientos desde que abandonara la calidez del lecho.

Remus observaba contrariado como su pareja daba vueltas por toda la habitación, por lo menos lo había obligado a dormir por algunas horas con la ayuda de un oportuno _Desmaius_, sin embargo ya había despertado y su mal humor no había menguado ni tan siquiera un poco. Suspiró pesadamente pensando qué hacer para tranquilizarlo.

**- Paddy, ¿podrías dejar de caminar en círculos, comienzas a marearme.**

**- Tu lo sabias, ni siquiera tienes que mentir, lo sé... – **continuó despotricando, contra cierto profesor de pociones y contra su pareja, sin tomarlo en cuenta realmente.

**- ¿Paddy? **– trato de llamarlo, sin obtener resultado alguno.

**- Y no me dijiste nada... **

**- ¿Padfoot? – **volvió a tratar.

**- Pude haberlo evitado antes...**

**- ¡¡SIRIUS ORIÓN BLACK, SIÉNTATE AHORA MISMO! – **gritó completamente molesto el licántropo.

Algo sorprendido, y por qué no, ligeramente aterrado al recordar que la luna llena se acercaba a pasos agigantados, el animago se sentó frente al alterado licántropo.

**- Bien, tal vez ahora podamos hablar...**

Se despertó al no sentir el calor que le había acompañado toda la noche y tanteó un poco la cama con los ojos aun cerrados. Nop, su acompañante no se encontraba en la cama junto a él, frunció el ceño y suspiró imperceptiblemente, se decidió a abrir un ojo, la cama estaba vacía pero para su suerte se escuchaban algunos ligeros movimientos del otro lado de la habitación.

Sonrió ante la visión de su niño rubio peleándose un poco con la camisa de un pijama, mas específicamente con la camisa de SU pijama, aunque siendo sinceros le quedaba mejor a él. Lo observó abrir el armario y sacar algo de ropa, ¿desde cuándo su pequeño Dragón tenia tanta ropa en su habitación, ya lo averiguaría mas tarde. Notó que hacia un movimiento para girarse y mirarlo, así que cerró los ojos y se fingió dormido, quería darle una pequeña sorpresa por no haberle despertado.

Entonces lo escuchó dirigirse al baño, así que abrió nuevamente los ojos y lo vio perderse detrás de la puerta, miró el reloj en la mesa de noche, 10:25 a.m., ¿para qué tenia un despertador si no lo usaba, ah si, un obsequio de Harry, que había insistido que era necesario. Si claro y él era la reina de Inglaterra.

Suspiró y apartó las mantas que cubrían su desnudez, y sin importarle la temperatura de la habitación siguió al joven dentro del baño.

La imagen que lo recibió cortó cualquier pensamiento coherente que pudiese haber pasado por su mente en un segundo. Draco estaba de espaldas a él frotando su cabello mientras el agua de la regadera, colocada cerca de la enorme tina, bañaba su cuerpo de forma por demás sugerente. Sin perder mas tiempo se acercó, le obligó a apartar su manos del cabello y comenzó a lavarlo por su cuenta.

**- ¿Por qué no me despertaste? **

**- Te veías muy tranquilo durmiendo, además después de lo de anoche pensé que estarías cansado.**

**- Tal vez, pero no lo cambiaria por nada – **mencionó mientras dejaba su cabello y besaba su mejilla, después tomó una esponja para comenzar a enjabonar el atractivo y joven cuerpoentre sus brazos** –. La próxima vez despiértame. No me agrado despertar sin ti a mi lado **– terminó besando su cuello mientras frotaba su abdomen con suavidad.

**- De acuerdo **– respondió el chico girándose para abrazarlo por le cuello y ofrecer sus labios, los cuales no fueron rechazados sino todo lo contrario.

Sire comenzó un beso dulce, tranquilo, entregado y completamente apacible, muy diferente a los compartidos la noche anterior, o a la mayoría de los que lograba recordar. Se bañaron el uno al otro desfrutando de los suaves contactos sin llegar a pasar de ahí, ambos sabían que no había tiempo, el vampiro había llegado apenas la noche anterior y estaba seguro que los otros aparecerían por ahí de un momento a otro, así que no había tiempo para hacer nada, (Ev: es frustrante, Sekh: lo dice por experiencia propia Ev: ¬¬#) total si ya habían esperado mucho para estar juntos como la noche anterior, bien podían esperar un poco mas para estarlo de nuevo.

Se separaron observándose a los ojos, amatistas contra diamantes fundiéndose en un mar de sentimientos y emociones, amor, entrega, pasión, dulzura y ternura, entre otros. El rubio sonrió notando como los ojos de su pareja brillaban por él y Sire respondió a su sonrisa, iba a besarlo nuevamente cuando escucharon como alguien tocaba a la puerta. Draco maldijo en voz baja por segunda vez en la mañana y Sire bufó contrariado.

**- Termina de bañarte – **susurró el vampiro, lo besó nuevamente y se cubrióen una toalla antes de salir del lugar. Desde la habitación, mientras se enfundaba en una bata de seda, pudo escuchar un murmullo parecido a** "¡A veces pienso que estoy condenado a ser interrumpido!"**. Sonrió, tal parecía que si, ya que no era la primera vez queocurría.

Ya cubierto por la fina bata se dirigió a ver a aquel que osaba interrumpir su recién iniciada mañana, a pesar de que el reloj indicaba casi las once treinta de la mañana.

Abrió la puerta mientras continuaba maldiciendo a la persona que se encontraba del otro lado.

**- Hola, supuse que ya estabas despierto, ahora vuelvo – **dijo el adolescente de ojos verdes mientras se dirigía a su alcoba y su acompañante se sentaba en uno de los sillones.

**- Buenos días para ti también – **dijoirónicamente el vampiro en dirección del chico que ni se inmuto y continuo su camino como si nada.

**- ¿Agradable noche? – **preguntó el profesor de pociones observándolo con una ceja levantada de arriba a abajo notando la sonrisa satisfecha en sus labios.

**- Algo así, pero supongo que tu ya lo imaginas – **sonrió inocentemente mientras le guiñaba **–, iré a cambiarme si ustedes ya están aquí, Remus y Sirius no deben tardar.**

**- No me lo recuerdes. Hablar del chucho ese no es lo que me gustaría hacer en este momento – **murmuró lo ultimo para si.

Después de casi veinte minutos los hombres faltantes se unieron a los habitantes del apartamento, comenzaron a charlar de asuntos triviales antes de enfocarse a los temas de importancia, omitiendo completamente lo ocurrido la noche anterior ya que ninguno de los involucrados quería tratar el tema.

En primer lugar aclararon la estadía del rubio en el lugar, algo que fue completamente del agrado del vampiro. Se pusieron al corriente de algunas novedades de la escuela. Y después de solicitar el té se dispusieron a conversar de los temas de importancia, ignorando olímpicamente las miradas asesinas que le dirigía el animago a Severus y que eran completamente correspondidas.

**- ¿Qué tan grave es la situación actual del concilio? – **pregunto Harry seriamente.

**- Lo suficiente como para comenzar a preocuparnos – **respondió Sire sorbiendo su tazade té** –. Dos de los clanes están organizándose nuevamente y algunos otros llamando a sus miembros y tratando de recuperar las bajas.**

**- ¿Con cuántos vampiros contamos aproximadamente en estos momentos? – **preguntó Severus ponderando las posibilidades en un futuro enfrentamiento.

**- 35 ancianos y unos 50 menores de 3000 años, no estoy seguro, habría que esperar a que se reúnan los clanes al completo para saberlo. Pero de acuerdo a los informes de nuestros infiltrados, Voldemort cuenta más de 350 vampiros y la mayoría son recién iniciados, solo tiene 20 vampiros mayores, los cuales se encargan de dirigir al resto. **

**"Nos aventajan en número, pero los que deben preocuparnos son los mayores, no solo tienen mas poder sino experiencia, sin embargo tenemos un punto a nuestro favor – **termino mientras meditaba sus ultimas palabras.

**- ¿Cuál? – **preguntó Draco interviniendo por primera vez en la conversación.

**- Ninguno es capaz de soportar el sol, lo que sabemos es que solo Ilian y su general de confianza sobrepasan los 5000 años y son los únicos en soportar una exposición total al sol, los otros 18 son menores a los 2500.**

**- Eso es una buena noticia, pero debe haber algo mas que pueda sernos útil **– murmuró Remus.

**- Es ahí donde entra Severus – **murmuro Sire.

**- ¿Qué? ¿qué tiene que ver él? – **murmuro Sirius entre sorprendido y molesto por la mención del otro hombre.

**- Severus puede ayudar a Shadami en un proyecto que esta realizando, después te doy las notas que necesitaras **– dijo lo ultimo dirigiéndose al oscuro profesor quien asintió antes de preguntar.

**- ¿De qué se trata?**

**- Shadami ha estado trabajando en un suero para crear una protección extra para nuestros neonatos, y un veneno anticoagulante para los enemigos, pero no se mucho, supongo que tu entenderás mas de ello.**

Continuaron hablando y planeando por casi una hora más, hasta que decidieron que era mejor ir al comedor puesto que se habían perdido el desayuno, no podían faltar a la comida o seria muy sospechoso.

Antes de salir, Sire indico a todos que se adelantaran quedándose solo con Sirius, tenia que hablar con él. Sobre todo después de observar la falta de habla en el comúnmente bromista y parlanchín animago.

**- Creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente – **inicio el vampiro indicándole que se sentara nuevamente.

El otro moreno solo gruñó, sin embargo siguió las instrucciones y se acomodo nuevamente frente al vampiro, realmente necesitaba hablar con alguien, no que lo fuera a admitir abiertamente.

**- No sé de que quieres hablar, ya todo esta dicho – **refunfuño sin levantar la vista el ojiazul.

**- Sé que estas molesto y solo estas diciendo estupideces de las que después te arrepentirás – **se escucho un nuevo gruñido que ignoro completamente mientras hablaba** –, pero ¿te has puesto a pensar en cómo se siente Harry?**

**- Pero... pero es... es Snape...**

**- ¿Y?**

**- ¿Cómo que 'y'?**

**- Si, solo lo estas viendo lo que quieres ver, te estas dejando llevar por antiguos pleitos escolares, ¡Por Dios Sirius el hombre esta poniendo todo de su parte para olvidar y perdonar ¿y tu no puedes verlo!**

**- ¿Es que no se dan cuenta que solo esta jugando con él para vengarse?**

**- ¿Vengarse, dices que es una venganza. Por Merlín, ¿por qué Severus planearía una venganza sabiendo que en cuanto yo me enterara le sacaría el corazón, le rompería uno a uno los huesos y le arrancaría la cabeza? Sin contar lo que Remus y tu le harían. **

**- Uno nunca puede saber lo que pasa por la mente de un Slytherin como él.**

**- Ten cuidado con lo que dices, mi novio también es un Slytherin, así que mide tus palabras – **gruño el vampiro mostrando sus colmillos.

Sirius tembló imperceptiblemente para el ojo humano mas no para su acompañante.

**- Bien – **rumió como respuesta cruzando los brazos y mirándolo mal antes de bajar la vista.

**- Padfoot...**

**- ¿Ah, ahora soy Padfoot?**

**- Si, Padfoot... – **hizo una pausaantes de continuar** – Morë... – **(en Quenya: oscuro, oscuridad)al escuchar el sobrenombre cariñoso que el vampiro solo usaba en contadas ocasiones y solamente cuando no había nadie mas cerca, se decidió a mirarlo a los ojos, estos estaban ligeramente enojados, aunque también reflejaban una mezcla de entendimiento y apoyo, soltó un ligero bufidoantes de centrar su atención completamente en él** –, sé que es injusto de mi parte pedirte que lo aceptes así como así, y no te lo pediré, solo te pido que "trates" de darle una oportunidad, no lo hagas por mi o por él, hazlo por Harry, ese pequeño cachorrito que se gano nuestro corazón, también se gano el de Sevy y esta sufriendo por tu rechazo.**

**- Lo se, es solo que... – **enterró con frustración su rostro entre su manos sin concluir la frase.

**- ¿Han pasado muchas cosas entre ustedes que no son fáciles de dejar atrás?**

**- Si.**

**- Todos tratamos de dejar atrás el pasado mientras recordamos los buenos momentos para darnos fuerzas, a muchos aun nos cuesta, pero tratamos de aprender de nuestras experiencias, de nuestros errores, aprendemos a tratar con ellos y a superarlos, nunca es sencillo pero... **

**- Es necesario para poder continuar – **termino Sirius por él levantando nuevamente la mirada encontrándose con dos amatistas que le observaban con cariño y una sonrisa de aprobación, Sire tenia razón, pero no seria nada fácil enterrar el hacha, sin embargo lo intentaría, era lo menos que le debía a Harry.

El vampiro se levanto dirigiéndose a hacia él para apretar su hombro ligeramente antes de abandonar la habitación y alcanzar a los otros.

Cuando el Sire atravesó la puerta del comedor todo se volvió silencio, ignorando todas las miradas fijas en él se dirigió a la mesa principal para sentarse entre Severus y Remus, quienes dicho de paso lo miraron interrogativamente, y comenzar a comer sin hacer caso a nada que no fuera la comida en su plato permitiéndose perderse completamente en sus pensamientos.

Poco a poco todo volvió a la normalidad, sin embargo aun había alguien esperando un explicación.

**- Todo esta bien – **murmuró el vampiro para sus compañeros.

**- ¿Seguro? – **preguntó escéptico Severus.

**- Si, solo necesita estar solo un rato para pensar – **respondió nuevamente** –. "Y yo también, la cabeza me va a estallar un día de estos".**

Pronto volvió a adentrarse en sus pensamientos, sin notar la mirada preocupada de un joven rubio sobre él.

Mientras apretaba disimuladamente un paquete oculto entre los pliegues de su capa, recordó el ultimo consejo que le dio Irad antes de abandonar el refugio.

**_"Llegado el momento sabrás que debes hacer con esto –_ **mencionó tendiéndole un saco de terciopelo** _–, deberás hacer lo que tu corazón te dicte aunque eso te haga sufrir..._ – **termino entregándole un libro escrito con símbolos extraños**".**

¿Sufrir? ¿sufrir qué? ¿por qué? ¿qué es lo que le ocultaba su amigo, suspiró resolviendo analizar ese pensamiento después. El ruido de los alumnos saliendo del comedor le devolvió a la realidad.

Noto algunas miradas preocupadas sobre si y esbozo una sonrisa decidiendo dejar las preocupaciones para mas tarde, por ahora era suficiente con planear las próximas vacaciones al lado de su pequeño Dragón y los que ahora consideraba su familia, una extraña familia para un vampiro, un pareja, un pequeño hermanito, un licántropo, un animago prófugo y un ex mortifago... a pesar de eso su vida no podría ser mejor, sonrió nuevamente ante el pensamiento.

Cuando Harry regreso a su alcoba, habiendo dejado a todos los demás hablando sobre las vacaciones se dispuso a buscar a su padrino, si había algo que no necesitaba o quería, era una pelea con él, no ahora que por fin lo tenia de regreso.

Ser un sahir (como solía referirse Sire a los magos) era de gran ayuda, sobre todo cuando se tienen algunos dones de Uve y el mapa del Merodeador, así que sin asomo de duda se dirigió de regreso a sus aposentos para resolver o tratar de resolver la situación con su padrino.

En cuanto cruzo la puerta dispuesto a decirle unas cuantas cosas a su padrino, se detuvo completamente sorprendido, el hombre que se encontraba recargado en la chimenea no parecía ser la misma persona con quien había discutido la noche anterior, se veía sereno y decidido a algo, no sabia que, y no sabia si debía alegrarse o no de que no estuviera gritando o algo peor, lanzando maldiciones a diestra y siniestra.

**- No digas nada Harry – **le paró notando el ademán del joven por hablar **–, déjame a mi, ¿si?**

El chico asintió como respuesta, entonces el animago suspiró y le dedico una sonrisa cansada antes de hablar.

**- Yo... te debo una disculpa – **murmuro suavemente** –, aunque no esperes que me disculpe con Sniv, Prongs se revolcaría donde quiera que este si lo hago – **sonrió paternalmente tratando de aliviar la tensión entre ambos y obteniendo una ligera sonrisa del joven animándolo a continuar.

**"Se que dije cosas que te molestaron o dolieron, o ambas... pero... estoy consiente que no fue lo mejor que pude hacer, necesite de una noche casi en vela, los gruñidos y amenazas de Moony, además de la sabiduría de alguien a quien aprecio para darme cuenta de que no es mi vida la que esta en juego... no es mi felicidad la que esta en medio de esto...**

**"... y no me di cuenta que... – **le miro cándidamente haciendo que a Harry le diera un vuelco el corazón imaginando que probablemente su padre le hubiese mirado así** – una de mis responsabilidades como tu padrino es apoyarte... guiarte, pero también confiar en que sabes que es lo mejor para ti... ya no eres el pequeño que tus padres colocaron en mis brazos y que yo en cierta forma me he empeñado en sobreproteger... yo...**

Temblando ligeramente de la emoción el joven mago se arrojó a los brazos de Sirius, quien correspondió al abrazo estrechándolo aun mas contra si, las lagrimas corriendo por sus rostros pero el calor en su corazón y la seguridad de estar haciendo lo correcto.

**- Sirius... – **susurró Harry ocultando su rostro en el cuello del mago mayor** – Gracias...**

**- Se que no actué de la mejor manera, pero... – **suspiro antes de hacer algo que jamás pensó que haría, y apartando ligeramente al chico, despejo su frente de los rebeldes mechones de cabellos negro** – no puedo decir que lo entiendo, porque no es así, y puede no gustarme tu elección, porque aquí entre nosotros, jamás lo hubiese elegido a él – **dijo con una sonrisa extraña** – pero te apoyare en lo que decidas...**

Lo ultimo lo dijo en cierta forma para convencerse a si mismo de que estaba haciendo bien y que aunque no lo aprobara completamente lo apoyaría, y jurándose que si a Snape se le ocurría lastimarlo de alguna forma ni siquiera un vampiro o un licántropo furioso llegaría al hombre antes que él lo hiciera.

Muy pronto las cosas volvieron a una agradable monotonía, los alumnos preparándose para las vacaciones, los profesores organizando las clases que impartirían al regresar de las vacaciones, Sirius y Severus incordiándose mutuamente mientras Remus trataba de tranquilizarlos, Harry repartiendo su tiempo entre la escuela, los entrenamientos, su pareja y alguna otra cosa que surgiera, y un vampiro mas feliz que nunca compartiendo todo su tiempo libre con un atractivo rubio que le había robado el corazón...

Lo que ninguno se imaginaba es que tal vez pronto las cosas no seguirían igual...

**TBC...**


	19. Chapter 18

**"Guardián Eterno: la leyenda del pasado"**

**Por:** Sekhmet Malfoy

_Encantadora de Dragones  
Miembro de la Orden Severusiana  
Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana  
Miembro de la Orden Draconiana  
Miembro de la Legión de Lupinas  
Miembro de la Orden de Potter  
Miembro de la Orden de las Mortifagas_

http/ después del desastroso comienzo del verano, las cosas parecen mejorar para Harry... pero ahora tendrá que enfrentar un nuevo desafió si quiere proteger a las personas que quiere, y con ello al mundo mágico...

**Capitulo 18**

Después de todo lo ocurrido entre Sirius, Harry y Severus, las cosas se tranquilizaron lo suficiente, si bien Sirius y Sev aun se miraban como si quisieran saltar al cuello del otro, para salud mental de todos la mayor parte del tiempo se ignoraban, o por lo menos lo intentaban.

Aunque Sirius se paso varios días refunfuñando por lo bajo sobre como deshacerse de cierta serpiente venenosa mientras Remus trataba de tranquilizarlo.

Harry y Sev tuvieron menos suerte, el profesor necesitaba preparar algunas de sus clases y no tenían tanto tiempo para reunirse en privado, excepto en los entrenamientos, aunque esperaban reponerlo en cuanto estuvieran en casa.

A Draco y Sire les fue mejor, las responsabilidades del vampiro no eran tantas como las del resto, así que podía pasar algo de tiempo con el rubio, para beneplácito de este, si bien tenia al vampiro para él solito y el rumor de que era pareja del grasiento profesor de pociones ayudaba, aun había muchas chicas y chicos tras él, incluida la fastidiosa señorita Miller, algún día pondría a esa gryffindor en su lugar.

Ahora los chicos se encontraban en una de sus clases favoritas, con el profesor favorito de Draco (Sekh: Adivinen quien).

**- Bien, ahora que terminamos esta parte del programa pasaremos a lo interesante... – **Sirehizo una pausa para obtener algo de atención después de que sus recientes palabras provocaran susurros de aprobación entre los alumnos** – Artes Oscuras...**

Se produjo un jadeo generalizado, en especial entre los gryffindors de la clase.

**- Pero profesor... eso... eso no es correcto...**

**- Señorita Patil, a usted le parece que no es correcto, lo cierto es que la sociedad esta en guerra, Voldemort – **otro jadeo, pero ahora de terror** –, aun no se por qué les aterra el nombre, solo es eso un nombre, el nombre no les lastimara ni lo invocara hasta este lugar – **bufó exasperado.

**"Bien como les decía, la guerra esta tocando a sus puertas, ya sea que se hayan decidido a pelear o no de un lado u otro, necesitan el conocimiento, la ignorancia solo los llevara a un punto donde no sabrán como defenderse, no siempre estarán a resguardo en algún lugar seguro.**

**"En estos momentos están protegidos, pero ¿qué pasará cuando salgan, son séptimos años, se graduaran en unos meses y entonces ¿qué? ¿qué harán una vez que los muros del castillo no los protejan?**

**- Hay aurores... – **otra voz intervino las preguntas del profesor.

**- ¿Aurores? Esos aurores que menciona señorita Brown están tratando de enfrentar a un enemigo que se encuentra fuera de sus limites. No tienen tiempo de resguardar a todos y cada uno de los magos o muggles que caminan a diario en las calles de Londres.**

Suspiró algo irritado de la necedad de algunos gryffindors. Siendo observado por sus dos discípulos que encontraban completamente fascinados por el rumbo que tomaba esto, solo querían ver hasta donde llegaba el moreno con sus explicaciones.

**- Profesor, ¿por qué piensa que Quien Usted Sabe esta fuera de los limites de los aurores? – **pregunto un tanto confundida Hermione.

**- Bien, la mayoría de los aurores piensa como ustedes, cree que las Artes Oscuras corrompen a los magos, lo cierto es que no es así, la magia no deja de ser magia, no existe magia negra o magia blanca, la magia no tiene color. Son las personas las que convierten el conocimiento y el poder en algo maligno y peligroso.**

**"¿Acaso no son las personas las que realizan estas las clasificaciones? ¿Acaso no son las personas las que las utilizan? – **elsilencio respondió a sus preguntas** – Los aurores desprecian esos conocimientos porque les temen, así que no tienen idea de los que sus enemigos son capaces de hacer hasta que los tienen en frente.**

**"¿Alguno sabe por qué durante una batalla las filas de los aurores disminuyen mientras que las de los mortifagos siguen constantes o se ven ligeramente mermadas?**

Uno de los Slytherin levanto la mano, para sorpresa de todos. Y Sire le dio la palabra con un asentimiento.

**- Mientras los aurores se dedican a poner fuera de combate a los mortifagos aturdiéndolos o inmovilizándolos, los mortifagos no dudan en utilizar las maldiciones imperdonables u otras sobre ellos, además que les es mas fácil lanzar un _Enervate_ a sus compañeros.**

**- Eso es verdad señor Hatton. Ellos no dudan en asesinar para tomar ventaja...**

**- Nos esta diciendo que tenemos que lanzarles un Avada Kedavra...**

**- Esta malinterpretando mis palabras señor Finnigan. Estoy tratando de decirles que mientras las fuerzas de la "luz" – **ironizo la palabra** –, utilizan encantamientos conocidos por todos, ya sea magos ligeros u oscuros, ellos conocen otros igual de mortales o dañinos como el _crucio_ o el _Avada_, algunos de los cuales ni siquiera han oído nombrar. Su ignorancia solo los conduce a un fin, la Muerte, y ni siquiera tuvieron la oportunidad de defenderse.**

Esa ultima declaración les dejo fríos y pensando a todos, Sire volvió a suspirar antes de tomar la palabra nuevamente.

**- Las Artes Oscuras no vuelven a nadie malo, no lo corrompen. Si lo hicieran las clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras no existirían pues no habría nadie capaz de enseñarlas. Para hacerlo se necesita conocimiento sobre ellas – **suspiró nuevamente** –. Estas clases tienen el propósito de enseñarles a defenderse, y ni el profesor Lupin o yo seremos capaces de ayudarlos si no intentan dejar sus prejuicios a un lado para intentarlo.**

La campana estaba por sonar y él vampiro lo sabia, esa seria la ultima clase antes de vacaciones, sin embargo todos querían continuar con esto, la clase se había convertido en un debate muy interesante donde el profesor era el encargado de defender su postura y los alumnos de atacar cada uno de sus puntos, y ninguno quería ceder, pero alguno tenia que parar antes de que el tiempo terminara.

**- Les dejare un trabajo sobre esto para las vacaciones, debe ser escrito, describirán su punto o puntos de vista para apoyar o no la enseñanza de Artes Oscuras en los colegios y lo expondrán en la próxima sesión, pueden fundamentarlo con citas textuales, comentarios propios o de alguna otra persona si es que deciden pedir la opinión de un adulto. No pondré limite para ello pero el mínimo será de un metro de pergamino, y para aquellos de descendencia no magia incluso recibiré trabajos impresos.**

La campana sonó poniendo fin a su pequeña tortura.

**- Pueden retirarse, los veré en Enero y que pasen unas felices fiestas.**

Se dejo caer en su asiento mientras los alumnos se retiraban, al final solo quedaron Harry, Draco, Hermione y Ron.

**- Eso fue interesante. ¿Crees que encontrare información en casa? – **pregunto burlonamente el ojiverde.

**- Sabes que si, todo lo que puedas necesitar esta en la biblioteca – **sonrió con suficiencia a Harry.

**- ¿Por qué hizo esto, profesor?**

**- Puedes llamarme Sire, Hermione – **la chica solo asintió a sus palabras** –. Todo lo que dije es verdad, esa es mi forma de pensar, lo ha sido por mucho tiempo y no pienso cambiarla porque mis alumnos están asustados. No quiero ni recordar como reaccionaron los Hufflepuff cuando se enteraron.**

**- Pero las Artes Oscuras son malas – **dijo Ron sin estar convencido de los argumentos de los otros (Sekh: papá puede ser cabezota en algunas ocasiones ¿no creen? sin ofender 'pa Ev: sip).

**- No, no es así. Lo pondré de este modo – **hizo una pausa pensando su siguiente argumento** –. Si estuvieras en un combate donde alguien de tu familia ha sido atacado con una maldición Mornáro **(Ev: el fuego negro – según nosotros. Sekh: así que no pregunten) **y se consumirá en el fuego de una manera increíblemente dolorosa hasta su ultimo respiro, ¿qué harías, ¿le dejarías morir así o lo terminarías de una manera rápida y sin dolor?**

**- Yo... yo... no... – **el pelirrojo no supo que contestar.

**- Lo ves, puede que no se den cuenta, pero incluso existen hechizos y pociones que no se consideran oscuros y sin embargo son tan mortales o dolorosos como las imperdonables, incluso son capaces de recrear sus algunos de sus síntomas. **

**- En resumen, ¿lo que quieres decir que todo esta en el punto de vista de las personas y en su uso? – **pregunto Draco.

**- Si, no todas las personas usan estos conocimientos para hacer el mal, sino para defenderse y no todas lo usan para beneficiar a otros.**

**- Creo que entiendo, ¿por eso mencionaste que necesitamos el conocimiento para defendernos? – **dijo Hermione.

**- Si, será mejor que se vayan – **gimió apesadumbrado** –, aun tengo una reunión a la que asistir antes de la cena.**

Draco y Harry ahora se encontraban descansando en la sala después de haber organizado sus pertenencias para partir, todo estaba perfectamente empacado en sus baúles, las lechuzas se encontraban ya en la mansión de Sire, donde pasarían la navidad, y ellos solo tenían que esperar a sus parejas para dormir unas horas y partir por la mañana.

**- Estoy cansado, las clases están aburridas, la única interesante fue la de Sire, los entrenamientos me están acabando, el quidditch tiene que esperar hasta que volvamos de vacaciones... – **continuó despotricando Draco sentado frente al moreno en el sillón mas cercano a la chimenea de los aposentos mientras esperaban a sus novios.

**- Me lo has estado repitiendo desde la hora de la cena y ya me tienes cansado, por qué no esperas hasta que Sire llegue y se lo dices a él.**

**- Porque no se cuanto mas va a tardar, a buena hora al vejete ese se le ocurrió llamar a los profesores a reunión un día antes de partir. Quiero irme a descansar ya.**

**- Entonces ve a la cama y trata de no dormirte mientras lo esperas y déjame respirar en paz – **le recomendó tratando de deshacerse de él.

**- No quiero, si me voy seguro me dormiré... – **iba a continuar con su perorata cuando la puerta se abrió y entró Severus Snape masajeando sus sienes, con un evidente dolor de cabeza, seguido por Sire que no se veía mejor.

**- Ni una palabra – **interrumpió el profesor de pociones viendo como Draco iba a comenzar a hablar y por la cara que Harry tenia, seguro no seria un 'Buenas noches' lo que saldría de sus labios.

El rubio cerro la boca esperando que su pareja se acomodara junto a él, una vez que estuvo ahí dejo descansar su peso en el torso firme del vampiro mientras este automáticamente cerraba sus brazos entorno a él.

Severus por otro lado se dejo caer en el sofá que ocupaba Harry y coloco su cabeza en el regazo del moreno y este comenzó a frotar sus sienes tratando de relajarlo.

**- Tengo la impresión de que no fueron muy bien las cosas – **dijo Harry besando la frente de Severus.

**- Y tienes razón, Remus se salvo porque aun esta recuperándose de la luna llena – **dijo Sire echando su cabeza hacia atrás.

**- ¿Qué dijo Dumbledore?**

**- ¿Antes o después de regañarme por la clase de esta tarde?**

**- ¿Te regaño? –** pregunto Draco levantando la vista de su pecho.

**- Algo así, en pocas palabras le dijo que midiera sus palabras cuando diera clases, que seguramente esto acarreara problemas con el Consejo Directivo y que podría incluso llegar a oídos del Ministerio... – **comenzó Severus.

**- Y que seguramente ellos harán o dirán algo al respecto de mi presencia en el colegio – **termino Sire ante las miradas confundidas de los chicos aclaro** –, traducción, que el Ministerio podría descubrir mi naturaleza y echarme de aquí – **dijo sin darle verdadera importancia.

**- No pueden hacer eso, ¿cierto? – **pregunto el rubio tensándose entre los brazos protectores de su novio.

**- Pueden hacerlo, pero no servirá de nada – **sonrió con suficiencia este, sin dejar de abrazar a Draco.

**- ¿Qué quieres decir? – **pregunto Sev levantándose de su lugar para mirar de frente a Sire.

**- Alguna vez has leído el articulo 112 sección 32 del Código referente a criaturas oscuras que existe en la Constitución del Ministerio de Magia de Inglaterra? **(Sekh: datos completamente inventados por mua. Lenara: yo ayude no te hagas. Sekh: tu no cuentas ¬¬ Lenara: ¬¬# Ev: ññU)

**- No existe tal sección en el código, nunca la he leído – **respondió Remus quien entraba en ese preciso momento al apartamento acompañado de su enorme perro negro. Acababan de llegar como lo habían acordado antes, estar juntos para no perder tiempo esperando a los otros.

La sonrisa de Sire se amplió provocando cejas alzadas y miradas interrogantes de los presentes.

**- Bien, verán la sección existe, sin embargo es de conocimiento exclusivo del Ministerio y no puede ser alterado por mago alguno, de intentarse causaría serios estragos en las relaciones que los Clanes mantienen a espaldas de la Sociedad Mágica.**

**- ¿El Concilio mantiene relaciones con los magos? – **preguntó asombrado Sirius después de retomar su forma humana y sentarse junto a Remus en otro sillón, lanzando una que otra mala mirada a Severus que abrazaba a Harry y lo miraba retadoramente.

**- Sip, pero no es de... mmm... conocimiento general. El Concilio ha decidido mantenerse en la sombra en esto.**

**- ¿Qué clase de relaciones? – **volvió a preguntar Severus interesado en la respuesta, aun ignorando al animago.

**- Bien, les explicare lo que se, ya que no tengo conocimiento de todo lo que hacen, pero después todos nos retiraremos a dormir, ya es tarde y mañana nos vamos.**

**- Esta bien – **respondieron Remus, Harry y Sirius a coro mientras los Slytherins asentían.

**- Ustedes saben que mi raza ha caminado por milenios entre los humanos, ¿cierto? – **un nuevo asentimiento general y continuo** – Nuestra sociedad contribuyó a la formación del Ministerio cuando las relaciones entre criaturas de diferentes razas aun eran algo común, hace unos 1 200 años aproximadamente, sobre todo realizando inversiones en él o en algunos negocios a través de Gringotts, incluso tenemos bóvedas ahí.**

**- Eso es imposible, no pueden existir tales bóvedas en el banco, las mas antiguas son las de los Fundadores y esas comienzan en la 1, yo mismo tengo la bóveda 11 que esta cercana a esas – **dijo Sirius asombrado.

Sire sonrió nuevamente sin asombrarse por lo dicho, después de todo el ya conocía eso. Y suspiro antes de aclarar las cosas.

**- Nuestra bóvedas son aun mas antiguas, ni siquiera están numeradas, llegamos a un acuerdo con los gnomos para que fuese así, el apoyo de los fundadores fue de gran ayuda con las relaciones con el Ministerio pero con los gnomos es otra cosa, así que tenemos 15 bóvedas que no están numeradas, una por clan, una es mía y la otra no se a quien pertenece, solo se que es de un vampiro Mayor.**

**"Volviendo al tema, a los magos del Ministerio no les convine dejar saber a la comunidad que poseemos propiedades que datan mucho antes de que su sociedad se convirtiera en lo que es ahora, incluso podríamos tomar el mando de algunos asuntos que no les beneficiarían y ellos no podrían hacer nada. Así que no pueden romper el acuerdo sacándome de aquí, la ley me protege – **sonrió astutamente.

Después de eso mando a todos a dormir, realmente era tarde y tendrían que salir temprano para obtener un buen lugar en el tren.

El viaje de vuelta a casa fue muy parecido al que realizaron al principio del curso, con la diferencia de que esta vez todos compartían el mismo vagón, y los sillones individuales ahora eran de dos plazas.

Después de unas horas Harry dormía placidamente entre los brazos de su pareja mientras este discutía con Sire acerca de las notas de Shadami, no que el vampiro entendiera realmente de lo que hablaba el otro moreno.

Draco jugaba ajedrez mágico con Remus (después de aclarar los puntos sobre su relación con Sire, ahora se llevaban relativamente bien, o por lo menos Draco había dejado de querer maldecirlo) y Sirius dormía en el piso del compartimiento en su forma animaga para ignorar la imagen que representaba su ahijado.

El tren se desplazaba suavemente mientras disminuya la velocidad y se respiraba un aire de tranquilidad que no presagiaba nada bueno a los ojos de Sire, se había sentido tremendamente incomodo conforme se acercaban a su destino, tenia un mal presentimiento y eso no le agradaba.

Remus noto la ligera tensión en el cuerpo del vampiro, cualquier otro no lo habría hecho, pero él era mas perceptivo que el resto, se le quedo mirando hasta que el moreno conciente del escrutinio al que era sometido detuvo su conversación son Severus y le devolvió la mirada.

Se observaron por un momento compartiendo sus preocupaciones sin hablar, algo que fue advertido por el profesor de pociones, quien era el único suficientemente despierto para notarlo y supo que algo andaba mal.

El tren se detuvo justo en el momento en que una explosión se dejo oír al principio del tren, seguido del estremecimiento del tren y cientos de gritos aterrorizados de los alumnos en el área cercana.

Harry despertó sobresaltado mirando a su alrededor y vio como su padrino se levantaba del piso algo aturdido, Draco se aferraba a Sire asustado y los otros tres comenzaban a levantarse para salir del vagón.

Otra explosión se sintió, esta vez mas cerca, Sire se separó de Draco y se apresuró a abrir la puerta, el pequeño ojiverde no espero otra señal y se lanzo tras él, y los otros no dudaron en seguirlos cuando abandonaron el lugar.

Afuera todo era un caos, alumnos gritando y llorando, algunas llamas comenzaban a extenderse en algunos puntos.

**- Draco hazte cargo de apagar las llamas – **indico Sire y el rubio comenzó a apagar las mas cercanas mientras él hacia los mismo.

**"Padfoot quédate con Remus y ayúdalo a proteger a los alumnos – **indico el vampiro sin mirarlo, obteniendo un ladrido de aceptación, sabiendo que el animago haría lo que le pedía se dirigió al hombre lobo** –, Rem abre los compartimientos cercanos y comienza a reunir a los alumnos y traten de guiarlos al final del tren, parece que no han llegado hasta ahí.**

**"Harry, Sev, acompáñenme afuera – **los aludidos asintieron y se precipitaron a la salida mas cercana ante las miradas suplicantes de los alumnos para que no les abandonaran.

En cuanto bajaron notaron que la situación no era nada buena, había mortifagos tratando de subir al tren o en su defecto lanzando maleficios para destruirlo, algunos aurores, puestos como medida preventiva, se batían en duelo con ellos tratando de alejarlos de su objetivo. Los padres que esperaban a sus hijos o bien se unían a la lucha o trataban de protegerse.

El anden estaba en llamas, el humo comenzaba a expandirse cada vez con mayor rapidez y parecía que los refuerzos no podían ingresar.

**- Sev, trata de reunir a aquellos que aun puedan pelear. Cachorro dame una mano, necesitamos apagar el fuego.**

Harry se acerco a su maestro creando un escudo mientras este concentraba su energía elemental y apagaba las llamas.

Estas cedieron fácilmente ante el avasallante poder del vampiro y en segundo no quedaba mayor rastro que manchas oscuras y algunas cenizas húmedas, los mortifagos les miraban molestos, y el par de magos se preparó para enfrentarlos.

Remus y Sirius por otro lado habían reunido a los alumnos al finar del tren, Sire había tenido razón, esa área aun no había sido atacada, así que poco a poco y con la ayuda de algunos miembros del ED (Ejercito de Dumbledore) lograron sacar a todos por ahí, en cuanto estuvieron fuera no pudieron sino estremecerse, la imagen que presentaba el anden era demasiado triste.

**- Hermione, Ron, ayuden a llegar a todos donde están los demás – **indico un lugar donde Severus y algunos otros magos creaban escudos para proteger a los magos o muggles inconcientes o heridos** –, nosotros los cubriremos.**

En una mezcla de esfuerzos con los alumnos mayores los dos magos lograron llegar donde estaba el otro grupo.

**- Granger encárguese de que los alumnos ayuden con los heridos, Lupin dame una mano acá y que tu mascota haga algo – **rugió el oscuro profesor de pociones en cuanto estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca** –. Draco trata de hacer algo con el fuego.**

Como lo ordenó Snape, en poco tiempo los alumnos de 5° estaban ayudando a los heridos o tratando de tranquilizar a los pequeños, y los mayores intentaba ayudar creando escudos o lanzando algunos hechizos. Para sorpresa de muchos el enorme perro de su profesor favorito se transformo en Sirius Black, en asesino prófugo de Azkaban y para mayor su sorpresa se unió a los esfuerzos que hacían Lupin y Snape para protegerlos. Mientras Draco Malfoy se encargaba de minimizar los fuegos a su alrededor, sin embargo no era tan fuerte como Sire para ser de mayor ayuda y se estaba cansando muy rápido.

Una horrenda y fría risa llamo su atención y dirigieron sus miradas a donde un par de figuras se enfrentaban a un grupo numeroso de mortifagos y una sombra se levantaba ante ellos.

El joven mago invoco su espada y daga casi al mismo tiempo que el vampiro, ninguno de los dos necesitaba de una varita para canalizar su magia así que tenían cierta ventaja a su favor.

La pelea comenzó, hechizos lanzados que chocaban con su fuertes escudos y estallaban en pequeñas luces de colores, devolvieron algunos y lanzaron otros, los mortifagos no sabían como defenderse o atacar, el par no solo se movía extremadamente rápido, tenían escudos suficientemente fuertes para desconcertarlos.

Harry se separó de Sire para darle espacio de maniobrar y el vampiro pronto estaba golpeando, aturdiendo o destrozando mortifagos sin asomo de culpa, no que el la sintiera mientras hacia lo mismo.

Eran superados en numero pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba, no, lo que le preocupaba eran los seres que comenzaban a surgir entre las sombras. Vampiros.

**- "Por Merlín, ¿por qué no se mantuvieron neutrales o con nosotros?" – **gruño mientras un frío comenzaba a apoderarse del lugar.

Una risa fría se escucho, aunque gracias a Merlín no era Voldemort.

**- ¿Aun estas de pie Sire? Sabia que mandar a simples mortales no serviría de nada – **murmuro la negra figura.

**- Ilian... – **murmuro el vampiro con rabia, una afirmación mas que pregunta.

Los mortifagos se retiraron dejándole paso al ser.

**- ¿Qué te parece el obsequio de Navidad? – **dijo este con sorna y una sonrisa maligna en sus labios** –, se que me adelante un poco, pero ya me conoces... la paciencia no es una de mis virtudes, jajajaja...**

**- Tu no tienes virtudes, ni siquiera algo que se parezca – **gruño amenazante mientras se ponía al frente de Harry, protegiéndolo.

**- ¿Así me recibes depuse de tanto tiempo, decepcionarías a tu madre...**

**- No te atrevas a mencionarla, no tienes derecho a hacerlo – **se tenso el vampiro y sus ojos irradiaban una extraña y tétrica luzque hizo temblar a mas de un mortifago y algunos otros magos** –, tu menos que nadie tiene derecho a manchar su nombre o el de la familia, tu nos traicionaste – **dijo antes de abalanzarse contra él y comenzar una pelea que dejo boquiabiertos a todos.

Draco observaba como los demás el despliegue de habilidades de su novio y su amigo, mientras Sire se encargaba de Ilian, el ojiverde hacia lo mismo con otros vampiros y los aurores cercanos se encargaban de los mortifagos.

Estaba tan concentrado en la pelea y tan cansado que se descuido, descuido que fue aprovechado por una sombra cercana que se le hecho encima y pronto todo se volvió negro.

El grupo que protegían Severus y los otros pronto sometió a los mortifagos, con ayuda llegada del cielo. Algunos miembros del concilio habían ido a buscarlos a la estación y cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que ocurría no dudaron en intervenir. Algunos cuellos rotos y huesos fracturados daban cuenta de ello.

**- ¿Cómo están todos? – **pregunto Seth mientras se acercaba al hombre moreno.

**- Asustados pero enteros – **respondió Sev algo cansado.

**- Llegaron a tiempo – **murmuro Remus observando como Minüe y Shadami se acercaban a algunos heridos y comenzaban a hacer curaciones.

El vampiro asintió antes de volverse a los otros, eran 5 en total, Auriel, Henos, Shadami, Minüe y él.

**- Ustedes dos denme una mano – **diciendo esto los tres se dirigieron a donde estaban sus amigos para ayudar. Los alumnos y otros magos aun los miraban sorprendidos y algo asustados, habían notado que no eran humanos, sus pieles ligeramente pálidas y frías al tacto, sus movimientos rápidos e imperceptibles, su velocidad, los delataban.

**- Ríndete primo... no lograras nada, los superamos en numero... pronto tu y el resto caerán... – **declaro el vampiro castaño parando la estocada de la afilada espada.

**- Jamás... esto... aun no... termina – **el encuentro seguía igual de reñido, ninguno cedía un ápice al otro.

Harry cerca de ellos ya se había deshecho de algunos mortifagos y uno que otro vampiro pero comenzaba a cansarse, detuvo un golpe con su daga y rodó a un lado, no se dio cuenta que un vampiro le atacaría por la espalda hasta que escuchó un 'clang' detrás de él y vio a Henos sonriéndole. Le devolvió la sonrisa y continuo peleando, en unos minutos los vampiros habían sido sometidos o destruidos y los únicos que continuaban peleando eran Sire e Ilian.

El combate paro cuando un grito de dolor se escucho a espaldas de ellos, cuando se giraron vieron una imagen que helo la sangre de Sire.

Draco se encontraba entre los brazos de un vampiro alto y rubio, que lo miraba con aborrecimiento, y le encajaba los colmillos en el cuello, el pequeño rubio se retorció tratando, inútilmente, de quitárselo de encima, poco a poco sus escasa fuerzas mermaron y sus brazos cayeron inertes a sus costados.

**- ¡¡¡DRACO! – **grito olvidando por un momento a su oponente y este aprovecho para tomar algo entre sus ropas y lo enterraba con saña bajo sus costillas** – ¡¡¡AAAGGGRRRR!**

Ambos cuerpos cayeron golpeando duramente el piso...

**TBC...**


	20. Chapter 19

**"Guardián Eterno: la leyenda del pasado"**

**Por:** Sekhmet Malfoy

_Encantadora de Dragones  
Miembro de la Orden Severusiana  
Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana  
Miembro de la Orden Draconiana  
Miembro de la Legión de Lupinas  
Miembro de la Orden de Potter  
Miembro de la Orden de las Mortifagas_

http/ después del desastroso comienzo del verano, las cosas parecen mejorar para Harry... pero ahora tendrá que enfrentar un nuevo desafió si quiere proteger a las personas que quiere, y con ello al mundo mágico...

**Capitulo 19**

Draco se encontraba entre los brazos de un vampiro alto y rubio, que lo miraba con aborrecimiento, y le encajaba los colmillos en el cuello, el pequeño rubio se retorció tratando, inútilmente, de quitárselo de encima, poco a poco sus escasa fuerzas mermaron y sus brazos cayeron inertes a sus costados.

**- ¡¡¡DRACO! – **grito olvidando por un momento a su oponente y este aprovecho para tomar algo entre sus ropas y lo enterró con saña bajo sus costillas** – ¡¡¡AAAGGGRRRR!**

Ambos cuerpos cayeron golpeando duramente el piso.

Todos cuanto los rodeaban restaban aturdidos, sin embargo, Harry no permaneció mucho tiempo así y se lanzó contra Ilian, segado por la rabia, obligándolo a alejarse de Sire.

**- ¿El niño bonito decidió venir jugar conmigo? ¿por qué no me muestras lo que puedes hacer? – **pregunto burlonamente y arrojándolo hacia atrás con toda su fuerza, la cual no era mucha después de haberse enfrentado al vampiro moreno.

Harry gruñó sin responder. Y se volvió a lanzar contra él empuñando su espada firmemente, pronto solo se escuchaba el sonido metálico provocado por ambas armas al chocar. Alternado con algunas explosiones de poder del chico y algunos golpes y patadas de ambos.

La pelea era muy pareja a pesar que ambos estaban cansados después de haber combatido, sin duda era Harry quien se veía mas afectado, pero el vampiro estaba casi igual.

**- Ríndete pequeño, tu 'maestro' pronto no existirá – **escupió la palabra maestro** –, no habrá nada que nos detenga sin él jajajajajaja – **se rió nuevamente con esa forma tan escalofriante que tenia** –, arrrgggg.**

Su horrible risa fue cortada cuando el moreno lanzo su daga, la cual aun empuñaba, directo a su garganta desgarrando la carne y perforando las venas del cuello, Harry lanzo una llamarada de fuego con sus manos arrojándolo al suelo y ocasionando que comenzara a quemarse su ropa.

**- No estés tan seguro que morirá, por lo menos no antes que tú – **iba a atravesarlo con su espada cuando el vampiro que había lastimado a Draco se interpuso entre ambos contendientes, levantándose protectoramente frente al vampiro caído.

**- Quizás si, quizás no, pero te aseguro pequeño niño que no será hoy – **levantó el cuerpo de Ilian y después desaparecieron junto con los mortifagos que aun estaban en condiciones de seguirlos.

Entonces Harry dejo caer su espada antes de girarse y mirar a sus amigos con preocupación y se apresuro a llegar a ellos.

**- ¡¿Draco! – **murmuro Sire escupiendo sangre. Estaba en el piso tratando de levantarse. Sentía un dolor insoportable bajo las costillas pero no se explicaba la razón, la herida provocada por Ilian continuaba abierta, algo completamente extraño, ya debería haberse cerrado.

**- No te muevas – **escucho la voz de Henos muy cerca y sintió sus brazos deteniéndolo por los hombros, impidiendo que se levantara, pero ayudándolo a recostarse boca arriba.

**- ¿Dón... de... est... a Dra... co? – **volvió a preguntar pero ninguno de los otros le respondía y eso solo lo hacia preocuparse aun más.

Henos se volvió a mirar a Seth, quien revisaba la condición del rubio con expresión preocupada, este negó con la cabeza en un movimiento casi imperceptible.

**- ¿He... nos? ¿có... mo... esta mi... niño? – **volvió a preguntar el vampiro escupiendo aun mas sangre.

**- Él, esta... – **sus palabras fueron cortadas por una nueva explosión cerca de ellos, la cual los arrojo aun más lejos del cuerpo del rubio.

Cuando Henos se enderezó para buscar a Sire observo preocupado como un charco de sangre comenzaba a formarse bajo el vampiro moreno.

**- Aarrrggg... – **gruño con dolor Sire** – ¿Qué... diablos... – **dejo de hablar cuando sintió aun mas sangre alojada en la garganta impidiéndole respirar correctamente, ahogándolo.

Auriel se acerco a él rápidamente, lo giro para colocarlo de lado e impedir que se ahogara, una vez mas tranquilo comenzó a examinar la herida y lo que vio lo dejo helado.

**- ¿Qué diablos es eso? – **murmuro buscando con la mirada a Henos. Había un extraño artefacto incrustado bajo las costillas de Sire, y parecía haber llegado aun más allá. Esa cosa, lo que sea que fuera, no permitía que los tejidos se regeneraran, ni siquiera que dejaran de sangrar un poco.

**- No lo se, pero parece que no podemos moverlo, no sin dañarlo aun más.**

**- ¿Qué... ocu... rre? – **tosió el Sire nuevamente, sentía como la sangre abandonaba su cuerpo** – ¿Qu... qué... – **nunca termino la pregunta pues perdió la conciencia por falta del vital liquido.

**- Debemos sacarlo de aquí – **indico Auriel preocupado y haciéndoles señas a Minüe y a Shadami para que se acercaran a examinar a su amigo.

Junto con ellos se acerco Seth portando en brazos a Draco. Y detrás de él venían Severus, Sirius y Remus preocupados al mirar a sus amigos inconcientes, en especial Severus que estaba sumamente preocupado por Draco. Y se quedaron helados al escuchar la declaración de Seth.

**- No lo logrará – **dijo a Auriel con pena mientras miraba a su amigo inconciente** –, ha perdido demasiada sangre y aunque revivieras su cuerpo no lo lograra sin ella, y no tenemos pociones aquí ayudar reponerla.**

**- Lo se... – **suspiro pesadamente** –, no quisiera se el que tenga que decírselo a Sire – **termino con pesar mirando el pálido rostro de su amigo, sabia perfectamente cuanto amaba el vampiro a su pequeño rubio.

**- Entonces, ¿no hay nada que se pueda hacer? – **la pregunta angustiada de Harry resonó en el silencio del lugar, llegando a oídos de los aurores y magos mas cercanos.

Los vampiros se miraron unos a otros sin saber que decir, pero fue la suave voz de un recién llegado la que rompió el silencio.

**- Para salvar su vida no – **parado a unos pasos de ellos se levantaba imponente Thálit, el maestro de Sire, quien había estado preocupado por su vástago y había ido a buscarlos a la estación** – ... pero quizá... su alma...**

**- Ni siquiera lo digas, Sire jamás nos lo perdonaría – **intervino Minüe ante las miradas confusas de los mortales.

**- ¿Qué quieren... – **la pregunta de Remus quedo en el aire cuando Seth miro asustado el cuerpo del rubio, el cual parecía respirar aun más lento.

Severus y Harry trataron de acercarse pero Shadami y Henos se los impidieron.

**- Debemos sacarlos de aquí – **dijo Seth** –, a ambos.**

**- Si movemos a Sire se desangrara aun mas rápido – **dijo Minüe en la lengua de los vampiros para no preocupar a los humanos, aunque él se veía sumamente preocupado.

**- ¿Cómo lo movemos entonces? – **preguntó ansioso Auriel, le inquietaba la seguridad de su amigo.

**- Trasporte elemental, será mas seguro – **sugirió Thálit, en lengua común.

**- No hay nadie con el poder de hacer eso entre nosotros, no con tantas personas – **indico Henos.

**- Yo puedo hacerlo, pero necesito apoyo.**

**- Yo ayudare, si no los atendemos, los perderemos a ambos – **interpuso firmemente Seth.

En lo que los vampiros se organizaban Hermione se acerco al extraño grupo, seguida de cerca por Ron y Ginny.

**- ¿Harry, cómo están?**

**- Nada bien, Herm – **respondió este sin dejar de observar a los otros. Sin notar como Ginny se acercaba más a él, pero Severus que si lo hizo se soltó de Shadami y acerco por la espada de Harry para atraerlo a su pecho y permitir que el adolescente ocultara su rostro en su túnica. La chica solo aparto la mirada confundida y molesta.

Minüe movió a Sire, provocándole dolor con el movimiento, y este abrió los ojos.

**- ¿Dra... co... – **susurro lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos los que lo rodeaban lo escucharan** – ¿Có... mo es... ta... mi... niño...**

Los hombres se voltearon a ver unos a otros, pero fue Thálit quien se acerco a él para hablar, no quería mentirle en algo tan serio como eso.

**- Nada bien... quizá él no... – **no termino la frase pero Sire la comprendió, no podían hacer nada mas por el pequeño, pronto había surcos de sangre sobre sus mejillas, lagrimas de sangre abandonando sus ojos a causa del dolor de su corazón.

**- Mi... dra... gón... – **continuo llorando, esta vez en brazos de su creador** – no... no lo... permi... tas... por... fa... vor... – **de dirigió una mirada suplicante a su padre, rogándole por ayuda, ayuda que sabia no serviría de nada. Pero no podía perderlo, no a su amado niño.

**- Bebe pequeño, has perdido mucha sangre ya – **se desgarro la muñeca ante el asombro de todos los presentes y la acerco a los labios de su discípulo, y para mayor asombro de todos, Sire, uno de los profesores favoritos del Colegio abrió la boca permitiéndose mostrar sus alargados incisivos y comenzó a beber de él** –, con calma, estas muy débil. **

Después de recuperar un poco de fuerza se giro para buscar a Draco. El cual continuaba inerte entre los brazos de Seth. El otro vampiro, conmovido por la triste mirada de Sire, acerco al muchacho hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de él.

**- Mi pequeño dragón, lo... lo lamento tanto – **susurro son sufrimiento, provocando miradas de pena de algunos de sus compañeros y de dolor de su familia. Harry que continuaba aferrado a Sev, cuando lo escucho se aparto ligeramente, su mirada estaba vidriosa por el llanto. Sire acarició suavemente la mejilla del rubio, estaba completamente frío, casi tan frío como él mismo** –, resiste mi amor, no me dejes, por favor – **suplico llorando.

Todos los magos y alumnos observaron con sorpresa cuando se acerco y beso suavemente los labios azulados y fríos del chico.

**- Perdónenme – **murmuro, y antes de que cualquiera pudiera hacer algo arrebato al chico de los brazos de Seth y lo abrazó, reuniendo las pocas fuerzas que tenia desapareció en un tornado de viento, arrojando a los mas cercanos al suelo.

Los presente observaban aturdidos el lugar vacío, donde antes se encontraba el cuerpo herido de Sire Pierce junto a Draco Malfoy ahora no había nada.

Los primeros en reaccionar fueron Thálit y Henos.

**- Tenemos que seguirlos.**

**- No sabemos a donde fueron – **dijo frustrado Auriel.

**- No, pero sabemos donde se siente mas seguro Sire, ahí lo llevará – **menciono, un no tan preocupado, Thálit. Que parecía saber algo que los otros no (Sekh: algo raro en un mayor no... Ev: ya ¬¬...).

A su declaración la siguió el silencio, nadie habló hasta que un hombre moreno se acerco hasta el grupo abrazando a un completamente confuso Remus.

**- Va a trasformarlo, ¿cierto? – **pregunto Sirius, que no había abierto la boca antes.

Los aurores y magos ajenos al grupo lo miraron aturdidos, no solo por el hecho de que era Sirius Black, sino porque realmente no preguntaba, afirmaba. Los vampiros solo asintieron.

**- Lo ama demasiado como para dejarlo ir – **susurro Harry** –, si yo fuera él y estuviera en la misma situación, haría lo mismo – **termino mientras dirigía una mirada cargada de amor a Severus.

Nadie mas dijo nada, lo que parecía a algunos un eternidad no habían sido mas que minutos, pronto el extraño grupo de vampiros y mortales, reunió sus cosas y desapareció entre ráfagas de viento y fuego, sin darse cuanta que tres jóvenes se aferraban a algunos en su partida.

Apareció en los limites de su propiedad, la hermosa vista perdía todo su esplendor ante su ojos debido a la congoja de su corazón, y la preciosa carga en sus brazos no soportaría mucho más, su respiración era prácticamente nula, el pulso apenas lo sentía, su piel estaba helada, sus ojos permanecían cerrados y sus labios estaban cambiando de un color azulado a uno morado.

**- Resiste un poco mas amor, solo un poco – **murmuro a la nada mientras derramaba algunas lagrimas más.

Se adentro en la propiedad, pero sabia que en la casa seria el primer lugar en que lo buscarían, sobre todo sabiendo que quien los guiaba era Thálit, y si lo atrapaban antes de terminar lo que tenia planeado, no tendría oportunidad de hacer nada. Así que reuniendo sus energías, las cuales no eran muchas, se adentro en el bosque, sin darse cuenta que dejaba un rastro de sangre a cada paso que daba, en ese momento él no importaba, solo su pequeño ángel.

Camino durante varios minutos, minutos que le parecieron horas, hasta llegar al claro en mitad del bosque. Cada vez estaba mas cansado, pero no podía rendirse, aun no.

Encontró un punto donde la capa nieve era mas ligera y se arrodillo para después dejarse caer sentado, sin permitir que el pequeño cuerpo que portaba tocara el frío suelo, su cuerpo se debilitaba a cada instante.

Reviso una vez mas los signos vitales de Draco, estaba peor que antes, su corazón no se escuchaba mas, y su respiración ya no se sentía, se asusto, se asusto como no recordaba haberlo hecho en siglos, su cuerpo estaba... no quería decirlo pero lo sabia, su cuerpo estaba muerto. No debía perder mas tiempo. Él mismo estaba perdiendo sangre rápidamente, así que tenia que apresurarse o pronto perdería la conciencia y no podría terminar.

**- Perdóname mi amor –** susurro dirigiendo su muñeca derecha a su boca, clavo los colmillos provocando una herida profunda, dio la ultima mirada al rostro de Draco antes de cerrar los ojos y dirigirla a los labios entreabiertos del rubio** –, solo espero que algún día lo entiendas y puedas perdonarme, porque no sabría continuar sin ti...**

La sangre abandono su cuerpo gota a gota, siendo recibida por los fríos labios de su pareja, estaba sintiéndose mas débil a cada momento, no resistiría así mucho mas, separo su muñeca del joven y la herida se cerro al instante. Aparto algunos mechones del rostro del joven y beso su frente.

Aun tenia la duda de cuanto tardarían en encontrarlos, y dada su imposibilidad de moverse y la hora cada vez, más próxima a amanecer, trato de invocar sus poderes elementales.

No era muy afín al elemento tierra, no como Harry, pero concentro sus escasas fuerzas en ordenarle a la tierra bajo ellos que se abriera y les permitiera reposar. En minutos se encontraban rodeados de la calida y dura materia, si las cosas salían como lo había planeado, Draco no podría soportar exponerse a la luz del sol, era mejor estar protegidos.

Su ultimo pensamiento antes de dejarse absorber por la oscuridad fue el de poder resistir lo suficiente para mirar las lagunas plateadas de su amado nuevamente. Después de ello todo se volvió negro.

**TBC...**


	21. Chapter 21

Hola. Ya estoy de vuelta – se esconde detrás del sofá –¿sirve de algo que me disculpe por lo que ocurrió en el capi pasado?...

**Ev: **yo trate de que no lo hiciera pero no me escucho... U.U... quizás quieran lanzarle algún hechizo (Crucio), prometo no intervenir... sobre todo si es para salvar mi vida...

Se que no he actualizado ya ni me acuerdo desde cuando, y se que de nada sirve disculparme, pero ¡sorry! Por cierto a las personas que dejaron review en una disculpa, pero nos prohibieron contestar revs...

**Ev: **Si. son unos &$)(¡ los administradores, mira que tuvimos que censurar algunos capis y ahora no podemos contestar revs...

Bueno ya no tenemos nada mas que decir así que solo nos queda agradecer que sigan leyéndonos.

**Ev: **En especial a Férith Evenstar y Amazona Verde Espero que sigan por acá, byes...

Estamos... escribiendo, o eso creo, porque mi neurona sigue en el sindicato anti-fics o como se llame ese sindicato que fundo con apoyo de la neurona de Sailor Earth, a ver como nos va.

**Ev: **Sip, no olviden dejar comentarios. Nos vemos y...

**Ambos: **Pórtense bien que de las maldades ya nos encargamos nosotros... ñ

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 20**

Todo era oscuridad, frío, vacío, soledad, estaba asustado. En medio de las sombras que le cubrían escucho un susurro... conocía esa voz¿de quién era¿por qué le era tan familiar?

**_"Perdóname mi amor..." _**¿qué pasaba¿quién era? **_"solo espero que algún día lo entiendas..."_**¿entender qué?**_ "y puedas perdonarme..." _**¿por qué pedía perdón?**_ "porque no sabría continuar sin ti..." _**

**"Yo tampoco quiero perderte" **dijo su mente aun nublada y confusa. Sintió un liquido caliente resbalar por sus labios, gota a gota.

De pronto el liquido detuvo su caía, y sin embargo su cuerpo comenzaba a calentarse, muy lentamente, sentía su piel extraña, como si no fuera suya. ¿Qué pasaba?

Una calida caricia aparto mechones de su rostro y unos calidos labios besaron su frente fría. A pesar de que el resto de él estaba frío, su cuerpo estaba rígido y helado por fuera, y sin embargo lo sentía arder por dentro, como si un fuego irascible lo consumiera interiormente...

No sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero debía ser mucho, se sentía asustado como si algo se acercara, como si algo peligroso lo asechara y se acercara cada vez más. Sentía que debía esconderse de algo que no sabia que era pero que le lastimaría, a pesar de saberse a salvo con la persona que le acompañaba algo estaba mal, su instinto se lo decía... ¿desde cuándo él tenia un instinto como ese?

La tierra tembló a su alrededor y se abrió, o eso percibió con sus nuevos sentidos¿o no eran nuevos? Se sentía tan extraño, fuera de lugar, su cuerpo cambiaba y sus sentidos también... La calida tierra comenzó a rodearles y se sintió mas seguro, abrió sus ojos ligeramente y pudo ver unos ojos amatistas cerrarse cansados. Un nombre llego a su mente confusa.

**- Sire... –** pero nada le respondió, estaba tan cansado así que se dejo ir sabiendo que estaba seguro con él...

* * *

Aparecieron en el hall de la mansión en un torbellino de llamas y viento, encontrándose justo frente de un Amelek completamente serio y preocupado.

El vampiro líder del Concilio levanto la mano en el momento en que Harry comenzaba a abrir la boca para interrogarlo acerca de sus amigos, o en su defecto instarlo a salir a buscarlos.

**- Ya los encontraron – **comenzó a explicar el antiguo** –, Hanoc los rastreo en el bosque en cuanto sentimos su presencia.**

**- ¿Cómo esta Sire? –** pregunto preocupado Thálit tratando de mantener la cabeza fría, sabia que su vástago no estaba en la mejor de las condiciones pero era mejor conservar la calma.

Amelek dirigió su rojiza mirada la negra azulada de Thálit con aflicción.

**- No lo sabemos, pero su cuerpo no es capaz de retener nada y esta perdiendo sangre de una forma increíblemente rápida – **se giro a mirar a Minüe y Shadami** –, será mejor que lo revisen. Esta abajo, cuando sepan algo avísenme. **

El par de vampiros asintió y se apresuro a bajar a las catacumbas de la Mansión, el lugar mas protegido de la casa, que usualmente utilizaban durante emergencias para resguardarse o atender heridos.

**- ¿Cómo esta Draco? – **pregunto Severus, preocupado por su sobrino.

**- ¿Draco? – **interrogo ligeramente confundido el ojirojo.

**- El chico rubio que estaba con Sire – **medio Auriel, interviniendo por primera vez en la conversación, luciendo igual de preocupado que el resto, o quizá más, aun no se olvidaba de sus sentimientos hacia el otro vampiro.

**- Esta bien ahora, solo necesita descansar, su nueva condición será extraña para él en cuanto despierte, pero estará bien. **

**- Quiero verlos – **solicito Harry, bastante nervioso, sabia que algo estaba mal con su maestro, pero ninguno decía nada.

**- No ahora, será mejor que descansen, esta por amanecer y esta noche necesitaras estar descansado para tratar con el joven – **sentenció Thálit apretando ligeramente su hombro para ofrecer algo de consuelo, estaba consiente que no era lo mejor dejar que el joven los viera en esos momentos** –, además parece que tenemos mas visitantes. **

Harry y los otros que hasta el momento no habían prestado atención a otra cosa, voltearon a ver a los jóvenes que habían llevado con sigo.

**- Diablos – **murmuro Sirius en silencio del lugar, provocando, por fin, una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de algunos.

* * *

Hermione, Ron y Ginny, seguían a Harry y al profesor de pociones rumbo a las habitaciones, todos estaban silenciosos, algunos pensando sobre lo que acababan de escuchar, otros preocupados por sus amigos, y alguno pensando sobre la oportunidad que se le presentaba para hablar con el joven ojiverde.

Se detuvieron por insistencia del joven moreno justo en las habitaciones de invitados.

**- Hermione, puedes tomar la habitación de la derecha, es la habitación 'Verde' – **indico la puerta del lugar, cada habitación de la mansión tenia un color o característica especial para poder identificarlas, la suya por ejemplo era la habitación 'Azul', mientras que la de Sire era la habitación 'Blanca'** –, Ron la de la izquierda, la habitación 'Bronce'. Y Ginny, toma la de enfrente, la habitación 'Rubí' – **hizo una pausa tratando de aclarar un poco su mente y recordar alguna indicación de Sire sobre el ala de invitados de la mansión **–, si necesitan algo solo tienen que llamar a un elfo domestico, Sire tiene uno especial para estas ocasiones.**

Dio un paso atrás, siempre seguido por Severus, quien no había abierto la boca, pero sin embargo mantenía un ojo vigilante sobre la joven Weasley.

**- ¿Harry? – **comenzó Hermione.

**- ¿Si?**

**- Todo estará bien, ya lo veras – **le sonrió confortablemente, y Harry pudo sentir como ese simple gesto de su amiga le dio un poco de animo así que respondió a la sonrisa con una mas pequeña y un poco triste.

**- Gracias. **

**- Será mejor que entren y descansen – **dijo Severus saliendo de su mutismo, lo que deseaba era arrastrar a Harry hasta su habitación y consolarlo entre sus brazos** –, arreglaremos lo de su... estancia entonces.**

Dio media vuelta tan dramáticamente como siempre y desapareció por el pasillo en busca de su habitación para darse un relajante baño a la espera de Harry.

**- Los veré por la... tarde – **el moreno se despidió de ellos y se encamino detrás del oscuro hombre, sabia perfectamente que algo le molestaba al hombre y estaba segura de saber cual era la razón.

**- ¿Harry? – **murmuro Ginny siguiéndolo, quería hablar con el antes de que se fuera.

**- Seria mejor que volvieras y descansarás, Ginny – **contesto este sin detenerse, pero sin andar demasiado deprisa, permitiéndole a la joven adaptarse a su paso.

**- Quisiera hablar contigo, no te quitare mucho tiempo – **insistió la chica.

El chico se detuvo y se volvió hacia ella para poder hablar de frente.

**- Yo... yo... se que no sales realmente con Malfoy – **el chico arqueo una ceja interrogativamente incitándola a continuar** –, el profesor Pierce lo beso en el anden, no creo que tu y él realmente salgan juntos, ni siquiera los han visto besarse...**

**- Ginny, se lo que quieres hacer y no va a funcionar – **levanto la mano impidiendo que comenzara a rebatir su punto** –. Se perfectamente como te sientes respecto a mi, pero eso nunca...**

**- Pero...**

**- Ginny, aprecio mucho tu amistad, al igual que la de Ron y Herm, pero entre nosotros nunca podría haber nada...**

**- Pero no sales con Malfoy...**

**- Si no es con Draco, será con otro, pero no con una chica, nunca con una chica. Ginny a mi no me gustan las...**

**- No... no quiero escucharte – **gimió la chica antes de dar la vuelta, ocultando lagrimas aun no derramadas, y volver apresuradamente a su habitación para desahogarse.

Harry suspiró mientras agitaba su cabeza negativamente.

**- Lo siento – **dijo a la nada mientras comenzaba a caminar de vuelta a su alcoba, donde estaba seguro encontraría a su pareja.

* * *

La habitación estaba vacía, o eso parecía a simple vista, algo de ropa de cama estaba lista sobre el lecho, y la luz se colaba desde el baño, se dirigió hacia el lugar, abrió la puerta con cuidado y se quedo observando desde el marco de la puerta al nuevo inquilino del lugar.

**- Deberías asearte, lo necesitas y también te relajara – **menciono el hombre dentro de la tina sin siquiera girarse a mirarlo.

Harry sonrió sabiendo que nunca podría entender a su pareja completamente, lentamente se quito cada prenda, dejándolas caer durante su recorrido hasta la tina. Cuando estuvo completamente al lado, procedió a entrar en ella mientras buscaba con su verde mirada otra increíblemente negra.

**- Tardaste mucho mas de lo que creí – **murmuro Severus abriendo sus brazos para recibirlo.

**- Ginny quería hablar conmigo – **dijo Harry en un susurro descansando su cabeza contra el pecho del ojinegro y soltando un suspiro de alivio al hacerlo. Realmente el agua caliente era fantástica para sus entumecidos músculos.

El otro gruño algo inentendible, haciendo sonreír al chico, lo miro y elevo una ceja incitándolo a continuar cuando el joven dejo de reír, este solo suspiro desvalidamente, ganándose una risita del hombre.

**- Hable con ella- **suspiro nuevamente** –, aunque me siento mal por no poder corresponderle – **dijo el chico trazando pequeños círculos en el pecho de su amado con los dedos llenos de espuma.

**- Seria peor engañarle y darle falsas esperanzas, lo sabes – **Severus beso su frente justo sobre su cicatriz.

**- Si pero me hubiera gustado que las cosas fueran diferentes con ella.**

**- Lo entenderá y algún día encontrara a alguien que le corresponda – **termino mientras comenzaba a frotar suavemente el vientre del joven con ayuda de una esponja.

**- Lo sé.**

Estuvieron un rato así, solo ayudando a relajarse con furtivas y suaves caricias, descansando el uno contra el otro, sin lujuria o pasión, solo amor y cariño en cada roce.

**- Estoy preocupado por Draco – **rompió el silencio Sev.

**- Yo también, quién sabe como reaccione cuando despierte. Además Sire no se encuentra muy bien, aunque nadie lo dijera lo sé.**

**- No se que le hicieron. Pero por las caras de todos debe ser algo grave – **soltó el aire que retenía sin saberlo** –. No quisiera ser yo quien tenga que decírselo a Draco.**

**- Ni yo...**

Después de unos minutos mas sin hablar, decidieron salir del baño, ambos estaban cansados, lo mejor era ir a descansar. Se secaron el uno al otro de la misma forma en que se habían bañado y se colocaron ropa limpia.

Severus entro entre las mantas seguido de Harry, poco después estaban descansando juntos, entre sabanas de seda blancas y un sobrecama azul medianoche, demasiado cansados para hacer algo más se acurrucaron cerca. El chico descansando sobre el pecho del mayor y este rodeándolo por la espalda, pronto se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

Se despertó confundido pero no abrió los ojos para mirar a su alrededor, no recordaba mucho de lo ocurrido la noche pasada. Abrió los ojos y parpadeó un par de veces y descubro que los doseles de la cama estaban cerrados, no sabia donde estaba, pero definitivamente no era un lugar que conociera.

Descorrió los doseles y se levanto, la habitación se encontraba oscuro y sin embargo podía ver perfectamente. A pesar de poder ver en la oscuridad tuvo la intención de correr las cortinas para que entrara un poco de luz, sin embargo cuando se acerco al ventanal un repentino miedo le impidió tocarlas.

Se encamino hacia las lámparas cercanas a la cama y las encendió. Todo el lugar se ilumino y pudo apreciar su completa belleza gracias a la iluminación, las paredes estaban decoradas con motivos blancos y dorados, las pesadas cortinas del enorme ventanal tenían un grueso forro blanco con bordados dorados, la cama y sus doseles tenían motivos similares, los muebles eran de madera de cerezo con incrustaciones de oro de lo mas fino, al igual que las puertas del armario y el baño. Todo era tan ostentoso que quitaba el habla, ni siquiera las habitaciones en Malfoy Manor eran tan majestuosas.

Se giro buscando alguna pista que le indicara que alguien mas se encontraba en el lugar, pero se encontraba solo. No había ruidos, o por lo menos no ruidos cercanos, podía escuchar la suave brisa fuera de la ventana, algunos pasos en el piso inferior, respiraciones serenas en las habitaciones cercanas... se sorprendió al darse cuenta que podía escuchar perfectamente¿por qué podía hacerlo? Tenia la sensación de que algo extraño le pasaba y no eran solo su oído y su vista, su olfato también, podía percibir un olor nuevo en el ambiente, un aroma tan sutil en el aire que no lograba identificar.

Una sensación extraña le recorrió el cuerpo, se sentía inquieto y muy sediento, busco una jarra de agua alrededor de la habitación hasta dar con una mesa cercana a la cama, esta estaba trabajada en la misma madera que el resto de los muebles, sobre ella un juego dorado de vaso y jarra, estaba seguro que eran de oro, se sirvió un poco de agua y bebió rápidamente. Pero la sed no cedía, se sirvió otro vaso y lo vació igual de rápido con los mismos resultados, repitió la operación un par de veces mas pero su sed continuaba, tembló imperceptiblemente... ¿qué le ocurría¿por qué aun tenia sed...?

Se estaba asustado, dejo el vaso justo donde lo encontró y se sentó inconscientemente en uno de los mullidos sillones blancos que se encontraba a su costado. Tan aturdido estaba que no escucho el suave plop con que apareció la elfina domestica o la pregunta que esta le hizo antes de desaparecer.

Tampoco fue consiente de que la puerta se abrió momentos después, dejando entrar a un joven moreno de ojos verdes al que no noto, al igual que no noto al hombre moreno y de ojos negros azulados que le seguía.

**- ¿Draco? – **susurro Harry, conciente que el chico lo escucharía gracias a su nuevo oído. El rubio se volvió hacia él con los ojos perdidos.

**- Harry¿qué me pasa? – **le interrogo suavemente. El moreno no supo como contestarle así que miro a Thálit por ayuda. El rubio continuo hablando sin haber notado el intercambio visual** – Tengo sed, pero por mas que bebo no puedo satisfacerla – **comenzó a temblar de nuevo, así queun preocupado Harry se acerco a él para tomar una de sus manos confortablemente.

**- Oh Draco... – **susurro tristemente, sin saber como decirle lo ocurrido.

**- Es normal que te sientas así – **respondió Thálit tranquilamente, tratando de no sobresaltar al chico, el rubio lo miro aun mas confuso **–, todos pasamos por eso cuando somos novicios.**

**- ¿Novicios? – **pregunto nuevamente** – Quiere decirme que... que... yo... oh por Merlín... ¿cómo?... – **no supo como continuar la pregunta, ahora si que estaba asustado.

**- Draco cálmate... – **comenzó a decir Harry.

**- ¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME¡¡¿QUIÉN LO HIZO¡¡¿DÓNDE ESTA SIRE¡¡¡QUIERO HABLAR CON ÉL... – **se levanto violentamente al tiempo tiraba de su mano atrapada entre las de su amigo, provocando que este cayera al suelo alfombrado debido a la fuerza del rubioy que el sillón se estrellara contra una de la paredes** – ¿Cómo diablos hice eso? – **murmuro mirando aterrado el sillón medio destrozado en la pared.

**- Tu fuerza ha aumentando considerablemente – **volvió a hablar el vampiro de forma suave, tratando de calmar al chico, era normal su forma de actuar, todos los vampiros recién iniciados actuaban de manera similar cuando tomaban conciencia de su nueva situación **–, no será lo único que cambiara desde ahora.**

**- Mis sentidos... – **susurro tan suave que solo Thálit lo escucho.

El vampiro asintió a la conjetura dándole tiempo para asimilarlo y ayudando al joven moreno a levantarse.

**- ¿Quién me hizo esto? – **pregunto mas calmado.

**- Sire... – **respondió Harry sin mirarlo a los ojos.

**- ¿POR QUÉ¡¡Y ¿DÓNDE ESTA¡¡DEBERÍA SER ÉL QUIEN ME LO DIJERA! – **reclamó comenzando a alterarse nuevamente.

**- No puede...**

**- ¿NO PUEDE¡¡SEGURAMENTE NO QUIERE¡¡¿DÓNDE ESTA! – **grito ya sin poderse contener** – ¿POR QUÉ NO VIENE Y ME DA LA CARA! – **trato de abalanzarse contra Thálit quien estaba directamente frente a él pero fue retenido en un poderoso abrazo por este.

**- No puede venir, ni siquiera esta conciente. Si tanto quieres reclamarle algo será mejor que esperes a que se despierte... si es que lo hace – **le dijo duramente el vampiro para hacerlo reaccionar aun sin soltarlo de su fuerte agarre.

**- ¿Que despierte¿qué le paso? – **pregunto esta vez muy ansioso y preocupado por su pareja.

**- ¿Qué es lo ultimo que recuerdas? – **interrogo su amigo.

**- No estoy seguro... – **hizo una breve pausa** –¿en dónde estamos?**

**- En la casa de Sire, mas específicamente en su habitación – **le dijo suavemente Harry.

Draco iba a preguntar algo mas pero un dolor en el estomago lo detuvo, fue una fuerte y dolorosa punzada.

**- ¿Draco¿estas bien? – **casi grito Harry.

**- Tranquilo es normal, a todos nos pasa – **murmuro el vampiro, que hasta el momento nohabía vuelto a hablar, se levanto y se dirigió hacia un mueble queparecía contener algunas bebidas, alcohólicas principalmente, pero saco un recipiente que no creíafuera licor, lo despapo y tomo una copa de cristal para servir en ella un liquido rojo, de nuevo percibió un sutil aroma en el aire, ya lo había sentido cuando se despertó, ahora sabia de donde había llegado** –. Toma, huele esto.**

El dolor se detuvo en cuanto sus fosas nasales se inundaron con el delicioso aroma, sin embargo sintió algo extraño, le molestaba, algo comenzaba crecer dentro de su boca. Llevo una mano a su boca y toco sus dientes, abrió los ojos sorprendido y se giro para ver a Thálit.

**- ¿Qué s...**

**- Tus colmillos – **respondió este entendiendo la pregunta** –, tranquilo, ahora bebe, tienes hambre, pasara en cuanto bebas.**

**- ¿Es...**

**- Sangre – **volvió a responder como si le preguntaran sobre ele clima.

**- Yo no... no puedo...**

**- Bebe Draco, será peor si no lo haces – **le insito Harry, haciéndole ver que no tenia nada de malo, le sonrió confortablemente y dijo** –: Imagina que es vino.**

El rubio respondió a la sonrisa, sin embargo no se animo a beber.

**- Es normal, de una u otra forma tenemos que alimentarnos – **indicó Thálit mientras guiaba suavemente la copa a sus labios **–, además no es sangre humana, ninguno de los recipientes en esta casa lo es, Sire no bebe sangre humana.**

Eso pareció tranquilizar a chico lo suficiente para comenzar a beber, primero lentamente pero en cuanto sintió el dulce sabor de la sangre sus instintos le obligaron a beber mas rápido.

**- Despacio, trata de no hacerlo tan deprisa, es censillo ahogarse al principio y no es nada gracioso cuando la devuelves o limpiarla del piso o en este caso de la alfombra – **volvió a advertir divertido el vampiro,Draco pareció considerarlo y lo hizo mas despacio** –, eso es, con calma – **cuando se termino la copa, Thálit la volvió a llenar y repitió el procedimiento otra vez.

**Es suficiente por ahora – **el chico asintió y se relajo contra el mueble algo somnoliento.

**- Deberías descansar, aun hay luz afuera – **sugirió Harry.

**- ¿Qué hora es?**

**- Casi medio día. Es temprano, descansa y hablaremos en cuanto anochezca. **

Habían sido bastantes emociones para tan poco tiempo, lo habían cansado demasiado. Se dirigió a la cama obedientemente y se metió entre las sabanas. Sus ojos se cerraban pero aun quería saber algo.

**- ¿Dónde esta Sire¿esta bien? – **murmuró mas dormido que despierto.

Harry bajo la mirada sin responder, así que el vampiro respondió por él.

**- Están atendiéndolo... estará bien – **dijo sin comprometerse demasiado.

**- Quiero... verlo – **dijo nuevamente en medio de un bostezo.

**- Tal vez mas tarde... – **fue lo ultimo que escucho antes de perder la conciencia **–. Cuando este listo y hallas descansado lo suficiente – **termino para él y el otro chico.

**TBC...**

_**Sekhmet Malfoy**_

_Encantadora de Dragones  
Miembro de la Orden Severusiana  
Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana  
Miembro de la Orden Draconiana  
Miembro de la Legión de Lupinas  
Miembro de la Orden de Potter  
Miembro de la Orden de las Mortifagas_


End file.
